One Life
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Was wäre wenn Twilight niemals zu einer Prinzessin werden würde...
1. Chapter 1 Black Widow

Celestia saß in ihrem Arbeitszimmer im Palast und sah sich ein paar Dokumente an die man ihr gebracht hatte. „Ich kann es kaum glauben, seit 3 Jahren hatten wir in Canterlot keinen dieser unheimlichen Morde mehr, vielleicht ist der Täter weggezogen oder verstorben." Dachte sich die Prinzessin und legte die Akten zu den Morden beiseite. „Trotzdem sollte ich mich nochmal damit befassen, ich werde Twilight noch ein paar Aufgaben schicken um mich darauf konzentrieren zu können." Dachte sie weiter und machte das dann auch.

Währenddessen hatte Twilight in Ponyville alle Hufe voll damit zu tun die anderen Aufgaben die sie von ihrer Lehrerin bekommen hatte zu erfüllen. „Spike!" Rief das lila Einhorn und sofort war der kleine Drache zur Stelle. „Ich habe hier schon die Bücher die du willst." Sagte er pflichtbewusst und stellte einen Stapel Bücher neben Twilight auf den Tisch. „Danke, ich wüsste nicht wie ich das ohne dich schaffen sollte." Bedankte sich Twilight bei ihm. „Und ich weiß nicht wie du das überhaupt schaffst, du hast seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen weil du die Aufgaben von Prinzessin Celestia unbedingt erledigen möchtest." Sagte Spike einfach nur, kurz darauf spuckte er einen Brief aus und sah ihn sich an, Twilight hatte nichts davon mitbekommen da sie zu sehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert war. „Wenn ich hiermit fertig bin werde ich mich erstmal etwas schlafen legen." Sagte Twilight, doch Spike sorgte dafür das sich ihre Pläne in Luft auflösten. „Die Prinzessin hat noch mehr Aufgaben geschickt." Sagte er einfach und Twilight sah ihn schon fast zu Tränen erschüttert an. „Vor drei Jahren als ich hierher zog dachte ich das die Prinzessin mir nicht mehr so viel aufträgt, wie soll ich all das überhaupt schaffen?" Fragte sie weinerlich. „Nicht zu vergessen das du Applejack versprochen hast auf den Plantagen zu helfen solange sie weg ist." Sagte Spike nur darauf. „Das hatte ich fast vergessen!" Meinte Twilight erschrocken und sprang auf. „Dann geh los, ich mache hier solange für dich weiter." Sagte Spike ihr. „Danke Spike, du bist der beste." Bedankte Twilight sich bei ihm und galoppierte in ihr Schlafzimmer um noch eine Satteltasche zu packen. „Ich habe schon ein paar Snacks bereitgestellt die du mitnehmen kannst." Sagte Spike ihr hinterher und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch um ein paar von Twilights Aufgaben zu erledigen, Twilight packte inzwischen ihre Tasche. „Du bist gestresst, vielleicht solltest du tun was du immer tust wenn du gestresst bist." Hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Seit ich in Ponyville bin habe ich das nicht mehr gemacht, aber vielleicht habt ihr recht." Sagte Twilight gedanklich zu der Stimme. „Dann musst du aber noch etwas einpacken." Erwiderte die Stimme ihr, Twilight dachte kurz nach und holte dann etwas aus ihrem Nachttisch das sie in ihre Satteltasche packte. Twilight packte die Sachen die Spike für sie bereitgelegt hatte ebenfalls ein und galoppierte dann so schnell sie konnte zu Sweet Apple Acres um Big Mac bei der Arbeit zu helfen wie sie es versprochen hatte. „Da bist du ja, ich dachte schon das du es nicht mehr schaffst." Meinte Big Mac als Twilight völlig außer Atem auf dem Gelände ankam. „Ich hatte nur die Zeit vergessen, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sie sich und atmete tief durch. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst besorgt. „Alles bestens, ich muss einfach nur zu schnell galoppiert sein." Beruhigte Twilight ihn. „Du siehst erschöpft aus, schaffst du das auch wirklich mir hier zu helfen?" Fragte Big Mac weiter. „Die Prinzessin hat mir eine Menge Aufgaben gegeben und ich bin etwas gestresst, aber ich schaffe das schon." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Ich hoffe das ich dich nicht von irgendwas wichtigem abhalte." Meinte Big Mac. „Schon gut, ich habe Applejack versprochen zu helfen und das halte ich auch." Sagte das Einhorn pflichtbewusst. „Übernimm dich aber nicht." Sagte Big Mac nur und die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit, Twilight pflückte mit ihrer Magie Äpfel und Big Mac brachte die vollen Körbe weg. Ein paar Stunden später waren die beiden noch immer bei der Arbeit und Twilight pflückte die letzten Äpfel des Tages aus einem Baum. „Das waren alle, ich glaube wir sind fertig." Sagte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Danke für die Hilfe, ohne dich hätte ich wohl die ganze Woche gebraucht um alle Äpfel zu ernten." Bedankte Big Mac sich bei ihr. „Ich hatte es versprochen, also helfe ich auch." Sagte Twilight darauf und schwankte etwas. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und brach bewusstlos zusammen, sie hatte sich anscheinend überanstrengt. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf der Couch im Farmhaus und Big Mac stellte gerade ein Tablett auf den Tisch. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Du bist wieder wach, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Big Mac zurück. „Etwas schwach." Sagte Twilight und erhob sich, sofort musste sie sich wieder setzen. „Hier, trink etwas, dann geht es dir besser." Sagte Big Mac und reichte ein Glas an sie weiter. „Danke." Sagte Twilight nur und trank etwas. „Er sieht doch ganz gut aus." Sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf plötzlich. „Denkt ihr wirklich?" Fragte Twilight gedanklich. „Ja, denke ich, schnapp ihn dir." Befahl die Stimme ihr schon fast. „Wenn ihr meint." Dachte Twilight etwas unsicher. „Vertrau mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen." Sagte die Stimme ihr. „Geht es dir besser?" Fragte Big Mac nachdem Twilight das Glas abgestellt hatte. „Ich fühle mich immer noch etwas schwach." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Vielleicht solltest du die Nacht hier bleiben, es ist ein weiter Weg zurück zu deiner Bibliothek und wenn du wieder zusammenbrichst wird dich keiner finden." Schlug Big Mac ihr vor. „Das wird ja einfach für dich." Sagte die Stimme in Twilights Kopf darauf. „Das ist keine so schlechte Idee, danke." Willigte Twilight ein. „Ich mach das Gästezimmer fertig, ruh dich noch etwas aus." Sagte Big Mac darauf und verschwand. Als er damit fertig war nahm Twilight sich ihre Satteltasche und folgte ihm zum Gästezimmer, doch statt in das vorbereitete Zimmer zu gehen betrat sie ein anderes Zimmer. „Twilight, das Gästezimmer ist hier." Meinte Big Mac etwas verwirrt und deutete auf die offene Tür. „Das hier ist dein Zimmer, oder?" Fragte Twilight und sah sich um, ein paar einfache Schränke und ein großes Bett zeichneten das mittelgroße Zimmer aus. „Eeyup." Sagte Big Mac einfach nur und kam ebenfalls in das Zimmer. „Du hast ein ziemlich großes Bett, das würde ich gerne mal ausprobieren." Sagte Twilight plötzlich. „Was?" Fragte Big Mac verwirrt und wurde etwas rot. „Applejack hat mir erzählt das du mich heiß findest, mach dir keine Gedanken." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und konnte sehen das er rot wurde, sogar mehr rot als sonst. „Also... ähm..." Stammelte er darauf. „Und um ehrlich zu sein, ganz so unattraktiv finde ich dich auch nicht." Meinte Twilight und wurde selbst etwas rot. „Das hab ich nicht kommen sehen." Sagte Big Mac etwas verlegen. „Also, sollen wir dann ein Bisschen Spaß haben?" Fragte Twilight und ging an ihre Satteltasche, als sie den Kopf wieder hob zog sie eine schier endlose Kette an Kondomen aus der Tasche, das Ende der Folienkette befand sich noch immer in der Tasche. „Ich weiß nicht so recht." Meinte Big Mac unsicher. Twilight ließ die Kondome einfach fallen und kam auf ihn zu, bei ihm angekommen küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. „Wer hart arbeitet, kann auch etwas Spaß haben." Sagte sie verführerisch nachdem sie von ihm abließ. „Da hast du auch wieder recht." Stimmt Big Mac ihr zu und erwiderte den Kuss, sie hatte ihn überzeugt. „Dann komm jetzt." Forderte Twilight ihn auf und schloss die Tür hinter ihm, danach zog sie ihn zum Bett und das Liebesspiel begann. Ein paar Stunden später stand Big Mac vollkommen verschwitzt über Twilight gebeugt auf dem Bett und Schweißtropfen fielen seine Stirn herunter. „Ich kann nicht mehr." Sagte er einfach und ließ sich zur Seite fallen. „Ich dachte schon du reißt mich in zwei." Meinte Twilight, sie war genauso verschwitzt wie er und atmete genauso schwer. „Das war schon was besonderes." Meinte Big Mac und zog sie dichter an sich heran. „War es wirklich." Stimmte Twilight ihm zu und bemerkte das er eingeschlafen war. „Worauf wartest du? Bring es zu ende, mach schon!" Forderte die Stimme in Twilights Kopf. „Noch nicht, ich brauche mit ihm noch etwas Zeit." Erwiderte Twilight ihrem ständigen Begleiter einfach. „Das hast du sonst doch nicht." Wandte die Stimme ein. „Aber diesmal werde ich noch etwas warten, er ist etwas besonderes." Sagte Twilight gedanklich zu der Stimme. „Jetzt versteh ich, er hat es dir kräftig besorgt und du willst das noch ein paar Mal haben." Meinte die Stimme darauf. „Das auch." Dachte Twilight einfach nur und die Stimme hörte sie. „Dann lass dir aber nicht zu viel Zeit." Sagte die Stimme nur noch und verstummte dann. „Das hatte ich nicht vor." Dachte Twilight nur und schlief dann ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Twilight vor Big Mac auf und versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien ohne ihn zu wecken, sie schaffte es nicht und er wachte ebenfalls auf. „Guten Morgen." Wünschte er ihr einfach nur. „Ja, morgen." Erwiderte Twilight ihm nur. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Big Mac darauf, Twilight machte einen etwas abwesenden Eindruck. „Nichts, ich habe nur noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen und muss gehen." Sagte Twilight ihm. „Denkst du dass das gestern eine schlechte Idee war?" Fragte Big Mac weiter. „Das nicht, ich muss nur wirklich noch etwas machen, außerdem macht sich Spike bestimmt schon Sorgen um mich." Klärte Twilight ihn auf. „Dann solltest du wirklich gehen." Sagte Big Mac dazu. „Wir sollten das bald mal wiederholen." Sagte Twilight zum Abschied und küsste ihn schnell, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Als Twilight in ihrer Bibliothek ankam schoss Spike auf sie zu. „Wo warst du, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht?" Fragte der kleine Drache aufgeregt. „Ich war ziemlich erschöpft und habe mit Big Mac geschlafen... bei ihm geschlafen, BEI, nicht mit." Antwortete Twilight und hatte sich verplappert. „Du hast WAS?!" Fragte Spike verwundert. „Vergiss das einfach." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ist vielleicht besser." Meinte Spike fassungslos. „Ich muss mich im Keller um etwas kümmern, mach du hier einfach was du immer machst." Sagte Twilight dann und ging in den Keller, hinter sich verriegelte sie die Tür und atmete tief durch. „Das hätte anders laufen sollen." Dachte sie und schämte sich ungemein. „Jetzt ist es eh zu spät." Meinte sie resignierend und ging die Treppe hinunter, sie ging direkt zu einer kleinen Kiste und öffnete die Schlösser die sie verschlossen. Als sie den Deckel hob stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und mit ihrer Magie ließ sie ein winziges Fläschchen aus der Kiste schweben, das Fläschchen war mit einer undefinierbaren Substanz gefüllt die schwach leuchtete. „Hallo Freunde, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Twilight leise und schüttelte das Fläschchen etwas. „Lass uns gehen, bitte!" Kam ein leises Flehen aus dem Glasbehälter. „Bitte, wir wollen endlich in Frieden ruhen." Flehte eine andere leise Stimme. „Aber ich habe mir solche Mühe gemacht eure Seelen zu bannen." Wandte Twilight ein. „Du hast uns ermordet und unsere Seelen in diesen Flaschen gebannt." Drang eine Stimme aus einem der zahlreichen Fläschchen, Twilight stellte das Fläschchen wieder ab und suchte nach einer leeren Flasche. „Freut euch Freunde, bald bekommt ihr einen neuen Freund." Sagte Twilight ihren vorherigen Opfern. „Dann habe ich schon 70 Freunde in der Flasche." Fügte sie freudig hinzu und fand eine leere Flasche, sie stellte das Fläschchen beiseite und schloss die Kiste wieder. Die nächsten Tage ging Twilight regelmäßig zu Sweet Apple Acres und jedes Mal vergnügte sie sich ausgiebig mit Big Mac, in einer dieser Nächte ging Applejack, die endlich wieder zu hause war, durch das Haus und hörte Geräusche aus dem Zimmer ihre großen Bruders. „Was macht Big Mac denn so spät noch?" Wunderte sie sich und öffnete die Tür, was sie sah hatte sie nicht erwartet. Big Mac stand hinter Twilight und hatte die Vorderhufe auf ihrem Rücken ruhen. „Was zum Heu ist denn hier los?!" Fragte AJ schon fast schockiert. „AJ!" Meinte ihr großer Bruder erschrocken und fiel einfach von Twilight herunter. „Ich hatte gedacht das ich noch etwas Zeit habe bevor du hiervon erfährst." Sagte Twilight einfach und bedeckte sich mit der Bettdecke. „Ist irgendwas passiert als ich weg war?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Kann man so sagen." Antwortete Big Mac ihr ausweichend. „Twilight, willst du auch etwas dazu sagen?" Fragte AJ ihre Freundin. „Es ist einfach passiert." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Aber mein Bruder, im Ernst?" Fragte AJ sie dann. „AJ, ich kann ja wohl selbst entscheiden mit wem ich eine Beziehung führe." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Ja schon, aber..." Wollte AJ ihm widersprechen und Twilight unterbrach sie einfach. „Applejack, ich wollte dir ja etwas sagen, aber ich musste den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre gewesen bevor du mit ihm ins Bett gehst!" Schrie AJ aufgebracht. „Also vor ein paar Tagen als du noch weg warst." Sagte Twilight sarkastisch. „Wie lange geht da schon was zwischen euch?" Fragte AJ darauf. „Seit ein paar Tagen, Twilight hat mir bei der Ernte geholfen und ist dann bewusstlos geworden, ich habe ihr angeboten die Nacht hier zu verbringen und eines hat zum anderen geführt." Erklärte Big Mac ihr. „Verstehe." Meinte Applejack nur. „Ihr werdet sicher verstehen das ich etwas Zeit brauche um das ganze zu verdauen." Sagte sie dann. „Ich sollte dann besser gehen damit du darüber nachdenken kannst." Sagte Twilight und erhob sich. „Mach das." Sagte AJ ihr und sah sie etwas böse an. „Wir machen ein andermal weiter." Sagte Big Mac ihr und küsste Twilight. „Das brauchte ich jetzt nicht unbedingt sehen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich sollte dann wirklich gehen." Sagte Twilight nochmals und verschwand. „Willst du nicht versuchen mich davon zu überzeugen?" Fragte AJ ihren Bruder dann und Big Mac erzählte ihr was in ihm vorging. Die nächsten Tage verhielt Twilight sich ruhig und Big Mac kam etwas verlegen zu ihrer Bibliothek. Kurz nachdem er geklopft hatte öffnete Twilight ihm die Tür. „Ich habe mit AJ darüber geredet, sie wird vielleicht noch ein paar Tage etwas komisch sein, aber sie hat eingesehen das da was ist." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Das ist gut zu hören." Sagte Twilight und lächelte. „Du willst es jetzt endlich zu ende bringen, oder?" Fragte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht so lange warten sollen." Dachte Twilight zurück. „Lass uns was essen gehen um das zu feiern." Schlug Big Mac ihr dann vor. „Gute Idee, ich bin am verhungern." Sagte Twilight und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, Spike sah ihnen noch kurz hinterher. „Ich hoffe das läuft besser als bei ihrem letzten Freund." Dachte er und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Big Mac und Twilight gingen in ein kleines Restaurant und verlebten einen sehr netten Abend. „Big Mac, ich glaube wir sollten das nächste mal an einen etwas abgelegenen Ort gehen damit Applejack uns nicht wieder stört." Sagte Twilight als die beiden schon wieder auf dem Heimweg waren. „Ich weiß wo wir hingehen können, komm mit." Sagte Big Mac darauf und zog sie hinter sich her. Er brachte sie zu dem Baumhaus in dem Apple Bloom und ihre Freunde immer spielten und schob sie hinein. „Hier?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Apple Bloom ist zur Zeit nicht da und AJ wird uns hier sicher nicht stören." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und küsste sie. „Dann lass uns schnell machen." Bat Twilight ihn und Big Mac ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, nach einem langen und sehr intensiven Liebesakt lagen die beiden einfach nur da und entspannten sich. „Wir sollten jetzt wieder zurück." Sagte Big Mac und erhob sich. „Big Mac." Sagte Twilight dann und hatte das Fläschchen dabei. „Was denn?" Wollte der rote Erdpony-Hengst wissen und drehte sich nicht mal zu ihr um, was ein Fehler war. „Tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte Twilight dann und sprang ihm auf den Rücken, sie griff sich seinen Kopf und mit einem Ruck drehte sie seinen Kopf zur Seite, ein ekelerregendes Knacken ertönte. Big Mac stand einen Augenblick noch einfach da und sackte dann zusammen, sofort setzte Twilight einen Zauber ein und eine Art Licht stieg von Big Mac auf. Twilight benutzte weiter ihre Magie und ließ das Licht in die mitgebrachte Flasche fließen, als alles darin war verschloss sie das Fläschchen mit einem Korken. „Was ist passiert?" Drang eine schwache Frage von Big Mac aus dem Glasbehälter. „Das wirst du noch alles erfahren." Sagte Twilight ihm, oder besser, seiner Seele und entzündete eine schwarze Kerze. Sie ließ das schwarze Wachs über den Korken fließen und versiegelte das Fläschchen damit. „Was machst du?" Fragte die leise Stimme von Big Mac aus dem Fläschchen. „Du bist jetzt Teil meiner Sammlung." Antwortete Twilight ihm und teleportierte sich direkt in den Keller ihrer Bibliothek. Sie ging an die Kiste und fügte das neue Fläschchen den anderen hinzu. „Die anderen werden dir alles erklären, aber ich kann dir sagen das du der beste warst den ich je hatte." Sagte Twilight und küsste das Fläschchen mit Big Macs Seele darin, dann stellte sie die Flasche zu den anderen und schloss die Kiste wieder. Nachdem sie die Kiste wieder verschlossen hatte, teleportierte sie sich wieder weg und materialisierte etwas außerhalb des Dorfes, wie als wenn nichts passiert wäre ging sie gemächlich ins Dorf zurück und machte sich wieder an ihre Studien. Am nächsten Tag las Twilight gerade ein Buch als es an der Tür klopfte, als sie auf das Klopfen antwortete sah sie das zwei ältere Hengste vor der Tür standen. „Miss Sparkle, ich bin Cold Case und das ist mein Kollege Evidence, wir sind vom CBI." Stellte der eine sich und den anderen vor. „Was will denn das Canterlot Bureau of Investigation von mir?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Wir würden ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen." Antwortete Cold Case ihr, er war ein einfacher brauner Erdpony-Hengst. „Zu was?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Wir sollten das lieber drinnen besprechen." Sagte Evidence darauf, er war ein grauer Pegasus. Twilight ließ die zwei herein und setzte sich dann mit den beiden an ein Fenster. „Worum geht es denn jetzt?" Fragte Twilight dann. „Sie hatten eine Beziehung mit einem Hengst hier im Dorf, Big McIntosh?" Fragte Evidence zurück. „Ich habe eine Beziehung mit ihm, warum fragen sie danach?" Wollte Twilight wissen, sie wusste es zwar schon, durfte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen. Die zwei Ermittler sahen sich kurz an und Cold Case wandte sich wieder an Twilight. „Miss Sparkle, ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen das Big McIntosh heute morgen tot aufgefunden wurde, jemand hat ihm das Genick gebrochen." Sagte der braune Hengst ihr dann. „Oh nein, wie schrecklich!" Meinte Twilight entsetzt, sie war sehr geübt darin Entsetzen vorzuspielen. „Wer macht nur so was schreckliches?" Fragte sie dann und brach fast in Tränen aus, sie spielte ihre Roller unglaublich gut. „Wir glauben dass das die schwarze Witwe war die auch in Canterlot ihr Unwesen getrieben hat." Antwortete Evidence ihr. „Halt die Klappe, wir wollen sie doch nicht noch weiter beunruhigen!" Sagte Cold Case vorwurfsvoll zu seinem Kollegen. „Wir müssen ihnen dann leider ein paar Frage stellen." Sagte er dann an Twilight gewandt. „Ich tu alles um ihnen zu helfen." Versicherte Twilight ihm. „Sie wurden gestern mit dem Opfer gesehen, wann haben sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen?" Fragte Cold Case darauf. „Wir waren zusammen was essen und wollten dann noch etwas allein sein, wir sind in ein Baumhaus gegangen das etwas abgelegen ist um..." Erzählte Twilight dann und unterbrach sich etwas verlegen. „Schon gut." Sagte Evidence darauf. „Waren sie allein mit ihm?" Fragte Cold Case weiter. „Die ganze Zeit." Antwortete Twilight darauf. „Wissen sie vielleicht ob er sich nach ihrer Verabredung noch mit jemandem treffen wollte?" Fragte Evidence weiter. „Nicht das ich wüsste, ich glaube das er mir das erzählt hätte." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Kennen sie jemandem der dem Opfer schaden wollen würde?" Wollte Cold Case wissen. „Ich glaube das Big Mac sehr beliebt war, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das irgendwer ihn nicht mochte." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Wir wollen sie dann nicht weiter stören, mein tiefstes Beileid." Sagte Cold Case dann und ging mit seinem Kollegen wieder. „Wie gut das ich nie Beweise hinterlasse." Dachte Twilight sich und schloss die Tür hinter den beiden, als sie sich umdrehte stand Spike plötzlich hinter ihr. „Ich habe gehört was passiert ist." Sagte der kleine Drache mitfühlend. „Warum passiert dir andauernd so was?" Fragte er dann und umarmte Twilight. „Ich weiß nicht Spike." Sagte Twilight nur. „Das ist jetzt schon das sechste Mal dass das passiert, als ob jemand nicht will das du glücklich wirst." Meinte Spike darauf. „Die finden schon heraus wer das war." Sagte Twilight und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Ich lasse dich erstmal in Ruhe, das sage ich auch den anderen." Sagte Spike ihr hinterher. Twilight legte sich einfach ins Bett und dachte etwas nach. „Ich bin immer etwas traurig wenn ich einen meiner Freunde in eine Flasche gebannt habe, aber noch nie so wie jetzt." Dachte sie sich etwas niedergeschlagen. „Warum bist du traurig, deine Freunde sind doch nicht weg?" Fragte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ich weiß, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl dass das nicht richtig ist was ich mache." Dachte Twilight zurück. „Denkst du das ich dich zu irgendwas schlechtem verleiten würde?" Fragte die Stimme und klang etwas verletzt. „Natürlich nicht, ihr wollt immer nur das beste für mich." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „So ist es auch Twilight, du bist meine beste Schülerin und hast gute Arbeit geleistet, ich bin stolz auf dich." Sagte die Stimme darauf. „Danke Prinzessin, das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Sagte Twilight der Stimme, der Stimme von Prinzessin Celestia. „Ich bin mir sicher das du eine Menge gelernt hast und denke das du für mehr bereit bist." Sagte die Stimme von Celestia darauf. „Was meint ihr?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Du hast bis jetzt 70 Hengste in den kleinen Fläschchen versiegelt, du bist bereit es auch mal mit einer Stute zu versuchen." Antwortete die Stimme ihr. „Seid ihr euch da sicher?" Fragte Twilight unsicher. „Vertrau mir, du bist bereit." Sagte die Stimme darauf. Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Twilight fast allein und spielte die Rolle der trauernden Freundin sehr gut, sie hatte schließlich schon ihre Erfahrungen gemacht. Etwa eine Woche später wurde Big Mac dann beigesetzt, im engsten Kreis aus Freunden und Familie. Twilight war wieder in ihrer Bibliothek und las ein Buch, plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und das Einhorn ging hin. „Applejack, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte Twilight als sie ihre Freundin vor der Tür fand. „Ich glaube das ich nur jemanden zum Reden brauche." Sagte AJ darauf. „Dann komm rein." Bot Twilight ihr an und ließ sie hinein, AJ setzte sich an einen Tisch und legte die Vorderhufe darauf. „Willst du über etwas bestimmtes reden?" Fragte Twilight und setzte sich dazu. „Zwischen dir und Big Mac, war das echt, oder nur eine kurze Affäre?" Fragte AJ auf einmal. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube das war echt." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Ich kann kaum glauben das er nicht mehr da ist." Sagte Applejack und hatte Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Schon gut, ich weiß was du meinst." Sagte Twilight beruhigend und umarmte sie. „Wer tut sowas nur?" Fragte AJ dann und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. „Schon gut, lass alles raus." Sagte Twilight und tätschelte sanft ihren Kopf. „Sie solltest du nehmen." Sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf auf einmal. „Denkt ihr wirklich?" Fragte Twilight die Stimme ihrer Lehrerin. „Sie ist traurig, verletzt und braucht einfach etwas Nähe, du kannst ihr das bieten." Erwiderte die Stimme ihr. „Wenn ihr meint." Dachte Twilight nur. „Es tut so weh!" Wimmerte AJ und weinte weiter. Twilight hob mit einem Huf ihr Gesicht etwas an und wischte ihr mit dem anderen die Tränen aus den Augen. „Hör bitte auf zu weinen, das macht mich fertig." Sagte Twilight sanft zu Applejack. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht anders." Entschuldigte AJ sich nur. „Schon gut, lass mich versuchen deinen Tränen zu trocknen." Sagte Twilight darauf und kam AJ näher. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Applejack verunsichert. „Entspann dich einfach, ich will dich nur etwas trösten." Antwortete Twilight ihr verführerisch und küsste Applejack schüchtern. Nachdem Twilight damit fertig war, sah AJ sie nur etwas verwundert an und plötzlich zog AJ sie an sich heran und erwiderte den Kuss, diesmal länger und leidenschaftlicher. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" Fragte Twilight als AJ von ihr abließ und strich ihr eine Strähne ihrer blonden Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ein bisschen." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Ich kann dafür sorgen das du dich noch besser fühlst." Bot Twilight ihr dann an und AJ wusste was sie meinte. „Ich weiß nicht so recht." Meinte AJ unsicher. „Vertrau mir einfach." Sagte Twilight und zog sie hinter sich her, Applejack leistete keinen Widerstand bis Twilight sie auf das Bett niederdrückte. „Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist." Sagte AJ etwas unsicher, aber sie wehrte sich nicht gegen Twilight. „Für mich ist das auch das erste mal, aber lass uns doch einfach herausfinden wie das zwischen zwei Stuten funktioniert." Sagte Twilight darauf und streichelte Applejack etwas über Brust und Bauch, AJ stand jedes Haar am Körper zu berge. „Aber was ist mit Big Mac?" Fragte sie und versuchte ihre Puls herunter zu kriegen. „Er ist leider nicht mehr da und ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Sagte Twilight nur und machte weiter. „Ich glaube das ich damit umgehen kann." Meinte AJ als Twilight ihre Hufe langsam unter die Gürtellinie wandern ließ. „Mit ihr kannst du dir ruhig etwas Zeit lassen." Sagte die Stimme von Celestia in Twilights Kopf ihr. „Danke, das werde ich machen." Erwiderte Twilight der Stimme und machte weiter. Die nächsten paar Wochen kamen Twilight und Applejack sich immer näher, nicht zuletzt da beide mehr oder weniger um Big Mac trauerten. Eines Morgens wachte Applejack bei Twilight im Bett auf und fand das Einhorn nicht neben sich wie sonst. „Fang ich jetzt wirklich eine Beziehung mit Twilight an, mit der Freundin meines toten Bruders?" Fragte sie sich und suchte nach Twilight. „Twilight, wo bist du?" Rief sie durch die verlassen wirkende Bibliothek. Spike ging etwas desinteressiert an ihr vorbei und deutete auf das Badezimmer. „Twilight ist im Bad." Sagte der kleine Drache nur und ging weiter, seit Applejack regelmäßig bei Twilight übernachtete musste er im Hauptraum schlafen und war entsprechend genervt. „Twilight, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte AJ als sie hörte wie sich jemand im Bad lautstark übergab. „Geht schon." Rief Twilight aus dem Bad und wieder musste sie sich übergeben. Als Twilight aus dem Badezimmer kam hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und sah etwas blass aus. „Geht es dir gut?" Fragte AJ besorgt. „Ich glaube ich habe gestern einfach zu viel von dem Cider getrunken den du mitgebracht hast." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Jetzt soll das auch noch meine Schuld sein, du hast doch mit dem Kampftrinken angefangen!" Wandte Applejack ein. „Da hast du auch wieder recht, tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht die Schuld in die Hufeisen schieben." Entschuldigte sich Twilight bei ihr. „Schon gut, lassen wir das einfach." Meinte Applejack darauf. „Eine Sache möchte ich aber noch wissen." Sagte das orangene Erdpony dann. „Was denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen und sah immer noch unwohl aus. „Erst hattest du was mit Big Mac, und jetzt haben wir was miteinander, oder?" Fragte AJ gerade heraus. „Das Big Mac nicht mehr da ist hat uns beide sehr getroffen, ich habe mal gelesen das solche Erfahrungen zwei Ponys zusammenbringen können und ich glaube das ist uns passiert." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Denkst du dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, ich weiß es nicht und denke wir sollten einfach mal sehen wohin das führt." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Du hast wohl recht." Stimmte Applejack ihr zu. „Entschuldige mich nochmal." Sagte Twilight plötzlich und galoppierte ins Badezimmer zurück wo sie sich wieder übergeben musste. „Mir ist gerade was durch den Kopf geschossen." Meinte AJ als Twilight wieder da war. „Und was?" Fragte Twilight neugierig. „Ich glaube nicht das deine Übelkeit vom Cider kommt, seit ein paar Tagen rennst du jetzt schon jeden Morgen ins Bad und kotzt dir die Seele raus, vielleicht ist es ja etwas anderes als eine Krankheit." Erklärte Applejack ihre Gedanken. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Fragte Twilight und war sich sicher die Antwort nicht zu mögen. „Könnte es sein, so entfernt die Möglichkeit auch ist, das Big Mac vielleicht einen gewissen Erfolg hatte?" Fragte Applejack zurück und versuchte sich so diplomatisch wie möglich auszudrücken. „Jetzt verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr." Sagte Twilight verwirrt. „Als ich euch zusammen im Bett erwischt hatte, habe ich gesehen das ihr keinen... ähm, Schutz benutzt habt..." Erwiderte AJ ihr und ließ den Rest ihres Satzes ungesagt. „Du meinst ich könnte..? Denkst du wirklich das ich..?" Stotterte Twilight und schaffte es einfach nicht ihre Frage zu formulieren. „Das du trächtig bist?" Half AJ ihr auf die Sprünge. „Ich glaube das mir jetzt zu recht schlecht ist." Meinte Twilight nur. „Ich glaube wir sollten das klären." Sagte AJ dann und drehte sich um. „Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „In die Apotheke und kaufe einen Trächtigkeitstest." Sagte AJ ihr und ging dann auch. „Wie lange wird sie noch jede Nacht hier bleiben?" Fragte Spike genervt nachdem Applejack weg war. „Noch etwas länger." Sagte Twilight ihm einfach nur. „Was macht ihr eigentlich jede Nacht da oben?" Fragte Spike weiter und deutete auf den Bereich im dem Twilight ihr Bett stehen hatte, vorher war der Bereich einsehbar und jetzt hing ein Vorhang von der Decke. „Das geht dich nichts an." Sagte Twilight und wurde etwas rot. „Dann werde ich mich in einem der Nebenräume einrichten, der Hauptraum ist kein gutes Schlafzimmer." Meinte Spike nur noch und machte sich an die Arbeit sich einzurichten. Kurze Zeit später kam Applejack wieder zurück und hatte den Test den sie erwähnt hatte mitgebracht. „Und wie funktioniert das jetzt?" Fragte Twilight und sah sich den Test misstrauisch an. „Hier steht das du da drauf pissen musst und durch Hormone im Urin wird dann ein Ergebnis angezeigt." Sagte AJ nachdem sie sich die Anleitung angesehen hatte. „Denkst du wirklich das ich trächtig sein könnte?" Fragte Twilight unsicher. „Mir fällt kein anderer Grund ein warum dir jeden Morgen schlecht ist." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Dann werde ich den Test benutzen, warte kurz." Sagte Twilight geschlagen und verschwand wieder im Badezimmer. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder und legte den Test auf den Tisch im Hauptraum, sie setzte sich und legte die Vorderhufe über die Augen. „Ich trau mich gar nicht drauf zusehen." Meinte sie einfach nur. „Du hast da gerade drauf gepisst, musstest du das Ding unbedingt auf den Tisch legen?" Fragte AJ und sah etwas angewidert aus. „Willst du jetzt wissen ob du Tante wirst oder nicht?" Fragte Twilight verärgert. „Dann sieh endlich auf den Test." Forderte Applejack sie auf. „Ich trau mich nicht." Erwiderte Twilight ihr, sie hatte noch immer die Hufe vor dem Gesicht. „Dann seh ich einfach drauf." Sagte AJ und wollte auf den Test sehen. „Nein, lass mich doch lieber selbst sehen." Sagte Twilight und hinderte sie daran. „Entscheide dich mal!" Rief AJ aufgebracht. Twilight sah kurz auf den Test und warf ihn dann davon, sie sackte praktisch am Tisch zusammen und brach fast in Tränen aus. „Ich glaub es nicht!" Rief sie fassungslos. „Ich vermute jetzt einfach mal das der Test positiv ist." Riet Applejack einfach ins Blaue. „Was mach ich jetzt nur?" Fragte Twilight weinerlich. „Keine Panik, auf der Schachtel stand das der Test auch falsch sein kann, du solltest zum Arzt gehen und dich nochmal richtig untersuchen lassen." Sagte AJ ihr darauf. „Wenn es dann immer noch positiv ist, werde ich hier bei dir einziehen und dir damit helfen." Versicherte AJ ihr sofort darauf. „Ich sollte das dann sofort machen." Meinte Twilight und erhob sich. „Ich gehe solange nach hause und packe ein paar Sachen, nur falls das wirklich stimmt." Sagte Applejack und verließ zusammen mit Twilight die Bibliothek, Twilight ging zum Krankenhaus und kam auch sofort dran. Nach den Tests kam der Arzt zu Twilight zurück und berichtete ihr von den Ergebnissen. „Meinen Glückwunsch Miss Sparkle, sie sind trächtig!" Beglückwünschte er sie überschwänglich. „Oh nein, alles nur nicht das!" Rief Twilight fassungslos. „War das etwa nicht geplant?" Fragte der Mediziner darauf. „Seh ich so aus als ob ich das geplant hätte?" Fragte Twilight zurück. „Trotzdem sollten sie sich darüber freuen, so was passiert nun mal." Sagte der Arzt ihr einfühlsam. „Kann man da nicht was machen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Schon, aber ich sehe keinen Grund für einen Abbruch." Antwortete der Arzt ihr. „Und ich sage ihnen gleich dass ich das nicht mache, nur weil sie kein Fohlen wollen." Fügte er hinzu. „Ich hole mir lieber eine zweite Meinung." Sagte Twilight und erhob sich um zu gehen. „Sie sollten einfach mal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken." Sagte der Arzt noch bevor sie ging. In der Bibliothek erwartete Applejack sie schon und sah sie fragend an. „Bevor du fragst, der Test war positiv." Sagte Twilight ihr sofort. „Kommt außer Big Mac noch jemand in Frage?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Sonst niemand." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Dann ist es wohl so, wir können jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern." Meinte AJ. „Wir könnten schon." Warf Twilight ein. „Nein, auf keinen Fall, Big Mac würde das nicht wollen!" Sagte AJ bestimmt. „Hab ich da nicht auch noch was zu sagen?" Fragte Twilight verärgert. „Schon, aber dieses Fohlen ist das einzige was von meinem Bruder übrig ist und ich möchte nicht das du es abtreibst." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Du hast wohl recht." Sagte Twilight resignierend. „Dann lass uns etwas essen, ich koche." Sagte AJ und machte das auch. Nach dem Essen musste Applejack wieder zu den Plantagen und Twilight ging in den Keller, wie immer verriegelte sie die Tür hinter sich um nicht gestört zu werden. Twilight ging an die Kiste und nahm das Fläschchen mit Big Macs Seele heraus. „Big Mac, hörst du mich?" Fragte sie das Glasbehältnis. „Warum hast du das gemacht, ich dachte wir hätten etwas besonderes?" Fragte Big Mac leise, die Seelen konnten nicht sehr laut reden da sie körperlos in einem Glasfläschchen eingesperrt waren. „Die Prinzessin hat es mir aufgetragen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber weswegen ich hier bin, du wirst Vater." Sagte sie Big Mac dann. „Aber das Fohlen wird seinen Vater nie kennenlernen." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Da hast du leider recht." Musste Twilight ihm zustimmen. „Aber wir können uns später noch darüber unterhalten." Sagte sie dann und stellte das Fläschchen wieder in die Kiste, sie verschloss die Kiste wieder und verbrachte den restlichen Tag wie sonst auch. Wie Applejack gesagt hatte war sie praktisch bei Twilight eingezogen und hatte sich häuslich eingerichtet, am Abend gingen sie und Twilight dann zu Bett. „Willst du nicht lieber zu mir ins Bett?" Fragte Twilight als Applejack sich ins Gästebett legen wollte. „Findest du dass das angemessen ist, vor allem jetzt da du trächtig bist?" Fragte AJ zurück. „Du hast vorher auch nicht gefragt ob das angemessen ist." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Da hast du auch wieder recht." Meinte AJ nur. „Dann komm." Sagte Twilight und zog sie einfach mit ins Bett, danach deckte sie sich und Applejack zu. „Irgendwie finde ich dass toll das du trächtig bist." Meinte AJ und kuschelte sich an Twilight heran. „Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." Erwiderte Twilight ihr einfach. „Du hättest besser aufpassen sollen." Sagte Celestias Stimme vorwurfsvoll in Twilights Kopf. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Twilight gedanklich. „Du hast extra noch die Kondome mitgenommen und dann benutzt du sie nicht mal, die Schwierigkeiten hast du selbst zu verantworten." Warf die Stimme ihr dann vor. „Ich habe es vergessen, wir waren so miteinander beschäftigt und haben nicht daran gedacht." Entschuldigte sich Twilight weiter. „Ist nicht so schlimm, aber du solltest sie jetzt verschwinden lassen." Meinte die Stimme bezogen auf Applejack. „Jetzt schon?" Fragte Twilight darauf. „Ja, jetzt schon!" Sagte die Stimme bestimmt. „Na gut." Willigte Twilight schließlich ein. „Wo ist Spike eigentlich?" Fragte AJ und drehte sich um, sie lag jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Twilight und das Einhorn umarmte sie von hinten. „Ich habe ihn nach Canterlot geschickt um mir ein paar Bücher zu holen." Antwortete sie AJ dann. „Ich dachte du hast alle möglichen Bücher hier?" Fragte Applejack verwundert. „Nicht über Trächtigkeit und so was." Sagte Twilight und streichelte scheinbar ihren Hals. „Willst du schon wieder spielen?" Fragte AJ neckisch und lächelte. „Kann man so sagen." Sagte Twilight nur und packte Applejack plötzlich. Den einen Huf legte sie ihr über den Mund und hinderte sie daran zu schreien, Applejack zappelte erschrocken und versuchte sich von Twilight zu lösen. „Versuchs gar nicht erst, ich bin in Wahrheit viel stärker als du." Sagte Twilight ihr und drückte mit dem anderen Vorderbein auf Applejacks Hals, langsam bekam das Erdpony keine Luft mehr. „Entspann dich einfach und bald ist alles vorbei, versprochen." Sagte Twilight sanft und mit einem Ruck brach sie Applejack das Genick. Schnell holte Twilight ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und benutzte den selben Zauber mit dem sie die Seelen von Big Mac und ihren anderen Opfern in die Flaschen gebannt hatte, von Applejacks regungslosem Körper löste sich ein Licht und floss in die Flasche, Twilight versiegelte die Flaschen dann mit schwarzen Wachs wie die anderen auch. „Was ist hier los, was machst du und warum?!" Fragte Applejack aus dem Fläschchen heraus, ihre Stimme war viel kräftiger als bei den anderen. „Du bist die erste Stute in meiner Sammlung, das ist eine große Ehre." Sagte Twilight ihr und begab sich in den Keller. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt, oder besser, ihre Seele fragte. „Weißt du, mir haben alle immer gesagt das ich Freunde finden muss, aber ich hatte immer Freunde und mit dir sind es jetzt schon 71, das beste ist das ihr mich nie verlassen könnt." Klärte Twilight sie auf und öffnete die Kiste. „Du hast vor mir schon 70 Ponys ermordet?" Fragte Applejack schockiert. „Big Mac war Nummer 70." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Warum tust du das?" Fragte AJ weiter und klang als ob sie weinen würde. „Meine Lehrerin hat es mir aufgetragen." Sagte Twilight nur und schloss das Fläschchen mit Applejack weg, danach ging sie wieder hoch und entsorgte ihren Körper. „Ich bringe ihren Körper tief in den Wald wo sie niemand jemals finden wird." Sagte sie sich und machte das auch. Die nächsten Tage suchte man verzweifelt nach Applejack und konnte sie nirgendwo finden. Twilight machte einfach weiter wie sonst und ließ sich wie immer nicht anmerken das sie etwas damit zu tun hatte. Ein paar Tage später bekam Twilight nochmals Besuch von einem der Ermittler die schon mal bei ihr waren. „Was kann ich für sie tun Agent Evidence?" Fragte Twilight ihn. „Ich weiß dass das bestimmt nicht leicht für sie ist, aber ich muss ihnen nochmal ein paar Fragen stellen." Sagte der Ermittler ihr. „Wegen dem Verschwinden von Applejack." Spekulierte Twilight darauf. „Ich vermute das jemand es auf die ganze Familie abgesehen hat." Meinte Evidence darauf. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihnen helfen kann, aber fragen sie." Forderte Twilight ihn auf.

In Canterlot hatte Prinzessin Celestia gerade die neusten Nachrichten erhalten und war einfach nur schockiert darüber. „Schon wieder ist einer von Twilights Freunden getötet worden, warum hat sie nur solches Unglück?" Rätselte sie entsetzt, sie sah einfach nicht das Twilight die Verbindung war. „Vielleicht sollte ich zu ihr reisen und versuchen sie zu trösten." Dachte Celestia sich und traf die nötigen Vorbereitungen.

Ein paar weitere Tage später war Twilight gerade dabei etwas einzukaufen als sich wieder die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu Wort meldete. „Twilight, du entwickelst dich großartig, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Sagte die Stimme ihr. „Danke Prinzessin, ich strenge mich auch sehr an." Erwiderte Twilight der Stimme gedanklich. „Aber du musst dich mehr trauen, ich möchte das du dir den nächsten Kandidaten selbst aussuchst und eine andere Methode benutzt um an die Seele zu kommen." Forderte die Stimme sie auf. „Ich soll also selbst entscheiden wen ich meiner Sammlung hinzufüge?" Fragte Twilight genauer nach. „Genau das, ich beobachte das alles und sage dir dann wie gut du abgeschnitten hast." Antwortete die Stimme ihr. „Wenn ihr so großes Vertrauen in mich setzt werde ich mich besonders anstrengen um euch nicht zu enttäuschen." Versicherte Twilight der vermeintlichen Prinzessin. Twilight sah sich noch etwas in den verschiedenen Geschäften um und entschloss sich dann doch nichts zu kaufen. Während sie nach hause ging überlegte sie wenn sie als nächstes nehmen würde und dachte auch über verschiedene Methoden nach jemanden um die Ecke zu bringen. „Ich weiß jetzt schon wie ich es mache, aber wenn nehme ich nur?" Rätselte sie und sah sich um. „Twilight, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Rarity die in ihre Blickfeld kam. „So gut wie es unter den Umständen möglich ist." Sagte Twilight ihr, sie konnte problemlos die Fassade aufrecht erhalten die sie aufgebaut hatte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie du dich fühlen muss, erst findest du in Big Mac jemand besonderes und er wird umgebracht, dann passiert es das du und Applejack euch in eurem Schmerz findet und sie verschwindet, wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann brauchst du das nur zu sagen." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Ich glaube das Rarity eine gute Kandidatin ist." Dachte Twilight sich. „Da wäre etwas was du für mich tun könntest." Sagte Twilight ihrer Freundin dann. „Alles was du willst, ich bin für dich da." Versicherte Rarity ihr. „Ich möchte nicht allein sein." Sagte Twilight dann weinerlich. „Das kann ich verstehen, wenn du willst kannst du solange du willst bei mir bleiben." Bot Rarity ihr an. „Danke." Bedankte sich Twilight einfach nur und folgte Rarity, da es schon Abend war bereitete Rarity sofort das Gästezimmer vor. „Ich habe Sweetie Belle zur Zeit hier, ich hoffe dass dich das nicht stört." Sagte Rarity als Twilight bei spülen des Geschirrs half. „Warum sollte mich das stören?" Fragte Twilight sie. „Das ist gut zu hören, aber wenn du mal allein sein willst ist das auch in Ordnung." Sagte Rarity darauf, nach dem Abwasch zeigte sie Twilight dann das Gästezimmer. „Ich hoffe das du gut schlafen kannst, wenn nicht kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen." Sagte Rarity und deutete auf die Tür gegenüber des Gästezimmers. „Danke, du bist wirklich großzügig, ist ja auch dein Element." Meinte Twilight und lächelte das weiße Einhorn an. „Gute Nacht dann." Wünschte Rarity ihr und ließ sie allein. Twilight legte sich in das Bett und streckte sich in der gemütlichen Bettwäsche aus. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten um Rarity ins Bett zu bekommen, sie ist so großzügig das sie wahrscheinlich nicht lange braucht um einzuwilligen." Dachte sie sich und wartete ein paar Stunden, als es dann spät in der Nacht war begab sie sich zu Rarity. „Rarity?" Fragte sie weinerlich in das dunkle Zimmer hinein und sofort wachte Rarity auf, sie hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf. „Was ist denn Twilight?" Fragte sie besorgt. „Da ist noch etwas was ich brauche." Sagte Twilight leise. „Was denn?" Wollte Rarity wissen, Twilight konnte praktisch hören das sie alles für sie tun würde. „Ich hätte gerne etwas Gesellschaft." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Was meinst du mit Gesellschaft?" Fragte Rarity unsicher, Twilight kam näher an sie heran und küsste sie schüchtern. „Das meine ich mit Gesellschaft." Klärte sie Rarity auf. „Ich verstehe... also... ich weiß nicht..." Stammelte Rarity etwas verlegen. „Warum?" Fragte sie dann endlich. „Weißt du, ich bin trächtig und manchmal kommen solche Impulse einfach, dann braucht man einfach etwas horizontalen Sport." Erklärte Twilight ihr, sie wusste das Rarity dann nicht anders konnte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war schon lange neugierig wie das zwischen zwei Stuten funktioniert, vor allem nachdem Dash andauernd darüber redet." Gestand Rarity dem lila Einhorn darauf. „Dann bist du damit einverstanden das Bett mit mir zu teilen?" Fragte Twilight zur Sicherheit. „So kann ich meine Neugier befriedigen und dir gleichzeitig einen Gefallen tun." Antwortete Rarity darauf. „Wir werden etwas mehr befriedigen als nur deine Neugier." Meinte Twilight verführerisch und kam auf sie zu, sie drückte das weiße Einhorn aufs Bett nieder und stellte sich über ihr auf. „Leg dich auf den Rücken und lass mich erstmal etwas machen um dich einzugewöhnen." Sagte Twilight ihr und brachte sich an ihrem Unterleib in Position. „Sei aber zärtlich." Bat Rarity darauf und Twilight fing an. Etwas später in der Nacht kam Sweetie Belle aus ihrem Zimmer und holte sich ein Glas Wasser, als sie dann am Schlafzimmer ihrer Schwester vorbeikam stoppte sie und horchte neugierig nach den Geräuschen die daraus drangen. „Was macht Rarity dann so spät noch?" Dachte sie verwundert und sah durch den Schlitz der fast geschlossenen Tür hindurch. „Bei Celestia, Twilight, was hast du mit deine Zunge gemacht, die fühlt sich an wie Sandpapier?" Stöhnte Rarity, Sweetie Belle sah neugierig zu was alles passierte. „Woher weißt du denn wie sich Sandpapier anfühlt?" Fragte Twilight und unterbrach sich kurz. „Ist das so wichtig? Mach einfach weiter." Erwiderte das weiße Einhorn ihr. „Warum hat Twilight ihren Kopf zwischen den Hinterbeinen von Rarity?" Wunderte sich Sweetie Belle und sah weiter zu, die ganze Nacht ging das Spiel weiter und am frühen Morgen legte Twilight sich erschöpft neben Rarity. „Das war unglaublich!" Meinte Rarity und atmete schwer. „Ich hatte schon etwas Übung mit AJ." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich sollte dann mit meinem Vorhaben weitermachen." Dachte sie sich und stellte sich über Rarity auf. „Willst du etwa weitermachen?" Fragte Rarity erstaunt. „Schon, aber nicht so wie du denkst." Antwortete Twilight ihr und schlug ihr kräftig gegen den Hals, Rarity bekam keinen Ton mehr über die Lippen und röchelte nur noch. „Bleib einfach ganz ruhig liegen." Sagte Twilight sanft und machte Rarity mit einem Zauber bewegungsunfähig, dann fing sie an an ihrem Hals herum zu knabbern. „Was machst du?" Keuchte Rarity angestrengt. „Ich nehme mir was ich von Anfang an von dir wollte." Sagte Twilight und biss kräftiger zu, sie riss Rarity etwas die Haut auf und ein wenig Blut floss aus der Wunde. „Mist, ich habe nicht richtig getroffen." Meinte Twilight nur. „Was soll das alles?" Fragte Rarity angestrengt, sie hatte große Probleme mit dem Sprechen. „Ich mache das immer um mich zu entspannen, das CBI nennt mich schon die schwarze Witwe." Sagte Twilight und biss Rarity nochmals in den Hals, sie vergrößerte die Wunde immer weiter. „Seit wann machst du das?" Fragte Rarity weiter, sie hoffte das sie sich irgendwie von Twilight befreien konnte wenn sie abgelenkt ist. „Das fing vor Jahren an als ich noch in Canterlot studiert hatte, die Prinzessin hatte mir eine menge Aufgaben gegeben und ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen, tagelang habe ich gearbeitet und irgendwann meinte die Prinzessin das ich mich entspannen müsse, sie hat mir befohlen auszugehen und etwas Zeit mit meinen Freunden zu verbringen." Fing Twilight ihr zu erklären und biss weiter an Raritys Hals herum, sie leckte auch das Blut ab das aus der Wunde floss. „Weiter." Keuchte Rarity und versuchte sich zu bewegen, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. „Das Problem war das ich so viel zu tun hatte das ich keine Freunde mehr hatte, ich bin dann alleine in eine Bar gegangen und habe etwas getrunken, kurz darauf kam ein sehr attraktiver Hengst auf mich zu und hat mir einen Drink angeboten, eines hat zum anderen geführt und wir sind im Bett gelandet." Erzählte Twilight weiter und leckte Rarity wieder das Blut vom Hals. „Für mich war es das erste Mal und ich wusste nicht so recht was ich machen sollte, am nächsten Morgen kam das böse erwachen, der Kerl hatte nur eine Wette mit seinen Freunden abgeschlossen und wollte mich einfach nur flachlegen, mit Erfolg, ich war so verletzt und wütend das ich kurz nicht nachgedacht und eine schwere Vase nach ihm geworfen habe, die Vase hat ihm am Kopf getroffen und ihn tödlich verletzt." Erzählte Twilight weiter. „Als ich ihn dann in seinem eigenen Blut liegen sah sprach plötzlich die Prinzessin zu mir, ich glaube das sie ihre Stimme in meinen Kopf projiziert und mir so neue Aufgaben erteilt, sie sagte das ich ihn verschwinden lassen solle und ich habe das dann auch gemacht, später wenn ich gestresst war hat sie mir gesagt das ich noch nie so entspannt war wie nachdem ich den Hengst getötet hatte und solle das wieder machen um mich zu entspannen." Sagte Twilight und beendete ihre Geschichte damit. „Ich werde dich jetzt meiner Sammlung hinzufügen." Sagte sie dann und biss ihr weiter am Hals herum. „Sammlung?" Fragte Rarity mit leiser zitternder Stimme, sie hatte wirklich Angst vor Twilight. „Ich banne die Seelen meiner Freunde in kleine Fläschchen, so schenke ich euch ewiges Leben." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Aber wir sollten dann langsam weitermachen." Meinte sie dann und biss nochmals kräftig zu, diesmal hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht und Raritys Halsschlagader verletzt. „Dein Herz schlägt so schnell, das wird also nicht lange dauern." Meinte Twilight und vergrößerte den Riss in dem Blutgefäß weiter, schnell und pulsierend strömte das Blut aus der Wunde und kleine Spritzer trafen Twilight. „Das macht wirklich Spaß." Sagte Twilight und ließ sich weiter besprühen. „Ich hoffe doch das du nicht so schnell schlapp machst." Meinte sie dann und drückte ihren Mund auf die Wunde die sie Rarity zugefügt hatte, sie trank ihr Blut und saugte sie praktisch noch schneller aus. „Twilight, bitte lass mich gehen." Flehte Rarity heiser. „Schade das ich mit dem Schlag deine Stimmbänder gelähmt habe, irgendwie hätte ich gerne das du schreist." Sagte Twilight einfach nur, sie leckte sich kurz über die Lippe und verteilte etwas Blut darauf. „Aber dein Blut ist süß, das entschädigt dafür." Fügte sie hinzu und machte weiter, sie versuchte so viel von Raritys Blut zu trinken wie sie konnte. „Bitte!" Flehte Rarity verzweifelt, sie spürte wie langsam das Leben aus ihrem Körper wich. „Nicht mehr lange und dein Herz hat nichts mehr zu pumpen, dann ist es soweit." Meinte Twilight nur und holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Langsam versiegte der Blutfluss und Rarity tat ihren letzten Atemzug, dann lag sie einfach nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da. Twilight benutzte den selben Zauber wie schon vorher und versiegelte die Seele von Rarity in dem Glasbehälter den sie mit schwarzem Wachs verschloss. „Willkommen in meiner Sammlung." Sagte Twilight dann und stellte das Fläschchen zur Seite. „Schade das ich nicht alles von deinem Blut trinken konnte, das meiste ist leider auf dem Bett gelandet und jetzt ist die Bettwäsche versaut." Meinte sie dann und legte sich auf die blutgetränkten Laken. „Schade das du und ich nicht noch etwas Spaß haben können." Sagte sie dann und umarmte Raritys Körper. Sweetie Belle hatte das ganze mitangesehen und war einfach schockiert, sie schaffte es nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Sie sah noch zu wie Twilight sich noch etwas am Körper ihrer Schwester verging und sich dann davon teleportierte. Als Twilight weg war stürmte sie zu Rarity und sprang auf das Bett. „Rarity, sag etwas, bitte sag etwas!" Flehte sie ihre Schwester an, sie bekam natürlich keine Antwort. Als Rarity ihr nicht antwortete zerbrach etwas in ihr, sie sackte einfach zusammen und fing an zu weinen, Sweetie Belle kuschelte sich an ihre tote Schwester und weinte herzzerreißend.

Ein paar Tage später hatte man Sweetie Belle gefunden nachdem man lange nichts mehr von Rarity gehört hatte und sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht, das Einhorn-Fohlen war vollkommen katatonisch und hatte wohl auch seit Tagen weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken. Sweetie Belle wurde im Krankenhaus behandelt, aber sprach kein Wort, sie reagierte auf niemanden der sie besuchen kam und selbst ihre Freunde Scootaloo und Apple Bloom bewirkten keinerlei Reaktion. Twilight ging durch das Dorf und sah das alle etwas abgelenkt wirkten, jeder machte sich Sorgen das nächste Opfer zu werden. Twilight allerdings war glücklich darüber das ein paar ihrer Freunde für immer bei ihr bleiben werden, sie durfte das nur niemanden sehen lassen und musste so tun als ob sie genauso fühlte wie die anderen. „Dash, dich habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen, wo warst du?" Fragte Twilight als das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony an ihr vorbei geschossen kam, sofort bremste Dash und kam zu Twilight zurück. „Hey Twilight, ich war eine Weile in Cloudsdale um mich um ein paar Sachen zu kümmern." Sagte Dash ihr. „Was ist hier eigentlich los, alle benehmen sich so als ob jemand gestorben wäre?" Wollte Rainbow Dash dann wissen. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran das wirklich jemand gestorben ist, sogar mehr als nur einer." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Was, wer?!" Fragte Dash aufgeregt. „Zuerst Big Mac, dann ist Applejack verschwunden und vor ein paar Tagen wurde Rarity tot aufgefunden." Erzählte Twilight ihr. „Das kann nicht sein!" Schrie Dash entsetzt. „Es ist leider so." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Dash nur. „Big Mac und Rarity wurden ermordet und AJ ist einfach verschwunden, das CBI untersucht die Fälle." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „CBI?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Canterlot Bureau of Investigation, die untersuchen Morde und andere schlimme Verbrechen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Wer kann sowas nur tun?" Fragte Dash erschüttert. „Da ist noch was das du verpasst hast." Sagte Twilight dann und unterbrach die Gedanken von Dash. „Und was?" Wollte das Pegasus-Pony wissen. „Big Mac und ich hatten da was am laufen und ich bin trächtig." Sagte Twilight ihr darauf. „Oh Twilight, das wusste ich nicht, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Dash besorgt. „Es ist nicht leicht, aber ich komme darüber schon hinweg, irgendwann." Sagte Twilight ihrer Freundin. „Du hast mit deiner Freundin sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, ich glaube du solltest als nächstes ein Pegasus-Pony nehmen." Sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf plötzlich. „Ihr meint Dash?" Fragte Twilight die Stimme. „Ein Pegasus ist zwar stärker als ein normales Pony, aber durch die dunkle Magie die ich dir beigebracht habe bist du ja stärker als jedes andere Pony." Sagte die Stimme. „Ich soll also wirklich Dash als nächstes nehmen?" Fragte Twilight nochmals. „Das sagte ich doch." Erwiderte die Stimme ihr. „Ich möchte das du bei ihr ein Messer benutzt, das wird dir wahrscheinlich genauso viel Spaß machen wie die Methode die du bei dem weißen Einhorn benutzt hast." Sagte die Stimme dann. „Ich werde mein bestes geben." Sagte Twilight der Stimme. „Wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann, sag einfach bescheid." Sagte Dash ihr fürsorglich. Twilight sah sie kurz an und ließ dann Tränen in ihren Augen entstehen, plötzlich fiel sie Dash um den Hals und fing an zu weinen. „Ich vermisse ihn so sehr!" Rief sie aufgelöst und weinte bitterlich. „Gute Show, ich bin beeindruckt." Meine die Stimme anerkennend. „Danke Prinzessin, ich habe sehr lange geübt dafür." Erwiderte Twilight ihr gedanklich. „Du meinst Big Mac, oder nicht?" Fragte Dash dann und umarmte das weinende Einhorn. „Mein Fohlen wird seinen Vater nie kennenlernen, das ist einfach so schlimm." Sagte Twilight und weinte weiter. „Schon gut, ich bin für dich da." Sagte Dash ihr. „Ich will nicht allein sein, kann ich vielleicht eine weile bei dir bleiben?" Fragte Twilight sie dann. „Du bist doch eh nicht allein, Spike ist doch bei dir." Sagte Dash beruhigend. „Er ist immer noch in Canterlot und sucht ein paar Bücher für mich, ich weiß nicht wann er wieder hier ist." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und sah sie hilfesuchend an. „Dann kannst du ruhig eine weile in meiner Bude bleiben." Sagte Dash darauf. „Danke." Bedankte sich Twilight bei ihr. Dash brachte Twilight zu ihrem Haus und mit einem Zauber konnte sie dann auch auf den Wolken laufen aus denen das Haus erbaut war. Das Haus von Dash war nicht besonders groß und hatte kein Gästezimmer, Twilight gab sich mit der Couch zufrieden und als es Schlafenszeit war gingen sie und Dash schlafen. „Diese Wolkencouch ist echt gemütlich." Dachte Twilight sich und schlief fast ein. „Du hast aber noch etwas zu tun, konzentriere dich." Sagte die Stimme ihr. „Da habt ihr recht, ich werde dann jetzt anfangen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. Das Einhorn erhob sich und ging leise zu Dash ins Schlafzimmer, Rainbow Dash bemerkte sie nicht einmal und schlief einfach weiter, dabei schnarchte sie lautstark. „Dash?" Fragte Twilight leise und bekam keine Reaktion. „Dann halt anders." Dachte sie sich und legte sich einfach zu dem Pegasus-Pony ins Bett. „Dash..." Flüsterte Twilight ihr sanft ins Ohr. Rainbow Dash schlief einfach weiter, sie hatte einen sehr tiefen Schlaf und reagierte überhaupt nicht auf Twilight. „Und ich muss noch direkter vorgehen." Meinte Twilight und kam mit unter die Decke mit der Dash sich zugedeckt hatte, langsam brachte sie ihre Hufe in strategische Position und berührte Dash, das Pegasus-Pony erwachte sofort als Twilight sie an empfindlichen Stellen berührte. „Twilight, ich bin ja nicht abgeneigt..." Sagte sie auf einmal. „...aber findest du dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist?" Beendete sie ihre Frage. „Ich muss einfach spüren das ich nicht allein bin." Antwortete Twiliht ihr und klang verunsichert. „Ich kann verstehen das du so fühlst..." Sagte Dash und unterbrach sich sofort wieder, Twilight hatte einfach weiter gemacht mit dem was sie angefangen hat. „DU weißt echt was du machst!" Stöhnte Dash darauf. „Kann ich dann weitermachen, oder soll ich wieder gehen?" Fragte Twilight und machte ungeachtet dessen weiter. „Ich soll dir den Gefallen aber erwidern, oder?" Fragte Dash zurück. „Nur wenn du willst." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Und ob ich will!" Erwiderte Dash ihr sofort und ließ alles mit sich machen, die zwei stürzten sich in ein sehr leidenschaftliches Liebesspiel und brauchten fast die ganze Nacht dafür. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du dich mir so unterordnest." Meinte Twilight als die zwei fertig waren. „Ich bin einfach gerne in der Rolle." Erwiderte Dash ihr, Twilight lag hinter ihr und hatte die Vorderbeine um ihren Brustkorb geschlungen, Dash genoss die Umarmung sichtlich. Dash drehte sich zu Twilight um und sah dem Einhorn direkt ins Gesicht. „Das war eine einmalige Sache, oder?" Fragte sie Twilight einfach. „Sicher." Antwortete Twilight ihr, Dash bemerkte nicht das Twilight ein Messer zu sich teleportiert hatte und es jetzt in den Hufen hielt. „Wir werden nicht wieder im Bett landen." Fügte Twilight hinzu und plötzlich spürte Dash einen stechenden Schmerz, Twilight hatte ihr das Messer in die Brust gestoßen. „Was zum..?!" Fragte Dash schockiert und sprang aus dem Bett, das Messer steckte ihr bis zum Griff in der Brust. „Du wirst jetzt Teil meiner Sammlung." Sagte Twilight einfach und sprang sie an. Dash riss sich das Messer aus der Brust und wich Twilight aus, sie blutete ziemlich stark aus der Wunde. „Was soll das?!" Fragte sie Twilight und hielt sich die Verletzung. „Wie ich bereits sagte, du wirst Teil meiner Sammlung." Antwortete Twilight ihr und hob mit ihrer Magie das Messer vom Boden. „Also wehre dich bitte nicht, ich will nicht das du Schmerzen leidest." Fügte sie hinzu. „Zu spät." Sagte Dash einfach. „Ich muss abhauen sonst bringt sie mich um." Dachte sie sich. „Lass uns das doch jetzt beenden." Sagte Twilight und kam wieder auf Dash zu. „Ja, viel Spaß dabei." Meinte Dash nur und hob ab, sie versuchte durch ein Fenster zu fliegen und wurde von Twilight aufgehalten. Twilight griff mit ihrer Magie einen Flügel von Dash und zog sie brutal ins Haus zurück, als das Pegasus-Pony am Boden lag floss etwas Blut von ihrem Flügel und ein Stück Knochen ragte durch die Haut hindurch. „Du bist hart im Nehmen, ich habe versucht dein Herz zu treffen und verfehlt, trotzdem konntest du noch fliegen." Sagte Twilight und stellte sich über Dash auf, das Messer brachte sie sehr nah an Dash heran und strich ihr damit über das Fell am Bauch. „Willst du mich ausweiden?" Fragte Dash angestrengt, die Verletzungen machten ihr zu schaffen. Twilight strich mit dem Huf über die Verletzung die Dash an der Brust hatte und leckte dann das Blut von ihrem Huf. „Dein Blut ist sogar noch süßer als das von Rarity." Meinte sie nur. „Twilight ist durchgeknallt, ich muss fliehen." Dachte Dash schon fast panisch. „Man sieht sich Twilight." Verabschiedete sich Dash und ließ sich durch den Wolkenboden sinken, wie jeder Pegasus konnte sie die Dichte der Wolken unter sich kontrollieren und hatte sich einfach fallen lassen. „Verdammt!" Rief Twilight aus und versuchte durch den Boden zu graben, der Zauber den sie benutzt hatte um auf Wolken zu gehen hinderte sie allerdings daran. „Du hast Mist gebaut, fang sie wieder ein bevor sie jemandem von dir erzählen kann!" Forderte die Stimme sie auf. „Ja Prinzessin, sofort." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und ging los. Twilight suchte überall wo Dash hingefallen sein könnte und fand sie trotzdem nirgendwo. „Mit der Verletzung an der Brust und dem gebrochenen Flügel kann sie nicht weit gekommen sein, wo ist sie?" Fragte Twilight sich selbst und bekam langsam Panik. „Such weiter!" Befahl die Stimme ihr. „Ich muss sie finden." Dachte Twilight und erweiterte den Suchradius. „Wenn nicht ist alles aus." Sagte die Stimme darauf, die ganze Nacht suchte Twilight weiter.

Am nächsten Tag war Prinzessin Celestia wie sie geplant hatte nach Ponyville gekommen, allerdings ohne königliche Eskorte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das die Vorbereitungen so viel Zeit beanspruchen." Dachte sie sich und sah die Straße entlang. „Ich bin es wirklich nicht mehr gewohnt so weit zu laufen." Meinte sie erschöpft und ging an einen Fluss in der Nähe um daraus zu trinken. Als sie den Kopf senkte um etwas Wasser zu sich zu nehmen, bemerkte sie das etwas mit dem Wasser nicht stimmte, es hatte eine leicht rötliche Färbung. Celestia folgte dem Flusslauf und fand Rainbow Dash im Wasser liegen, das Pegasus-Pony war schwer verletzt und blutete stark. „Rainbow Dash, was ist dir denn zugestoßen?" Fragte sie erschrocken und sah nach ob sie noch am Leben war, sie war. Die Prinzessin brachte Dash ins Krankenhaus und nach einer sehr langen Notoperation kam sie im Aufwachraum endlich wieder zu sich, sie wurde schon erwartet. „WOOHOO, du bist wieder wach Dashie!" Rief Pinkie erfreut. „Ruhe!" Sagte eine Krankenschwester vorwurfsvoll zu ihr. „Wie fühlst du dich Rainbow Dash?" Fragte Prinzessin Celestia besorgt. „Als ob jemand auf mich eingestochen und mir den Flügel gebrochen hätte." Antwortete Dash schwach. „Wer hat dir das angetan?" Wollte Celestia wissen. Dash erzählte alles und kurz darauf wurde Twilight dann auch verhaftet, man fand in ihrem Keller die Kiste mit den Seelen ihrer Opfer und hatte damit genug Beweise um einen Prozess zu beginnen. Ein paar Wochen später fing der Prozess dann auch an, Celestia war als Herrscherin dazu verpflichtet über Twilight zu richten und hörte sich pflichtbewusst an welche Beweise gegen Twilight sprachen. Als Twilight ihre Aussage machte musste mehrmals vertagt werden da sie jede Tat in jedem Detail wiedergab und auch als die Seelen ihrer Opfer angehört wurden. „Twilight, im Angesicht der Beweislage gegen dich, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig." Sagte Celestia am Ende der Verhandlung und jeder horchte gespannt welches Urteil sie fällen würde. Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle saßen mit Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie unter den Zuschauern und warteten ebenfalls gespannt. „Ich hoffe das sie hingerichtet wird." Sagte Sweetie Belle leise und verbittert, sie musste immerhin mitansehen wie ihre Schwester von Twilight ermordet wurde. „Sweetie, sowas solltest du nicht sagen." Meinte Apple Bloom darauf. „Aber ich hoffe das auch." Dachte sich das Fohlen. „Im Namen des Volkes verhänge ich folgendes Urteil, Twilight Sparkle, durch die Brutalität die du bei deinen Taten gezeigt hast, verurteile ich dich..." Sagte Celestia und unterbrach sich kurz, sie musste sich eine Tränen aus den Augen wischen und atmete tief durch. „Ich verurteile dich zum Tod am Galgen, das Urteil wird ausgesetzt bis das Fohlen das du erwartest geboren ist." Fuhr sie dann fort. „Sie hat Dash den Flügel gebrochen und dafür gesorgt das sie nie wieder fliegen kann, nicht zu vergessen die 72 Ponys die sie getötet hat, aber ich glaube nicht das sie den Tod verdient hat." Sagte Fluttershy traurig. „So schlimm das auch ist, ich finde das Urteil ist gerecht." Sagte Pinkie darauf, sie erfasste es ungewohnt logisch und sachlich. „Du hast wohl recht." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr, währenddessen wurde Twilight in den Kerker zurückgebracht. „Twilight, du warst meine beste Schülerin, ich weiß nicht was dich dazu gebracht hat." Sagte Celestia enttäuscht zu dem verurteilten Einhorn, Twilight hatte einen dicken Eisenring um ihr Horn der sie daran hindern sollte Magie einzusetzen und saß jetzt im Kerker des Palastes. „Aber ihr habt doch eure Stimme in meinen Kopf projiziert und mir das alles befohlen." Wandte Twilight ein. „Kein Einhorn, egal wie mächtig es auch sein mag, ist in der Lage die Barriere im Geist eines anderen Ponys zu überwinden, das ist einfach nicht möglich." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Was heißt das?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Du hast vermutlich eine tiefe seelisch Störung, trotzdem blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als dich zum Tode zu verurteilen." Sagte Celestia darauf und ging. „Aber Prinzessin, ich habe doch nur getan was ihr von mir wolltet!" Flehte Twilight sie an, Celestia drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihr um und ging einfach. „Es tut mir unvorstellbar leid Twilight, ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen." Sagte die Prinzessin als sie den Kerker verlassen hatte und vergoss stille Tränen.

Ein paar Monate später stand die Hinrichtung von Twilight vor der Tür und alle ihre Freunde waren gekommen, genauso wie Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle. Twilight wurde zum Galgen gebracht und auf die Falltür gestellt, dann bekam sie die Schlinge um den Hals und Celestia wandte sich noch ein letztes mal an sie. „Twilight, ich hatte große Pläne für dich, ich dachte wirklich das du meine Nachfolge antreten kannst." Sagte die Prinzessin ihr. „Es tut mir leid Prinzessin, aber ich habe nur getan was ihr mir aufgetragen habt." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Da ist noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss Twilight." Meinte Celestia dann. „Was denn?" Fragte Twilight neugierig und sah ihrer Lehrerin fragend an. „Der wirklich Grund warum ich dich zu meiner Schülerin gemacht habe." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Ich... ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Gestand die Prinzessin ihr leise und küsste Twilight, dann trat sie an den Hebel der die Falltür auslösen würde. „Du hast versagt!" Schrie die Stimme in Twilights Kopf plötzlich. „Aber gerade eben..." Wollte Twilight einwenden, doch die Stimme unterbrach sie einfach. „Du verstehst es wirklich noch nicht." Meinte die Stimme und veränderte sich, sie wurde zu einer angenehmen männliche Stimme. „Wer bist du?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt. „Das ist nicht wichtig." Sagte die Stimme nur. „Aber du hast mir gute Dienste geleistet, die Ponys die du für mich umgebracht hast, gaben mir die Kraft für weitere eintausend Jahre." Sagte die Stimme ihr dann. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich habe die Lebensenergie deiner Opfer absorbiert und kann dadurch sehr lange weiterleben, vielen dank dafür." Erklärte die Stimme und wurde währenddessen leiser, kurz darauf spürte Twilight nicht mehr die Präsenz die sonst immer da war. „Ich vollstrecke jetzt das Urteil." Kündigte Celestia an und legte einen Huf an den Hebel. „Wartet, ich..!" Rief Twilight und Celestia betätigte den Hebel, die Falltür öffnete sich und Twilight fiel, als der Strick sich strafte hörten die Zuschauer ein deutliches Knacken und dann hing Twilight regungslos an dem Galgen herunter.

Ein paar Tage später stand Apple Bloom zwischen den Apfelbäumen und hatte zwei kleine Fläschchen dabei, sie nahm die mit schwarzem Wachs versiegelten Fläschchen und sah sie sich genauer an. „Applejack, Big Mac, hört ihr mich da drin?" Fragte sie die Fläschchen. „Wir hören dich." Erwiderte Applejack ihr leise, seit ihre Seele in dem Glasbehälter war, war sie deutlich schwächer geworden. „Granny Smith und ich kümmern uns um das Fohlen von Twilight." Sagte Apple Bloom den beiden. „Was ist es?" Wollte Big Mac wissen, er war immerhin der Vater. „Es ist ein Mädchen, ihr Name ist Applejuice." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihm und fing an das Wachs zu entfernen. „Ich will eigentlich nicht das ihr geht, aber eure Seelen müssen endlich Frieden finden." Sagte sie dabei und fing an zu weinen. Als sie das Wachs entfernt hatte zog sie die Korken und das Licht floss aus den Fläschchen heraus, die Seelen von AJ und Big Mac formten sich zu ihren ursprünglichen Gestalten und erschienen vor Apple Bloom. „Wir würden wirklich gern bleiben, aber du hast ja schon selbst gesagt das wir Frieden finden müssen." Sagte AJ ihrer kleinen Schwester. „Versprich mir bitte auf meine Tochter aufzupassen." Bat Big Mac sie darauf. Er und Applejack standen als halbtransparente Geister vor ihrer kleinen Schwester, die bitterlich weinte. „Sei bitte nicht traurig Apple Bloom." Sagte AJ und versuchte mit dem Huf ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, sie glitt einfach durch sie hindurch. „Big Mac, ich verspreche dir das ich auf Applejuice aufpassen werde." Versprach Apple Bloom ihrem großen Bruder dann. „Ich weiß, danke." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr und fing an zu verblassen, genauso wie Applejack. „AB, wir müssen jetzt gehen." Sagte AJ zu ihrer Schwester. „Werde ich euch je wiedersehen?" Fragte Apple Bloom sie, Big Mac sah kurz hoch und wandte sich wieder an Apple Bloom. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe." Sagte er ihr. „Auf wiedersehen Apple Bloom." Verabschiedete sich Applejack bei ihrer Schwester und verschwand mit Big Mac. „Ich hoffe es, ruht in Frieden." Sagte Apple Bloom nur noch und ging zum Haus zurück, sie konnte die Tränen auch nicht länger zurückhalten.


	2. Chapter 2 Destroyer of Worlds

Am frühen Nachmittag befand sich eine junge Einhorn-Stute auf dem Weg zum Farmhaus der Apfelplantagen, als sie es erreichte ging sie einfach hinein und zum Wohnzimmer. Vor der Couch warf sie einfach ihrer Satteltaschen ab und legte sich auf die Couch. „Ich bin vielleicht kaputt." Meinte sie und streckte sich aus, für eine Stute war sie ungewöhnlich groß und kräftig gebaut, trotzdem noch gutaussehend mit ihrem roten Fell und ihrer hellen lila Mähne. „Applejuice, bist du das?" Kam eine Frage aus der Küche und eine Erdpony-Stute kam ins Wohnzimmer, sie hatte gelbes Fell und rote Mähne die von einer rosa Schleife in einem Zopf gebunden war, ihr cutie mark zeigte einen Apfelbaum in voller Blüte. „Wer denn sonst?" Fragte das Einhorn auf der Couch zurück. „Und wo warst du?" Fragte die Erdpony-Stute vorwurfsvoll. „Mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Verdammt AJ, du solltest doch sofort nach hause kommen, die Ernte steht vor der Tür und wir müssen die Äpfel rein holen!" Schrie das gelbe Pony darauf. „Mach mal keinen Stress Apple Bloom, wir schaffen das schon." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Nicht so junge Dame, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst helfen und das machst du auch!" Sagte Apple Bloom streng zu ihr. „Aber Tante Apple Bloom, ich war doch nur mit ein paar Freunden noch weg." Wandte AJ ein. „Komm mir nicht so, du bist 16 Jahre alt und solltest langsam anfangen Verantwortung zu tragen!" Sagte Apple Bloom aufgebracht, Applejuice stand von der Couch auf und ging auf ihre Tante zu. „Ich weiß das ich helfen soll, aber ich möchte auch mit meinen Freunden etwas Zeit verbringen, außerdem können wir zwei unmöglich die ganze Plantage bewirtschaften." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Selbst als Granny Smith noch am Leben war musste ich das allein und habe es geschafft, jetzt bist du alt genug um zu helfen und solltest das auch." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Applejuice endlich. „Seit Granny Smith gestorben ist kümmere ich mich allein um die Plantage und ich war auch nicht älter als du jetzt, aber ich hätte wirklich gerne etwas Hilfe von dir." Sagte Apple Bloom dann. „Das ist schon 8 Jahre her und du hast recht, ich werde in Zukunft mehr helfen." Versicherte AJ ihr. „Gut." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Aber wie siehst du schon wieder aus, dein Fell ist ja vollkommen verdreckt?" Meinte Apple Bloom darauf und holte eine Bürste hervor, sie striegelte das Fell von Applejuice gründlich durch und endlich konnte man ihr cutie mark wieder sehen, es zeigte einen Apfel den sechs glitzernde Sterne umringten. „Wir haben etwas gespielt." Sagte Applejuice ihr und ließ sich striegeln, Apple Bloom verhielt sich sehr fürsorglich und schon fast mütterlich. Nachdem Apple Bloom ihre Nichte etwas sauber gemacht hatte, gingen die zwei auf die Plantagen raus und fingen mit der Ernte an. „Fällt mir gerade ein, du kannst deinem Lehrer morgen sagen das ich zum Elternabend kommen werde." Sagte Apple Bloom zwischendurch. „Werde ich machen." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr und klang etwas niedergeschlagen. „Apple Bloom?" Fragte sie dann und trat nochmal gegen einen Baum, dutzenden Äpfel fielen daraus und sie sammelte sie ein. „Was denn?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen und füllte einen Korb mit den geernteten Äpfeln. „Du hast mir eine Menge über meinen Vater erzählt, aber nichts über meine Mutter, warum?" Fragte AJ dann und lehnte sich gegen einen großen Stein am Rande der Plantagen. „Das hatten wir doch schon besprochen und ich sagte dir das du nicht fragen sollst." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Aber ich habe so viele Fragen!" Wandte AJ ein. „Zum Beispiel?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Zum Beispiel warum ich keine Magie einsetzen kann." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Im Ernst, was bin ich, ein Einhorn ohne Magie oder ein Erdpony mit Horn?" Fragte sie sofort darauf. „Hör auf zu fragen." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Aber Apple Bloom!" Rief AJ verärgert. „Kein Aber, Schluss jetzt!" Sagte Apple Bloom streng. „NEIN!" Schrie AJ sie an und schlug gegen den großen Stein an dem sie lehnte, der Stein wurde durch den Schlag gespalten und die zwei Teile fielen einfach um. „Ich will endlich alles wissen, warum ich keine Magie einsetzen kann, oder warum ich so groß und stark bin, verdammt ich bin sogar größer als du!" Sagte AJ dann bestimmt. „Das du groß und stark bist hast du von deinem Vater, Big Mac war auch ungewöhnlich groß." Wandte Apple Bloom ein. „Aber ich bin stärker als jedes andere Pony im Universum, das ist einfach nicht normal." Sagte Applejuice darauf und hob mit nur einem Huf eine Hälfte des gespaltenen Steins an. „Der Stein ist bestimmt tonnenschwer und ich kann ihn einfach heben, findest du das nicht auch etwas unnormal?" Fragte sie dann. „Hör endlich auf zu fragen." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach nur und machte weiter mit der Ernte. „Apple Bloom, bitte." Flehte AJ sie an. „Noch ein Wort und du gehst in dein Zimmer!" Drohte Apple Bloom ihr an. „Aber..." Wollte AJ einwenden. „Das reicht, in dein Zimmer!" Unterbrach Apple Bloom sie und schob sie zum Haus zurück. „Sehr gute Idee, du brauchst ja auch überhaupt keine Hilfe bei der Ernte." Meinte Applejuice sarkastisch. „Willst du auch noch Hausarrest?" Fragte Apple Bloom darauf und schob sie weiter in ihr Zimmer, es war das alte Zimmer von Big Mac. „Und hier bleibst du jetzt und denkst darüber nach." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr und schloss die Tür. „Warum will sie mir nichts erzählen?" Rätselte AJ und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, Big Mac hatte ein spezielles Bett da er so groß und schwer war, das Bett in dem Applejuice wahrscheinlich gezeugt wurde. Zum Abendessen durfte Applejuice wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kommen und sah Apple Bloom böse an. „Ich will wirklich langsam wissen was los ist." Sagte sie einfach, Apple Bloom sagte nichts darauf und aß einfach weiter. AJ sah ein das es keinen Zweck hatte und dachte darüber nach, am Abend ging sie dann einfach ins Bett und schlief. Nachdem ihre Nichte sich schlafen gelegt hatte ging Apple Bloom los um sich mit Spike zu treffen, der nicht mehr so kleine Drache wohnte immer noch in der Bibliothek und war der Bibliothekar in Ponyville. Spike war in den vergangenen 16 Jahren ziemlich groß geworden und hatte von seinem stachligen Schwanz abgesehen einen weitgehend humanoiden Körperbau, er hatte auch große, ledrige Flügel die er normalerweise wie einen Umhang trug. „Apple Bloom, was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte er überrascht als er sie vor der Tür fand. „AJ fragt wieder nach ihrer Mutter, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll." Sagte sie ihm. „Komm doch erst mal rein." Sagte Spike darauf und führte sie zu einer Sitzgruppe. „Was soll ich nur tun?" Fragte Apple Bloom nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit sie zu mir zu schicken." Schlug Spike vor. „Du warst immer dagegen das ich sie von dir fern gehalten habe." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihm. „Und trotzdem habe ich es respektiert, aber sie ist inzwischen 16 Jahre alt und damit alt genug die Wahrheit zu erfahren." Sagte Spike ihr. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte Apple Bloom unsicher. „Glaub mir, sie sollte es erfahren." Versicherte Spike ihr. „Vielleicht hast du recht, aber wie fange ich das an?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Bring sie zu erst zu Twilights Grab, danach kannst du sie zu mir schicken." Antwortete Spike ihr. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Sagte Apple Bloom nur und ging wieder, auf ihrem Weg dachte sie nach und entschloss sich Applejuice alles zu erzählen. Sie ging direkt zum Zimmer der 16jährigen und weckte sie wieder. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte AJ schlaftrunken. „Wenn du Antworten willst, dann komm einfach mit." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr und ging wieder, Applejuice war sofort wach und sprang aus dem Bett um ihrer Tante zu folgen. Apple Bloom führte sie zum Friedhof und zeigte ihr eines der Gräber. „Du weißt wer hier liegt?" Fragte sie Applejuice einfach. „Twilight Sparkle, sie war eine Serienmörderin und hat sowohl meinen Vater, als auch Tante Applejack auf dem Gewissen." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Woher weißt du das so genau?" Fragte Apple Bloom erstaunt. „Ich habe darüber gelesen nachdem ich mit ein paar Freunden eine Art satanische Ritual hier durchgeführt habe." Sagte AJ darauf. „Ihr habt WAS?!" Fragte Apple Bloom entsetzt. „Wir waren betrunken und hatten merkwürdige Sachen geraucht, also entspann dich." Verteidigte Applejuice sich. „Du bist 16 Jahre alt!" Schrie Apple Bloom sie an. „Etwas leiser bitte, Tinnitus." Meinte AJ nur und kratzte sich am Ohr. „Okay, ich bestrafe dich dafür später, wenn du mehr wissen willst geh zur Bibliothek und rede mit Spike." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Ich dachte du willst nicht das ich mit dem Drachen reden?" Fragte Applejuice verwirrt. „Er hat etwas für dich, geh einfach hin." Sagte Apple Bloom und ließ sie dann allein. Applejuice galoppierte so schnell sie konnte zur Bibliothek und klopfte hektisch an die Tür. „Ich wusste das du kommst." Sagte Spike als er sie vor der Tür sah. „Tante Apple Bloom sagte du hast etwas für mich?" Fragte AJ ihn. „Habe ich." Antwortete Spike ihr und holte eine Satteltasche hervor. „Was ist da drin?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Die Tagebücher von Twilight, ließ sie und dir wird einiges klar werden." Antwortete Spike ihr nur und legte die Tasche auf ihren Rücken, dann schloss er die Tür wieder. „Das war hilfreich." Meinte AJ verwirrt und ging wieder nach hause, dort angekommen stellte sie fest das Apple Bloom auf sie gewartet hatte. „Apple Bloom, was soll das alles?" Fragte AJ und stellte die Taschen ab die Spike ihr gegeben hatte. „Du hast alles was du brauchst, mehr kann ich nicht tun." Sagte Apple Bloom nur und ging, sie blieb nochmal stehen und wandte sich nochmals an Applejuice. „Du willst bestimmt die Tagebücher von Twilight lesen, wenn du willst kann ich morgen in der Schule anrufen und sagen das du nicht kommen kannst weil du krank bist." Bot sie ihrer Nichte dann an. „Lass mal, ich schaffe das schon." Erwiderte AJ ihr und nahm sich das erste Buch, alle Bücher waren akribisch nummeriert. „Ich hoffe du findest was du suchst." Meinte Apple Bloom darauf und ging endgültig. Am Morgen saß AJ noch immer im Wohnzimmer und las inzwischen das achtzehnte Tagebuch von Twilight. „Sie hat also eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört die ihr das alles befohlen hat, aber sie hatte ihre Zweifel das es wirklich Prinzessin Celestia war." Dachte Applejuice sich. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun?" Fragte sie dann laut. „Das wirst du noch erfahren, aber du solltest dich für die Schule fertig machen." Sagte Apple Bloom auf einmal. „Da hast du recht." Stimmte AJ ihr zu und packte ihre Sachen, sie packte auch mehrere der Tagebücher ein und ging dann zur Schule. Den ganzen Tag las sie weiter in den Büchern und achtete gar nicht auf den Unterricht. „Ich habe eine Beziehung mit Big Mac angefangen, aber ich weiß nicht was daraus wird, vielleicht ist er ja der erste denn ich nicht in meine Sammlung aufnehme und wirklich lieben kann." Las Applejuice eine Passage des Tagebuches das sie vor sich liegen hatte. „Sie war mit meinem Vater zusammen." Dachte AJ sich und las weiter. „Ich habe Big Mac vor ein paar Wochen meiner Sammlung hinzu gefügt und bin jetzt mit Applejack zusammen gekommen, ich hatte noch nie etwas mit einer anderen Stute und bin ganz nervös, aber die Prinzessin meint das ist eine gute Sache." Las sie die nächste Passage. „Mit meiner Tante hatte sie auch was am laufen und dann auch noch nachdem sie meinen Vater ermordet hat." Dachte sie sich. „Applejack dachte ich sei trächtig und sie hatte recht, scheint so als ob Big Mac einen Volltreffer gelandet hätte, ich sollte ihm das so bald wie möglich sagen." Las Applejuice die letzte Seite in dem Buch vor ihr und erstarrte. „Wie sie sehen ist es deshalb nicht möglich Ort und Impuls eines Partikels gleichzeitig zu messen." Sagte der Lehrer und plötzlich sprang AJ auf. „Heilige Scheiße!" Schrie sie dabei. „Miss Applejuice, ich hätte nicht gedacht das der Beweis den ich ihnen aufgeschrieben habe sie so überrascht." Meinte der Lehrer und deutete auf die Formel die er auf die Tafel geschrieben hatte. „Das ist es nicht, ich...ich..." Stotterte AJ darauf und kippte fast zur Seite um. „Was ist es dann Miss Applejuice?" Wollte der Lehrer wissen und trat etwas näher. „Ich weiß wer meine Mutter ist." Sagte Applejuice und fiel auf den Stuhl hinter ihrem Tisch zurück, sie sah vollkommen schockiert aus. „Ich weiß ja das sie ihre Mutter nie kennengelernt haben, aber das ist kein Grund meinen Unterricht zu stören." Sagte der Lehrer vorwurfsvoll. „Meine Mutter ist Twilight Sparkle." Sagte AJ ihm nur und der ältere Hengst erstarrte. „Mit so etwas macht man keine Scherze und wie sie vielleicht wissen ist mein Sinn für Humor ziemlich unterentwickelt." Sagte der Lehrer darauf. „Das ist kein Scherz." Meinte AJ nur und kippte endgültig um, die Information war einfach zu viel für sie. Als Applejuice wieder zu sich kam stellte sie fest das sie bei sich zu hause auf der Couch lag, Apple Bloom stand neben ihr und sah sehr besorgt aus. „Du hast es also herausgefunden." Spekulierte sie einfach. „Ich verstehe warum du mir nichts erzählen wolltest, aber ich musste es einfach wissen." Erwiderte AJ ihr und stand auf, als sie stand schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah immer noch beunruhigt aus. „Twilight wurde hingerichtet kurz nachdem du geboren wurdest, Granny Smith und ich haben uns um dich gekümmert." Sagte Apple Bloom dann. „Aber meine Mutter war eine Mörderin." Sagte Applejuice nur und sah plötzlich sehr unwohl aus. „Entschuldige mich kurz." Sagte sie plötzlich und galoppierte ins Badezimmer wo sie sich heftig übergeben musste, das alles war ihr auf den Magen geschlagen. „Es tut mir leid AJ, aber ich wollte dich nur beschützen." Entschuldigte sich Apple Bloom bei ihr und umarmte sie. „Warum hat sie das nur gemacht?" Fragte Applejuice und brach in Tränen aus. „Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Ich sag in der Schule bescheid das du erstmal nicht kommen wirst weil du das alles verarbeiten musst." Sagte sie dann und machte das schnell, dann kümmerte sie sich weiter um Applejuice. Die nächsten Tage dachte AJ intensiv über alles nach und ging etwas gedankenverloren durch die Stadt, Ponyville hatte sich ebenfalls sehr verändert, aus dem gemütlichen kleinen Dorf war eine pulsierende Kleinstadt geworden und auf den Straßen herrschte reger Betrieb. „Ich kann es kaum fassen, meine Mutter war eine Serienmörderin." Dachte Applejuice sich und ging nachdenklich weiter. Plötzlich kollidierte sie mit jemandem und sah erstaunt auf. „Tut mir leid, ich habe kurz nicht aufgepasst." Entschuldigte sie sich und sah dann erst das Pony mit sie zusammengestoßen war, ein weißes Einhorn mit violetter Mähne die ihr Glatt vom Kopf hing und einen Teil ihres Gesichtes bedeckte. „Geh mir aus dem Weg." Forderte das Einhorn vom Applejuice. „Einen Augenblick, sie sind Sweetie Belle, meine Tante und sie waren mal Freunde gewesen." Sagte AJ als sie Sweetie erkannte. „Das war einmal." Sagte Sweetie nur. „Wissen sie vielleicht etwas über meine Mutter?" Fragte AJ dann aufgeregt. Sweetie packte sie mit ihrer Magie am Hals und hob sie an. „Deine Mutter hat meine Schwester ermordet und dann ihren toten Körper missbraucht, das weiß ich von ihr!" Sagte Sweetie aggressiv und schleuderte Applejuice davon. Das junge Einhorn wurde gegen eine Wand geschmettert und hinterließ einen deutlichen Abdruck darin, sie hustete schmerzverzerrt und hielt sich den Hals. „Da kann ich aber nichts für, ich war damals nicht einmal geboren." Wandte Applejuice ein. „Mir egal, du bist die abartige Monstrosität die aus Twilight hervorgegangen ist und Celestia hat dir zu recht die Magie genommen." Sagte Sweetie Belle darauf, so wie sie sich gab sah sie auch aus, sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hatte schwarzen Lidschatten um die Augen, das ganze ließ sie sehr unheimlich aussehen. „Warte mal kurz, warum hat Celestia mir die Magie genommen?" Fragte Applejuice verwirrt. „DESHALB!" Schrie Sweetie einfach nur und ging davon. Das ganze ließ Applejuice nur mit noch mehr Verwirrung zurück und erzeugte zusätzlich auch noch Zweifel in ihr. Wieder zu hause fragte sie ihre Tante was es damit auf sich hat. „Warum hat die Prinzessin mir die Magie genommen?" Fragte sie Apple Bloom. „Sie ist ein paar Wochen nachdem Twilight hingerichtet wurde zu uns gekommen und hat gesagt das deine Magie vielleicht gefährlich wäre, warum hat sie nicht gesagt." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr. „Aber warum nur, als Einhorn sollte ich doch eigentlich Magie einsetzen können?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Da müsstest du sie schon selbst fragen, aber die Prinzessin hat sich die letzten Jahre ziemlich zurückgezogen, sie war mal eine gütige und gerechte Herrscherin, aber ist sehr unerbittlich und teilweise schon grausam geworden." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Applejuice. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber in den letzten Jahren hat sie Todesurteile vorschnell gefällt und sich auch nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt." Klärte Apple Bloom sie auf. „Und was ist mit deine alten Freundin Sweetie Belle los?" Fragte AJ dann. „Sie war traumatisiert nachdem Twilight ihre Schwester umgebracht hatte, man hat sie erst Tage später gefunden, sie hatte sich an Rarity geschmiegt und nachdem was die Psychologen aus ihr herausbekommen haben, hatte sie wohl auch ein paar sehr unheimliche Dinge getan um eine Reaktion von Rarity zu bekommen." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr. „Scootaloo und ich haben jahrelang versucht ihr zu helfen, aber ich glaube irgendwas in ihr ist zerbrochen und hat sie verändert, wir sind einfach nicht an sie herangekommen." Erzählte Apple Bloom weiter, den ganzen restlichen Tag unterhielten sie sich weiter und Applejuice verstand ein paar Dinge.

In dieser Nacht war Sweetie Belle in ihrem Haus am Stadtrand und unterhielt sich mit jemandem, ihren Gesprächspartner konnte man nur nicht sehen. „Warum sollte ich sie verschonen, ihre Mutter hat meine Schwester ermordet?" Fragte Sweetie, vor ihr erschien ein schwarzer Einhorn-Hengst aus dem Nichts. „Du bist zwar zur Zeit mein Avatar, aber dein Körper kann das nur aushalten weil ich ihn verstärke." Antwortete der Hengst ihr mit einer angenehmen Stimme. „Dann hätte ich sie töten und ihren Körper verzerren können um dir ein würdiges Gefäß zu schaffen." Meinte Sweetie darauf. „So funktioniert das nicht, ihr Körper ist nicht für die Umwandlung geeignet, ihre Zellstruktur ist einfach falsch." Erwiderte der schwarze Hengst ihr. „Dann mache ich weiter und erschaffe dir deinen Körper." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Gut so Kleines, wenn du damit fertig bist, bekommst du deine Belohnung." Meinte der Einhorn-Hengst nur. „Dann sehe ich Rarity endlich wieder?" Fragte Sweetie hoffnungsvoll. „Du weißt das ich sie nicht zurückbringen kann, aber ich werde dich mit ihr wiedervereinigen." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr. „Du wirst mich also töten." Spekulierte Sweetie darauf. „Du hast es erkannt?" Fragte der Hengst erschrocken und wirkte etwas panisch. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn du mich tötest sehe ich sie auf jeden Fall wieder." Beruhigte Sweetie ihn. „Du willst also sterben?" Fragte ihr unheimlicher Gast sie. „Ich habe die letzte 16 Jahre ohne Rarity gelebt und will nicht mehr, je schneller ich dir deinen Körper baue, desto schneller kann ich meine Schwester wiedersehen." Antwortete Sweetie ihr. „Dann solltest du dich auf den Weg machen, heute Morgen wurde eine junge Stute beerdigt die bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist und ich habe festgestellt das ihre Zellstruktur kompatibel ist, geh sie holen und verzehre ihren Körper." Sagte der schwarze Hengst darauf. „Kann ich noch etwas mit ihr spielen?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „So viel du willst, stell aber sicher das ihr Körper nicht verrottet solange du mit ihr spielst." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr. „So wie immer." Sagte Sweetie nur und machte sich auf den Weg, bevor sie die Tür erreichte sackte sie zusammen und schien Schmerzen zu leiden. „Es ist wieder soweit." Meinte der Hengst nur und ging auf sie zu, er flackerte etwas dabei. Als Sweetie umgefallen war, war ihr Umhang etwas verrutscht und hatte ihre Vorderbeine sichtbar gemacht, ihr Fell war an manchen Stellen ausgefallen und das Fleisch darunter sah nekrotisch aus, als wenn Bakterien es fressen würden. „Es tut sicher weh, lass mich dir helfen und dann kannst du sofort losgehen." Sagte der schwarze Hengst ihr und streckte ihr den Huf entgegen. „Warte noch." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm und er konnte sehen das sie den Schmerz genoss, sie genoss ihn so sehr das es schon beinah unmoralisch war. „Ich finde es sehr interessant das du Befriedigung durch Schmerz erlangst." Sagte der Einhorn-Hengst und lächelte. „Und es erregt mich nur noch mehr wenn du zusiehst." Sagte Sweetie darauf und zuckte kurz, sie hatte wohl ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. „Jetzt kannst du den Schmerz von mir nehmen." Sagte sie und klang zufrieden, in einer unheimlichen Art und Weise. „Wenn du mir meinen Körper konstruiert hast, werde ich dir sogar mehr geben als nur eine Wiedervereinigung mit deiner Schwester." Sagte der Hengst darauf und legte ihr einen Huf auf den Körper, ein unheiliges Glühen ging von seinem Huf aus und strömte in Sweetie Belle hinein. Sofort ging es ihr besser, auch wenn das nekrotische Gewebe noch immer da war. „Was meinst du?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Ich kann jetzt schon dafür sorgen das es dir sehr gut geht." Sagte ihr Gegenüber und küsste sie, auch wenn er nicht stofflich war spürte sie seine Berührung. „Soll ich nicht den Körper für dich holen?" Fragte sie verwundert und erhob sich vom Boden. „Das sollst du, aber wenn du willst können wir das nachher weiterführen." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr. „Dann gehe ich jetzt los." Sagte Sweetie und ging zum Friedhof. Dort angekommen vergewisserte sie sich das niemand da war und ging zu dem frischen Grab der neulich beerdigten Stute, sie öffnete das Grab und entfernte den toten Körper daraus um ihn nach hause zu bringen. Zu hause legte sie den leblosen Körper in ihr Bett und legte sich dazu. „Wie gut das du ein Einhorn bist." Meinte Sweetie und strich mit dem Huf zärtlich über das Horn des toten Einhorns. „Und das man an dir keine Autopsie vorgenommen hat ist auch sehr zufriedenstellend." Fügte sie hinzu und strich dem toten Einhorn über das Fell, die Stute sah noch sehr frisch aus und wirkte als ob sie sich jeden Moment bewegen würde. „Lass uns dann anfangen." Sagte Sweetie dann und stellte sich über dem Einhorn auf, was dann passierte war einfach nur falsch und pervers.

In der selben Nacht, nachdem Apple Bloom ins Bett gegangen war, schlich sich Applejuice leise heraus. „Ich habe eine Notiz hinterlassen und hoffe das Apple Bloom mich versteht." Dachte sie und sah in Richtung der Berge an denen Canterlot hing. „Aber ich muss Antworten finden." Sagte sie leise und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie konnte keinen Zug nehmen, einfach weil keiner mehr fuhr und teleportieren konnte sie sich auch nicht da sie keine Magie beherrschte. „Bevor ich jetzt endgültig gehe sollte ich besser nochmal nachsehen ob ich alles habe." Dachte sie dann und sah nochmal in ihre Satteltaschen, sie hatte sich Vorräte für mehrere Tage eingepackt. Sie machte sich an den langen Marsch nach Canterlot und ruhte sich nicht aus bis sie endlich vor den Toren des Palastes stand. „Ich habe zwar drei Tage gebraucht, aber das war es wert." Dachte sie sich und stemmte sich gegen das Tor, sofort kam eine Wache an galoppiert und hielt ihr seine Waffe entgegen. „Halt, wer geht da?" Fragte er und hielt den Speer an ihren Hals. „Eine Besucherin die die Prinzessin sehen will." Antwortete sie ihm und schob vorsichtig den Sperr von sich weg. „Sehr witzig, seit 10 Jahren hat niemand die Prinzessin gesehen." Meinte die Wache. „Ich bin Bürgerin diese Landes und möchte eine Audienz mit der Prinzessin." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Kleines, du bist nicht die erste die hier aufkreuzt, aber die Prinzessin gewährt niemandem mehr eine Audienz." Sagte der Wachhengst ihr. „Ich werde meine Audienz bekommen, ob du willst oder nicht." Meinte Applejuice und biss in den Stiel des Speer, mit einem Ruck zog sie an der Waffe und der Wachhengst machte den Fehler nicht loszulassen. Durch den Ruck wurde die königliche Wache gegen das Tor durch das er den Speer gesteckt hatte geschmettert und verlor das Bewusstsein, AJ nutzte die Chance und kletterte über den Zaun um sich Einlass zu gewähren. An den Wachen vorbei schlich sie sich bis in die privaten Gemächer der Prinzessin und fand sie vor einem Kamin liegen und sich an dem Feuer wärmen. „Prinzessin Celestia?" Fragte Applejuice und das geflügelte Einhorn schreckte hoch. „Wer bist du und wie bist du hier rein gekommen?!" Fragte Celestia erschrocken. „Immer easy, die Wache sagte mir das ihr keine Audienzen mehr gewährt, aber ich muss mit euch sprechen, es ist wirklich wichtig für mich." Sagte AJ ihr und langsam näher. „So wichtig das du hier eindringst?" Fragte Celestia und wich etwas zurück, sofort blieb Applejuice stehen. „Ich brauche ein paar Antworten und nur ihr könnt mir diese Antworten geben." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Du hast Zeit bis die Wachen hier sind." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Erstmal, mein Name ist Applejuice und ich glaube ihr kanntet meine Mutter." Sagte AJ und sah das sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Celestia änderte. „Du hast herausgefunden das ich deine Mutter hingerichtet habe und willst jetzt Rache." Meinte Celestia und lud magische Energie in ihrem Horn. „Wow, wartet kurz, das ist nicht was ich meine!" Rief Applejuice und hob die Vorderhufe abwehrend. „Du willst mich reinlegen!" Schrie Celestia und schoss einen kraftvollen Blitz auf sie ab, AJ wurde direkt davon getroffen und gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Applejuice befreite sich aus der Vertiefung die sie in der Wand hinterlassen hatte und eine große Menge Putz folgte ihr. „Prinzessin, ich bin nicht hier um euch etwas zu tun." Versicherte sie der Prinzessin darauf, der Treffer war nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen und sie hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Hufen zu halten. „Wie ist das möglich, ein direkter Treffer hätte dich verdampfen müssen?" Meinte Celestia verwirrt. „Wie ihr seht bin ich nicht wie normale Ponys und ich muss wissen warum, bitte erzählt mir alles über Twilight." Bat Applejuice darauf und kam ihr wieder näher. „Bleib mir ja vom Fell!" Rief Celestia entsetzt und sprang nach hinten. „Bitte Prinzessin, ich muss einfach wissen was mit meiner Mutter war, warum ich so bin wie ich bin und warum ihr mir meine Magie genommen habt." Flehte AJ sie an und schritt auf wackligen Beinen auf sie zu. „Bleib stehe!" Befahl die Prinzessin ihr. „Bitte, ich brauche Antworten." Bat Applejuice sie erneut. „DU SOLLST STEHEN BLEIBEN!" Schrie Celestia schon fast panisch und schoss einen weiteren Energieblitz nach AJ, der Treffer war deutlich stärker als der vorhergegangene und katapultierte Applejuice durch die Wand hinter ihr. Celestia ging zu dem verletzten Pony und sah nach ihr, zu ihrer Überraschung lebte sie noch und war bei Bewusstsein. „Bitte Prinzessin." Sagte Applejuice und spuckte etwas Blut aus, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Zwei königliche Wachen kamen an galoppiert und zogen sofort ihre Waffen als sie das Pony am Boden sahen. „Prinzessin, bleibt zurück." Sagte einer der Hengst und hielt dem bewusstlosen Pony sein Speer an den Hals. „Was habe ich getan, sie wollte nur ein paar Antworten und ich habe sie verletzt." Meinte Celestia schockiert. „Sollen wir sie in den Kerker bringen Prinzessin?" Fragte die eine Wache darauf. „Nein, lass einen Arzt kommen." Befahl Celestia ihm und nur wenig später wurde Applejuice behandelt, als sie wieder zu sich kam lag sie in einem Zimmer des Palastes und der Arzt stand über sie gebeugt. „Wie schön, du bist wieder wach." Meinte der alte Hengst. „Wer sind sie?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Das soll die Prinzessin dir erklären, ich muss wieder weiter." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr und drehte sich zu Celestia. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin das ihr mich dafür bestraft, aber ihr hättet sie nicht so brutal angreifen sollen nur weil sie hier unberechtigt eingedrungen ist." Tadelte er die Prinzessin. „Ich weiß, danke Doktor." Sagte Celestia einfach nur und der Mediziner verschwand. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe überreagiert und dich verletzt, ich hoffe das du mir verzeihen kannst." Entschuldigte sich die Prinzessin bei ihr. „Das macht nichts, ich habe schon öfter Prügel bezogen und halte eine Menge aus." Sagte AJ nur und stand auf. „Ich bin beeindruckt, du hast einen starken Willen." Meinte Celestia dann anerkennend. „Ich bin ohne Mutter und Vater aufgewachsen, ich musste sehr schnell lernen mich durchzusetzen." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Du hast eine meiner Elitewachen niedergeschlagen, bist unbemerkt bis zu meinen Gemächern vorgedrungen, hast zwei magische Blitze überlebt die selbst mich ernsthaft verletzt hätten und deine Verletzungen sind schon verheilt, ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das erklären kann." Sagte Celestia. „Damit wäre schon mal eine meiner Fragen beantwortet." Sagte AJ darauf. „Aber warte mal, ich glaube das könnte mit deiner Mutter zusammenhängen." Dachte Celestia dann laut nach und ging davon. „Komm einfach mal mit mir." Fügte sie hinzu und Applejuice folgte ihr. Celestia führte die junge Einhorn-Stute in eine Kammer die nicht mal den treusten Untergebenen von Celestia zugänglich war, aus gutem Grund. „Nachdem ich Twilight... deine Mutter, hinrichten musste, habe ich eine Autopsie veranlasst." Sagte Celestia zu AJ und öffnete einen mit schweren Schlössern verschlossenen Schrank. „Das hilft mir nicht wirklich weiter." Meinte Applejuice unschlüssig. „Warte." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Ich wollte sichergehen das es keine organischen Ursachen für die Stimme die Twilight gehört hatte gab und die Ärzte haben ein paar ungewöhnliche Dinge gefunden." Erklärte Celestia dann und hielt Applejuice ein kleines Gläschen vor, in dem Behälter befand sich eine schwarze Substanz von unbekannter Beschaffenheit. „Was ist das denn jetzt?" Fragte AJ angewidert. „Schwarze Kristalle, die hatten sich überall in ihrem Körper eingelagert, unter ihrem Horn, in ihrem Gehirn und in großen Massen in ihrer Muskulatur." Klärte Celestia sie auf. „Und?" Fragte Applejuice nur. „Dadurch war sie stärker als jedes andere Pony, ich glaube das sie sogar ohne Probleme aus dem Kerker hätte entkommen können." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Und ihr glaubt das ich sowas auch haben könnte?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Ich weiß es sogar genau." Sagte Celestia darauf und zeigte eine CT-Aufnahme auf der der Name des jungen Einhorns stand, überall konnte sie die Einlagerungen sehen. „Das ist ja abartig!" Rief AJ entsetzt. „Bei dir ist das allerdings anders, diese Kristalle sind bei dir natürlich und nicht durch Magie entstanden." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Und was heißt das jetzt?" Fragte Applejuice darauf. „Das weiß ich leider nicht." Antwortete Celestia ihr betrübt. „Kannst du das endlich mal lassen?!" Rief AJ verärgert, sie hatte Antworten erwartet und jetzt konnte die Prinzessin ihr nichts genaues sagen. „Tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich Celestia bei ihr. „Schon gut, und es tut mir leid das ich so respektlos gewesen bin." Sagte Appljuice darauf. „Was ist mit meiner Magie?" Fragte Applejuice weiter. „Die habe ich versiegelt als du etwa 8 Wochen alt warst, ich wusste nicht wie sich das mit den Kristallen bei dir entwickelt und hatte um ehrlich zu sein Angst." Erklärte Celestia ihr. „Dann macht das bitte rückgängig, ein Einhorn ohne Magie ist kein echtes Einhorn." Bat AJ sie höflich. „Das ist nicht möglich, du warst sehr jung als ich dir die Magie genommen habe und nach etwa 10 Jahren ist das unumkehrbar." Sagte Celestia ihr, Applejuice sah sie einfach nur entsetzt an. „Das heißt ich werde nie Magie benutzen können?" Fragte Applejuice weinerlich. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe dir ja erklärt warum ich so gehandelt habe." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Lass mich dir aber noch etwas von deiner Mutter erzählen." Sagte die Prinzessin dann und führte Applejuice in ihre Gemächer zurück, sie holte ein Fotoalbum aus einem Regal und schlug es auf. „Das war deine Mutter als ich sie kennengelernt habe, sie war ein aufgewecktes und intelligentes kleines Fohlen und ich habe gehofft das sie irgendwann meine Nachfolge antreten kann." Erzählte Celestia und deutete auf ein Foto mit einem lila Einhorn-Fohlen. „Das ist also meine Mutter." Meinte AJ und sah sich die Bilder an. „Ich habe gesehen wie sie von diesem Fohlen zu einer hoffnungsvollen junge Stute herangewachsen ist, aber ich hätte nie gedacht das sie sich so entwickelt." Erzählte die Prinzessin weiter und Appljuice hörte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Sie war nicht nur eure Schülerin, oder?" Fragte das junge Einhorn darauf. „Es wäre sehr unangemessen gewesen wenn ich Gefühle für sie entwickelt hätte die über ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis hinausgegangen wären." Erwiderte Celestia ihr ausweichend. „Prinzessin, ich bin zwar erst 16 Jahre alt, aber nicht dämlich und ihr könnt mir ruhig alles erzählen was meine Mutter betrifft." Sagte Applejuice darauf und sah Celetsia ungeduldig an. „Na gut." Sagte Celestia nur und seufzte. „Ich habe gesehen wie sie zu einer intelligenten jungen Stute herangewachsen ist und habe mich wirklich in sie verliebt, nicht wie eine Lehrerin eine Schülerin liebt." Sagte die Prinzessin dann. „Habt ihr ihr das je gesagt?" Fragte Applejuice. „Ein paar Minuten bevor ich das Urteil vollstreckt habe." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Vielleicht hättet ihr das früher sagen sollen." Meinte AJ nur. „Vielleicht, dann wäre die ganze Geschichte womöglich anders gelaufen." Sagte Celestia darauf. Die Prinzessin zeigte ihr noch mehr Fotos und erzählte ihr viele Geschichten über Twilight, Tage später wurde Applejuice von einer königlichen Kutsche zurück nach Ponyville gebracht.

Sweetie Belle hatte sich fast eine Woche Zeit gelassen um ihren perversen Spaß mit dem verstorbenen Einhorn zu haben und hatte endlich getan was ihr geisterhafter Partner wollte, erschöpft legte sie sich in ihr Bett und ruhte sich aus. „Geht es dir wieder so schlecht?" Fragte der schwarze Hengst und erschien aus dem Nichts. „So wie das letzte mal." Sagte Sweetie nur darauf. Der schwarze Hengst legte sich neben sie und obwohl er keine stoffliche Form hatte, fühlte Sweetie Belle sich besser. „Warum fühle ich mich nochmal so schlecht?" Wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Dein Organismus ist auf vegane Ernährung ausgelegt und die Natur hat nie vorgesehen das du Fleisch zu dir nimmst, schon gar nicht das Fleisch anderer Ponys." Erklärte er ihr nochmals. „Ich habe das Gefühl das ich mich übergeben müsste." Sagte Sweetie, der schwarze Hengst wischte mit einer Geste vor ihrem Gesicht über das Bettlaken und eine Schüssel mit schwarzen Kristallen erschien vor ihr. „Iss ein paar davon und es wird dir besser gehen." Sagte er erstaunlich sanft zu ihr. „Danke, das hat das letzte mal auch geholfen." Bedankte Sweetie sich und aß ein paar der Kristalle, sie konnte sie einfach zerbeißen wie Zucker. „Wer bist du eigentlich?" Fragte sie dann. „Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?" Fragte er zurück. „Bist du vielleicht König Sombra?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „Nein, aber er war einer meiner besten Schüler, nur übertroffen von meiner letzten Schülerin." Antwortete er ihr und strich ihr sanft über die Wangen, sie spürte seine Berührung wie als wenn er wirklich da wäre. „Twilight Sparkle." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Ich habe ihr nie gesagt wen sie töten soll, diese Entscheidung hat sie selbst getroffen." Erwiderte der schwarze Hengst ihr. „Ich weiß." Sagte Sweetie einfach nur. „Aber ich will immer noch wissen wie du heißt." Sagte sie dann. „Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, mein Name ist..." Sagte er dann und unterbrach sich unsicher. „Ich heiße..." Setzte er erneut an und musste sich nochmals unterbrechen. „Was ist denn?" Fragte Sweetie als er sich erhob und etwas durch den Raum schwebte. „Ich kann mich nicht an meinen Namen erinnern." Antwortete er ihr. „Dann gebe ich dir einen neuen." Sagte Sweetie einfach und dachte kurz nach. „Was hältst du von Loki?" Fragte sie ihn darauf. „Loki... ich glaube das ich mich damit identifizieren kann." Erwiderte er ihr. „Dann machen wir es so." Beschloss Sweetie Belle einfach. „Sie ist nicht wie die anderen, sie gibt sich mir vollkommen freiwillig hin und scheint sich sogar Sorgen um mich zu machen." Dachte der schwarze Hengst, der jetzt Loki hieß und betrachtete das weiße Einhorn eindringlich. „Ich glaube es ist soweit." Sagte Sweetie plötzlich und erhob sich, sie ging in ein anderes Zimmer und Loki folgte ihr. In dem Raum stand eine Ponystatur die aus einer wachsartige Substanz bestehen zu schien. Sweetie ging zu dem Wachspony und warf ihren Umhang ab, an ihren Vorderbeinen sah man wieder das nekrotische Geweben. Sie rieb die dunklen Stellen ihrer Vorderbeine aneinander und eine zähflüssige Masse trat aus den Poren hervor, die wachsartige Massen verteilte sie auf dem Wachsgebilde und strich alles gründlich glatt. „Ich glaube das wir fertig sind." Sagte sie zum Schluss und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast recht, ich muss jetzt nur noch meine Seele an diesen Körper binden und die Zellen werden sich entsprechend anordnen." Meinte Loki. „Wie funktioniert das jetzt genau?" Wollte Sweetie Belle wissen. „Dieses Wachs ist in Wirklichkeit eine Masse aus undefinierten Zellen und wenn ich meine Seele an diesen Körper binde, dann formen sich die Zellen zu allem was für einen funktionierenden Organismus notwendig ist." Erklärte Loki ihr. „Dann mach das, ich warte solange im Schlafzimmer." Sagte Sweetie darauf, er verstand was sie damit meinte und sah ihr kurz hinterher. „Hat sie etwa Gefühle für mich?" Dachte er verwundert. „Das sollte ich so schnell wie möglich herausfinden." Meinte er dann und setzte seine unheilige Magie ein. Wenige Minuten später war alles abgeschlossen und Loki trat mit seinem neuen Körper in das Schlafzimmer, er war ein schwarzes geflügeltes Einhorn und hatte ein stattliches Aussehen. „Ich dachte du wärst nur ein normales Einhorn?" Fragte Sweetie verwundert, sie hatte einen Knochen vor sich schweben am dem sie herum schnitzte. „Ich konnte meinen Körper neu entwerfen und dachte mir das ich gerne Flügel hätte." Sagte Loki einfach nur. „Ist das ein Knochen von dem Einhorn?" Fragte er sie dann und sah zu wie sie weiter schnitzte. „Ich habe von jedem Körper einen Knochen behalten den ich bearbeite." Sagte Sweetie ihm. „Und was willst du daraus machen?" Fragte Loki weiter. „Etwas Spielzeug für Erwachsene, mit speziellem Lack und einem Vibrationsmotor kann ich eine Menge Spaß damit haben." Antwortete Sweetie ihm. „Wenn du Spaß willst, ich habe jetzt einen Körper und würde ihn gerne testen." Meinte Loki und kam Sweetie etwas näher. „Ist das Teil meiner Belohnung?" Fragte sie und legte den Knochen und das Werkzeug weg. „Vielleicht." Sagte er nur und strich ihr sanft über die Mähne. „Du weißt dass das bei mir nicht funktioniert." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Du hast recht, da hatte ich nicht dran gedacht." Erwiderte Loki ihr und warf sie aufs Bett, dann stürzte er sich praktisch auf sie und biss sie. „Wenn du dich wehren willst, mach nur." Sagte er und biss ihr in den Hals, er hinterließ kleine blutende Wunden in ihrer Haut. „Ich wehre mich nicht, du musst aber dafür sorgen das es wirklich weh tut." Sagte Sweetie ihm. „Wenn es das ist was du willst." Sagte Loki nur und fügte ihr Schmerzen zu, Sweetie hatte eine perverse Freude daran und ließ ihn mit allem gewähren was er vor hatte. Nach einem sehr brutalen Liebesakt lagen die zwei nebeneinander im Bett und sahen beiden sehr zufrieden aus. „An meinem Körper funktioniert also alles, das ist sehr beruhigend." Meinte Loki und sah zu Sweetie Belle hinüber, das junge Einhorn hatte Bisswunden, Platzwunden, Risswunden und Prellungen am ganzen Körper. „Ich glaube du hast mir ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen, wenn das weiter so weh tut werde ich die nächste Zeit nur noch erregt sein." Sagte Sweetie nur. „Warum gibst du dich mir eigentlich so bereitwillig hin?" Wollte Loki dann wissen. „Vielleicht weil ich etwas Beständigkeit brauche, oder weil du mir versprochen hast mich zu töten." Antwortete sie ihm unschlüssig. „Willst du denn noch sterben?" Fragte er weiter. „Wie willst du mich sonst belohnen?" Fragte Sweetie zurück. „Ich habe deinen Körper zu lange mit dir geteilt und du wirst sowieso bald sterben, aber vielleicht kannst du auch weiter bei mir bleiben und wir können mehr werden als wir sind." Legte Loki seine Gedanken offen. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Sweetie erstaunt. „Du hast noch genug Zeit um einen neuen Körper für dich selbst zu schaffen." Erwiderte der schwarze Hengst ihr. „Du meinst ich soll bei dir bleiben?" Fragte Sweetie Belle weiter. „Ich möchte eine neue Weltordnung schaffen und meinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron beanspruchen, aber ich brauche noch eine Königin dafür." Sagte Loki dann und sah Sweetie an. „Wenn ich bei dir bleibe werde ich Rarity nicht wiedersehen." Dachte Sweetie laut nach. „Aber ich werde dann mehr Macht haben als je zuvor." Überlegte sie weiter. „Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus, mit der Macht die du dann hast, kombiniert mit meiner, können wir die Seele deiner Schwester zurückholen und ihr ebenfalls einen neuen Körper erschaffen." Sagte Loki ihr. „Selbst wenn das nicht möglich wäre, ich glaube das ich bei dir bleiben möchte." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm. „Dann lass uns das feiern, meine Königin." Meinte Loki und stellte sich über ihr auf, mit dem Huf drückte er auf ihre gebrochenen Rippen und Sweetie stöhnte erregt. „Du magst es wenn ich dir weh tue, das ist wirklich interessant." Sagte Loki darauf. „Du hast jetzt schon so viel für mich gemacht, lass mich mal etwas für dich tun." Sagte Sweetie und hob ihn mit ihrer Magie an, sie tauschte mit ihm die Position und machte sich dann in seinen unteren Regionen zu schaffen, kurz darauf bedeckte sie sich mit der Decke und Loki sah das ihr Kopf tiefer an ihm herunter glitt.

Applejuice war seit ein paar Tagen wieder zu hause und sah sich das Fotoalbum an das Celestia ihr mitgegeben hatte. „AJ, kannst du nachher nochmal auf die Felder rausgehen und nachsehen wie der Mais sich entwickelt hat?" Fragte Apple Bloom ihre Nichte. „Kann ich machen." Antwortete Applejuice ihr einfach, sie hörte nicht mal richtig zu. „Mach das aber in den nächsten 20 Minuten, um 14 Uhr werden die Felder mit Dünger besprüht." Sagte Apple Bloom noch und nahm ihre Satteltaschen auf den Rücken. „Ich muss dann jetzt zu meinem Treffen, bis nachher." Verabschiedete sie sich und ging los. „Was hast du noch gesagt?" Fragte AJ ein paar Minuten später und stellte fest das ihre Tante bereits weg war. „War wohl nicht so wichtig." Meinte Applejuice nur und sah sich noch ein paar Fotos an. Etwa eine viertel Stunde später ging sie dann zu den Feldern und sah sich den Mais an, sie zog einen Maiskolben zu sich hin und sah ihn sich genauer an. „Sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus, bald müssten wir ernten können." Dachte Applejuice sich und ließ den Mais wieder los. Als sie die Felder wieder verlassen wollte, sah sie das eine Staffel Pegasi über die Felder flog und etwas versprühte. Applejuice wurde direkt davon getroffen und war dann mit einer schmierigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt. „Sie hat die Agrarflieger bestellt, das wollte Apple Bloom noch sagen." Meinte Applejuice unglücklich und wischte sich das Düngemittel aus der Mähne. Wieder im Haus zurück ging sie sofort duschen, als sie damit fertig war kam sie ins Wohnzimmer und sah das Apple Bloom zurück war und einen Gast mitgebracht hatte, Rainbow Dash lag auf der Couch. „Du bist schon wieder zurück?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Dash hat die ganze Selbsthilfegruppe verrückt gemacht, sie hatte einen Rückfall und ist besoffen zur Sitzung gekommen." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Wenigstens bist du seit 4 Jahren trocken." Meinte Applejuice darauf. „Ich muss mich etwas um Dash kümmern, kannst du heute kochen?" Fragte Apple Bloom sie dann. „Kein Problem." Sagte Applejuice ihr. Am Abend hatte Applejuice das Essen fertig und wollte Dash wecken, sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf der Couch geschlafen. „Du solltest sie schlafen lassen, sie war wirklich besoffen als sie die Sitzung gesprengt hat." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Sie sollte etwas essen, das hat dir auch immer geholfen." Erwiderte AJ ihr und weckte Dash. „Hey Oldtimer, wach auf." Sagte die junge Stute und rüttelte an Dash. „Wenn nennst du hier Oldtimer?" Fragte Dash und sah auf, ihr war immer noch etwas schwindlig und sie sah etwas unscharf, als sie das Einhorn vor sich sah, schlug sie plötzlich zu. „Scheiße!" Rief Applejuice nur und hielt sich die Nase. „Verdammt, tut mir echt leid AJ, ich dachte du wärst..." Setzte Dash an sich zu entschuldigen. „Twilight, meine Mutter." Beendete Applejuice den Satz für sie. „Du siehst ihr aber auch ähnlich." Versuchte Dash sich zu rechtfertige. „Das sagst du nur damit ich mich besser fühle." Meinte Applejuice sarkastisch. „Apple Bloom hat dir also endlich alles erzählt." Schlussfolgerte Dash dann. „Lass uns das beim essen besprechen." Sagte AJ einfach nur und ging in die Küche zurück, das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony folgte ihr und setzte sich an den Tisch an dem Apple Bloom schon saß. „Dash, was kannst du mir über meine Mutter erzählen?" Fragte Applejuice und kaute auf etwas Gras herum. „Sie hat mir schreckliches angetan, ich weiß nicht ob sie wirklich böse war und eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht, aber sie hat mir den Flügel gebrochen und seitdem kann ich nicht mehr fliegen." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Deshalb hast du mir eine reingehauen als du dachtest das ich meine Mutter bin." Spekulierte Applejuice. „Tut mir leid, aber sie hat mir meinen Traum genommen und ein Pegasus der nicht fliegen kann, ist kein richtiger Pegasus." Sagte Dash darauf. „Und ein Einhorn das nicht zaubern kann, ist kein richtiges Einhorn." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Ich weiß ja das die Prinzessin dir die Magie genommen hat, aber kann sie das nicht rückgängig machen?" Fragte Dash sie, Applejuice schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Am nächsten Tag ging AJ wie gewohnt zur Schule und dachte die ganze Zeit nach, sie war so in Gedanken versunken das sie vom Unterricht nichts mitbekam und sich etwas erschreckte als die Schulklingel zur Pause läutete. Sie ging auf den Hof und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke um weiter nachdenken zu können, ein paar ihrer Freunde kamen zu ihr und unterbrachen ihre Gedanken. „Hey AJ, ich hab die Schnauze voll von Schule..." Setzte ein dunkelblauer Pegasus an und sie unterbrach ihn einfach. „Kannst du mal die Schnauze halten, ich versuch hier gerade nachzudenken?!" Schrie sie ihn an, erschrocken sprang der junge Hengst zurück. „Was ist denn bei dir kaputt?" Fragte eine Einhorn-Stute darauf. „Erst geht der Professor mir auf die Nerven mit seinem Gequatsche über physikalische Unsicherheit und jetzt stört ihr mich." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Deswegen brauchst du mich doch nicht so anbrüllen, also echt mal." Meinte der Pegasus darauf. „Tut mir leid Thundercloud, aber du hast gerade ein paar wichtige Gedanken unterbrochen." Entschuldigte sich Applejuice bei ihm. „Was ist eigentlich bei dir los?" Fragte das Einhorn sie dann. „Ihr ward ja nicht dabei als ich vor ein paar Tagen herausgefunden habe wer meine Mutter ist, ich denke darüber nach was ich jetzt alles über sie weiß." Erklärte AJ darauf. „Du weißt wer deine Mutter ist?" Fragte Thundercloud erstaunt und Applejuice nickte einfach nur. „Dann raus damit, ich will es wissen!" Forderte die junge Einhorn-Stute sie auf. „Twilight Sparkle." Erwiderte AJ ihrem Freunden einfach. „Diese kranke Serienmörderin?" Fragte Thundercloud erschrocken. „Nur weil sie so was gemacht hat, heißt das nicht das ich auch so werde." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Kein Wunder das du zur Zeit so abgelenkt bist." Meinte das Einhorn. „Willst du darüber reden?" Fragte sie dann besorgt. „Gute Idee Starshield, lasst uns blau machen." Sagte AJ zu ihren Freunden, die drei machten sich ungesehen vom Acker und gingen etwas durch die Stadt. „Bevor wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen, lasst uns etwas Bier oder so beschaffen." Schlug ihr Pegasus-Freund vor und ging zu einem Geschäft. „Thundercloud, du bist noch minderjährig, du kannst kein Bier kaufen." Sagte AJ darauf. „Wetten das?" Fragte Thundercloud nur und machte sich mit den Vorderhufen an seinem Zopf zu schaffen, er zog das Haargummi heraus und löste seinen Pferdeschwanz. Er schüttelte die Mähne etwas aus und trug sie dann offen, er sah viel älter aus als sonst. „Sieh zu und lerne." Meinte der dunkelblaue Pegasus und ging in das Geschäft, AJ und Starshield folgten ihm einfach und taten so als ob sie sich umsehen würden, in Wirklichkeit beobachteten sie Thundercloud. Der Pegasus nahm sich ein Sechserpack Bierdosen aus dem Regal und ging zur Kasse an der eine junge Stute saß. „Das macht dann 25 Bits." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute ihm und blickte etwas misstrauisch. „Kann ich deinen Ausweis sehen?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Ich wusste dass das nicht klappt." Flüsterte Starshield AJ zu. „Warte erst mal." Sagte Applejuice dazu. „Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, bist du denn schon alt genug um hier zu arbeiten?" Fragte Thundercloud die Kassiererin, die junge Stute fing an zu kichern und lief etwas rot an. „Ich will ja nicht ungeduldig klingen, aber ein Kollege von mir feiert eine Party und die Jungs haben vergessen was zu trinken zu holen, kann ich dann noch eine Flasche Wodka haben und bezahlen?" Fragte Thundercloud etwas ungeduldig. „Klar mein Süßer, warte kurz." Meinte die Kassiererin und ging an dem verschlossenen Schrank mit dem hochprozentigem, sie holte eine Flasche daraus und Thundercloud bezahlte alles. „Hier, ruf mal an." Sagte die junge Stute noch und reichte ihm einen Zettel. Thundercloud verließ das Geschäft wieder und Starshield und AJ folgten ihm. Als die zwei ihn erreichten, band er sich seinen Zopf gerade neu und sah dann auf den Zettel. „Was hat sie dir noch gegeben?" Wollte Starshield wissen. „Ihr Telefonnummer." Sagte Thundercloud nur und warf den Zettel weg. „Schon irgendwie fies, erst machst du sie so an und dann wirfst du die Nummer weg." Meinte Applejuice nur. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen, ich bin erst 17 und kann sie ja schlecht abschleppen." Erwiderte Thundercloud ihr. „Lasst uns gehen." Sagte er dann und die drei gingen los. Die drei gingen in einen Park in der Nähe und legte sich etwas abseits der normalen Wege unter einen Baum, jeder nahm sich eine Dose Bier und Applejuice fing an zu erzählen. „Also meine Mutter war eine Mörderin, das haben wir jetzt alles begriffen, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz warum Celestia mir die Magie genommen hat." Sagte Applejuice. „Weißt du eigentlich warum... wie hieß sie noch gleich?" Meinte Thundercloud. „Twilight Sparkle." Sagte Starshield ihm. „Danke, weißt du warum sie durchgeknallt ist und einfach so mal eben 70 Ponys abmurkst?" Fragte er AJ dann und trank etwas Bier. „Es waren 72 und eine schwere Körperverletzung." Sagte AJ nur. „Aber warum?" Wollte Starshield dann auch wissen. „Ich habe ihre Tagebücher gelesen und sie hat eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gehört." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Sie war also wirklich nur verrückt und hat gemacht was ihr imaginärer Freund ihr gesagt hat." Sagte Thundercloud darauf. „Glaub ich nicht, in einem ihrer Tagebücher stand das sie nach ihrem ersten Mord, der im Affekt passiert ist, plötzlich eine Präsenz gespürt hatte und dachte es sei Prinzessin Celestia, ich denke mir das irgendeine Entität von ihr Besitz ergriffen hat und sie zum morden gebracht hat." Erwiderte Applejuice ihm. „Was meinst du mit Entität?" Fragte Starshield und wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, sie war ein rosa Einhorn mit weißer Mähne. „Ein böser Geist, eine Seele die irgendwas wollte, such dir was aus." Sagte AJ darauf. „Du meinst so wie die Sache mit König Sombra im Kristallkönigreich?" Wollte Starshield wissen. „Vielleicht, keine Ahnung." Sagte Applejuice nur, ein Glockenturm in der Nähe gab ein Läuten von sich und die drei Ponys sahen auf die Uhr daran. „Scheiße, ich muss gehen, meine Mutter erwartet mich!" Sagte Starshield erschrocken und galoppierte davon. „Wir sehen uns später." Rief sie ihren Freunden zu und war dann weg. „Sieht so aus als ob du jetzt mit mir reden musst." Meinte Thundercloud und trank sein Bier aus, sofort nahm er sich die nächste Dose. Die nächsten Stunden unterhielten sich die beiden weiter und tranken die mitgebrachten alkoholischen Getränke, am Abend brachte Thundercloud Applejuice dann nach hause. „Danke für die Hilfe." Bedankte sich AJ bei ihm und stützte sich an ihm ab, sie war ziemlich betrunken. „Du hast den Wodka fast allein getrunken, ich konnte dich einfach nicht allein nach hause gehen lassen." Erwiderte Thundercloud ihr und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. „Ich glaube ich hätte wirklich weniger trinken sollen." Meinte Applejuice als Thundercloud sie ins Bett legte. „Schön dass du das auch erkennst." Sagte er sarkastisch. „Meine Tante ist wieder mit ihrer Freundin Scootaloo auf Party, bleib doch noch etwas und lass uns Spaß haben." Schlug AJ vor und zog ihn mit sich ins Bett. „Normalerweise würde ich nicht lange für die Entscheidung brauchen, aber du bist betrunken und ich kann das nicht ausnutzen." Erwiderte Thundercloud ihr und befreite sich von ihr, nachdem er das gemacht hatte stellte er fest das Applejuice schon eingeschlafen war. „War ja klar." Meinte er nur und ließ sich selber raus. Am nächsten Tag ging AJ wie gewohnt zur Schule und hatte schon bald die Schnauze voll, sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. In der Pause ging sie zum Büro des Direktors und wollte mit der Direktorin sprechen, sie wurde sofort durchgelassen. „Was kann ich für dich tun Applejuice?" Fragte das dunkelrosa Erdpony hinter dem Schreibtisch sie. „Miss Cheerilee, sie haben mir am Anfang des Schuljahres angeboten das ich meinen Abschluss schon jetzt machen kann, darauf würde ich gern zurückkommen." Sagte AJ ihr direkt. „Ich dachte du wolltest noch in der Schule und bei deinen Freunden bleiben?" Fragte Cheerilee verblüfft. „Eigentlich schon, aber ich habe zur Zeit eine menge Sachen im Kopf und brauche etwas Zeit um damit klar zukommen." Sagte AJ darauf. „Apple Bloom hat mir schon erzählt was passiert ist, willst du darüber reden?" Fragte Cheerilee besorgt. „Im Ernst, ich habe einen Schädel wie ein Rathaus weil ich gestern ziemlich gesoffen habe und möchte einfach nur allein damit zurecht kommen, also machen sie es mir nicht so schwer." Sagte Applejuice ungeduldig. „Das will ich überhört haben, aber wenn es das ist was du brauchst." Sagte Cheerilee nur und sorgte dafür das sie ihren Abschluss früher machen konnte. Die nächsten Wochen kümmerte Applejuice sich um ihren Abschluss und verbrachte dann jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek um über Magie nachzulesen. An einem Abend saß sie mal wieder in der Bibliothek und las in den Büchern, Spike saß auf einem großen Sessel und hatte eine Kanne Tee vor sich stehen. Applejuice hatte einen Apfel vor sich stehen und versuchte ihn mit Magie anzuheben, sie scheiterte kläglich. „Ich will ja nicht sagen das du aufgeben solltest, aber eine Pause würde dir vielleicht gut tun." Meinte Spike als er ihre Verzweiflung sah. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum es nicht funktioniert." Sagte AJ und sah sehr frustriert aus. „Die Prinzessin hat ein Siegel mit mehreren Ebenen benutzt um deine Magie für immer zu versiegeln, das ist unmöglich zu lösen." Sagte Spike ihr. „Bist du dir da sicher?" Fragte Applejuice darauf. „Deine Mutter könnte dir vielleicht helfen, ich habe nie ein Einhorn gesehen das so gut mit Magie war wie sie, aber Twilight ist leider nicht mehr da." Sagte der Drache traurig. „Gibt es sonst niemanden der mir helfen kann das Siegel zu lösen?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Als einziges fällt mir Rarity noch ein, aber sie war eines der Opfer deiner Mutter, tut mir leid." Antwortete Spike ihr und ließ den Kopf hängen. „War ja klar." Meinte Applejuice und ging etwas durch die Bibliothek. „Jeder der mir helfen könnte ist natürlich tot, typisch!" Schrie sie aufgebracht und trat gegen einen Mülleimer, das Aluminiumgefäß wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verformt. Als Spike den demolierten Mülleimer aufhob, seufzte er nur. „Ich weiß ja das du gerne Magie hättest, aber nur weil es nicht funktioniert brauchst du meine Einrichtung nicht zerstören." Sagte er und versuchte den Mülleimer wieder zurecht zu biegen. „Gibt es nichts was du tun kannst?" Fragte Applejuice darauf. „Ich wüsste schon was, aber das ist sehr gefährlich." Antwortete Spike ihr. „Mir egal, mach es!" Forderte AJ ihn auf und hatte wieder einen Funken Hoffnung in den Augen. „Bist du dir da sicher?" Fragte Spike sie. „Ich war mir nie sicherere." Erwiderte Applejuice ihm und sah ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. „Ich kann versuchen mit Drachenmagie das Siegel zu lösen, aber ich fürchte das es Probleme mit Wechselwirkungen zu deiner Einhornmagie geben wird." Sagte Spike darauf und stellte den Mülleimer ab. „Ich habe keine Magie, ist also nicht so schlimm." Sagte Applejuice einfach. „Auch wenn du sie nicht einsetzen kannst, hast du Magie." Sagte Spike und stellte sich vor ihr auf. Auch wenn er inzwischen ein voll ausgewachsener Drache war, sah er nicht wie die gierigen und stumpfsinnigen Drachen aus die sonst in Equestria auftauchten. „Kannst du mir das mit der Drachenmagie genauer erklären?" Fragte Applejuice etwas unsicher aus Spike die Hände über ihr verschränkte. „Du weißt sicher das Drachen normalerweise von Gier und Selbstsucht getrieben werden, die männlichen jedenfalls." Fing er an zu erklären. „Du aber nicht." Warf AJ ein. „Stimmt, da ich mich anders entwickelt habe ist nicht nur mein Körperbau anders, zusätzlich dazu habe ich herausgefunden das Drachen auch Magie einsetzen können und habe schon eine Menge Zauber gelernt." Beendete er seine Erzählung. „Du sagtest dass das gefährlich wäre, was ist das schlimmst was passieren kann?" Fragte Applejuice dann. „Im besten Fall löse ich das Siegel." Erwiderte Spike ihr einfach. „Und im schlimmsten?" Fragte AJ nochmals. „Wirst du pulverisiert." Sagte Spike nach kurzem Zögern. „Und los." Sagte er sofort darauf und setzte seine Drachenmagie ein, ein goldenes Licht erstrahlte und blendete Applejuice. Plötzlich gab es eine magische Eruption die die ganze Bibliothek erschütterte und Spike wurde davon geschleudert, als der Staub sich gelegt hatte sah er das Applejuice bis zu den Knien in den Boden getrieben wurde und nicht glücklich aussah. „Das hat ernsthaft weh getan." Sagte sie einfach nur, plötzlich weiteten sich die Risse um ihre Hufe aus und sie stürzte mitsamt eines Teils des Bodens in den Keller, Spike ging zu dem Loch und beugte sich über den Rand um nach Applejuice zu sehen. „Bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte er das Pony. „AU." Schallte es zurückhaltend aus dem Keller hoch. Spike half ihr wieder hoch und AJ musste sich zu erst den Staub und den Schutt aus der Mähne schütteln. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Spike sie nochmals. „Geht schon." Sagte Applejuice und hustete etwas Staub aus. „Sieht nicht so aus als ob es funktioniert hat." Meinte sie dann enttäuscht. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?" Fragte Spike neugierig. „Ich habe versucht die Trümmer von mir herunter zu heben, die Betonung liegt auf VERSUCHT." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Ich sollte dann jetzt besser gehen, Apple Bloom macht sich sonst wieder Sorgen um mich." Sagte Applejuice und wollte sich auf den Weg machen, Spike hinderte sie noch kurz daran. „Ich muss erst mal hier sauber machen, kannst du ein Buch für mich ausliefern?" Fragte er sie. „Warum gerade ich?" Fragte Applejuice zurück. „Ich habe immerhin ein Loch im Boden weil ich dir helfen wollte, sei doch so lieb und bring das Buch hier zu Sweetie Belle." Bat Spike sie dann nochmals. „Zu Sweetie Belle, ich weiß nicht." Meinte Applejuice etwas unsicher. „Vielleicht kann sie dir ja auch helfen, sie ist das einzige Einhorn dass das könnte." Sagte Spike. „Sie mag mich nicht, ich glaube nicht das sie mir hilft." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Dann bring ihr einfach das Buch." Sagte Spike nur und drückte ihr das Buch in die Hufe. „Zerstörer der Welten." Las sie den Einband vor. „Sie wollte etwas über die alten Sagen nachlesen die sich mit diesem mystischen Pony beschäftigen." Sagte Spike nur und nahm sich einen Besen. „Dann bring ich ihr das halt." Meinte Applejuice und ging los. Das Haus in dem Sweetie Belle wohnte lag weit außerhalb der Stadt und etwas versteckt am Rande des Waldes. „Meine Fresse ist das ein langer Weg bis zu ihr, ich werde wohl erst zu hause sein wenn es dunkel ist." Dachte Applejuice und sah sich etwas um, es wurde langsam dunkel. „Frage ich sie jetzt ob sie mir hilft, oder nicht?" Rätselte AJ währenddessen. Plötzlich kam ein gewaltiger Stein angeflogen und sie schaffte es nur im letzten Moment auszuweichen. „Wer verdammt schmeißt hier mit Bergen um sich?!" Rief Applejuice aufgebracht, sofort musste sie nochmals ausweichen. „Okay, das reicht." Meinte sie darauf, ein schon fast lächerlich winziger Stein traf sie am Kopf und raubte ihr das Bewusstsein. Aus dem Schatten des Waldes trat ein schwarzer geflügelter Einhorn-Hengst und sah sich das bewusstlose Einhorn an. „Wie interessant, Sweetie Belle wird sich sicher freuen wenn ich ihr ein Geschenk mitbringe." Sagte Loki und hob Applejuice vom Boden, dabei fiel das Buch das sie zu Sweetie bringen sollte zu Boden. „Was haben wir denn hier?" Meinte er verwundert und sah sich das Buch an. „Ein Buch über mich, das sollte ich mir mal ansehen." Sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Einband und nahm es einfach mit. Als Applejuice wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte sie das sich zwei Ponys in ihrer Nähe unterhielten und tat so als ob sie noch bewusstlos wäre. „Willst du sie töten?" Fragte ein Hengst. „Das wäre zu einfach, ich will sie brechen und sie mir zu Diensten machen." Antwortete eine Stute ihm, AJ erkannte das es Sweetie Belle war. „Dann lasse ich dich mit ihr allein." Sagte der Hengst darauf. „Ich muss noch an meinem neuen Körper arbeiten, mach du erst mal etwas mit ihr." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm. „Und was?" Wollte der Hengst wissen. „Loki, lass deine Fantasie spielen, oder lass etwas anderes spielen." Sagte Sweetie und dann hörte AJ nur wie eine Tür sich schloss. Als nach ein paar Minuten nichts weiter passierte, öffnete Applejuice langsam die Augen und sah dicht vor sich den schwarzen Hengst stehen. „Du hast dich also endlich entschlossen die Augen zu öffnen, sehr gut." Meinte er nur. Applejuice wollte etwas darauf erwidern und musste feststellen das sie geknebelt war, außerdem waren ihre Hufe mit starken Stahlseilen am Boden fest gemacht. „Du wunderst dich wohl das du gefesselt bist, das hat aber einen Grund." Sagte der schwarze darauf und sah kurz zu wie AJ versuchte sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, Applejuice lag auf dem Rücken und sah aus wie gekreuzigt. „Ich sollte mich wohl vorstellen, mein Name ist neuerdings Loki, die alten Sagen bezeichnen mich oft als Zerstörer der Welten." Stellte sich Loki dann vor. „Ich bin vielleicht vergesslich, du kannst ja nicht antworten weil du etwas kurz angebunden bist." Meinte er als er sah wie AJ zappelte. „An dir ist echt ein Komiker verloren gegangen." Dachte Applejuice sarkastisch, sie konnte es nur nicht sagen. „Aber der Grund weswegen du gefesselt bist ist, nun ja, einfach weil du viel zu stark bist." Sagte Loki dann und legte sich neben sie auf den Stahlboden. „Und nur um das gesagt zu haben, die Stahlplatte auf der du liegst ist etwa 4 Zoll stark, versuch also gar nicht erst sie zu verbiegen." Sagte Loki dann und strich ihr sanft über das Fell, Applejuice fühlte sich durch die Berührung schon fast angewidert und zappelte noch etwas. „Scheint so als ob du es nicht magst so berührt zu werden." Meinte Loki hinterhältig. „Merkst du noch was Kollege, ich bin erst 16!" Dachte Applejuice schockiert. „Sweetie Belle meint ich soll mir was einfallen lassen um dich zu brechen, wollen doch mal sehen was mir da so einfällt." Sagte Loki und streichelte sie am Hals. Langsam wanderte sein Huf an ihr herunter und erreicht ihre Brust, Loki spielte etwas mit ihrem Fell und ließ seinen Huf dann weiter herunter wandern. „Das wird langsam unheimlich." Dachte AJ sich und versuchte seinen Berührungen auszuweichen. „Weißt du, ich habe langsam genug davon mit deinem Fell zu spielen, lass uns was anderes versuchen." Meinte Loki dann und stellte sich über ihr auf. „Scheiße, ich muss etwas tun, ich weiß genau was er vor hat und muss dringend etwas dagegen tun!" Dachte Applejuice panisch. „Du machst dir Sorgen und hast Angst, das gefällt mir." Sagte Loki und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, er ging ganz dicht an ihr linkes Ohr heran. „Ich werde dafür sorgen das du erfährst was Angst wirklich bedeutet." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Nein, nein, nein, nein, das kann einfach nicht passieren, das kann definitive nicht passieren!" Dachte Applejuice in Panik und zappelte so stark wie sie konnte. „Lass uns dann anfangen." Sagte Loki und begann mit seinem unbeschreiblich abstoßendem Vorhaben.

Inzwischen war es später Abend und Apple Bloom machte sich langsam Sorgen. „Wo kann sie nur sein, AJ sagte doch das sie vor Sonnenuntergang zu hause sein wird?" Dachte sie besorgt und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Nichte, zu erst ging sie zur Bibliothek und fragte Spike. Sofort nachdem sie an die Tür zur Bibliothek geklopft hatte öffnete der Drache ihr auch schon. „Hat AJ was hier vergessen?" Fragte er Apple Bloom. „Das nicht, weißt du wo sie ist?" Fragte Apple Bloom zurück. „Sie sollte doch schon lange zurück sein." Meinte Spike verwundert. „Ist sie aber nicht, weißt du wo sie sein könnte?" Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihm. „Ich habe sie noch gebeten ein Buch für mich zu Sweetie Belle zu bringen, sie hätte nur wenige Minuten dafür brauchen sollen." Sagte Spike ihr. „Zu Sweetie, ich glaube nicht dass das eine gute Idee war." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Ich weiß ja das Sweetie etwas merkwürdig geworden ist, aber sie wird ihr schon nichts getan haben." Sagte Spike beruhigend. „Das glaube ich auch nicht, aber es sieht ihr nicht ähnlich so lange weg zu bleiben." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihm und klang immer noch besorgt. „Wenn du willst kann ich mit dir losgehen und sie suchen." Bot Spike ihr an. „Gute Idee, ich geh in die Altstadt und frage bei ihren Freunden und du gehst in die Neustadt und suchst da." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf, die zwei gingen sofort los und suchte Applejuice. Apple Bloom ging als erstes zu dem Haus in dem Thundercloud wohnte und klopfte an die Tür, eine ältere Einhorn-Stute öffnete ihr. „Ja bitte?" Fragte sie nur. „Ich wollte nur mal fragen ob Applejuice vielleicht hier ist, sie ist noch nicht wieder zu hause und ich mache mir langsam Sorgen." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Hier ist sie nicht, aber vielleicht weiß Thundercloud ja wo sie ist." Meinte die Stute nur und holte ihren Sohn. „Yo Apple Bloom, was ist los?" Fragte er einfach. „Hast du AJ gesehen?" Fragte Apple Bloom ihn. „Nicht seit sie ihren Abschluss gemacht hat, ist was mit ihr passiert?" Erwiderte Thundercloud ihr. „Ich weiß es nicht, das ist ja das Problem." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihm. „Soll ich mitkommen und suchen helfen?" Fragte Thundercloud darauf. „Du musst morgen zur Schule, ich will nicht das du deswegen schlechte Noten bekommst." Sagte Apple Bloom ihm und ging wieder, sie ging als nächstes zu Starshield, das junge Einhorn wohnte schon alleine. Kurz nachdem Apple Bloom an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete das Einhorn ihr auch schon. „Was denn jetzt noch?" Fragte Starshield genervt. „Ich störe dich nur ungern, aber hast du Applejuice heute schon gesehen?" Fragte Apple Bloom sie. „Seit ein paar Tagen schon nicht mehr, was ist denn los?" Erwiderte Starshield ihr. „Dann muss ich wohl weiter suchen." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach und ging mit hängendem Kopf davon. „Apple Bloom." Sagte Starshield plötzlich und Apple Bloom drehte sich zu ihr um. „Lass mich helfen, ich kann sie vielleicht mit einem Zauber aufspüren." Sagte Starshield dann. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte Apple Bloom hoffnungsvoll. „Ich kann es versuchen." Sagte Starshield und setzte ihre Magie ein, nach ein paar Minuten berichtete sie dann was sie herausgefunden hatte. „Tut mir leid, ich konnte sie nicht aufspüren." Entschuldigte sich die junge Einhorn-Stute darauf. „Schon gut, ich finde sie sicher auch so." Sagte Apple Bloom etwas enttäuscht. Die nächsten Stunden suchte Apple Bloom überall und konnte Applejuice trotzdem nirgendwo finden.

Eine unermesslich lange Zeit später lag Applejuice immer noch gefesselt am Boden und Loki stand neben ihr und sah sehr erschöpft aus. „Du bist echt eine Herausforderung." Sagte der schwarze Hengst und atmete schwer durch, Applejuice lag einfach da und hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, warum konnte ich mich nicht wehren?" Dachte sie schockiert und spürte wie ihr die Tränen am Gesicht herunterliefen. „Ich glaube das Sweetie nochmal Huf an dich legen sollte." Sagte Loki darauf und ging aus dem Raum. „Er hat mich missbraucht, ich kann nicht glauben dass mir das wirklich passiert ist." Dachte AJ und wollte einfach nur ihren Schmerz heraus schreien, sie war nur immer noch geknebelt und konnte keinen Ton hervorbringen, sie weinte einfach nur. Bevor sie sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid ergehen konnte, kam Sweetie Belle in das Zimmer. „Er hat also alles gegeben und dich trotzdem nicht brechen können." Meinte Sweetie nur. „Von wegen nicht brechen, wenn ich den Knebel nicht hätte wäre ich schon längst gebrochen." Dachte AJ sich. „Wollen doch mal sehen ob ich nicht dafür sorgen kann das du brichst." Sagte Sweetie und holte ein Stahlseil hervor, in der Mitte des Seils befand sich ein Metallring. Die Vorrichtung steckte sie Applejuice mit dem Ring auf ihr Horn und fixierte ihren Kopf damit, sie konnte sich nur wenige Millimeter bewegen. „Ich finde es toll das dein Horn so lang ist." Sagte Sweetie und nahm das Horn von Applejuice in den Mund um etwas daran herum zu lutschen. „Lass das!" Wollte AJ rufen, bekam aber keinen Ton heraus da sie immer noch geknebelt war. „Bitte hör auf." Flehte sie gedanklich und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Traurig?" Fragte Sweetie höhnisch und machte weiter. „Bitte hör auf, ich will das nicht." Flehte Applejuice gedanklich weiter. „Das reicht erst mal." Meinte Sweetie als wenn sie ihr Flehen gehört hätte. „Lass uns etwas anderes versuchen." Fügte sie hinzu und brachte sich in Position. „Wollen doch mal sehen ob dein Horn lang genug ist." Meinte Sweetie und fing an sich an ihr zu vergehen, Applejuice konnte sich nicht wehren. Die nächsten Stunden musste Applejuice alles über sich ergehen lassen was Sweetie Belle machte, das einzige was sie machen konnte war zu weinen. „Ich will nicht, lass mich in ruhe!" Dachte AJ entsetzt. „Lass mich gehen." Dachte sie weiter. „LASS MICH GEHEN!" Schrie sie gedanklich und etwas passierte.


	3. Chapter 3 Evolution

Apple Bloom suchte seit Tagen verzweifelt nach ihrer Nichte und konnte sie einfach nirgendwo finden. „Ich werde noch krank vor Sorge." Sagte Apple Bloom und sackte am Wohnzimmertisch zusammen. „Immer mit der Ruhe, AJ ist hart im Nehmen und sie wird sicher wohlbehalten zurückkommen." Sagte Scootaloo ihr. „Ich hoffe du hast recht." Sagte Apple Bloom nur. „Du erinnerst dich, vor 2 Jahren als dieses Gebäude eingestürzt ist, Applejuice ist ungeachtet der Gefahr einfach rein galoppiert und hat die Fohlen herausgeholt die eingeschlossen waren?" Fragte Scootaloo darauf. „Weißt du eigentlich wie besorgt ich war, sie war drei Monate im Krankenhaus?!" Schrie Apple Bloom, Scootaloo seufzte nur darauf. „Ich weiß ja das du für sie gesorgt hast wie eine Mutter, aber du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, sie ist 16 Jahre alt und kann auf sich aufpassen, sie war schließlich auch allein in Canterlot und hat die Prinzessin dazu gebracht mit ihr zu reden." Sagte Scootaloo. „Du hast wohl recht, aber sie war noch nie tagelang weg ohne mir etwas zu sagen." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Mach dir einfach keine Sorgen, sie kommt schon zurück." Sagte Scootaloo beruhigend zu ihr. „Ich hoffe du hast recht." Sagte Apple Bloom nur. „Glaub mir, sie wird schon zurückkommen und eine mordsmäßige Geschichte parat haben." Sagte Scootaloo dann noch.

Die letzten Tage hatten Sweetie Belle und Loki mit Applejuice alle Hufe voll zu tun gehabt und erlaubten sich endlich eine Pause. „Meinst du das wir sie gebrochen haben?" Fragte Loki seine neue Königin. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht, wahrscheinlich aber nicht." Antwortete Sweetie Belle ihm. „Dann sollte ich mich wohl nochmal um sie kümmern, ich habe noch eine menge Kraft dafür." Meinte Loki und erhob sich. „Du solltest dir etwas Kraft für mich aufheben, ich brauche nämlich Hilfe wenn ich meinen neuen Körper beziehe." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm. „Das schaffe ich schon, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Loki nur und ging wieder in das Zimmer in dem Applejuice gefesselt lag. Die junge Einhorn-Stute sah fürchterlich aus, sie hatte wohl tagelang nicht geschlafen und mindestens genauso lange geweint. „Ich hoffe du bist bereit für eine neue Runde." Sagte Loki und stellte sich über ihr auf. „Er will mich wieder vergewaltigen, das kann ich nicht zulassen!" Dachte AJ panisch und versuchte alles was sie konnte, da sie gefesselt war, war das nicht viel mehr als ein klägliches Zappeln. „Lass uns dann anfangen." Sagte Loki und wollte anfangen, plötzlich baute sich ein Kraftfeld über Applejuice auf und die Fesseln und der Knebel lösten sich. „Bleib mir ja vom Leib!" Schrie sie außer sich und kurz darauf folgte eine enorme Explosion. Applejuice und Loki standen im den zerstörten Überresten des Hause und AJ sah gar nicht glücklich aus. „Ich werde euch vernichten!" Zischte AJ ihn an und ihre Augen leuchteten mit einem unnatürlichen Licht. „Das wollen wir erst mal sehen." Sagte Sweetie einfach nur und stellte sich neben Loki. „Ihr Monster!" Schrie Applejuice und schoss einen unvorstellbar kraftvollen Energieblitz nach den beiden, Loki wischte ihn einfach zur Seite. „Sonst noch was?" Fragte er höhnisch, der Energieblitz schlug ein paar hundert Meter von den drei Ponys entfernt im Wald auf. „Ich muss etwas tun!" Dachte Applejuice panisch. „Im Ernst Kleine, du solltest dich uns ergeben." Sagte Sweetie Belle ihr und kam auf eine bedrohliche Art und Weise auf sie zu. „Bleib mir vom Fell!" Schrie Applejuice darauf und wich vor Sweetie Belle zurück. „Sagtest du nicht das du Hilfe brauchst um deinen neuen Körper zu beziehen?" Fragte Loki als er merkte das Sweetie Flügel hatte. „Wie du siehst habe ich es auch so geschafft." Erwiderte Sweetie Belle ihm einfach, sie sah im Grunde genommen nicht anders aus als vorher, nur hatte sie jetzt Flügel. „Und dein alter Körper?" Fragte Loki weiter und sah sich um. „Der liegt dort." Sagte Sweetie nur und deutete zu einem Haufen Trümmer, darunter lag ihr originaler Körper und sah furchtbar aus. Sweetie Belles alter Körper hatte die Explosion die Applejuice erzeugt hatte nicht gut überstanden und schreckliche Verletzungen davongetragen. „Lass uns jetzt mit ihr weitermachen." Sagte Sweetie und deutete auf Applejuice, die junge Einhorn-Stute stand noch immer mit einem magischen Leuchten in den Augen vor den beiden und sah sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an. „Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Ich muss verschwinden!" Dachte Applejuice auf einmal und drehte sich um, sie galoppierte davon und stieß gegen ein Kraftfeld. „Ich glaube nicht das du sie brechen kannst, wir sollten sie einfach beseitigen und dann mit dem Plan weitermachen." Sagte Loki darauf. „Du hast wohl recht." Stimmte Sweetie Belle ihm zu und hob mit ihrer Magie ein starkes Stahlseil aus den Trümmern ihres Hauses. Mit dem Seil ging sie auf Applejuice zu, das rote Einhorn hielt sich den Kopf und bemerkte gar nicht das Sweetie hinter sie kam, bis Sweetie ihr das Seil um den Hals schlang und zudrückte. Mehrere Minuten lang versuchte Sweetie Belle sie zu strangulieren und wirbelte Applejuice herum. „Verrecke doch endlich!" Sagte Sweetie bösartig, AJ klammerte sich verzweifelt am Leben fest. „Dann halt anders." Meinte Sweetie und ließ sie los, Applejuice lag keuchend am Boden und atmete tief durch. Sweetie Belle packte sie in einen Würgegriff und schnürte ihr nochmals die Luft ab. „Machen wir es doch einfach so wie deine Mutter es immer gemacht hatte." Sagte das weiße Einhorn und versuchte Applejuice das Genick zu brechen. „Warte mal kurz, mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen." Sagte Loki auf einmal und Sweetie sah ihn verwundert an, trotzdem ließ sie Applejuice nicht los. „Ich muss etwas tun." Dachte Applejuice sich und verlor das Bewusstsein, was dann passiert war nicht willentlich von ihr gesteuert. Um Applejuice herum bildete sich eine Art Aura und plötzlich schoss eine Säule gleißend blauer Energie um sie herum in den Himmel, Sweetie Belle wurde davon geschleudert und trug Verbrennungen an den Vorderbeinen davon. „Beeindruckend, nicht mal mit meiner unheiligen Magie könnte ich so etwas erzeugen." Meinte Loki und sah wie die Lichtsäule in sich zusammen fiel. „Willst du mir nicht von deiner Idee erzählen?" Fragte Sweetie Belle darauf. „Ich dachte mir das wir sie einfach hier liegen lassen, vor allem nach dieser Lightshow wird sicher bald die halbe Stadt hier sein." Sagte Loki ihr dann. „Und weiter?" Fragte Sweetie. „Die anderen Ponys werden dein zerstörtes Haus sehen, deinen toten Körper und dieses junge Einhorn, ihre Mutter hat deine Schwester ermordet und jeder wird denken das sie da weiter gemacht hat wo sie aufgehört hat." Klärte Loki sie auf. „Aber jeder wird mich für tot halten." Wandte Sweetie ein. „Du fängst doch sowieso ein neues Leben an, lass einfach alles zurück." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Außerdem kannst du ihr unmöglich das Genick brechen, ihr Organismus ist mit den gleichen Kristallen verstärkt wie Twilight sie hatte." Sagte er dann noch und half ihr aufzustehen. „Dann lassen wir die anderen einfach denken das sie mich umgebracht hat." Willigte Sweetie in seinen Plan ein und die beiden verschwanden im Wald.

Zur gleichen Zeit lag Prinzessin Celestia in ihre Gemächern in Canterlot und schlief. Die Prinzessin lief in einer unendlichen Weiße und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wo bin ich hier nur?" Fragte sie sich und sah sich weiter um, sie erkannte nicht das sie träumte. Während die Prinzessin weiter durch die weiße Unendlichkeit ging, erschien eine schattenhafte Gestalt vor ihr und sprach zu ihr. „Helft ihr bitte!" Flehte eine bekannte Stimme sie an. „Wem soll ich helfen, wer bist du?" Fragte Celestia verwirrt. „Bitte Prinzessin, ihr müsst ihr helfen." Flehte die Stimme nochmals. „Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst." Erwiderte Celestia der Gestalt. „Ihr müsst ihr helfen." Sagte die Gestalt einfach weiter. „Dann sag mir wem ich helfen soll." Forderte die Prinzessin. „Bitte Prinzessin, sie ist in Gefahr." Sagte die Gestalt nur nochmals. „Gefahr." Kam ein Echo. „Helft ihr." Ertönte ein weiteres Echo, nach wenigen Augenblicken sprachen tausende Stimme zu Celestia und forderten sie auf Hilfe zu leisten. „Wer bist du und wem soll ich helfen?!" Schrie Celestia verzweifelt. Plötzlich klärte sich die schattenhafte Gestalt auf und Celestia erkannte das es Twilight war. „Helft meiner Tochter!" Schrie Twilight und dadurch erwachte die Prinzessin. „Das war ein Traum." Erkannte Celestia darauf und erhob sich, sie ging auf den Balkon ihrer Gemächer und sah in die Nacht hinaus. „Warum träume ich von Twilight, oder war das vielleicht gar kein Traum?" Rätselte Celestia und sah in die Richtung in der Ponyville lag. „Wollte Twilight mir vielleicht etwas sagen?" Wunderte sich die Prinzessin weiter. Plötzlich erstrahlte eine gleißend blaue Energiesäule von Ponyville her und selbst aus der Distanz war das Licht noch so intensiv das Celestia geblendet die Augen schloss. „Sie wollte mir wirklich etwas sagen!" Dachte Celestia und flog einfach von dem Balkon ab, direkt nach Ponyville.

Apple Bloom und andere aus Ponyville waren inzwischen am Ursprungsort der Energiesäule eingetroffen und fanden ein Bild der Verwüstung vor. Das Haus war vollkommen zerstört und unter Trümmern begraben lag Sweetie Belle, etwas davon entfernt lag Applejuice in einem Krater. „Was ist denn hier passiert?" Fragte ein braunes Erdpony. „AJ, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Apple Bloom entsetzt und ging zu ihrer Nichte. Das Stahlseil mit dem Sweetie Belle versuchte hatte sie zu strangulieren hatte ihr die Haut am Hals aufgerissen und sonst sah sie auch nicht besonders gut aus. „Scheint so als hätte es einen Kampf gegeben." Meinte eine Pegasus-Stute und sah nach Sweetie Belle, oder besser gesagt, nach ihrem alten Körper. „AJ, mach bitte die Augen auf, AJ bitte!" Flehte Apple Bloom sie an und versuchte sanft sie aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen. „Dieses weiße Einhorn hier, sie ist tot." Sagte die Pegasus-Stute und Apple Bloom war einfach nur schockiert. „Ist das nicht die Schwester von Rarity gewesen?" Fragte jemand darauf. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, das andere Einhorn ist doch die Tochter von Twilight Sparkle." Sagte ein anderes Pony nur. „Sie hat wohl da weitergemacht wo ihre Mutter aufgehört hat." Sagte ein drittes Pony. „Seid ihr wirklich so bescheuert, oder tut ihr nur so?" Schrie Apple Bloom aufgebracht. „Seht ihr nicht das sie selbst verletzt ist?" Fragte sie dann und nahm AJ auf den Rücken. „Sweetie Belle hat sich wohl verteidigt." Meinte Scootaloo und sah nach ihrer alten Freundin. „Scoo, du kannst doch nicht im Ernst glauben das AJ so etwas machen könnte?!" Fragte Apple Bloom sie schockiert. „Es sieht aber so aus." Wandte Scootaloo ein. „Ihr könnt mich alle mal, ich bringe sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus." Sagte Apple Bloom aufgebracht und galoppierte mit Applejuice auf dem Rücken davon. Kurze Zeit später war die Polizei am Ort des Geschehens und nahm die Ermittlungen auf. Apple Bloom saß bei Applejuice am Bett und wartete darauf das sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. „Miss Apple Bloom?" Fragte jemand von der Tür aus und Apple Bloom sah auf. „Wer sind sie denn?" Fragte sie als sie einen grauen Pegasus erblickte. „Mein Name ist Evidence, ich bin vom CBI." Stellte sich der Ermittler vor. „Und was wollen sie vom mir?" Fragte Apple Bloom einfach nur. „Sie sind der Vormund dieses Einhorns?" Wollte Evidence wissen und deutete auf AJ. „Sie ist meine Nichte." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihm. „Wir haben die Ermittlungen aufgenommen und brauchen eine Aussage von ihr, außerdem müssen wir auch mit ihnen reden." Sagte Evidence darauf und deutete auf den Gang heraus. Apple Bloom ging mit ihm auf den Gang um seine Fragen zu beantworten. „Machen sie aber schnell, ich will bei ihr sein wenn sie aufwacht." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach. „Fällt ihnen irgendein Grund ein warum sie Sweetie Belle angegriffen haben könnte?" Fragte Evidence direkt. „Sie ist das süßeste und freundlichste Fohlen das ich je gesehen habe und ich weiß sicher das sie nie den Huf gegen irgendjemanden erheben würde, sie kann das einfach nicht gewesen sein." Sagte Apple Bloom ihm. „Zu erst einmal, ich glaube nicht das sie noch als Fohlen gesehen werden will, aber die Beweise sprechen eine eindeutige Sprache und alles deutet auf sie." Erwiderte Evidence ihr. „War das alles?" Fragte Apple Bloom ungeduldig. „Das war alles, ich komme wieder wenn sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist." Sagte Evidence darauf und ging, Apple Bloom setzte sich wieder ans Bett ihrer Nichte und wartete. Ein paar Stunden später kam Applejuice dann auch endlich wieder zu sich. „Was ist passiert, wo bin ich?" Fragte Applejuice verwirrt und sah sich um, sofort sah sie Apple Bloom. „Du bist im Krankenhaus und ich hatte gehofft das du mir sagen kannst was passiert ist." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Was jetzt?" Fragte AJ verwirrt weiter. „Was ist mit dir und Sweetie Belle passiert, warum ist sie tot und warum ist ihr Haus zerstört?" Fragte Apple Bloom darauf. „Was redest du da?" Fragte Applejuice nun vollkommen verwirrt. „Hast du etwas damit zu tun?" Fragte Apple Bloom weiter. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal was du meinst, was ist eigentlich passiert?" Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnern kannst?" Fragte Apple Bloom als sie erkannte das Applejuice sich an nichts erinnerte. „Ich war bei Spike und dann hat er mich gebeten ein Buch zu irgendjemandem zu bringen, dann..." Antwortete AJ ihr und musste sich unterbrechen. „Keine Ahnung was dann war." Fügte sie hinzu. „Du warst ganze fünf Tage verschwunden." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr einfach nur. „Fünf Tage?!" Fragte AJ schockiert, sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern was nach ihrem Besuch bei Spike passiert war. „Kannst du mir mit Sicherheit sagen das du Sweetie Belle nichts getan hast?" Fragte Apple Bloom dann, sie konnte sich gegen die Zweifel einfach nicht wehren. „Ich... du weißt doch das ich nie..." Setzte AJ an ihr zu erwidern und sah die Zweifel in den Augen ihrer Tante. „Ich weiß nicht." Sagte Applejuice dann. „Warum tut mir der Hals so weh?" Fragte AJ und tastete die wunden Stellen an ihrem Hals ab. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als du, aber vielleicht solltest du dich einfach noch etwas ausruhen." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr einfach nur. „Hast wohl recht." Stimmte AJ ihr zu und streckte sich etwas aus. „Ich muss dann jetzt wieder gehen, morgen besuche ich dich wieder." Verabschiedete sich Apple Bloom und ließ Applejuice sich ausruhen. Apple Bloom ging nach hause und konnte die Gefühle des Zweifels einfach nicht abschütteln. „Hat sie Sweetie vielleicht etwas angetan um sich Twilight näher zu fühlen?" Wunderte sie sich und kam im Farmhaus an, sie ging sofort ins Zimmer von Applejuice und suchte nach ihrem Tagebuch. „Ich weiß das ich nicht in ihren Sachen herum schnüffeln sollte, aber ich muss unbedingt wissen was in ihr vorgeht." Dachte Apple Bloom als sie das Tagebuch ihre Nichte in den Hufen hielt. Sie schlug das Buch auf und las was Applejuice geschrieben hatte, schon bald kam sie an eine Stelle die scheinbar ihre Zweifel bestätigten. „Ich habe eine alte Freundin von Apple Bloom getroffen, Sweetie Belle, sie hat mich auf offener Straße angegriffen und sagte das ich nur die Monstrosität bin die aus Twilight hervor gegangen ist." Hatte das junge Einhorn geschrieben. „Sweetie hat sie angegriffen, vielleicht wollte sie sich nur rächen." Kam Apple Bloom ein Gedanke und las weiter. „Ich muss etwas tun damit sie mich nicht nochmal angreift, nur was?" Hatte Applejuice weitergeschrieben. Bevor Apple Bloom ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Apple Bloom ging mit dem Tagebuch in den Hufen zur Tür und öffnete sie, davor stand ein grauer Pegasus mit einer Dienstmarke. „Agent Evidence, CBI." Sagte er einfach nur. „Weiß ich, und weiter?" Entgegnete Apple Bloom ihm nur. „Ich muss mir das Zimmer von Miss Applejuice ansehen." Sagte Evidence einfach. „Sie suchen wohl danach." Meinte Apple Bloom und gab ihm das Tagebuch. „Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist genau das was ich suche." Sagte Evidence etwas verwirrt. „Dann nehmen sie es und verschwinden sie." Sagte Apple Bloom und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. „Eigentlich habe ich einen Durchsuchungsbefehl, aber ist ja auch egal." Dachte sich der Ermittler und ging wieder.

Nachdem Loki und Sweetie Belle im Wald verschwunden waren, hatte Loki tief im Wald eine Art Palast aus schwarzen Kristallen wachsen lassen. Sweetie lag in einem luxuriös eingerichtetem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett und sah krank aus, die Verletzungen die sie an den Vorderbeinen hatte schienen sich entzündet zu haben. „Du musst dich noch an deinen neuen Körper gewöhnen, ruhe dich aus und schlafe etwas." Sagte Loki ihr. „Warum kannst du mit deinem neuen Körper schon so gut umgehen?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Ich habe einfach mehr Energie als du, aber sobald du dich vollkommen an den Körper gewöhnt hast wirst du keine Probleme mehr haben." Antwortete der schwarze Hengst ihr. „Kannst du mir nicht etwas Energie geben?" Fragte Sweetie darauf. „Ist vielleicht besser wenn ich dir etwas geben, dann heilen deine Verletzungen auch schneller." Sagte Loki und legte einen Huf auf sie, ein unheiliges Leuchten erschien und kurz darauf ging es Sweetie auch schon besser. „Ich habe zu viel Energie verbraucht, das sollte ich lassen bis ich meine Energiequelle zurückgeholt habe." Dachte Loki sich und legte sich neben Sweetie Belle. „Nur so als Frage, hasst du die kleine wirklich so sehr?" Fragte er sie dann, in ihre Augen konnte er sehen wie sich der Hass aufbaute als sie an Applejuice dachte. „Twilight wurde zwar hingerichtet, aber ich wollte mich immer an ihr rächen und habe beschlossen alles zu vernichten das an sie erinnert." Sagte Sweetie ihm. „Weißt du, die Energie die ich dir gegeben habe, ist zum Teil Lebensenergie von deiner Schwester gewesen." Sagte Loki plötzlich. „WAS?!" Meinte Sweetie entsetzt und sah ihn fassungslos an. „Lass mich dir zeigen warum ich überhaupt eine Mörderin wie Twilight unterstützt habe." Sagte Loki einfach und legte ihr einen Huf an die Stirn, ein unheimliches Leuten erschien und Sweetie Belle verstand alles. Loki zeigte ihr alles was er plante, was er erlebt hatte und auch warum er Twilight angetrieben hatte zu morden. Sweetie sah ihn erstaunt an und plötzlich bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, der Hass war einfach verschwunden. „Du willst Gleichheit durch deine neue Ordnung schaffen." Meinte sie einfach nur. „Ein Utopia in dem es niemandem schlecht geht." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Koste es was es wolle." Fügte er ernst hinzu. „Du willst deine neue Welt unter allen Umständen aufbauen, selbst wenn du töten, betrügen, stehlen und foltern musst?" Fragte Sweetie darauf. „Genauso wie du, du hast alles gemacht was ich wollte weil du dein Ziel erreichen wolltest." Sagte Loki ihr. „Und du denkst das ich dir helfen kann dein Ziel zu erreichen?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „Warum nicht?" Fragte Loki zurück. „Na ja, als wir Applejuice gefangen gehalten hatten und sie gefoltert haben, es hat mir Spaß gemacht." Sagte Sweetie Belle darauf. „Du brauchst mir das nicht sagen, ich weiß es auch so, aber das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, glaub mir." Sagte Loki einfach nur. „Und jetzt solltest du etwas schlafen, ich kümmere mich solange um ein paar unerledigte Dinge." Sagte er dann und erhob sich. „Werde ich machen." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm. „Und außerdem, ich finde es nicht schlimm andere zu foltern, das ist auch nur eine Form von Kunst." Sagte Loki und ging. Loki ging durch den Wald in Richtung von Sweeties altem Haus, oder was davon übrig war. „Ich muss dringend meine Energiequelle zurückholen, das ich ihren ganze Hass in mir aufgenommen habe hat mich ziemlich geschwächt." Dachte er sich. „Außerdem muss ich dafür sorgen das dieses Einhorn, ich glaube Sweetie hat sie Applejuice genannt, meinen Plänen nicht im Weg steht, sie könnte wirklich alles zunichte machen." Dachte er weiter und erreichte die Ruinen des Hauses, er war nicht das erste Pony dort. „Welch Überraschung, Prinzessin Celestia persönlich." Meinte Loki als er das weiße geflügelte Einhorn in den Trümmern stochern sah. Langsam ging er näher, Celestia bemerkte seine Anwesenheit nicht einmal. „Kann ich euch helfen Prinzessin?" Fragte Loki als er genau hinter ihr stand, erschrocken drehte sich die Prinzessin zu ihm um. „Wie ich es mir dachte." Sagte Celestia als sie den geflügelten Einhorn-Hengst sah. „Du weißt also wer ich bin." Schlussfolgerte Loki daraus. „Meine Eltern haben mich vor dir gewarnt." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Ach ja, Eclipse und Equinox, lange nichts mehr von den beiden gehört." Sagte Loki und dachte kurz zurück. „Meine Mutter ist schon vor langer Zeit gestorben und mein Vater ist nur wenige Jahrhunderte später ebenfalls gestorben, jetzt bin ich Herrscherin dieses Landes." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Equinox, ich erinnere mich sehr gut an ihr sonnengelbes Fell, wusstest du das deine Mutter und ich vor langer Zeit mal ein Paar waren?" Fragte Loki sie dann. „Du bist also wirklich der Zerstörer der Welten." Meinte die Prinzessin nur. „Das bin ich." Bestätigte Loki ihr das. „Und da du wieder einen Körper hast, nehme ich an das dich jemand unterstützt." Sagte Celestia und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Lass das lieber." Sagte Loki und um die Hufe der Prinzessin bildeten sich schwarze Kristalle. „Sweetie Belle ist deine Partnerin, oder?" Fragte Celestia direkt. „Woher weißt du das?" Wollte Loki wissen und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Ich habe ihren toten Körper untersucht und festgestellt das ihr Körper erst gestorben ist, nachdem die Seele ihn verlassen hat, normalerweise ist es genau andersherum." Erklärte Celestia darauf. „Sie hat den Körper gewechselt kurz bevor das Mädel das wir da hatte eine magische Explosion erzeugt hat." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Warum war Applejuice bei euch, wieso?" Fragte Celestia. „Sweetie wollte etwas mit ihr spielen, sonst nichts." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Aber mal was anderes, du willst hier nach Beweisen suchen um sie zu entlasten, oder?" Fragte er dann. „Da Sweetie nicht tot ist liegen nur Indizienbeweise vor und ich werde sie entlasten." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, sie steht meinen Plänen im Weg und selbst wenn sie nur ein paar Jahre im Gefängnis ist reicht das schon." Sagte Loki und setzte seine unheilige Magie ein, der schwarze Kristall der die Hufe der Prinzessin eingeschlossen hat wuchs plötzlich an ihr hoch und schloss sie vollständig ein. Auch wenn sie vollkommen von dem halbtransparenten Kristall eingeschlossen war, war sie noch bei Bewusstsein. „Versuch die Augen ruhig zu halten, das macht mich nervös wenn du dauernd hin und her siehst." Meinte Loki als er ihre Augenbewegungen sah. Mit seiner Magie ließ er den Kristallblock mit Celestia darin schweben und ging damit in den Wald zurück.

Ein paar Tage später wurde Applejuice aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und schon erwartet, Agent Evidence wartete auf sie. „Miss Applejuice?" Fragte er das rote Einhorn einfach. „Und sie sind?" Fragte AJ zurück. „Ich bin Agent Evidence vom CBI und ich bin hier um sie zu verhaften." Antwortete der graue Pegasus ihr. „Was, einen Augenblick, warum wollen sie mich verhaften?!" Fragte AJ schockiert. „Sie werden verdächtigt das Einhorn Sweetie Belle ermordet zu haben, sie haben das Recht zu schweigen." Sagte Evidence ihr und legte ihr Hufschellen an. „Gehts noch, ich habe doch niemanden ermordet?" Rief Applejuice und zerriss die Hufschellen einfach. Evidence blieb nichts anderes übrig und setzte andere Mittel ein um sie zu verhaften, mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen brachte er sie zu Fall und drückte sie zu Boden. „Du hättest dich der Verhaftung nicht widersetzen sollen, als Spezialagent habe ich Mittel und Wege um selbst die widerwilligsten Subjekte einzufangen." Sagte er nur und legte ihr neue Hufschellen an, zusätzlich legte er ihr noch einen dicken Eisenring ums Horn. „Und jetzt komm endlich." Meinte er ungeduldig und zog sie hoch, Applejuice hatte gewissen Schwierigkeiten zu stehen und dadurch keine andere Wahl. „Was war das denn jetzt?" Fragte AJ verwundert als Evidence sie zu einer mit dicken Eisenplatten gepanzerten Kutsche führte. „Eine Technik für den Nahkampf, ich habe gezielt ein paar Nerven getroffen und dadurch deine Muskulatur zeitweise gelähmt." Erklärte er ihr und setzte sie in die Kutsche. „Abfahrt!" Rief der Kriminalbeamte dem Fahrer zu und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. „Eine junge Stute schlagen, das ist echt unterstes Level." Meckerte Applejuice weiter. „Du bist genauso dickköpfig wie meine Tochter, da braucht es halt manchmal andere Mittel." Sagte Evidence darauf. Applejuice wurde in eine Hafteinrichtung in der Nähe von Manehattan gebracht und wartete da dann auf den Prozess der sie erwartete. Ein paar Tage später war es dann soweit und AJ saß auf der Anklagebank, sie sah sich im Saal um und suchte Apple Bloom, sie war nicht gekommen. Da Prinzessin Celestia schon lange nicht mehr den Vorsitz bei solchen Verhandlungen führte, war als Richter ein älterer Hengst bestimmt worden. Die Verhandlung dauerte nicht lange und als letztes wurde eine Stelle aus dem Tagebuch von Applejuice verlesen, die Stelle die Apple Bloom ebenfalls gelesen hatte. „Aufgrund der Beweislage und den Auszügen aus dem Tagebuch der Angeklagten, sehe ich die Schuld der Angeklagten deutlich und beantrage die Höchststrafe nach dem Jugendstrafrecht, 10 Jahre Haft, ohne Aussicht auf Bewährung." Beendete der Staatsanwalt seine Ausführungen, als nächstes sprach der Anwalt von Applejuice. „Auch wenn sie lieber zur Polizei hätte gehen sollen nachdem das Opfer sie angegriffen hat, glaube ich nicht das sie in böser Absicht und Heimtücke einen Mord begehen würde, deshalb beantrage ich eine Freiheitsstrafe von 2 Jahren auf Bewährung wegen Totschlags in einem minder schweren Fall." Beantragte ihr Anwalt und setzte sich wieder. „Ich werde mich dann zurückziehen und mit den Schöffen das Urteil ausarbeiten, wir unterbrechen die Verhandlung für 15 Minuten." Sagte der Richter darauf und tat das auch sofort. „Wie stehen meine Chancen?" Fragte AJ ihren Anwalt. „Wäre besser gewesen wenn deine Tante hier gewesen wäre, aber Richter Silver urteilt immer gerecht und ich habe ein gutes Gefühl." Antwortete der blaue Erdpony-Hengst ihr. „Musste man unbedingt aus meinem Tagebuch vorlesen, das war so peinlich?" Fragte Applejuice weiter. „Das konnte ich leider nicht verhindern, tut mir leid." Entschuldigte sich ihr Anwalt. Kurze Zeit später kam der Richter wieder um das Urteil zu verkünden und alle erhoben sich respektvoll. „Ich habe sehr gründlich über den Fall nachgedacht und fälle folgendes Urteil, im Namen des Volkes verurteile ich die Angeklagte zur Höchststrafe von 10 Jahren, sie können in den nächsten 7 Tagen noch Berufung einlegen." Verkündete der silbergraue Hengst und besiegelte das Urteil mit einem knallendem Hammerschlag. „Habt ihr sie noch alle?" Schrie Applejuice und sprang auf. „Mach keine Szene, das macht es nicht besser." Sagte ihr Anwalt ihr. „Keine Szene machen am Arsch, ich lass mich doch nicht unschuldig in den Knast stecken!" Schrie AJ weiter. „Reißen sie sich zusammen!" Sagte Richter Silver nachdrücklich. „Klappe zu Opa!" Erwiderte AJ ihm aufgebracht. „Sie sind rechtskräftig verurteilt, nehmen sie es mit Würde." Sagte der Richter ihr. „Macht was ihr wollt, ich bin raus hier." Meinte Applejuice nur und sprengte die Hufschellen mit denen sie gefesselt war, dann galoppierte sie einfach auf den Ausgang zu. „Haltet sie auf!" Schrie der Richter und die Gerichtsdiener stürzten sich auf Applejuice. Ein schwarzer Hengst schaffte es sie zu Boden zu werfen und hielt sie da, als sie den Staatsbeamten sah erstarrte sie regelrecht vor Angst. „Ein schwarzer Hengst!" Schoss ihr in den Kopf und sie schaffte es nicht auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. „Warum habe ich plötzlich solche Angst?" Wunderte sie sich und sah den Beamten angsterfüllt an. Da sie keinen Widerstand mehr leistete, konnte sie in Ruhe abgeführt und zum Gefängnis gebracht werden, der Beamte der sie gestoppt hatte sah ihr noch hinterher. „Was ist den bei dir los?" Fragte ein Kollege ihn. „Dieses Mädel, als ich sie festgehalten habe und ihre Augen sah, sie hatte schreckliche Angst vor mir, das macht mich fertig." Meinte der schwarze Erdpony-Hengst nur. „Du bist groß und schwarz, meine Tochter hat auch Angst vor dir." Erwiderte der Kollege ihm. „Du hast ihre Augen nicht gesehen, ich glaube das ihr irgendwas wirklich schreckliches passiert sein muss." Sagte der schwarze darauf. Inzwischen war Applejuice im Gefängnis angekommen und wurde in ihr Leben hinter Gittern eingewiesen, sie hörte nur am Rande zu und dachte darüber nach was passiert war als der schwarze Hengst sie zu Boden gedrückt hatte. „Ich fühlte mich irgendwie verloren, das war wie die Erinnerung an einen Alptraum." Dachte AJ sich und grübelte weiter nach. Es war schon Abend und als alle ihre Daten aufgenommen waren, brachte ein Wärter sie zu ihrer Zelle, in der sie die nächsten 10 Jahre verbringen sollte. „Hier ist dann deine Zelle, mach es dir gemütlich und sieh dir alles an, deine Mitbewohnerin kommt in ein paar Minuten und dann gibt es auch schon Abendessen." Sagte der Wärter ihr und deutete durch die Gitterstäbe in die Zelle. „Wie viele Sterne habt ihr hier, minus 4?" Fragte AJ sarkastisch, in der Zelle stand nur ein Doppelbett und an der hinteren Wand eine Toilette aus Stahl. „Reiß das Maul nicht so auf, ich habe schon tausende wie dich fertig gemacht und werde noch tausende wie dich fertig machen, also sei ein braves kleines Fohlen und tu was wir dir sagen." Sagte der Wärter darauf. „Nein wie freundlich, eigentlich solltet ihr Typen uns doch nicht bedrohen." Meinte Applejuice gereizt. „Willst du an deinem ersten Tag schon eins auf die Schnauze?" Fragte der Wärter und holte schon seinen Schlagstock hervor. „Lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe, ich hatte einen harten Tag." Sagte Appeljuice einfach nur und legte sich auf das untere Bett das offensichtlich nicht benutzt wird. Der Wärter verschloss die Zelle und ließ sie dann allein, Applejuice nahm sich die grobe Wolldecke und wickelte sich darin ein, so klein wie sie konnte rollte sie sich ein. „Es ist wirklich ätzend ich zu sein." Dachte sie sich und versuchte dann etwas abzuschalten. Kurz darauf hörte sie das die Zellentür auf und wieder zu ging. „Was haben wir den da, ich bin nicht mehr allein in meinem Luxuszimmer." Sagte eine sehr jung erscheinende Stute, AJ konnte sie nicht sehen da sie sich vollständig eingerollt hatte. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Ich hab mich wohl verhört, zeig gefälligst etwas Respekt!" Schrie ihre Zellengenossin sie an und zog Applejuice die Decke weg. „Warum sollte ich?" Fragte AJ nur ohne sich auf nur zu ihr umzudrehen. „Sieh mich wenigstens an wenn ich mit dir rede!" Schrie die anderen AJ an und riss sie aus dem Bett, sie schleuderte Applejuice einfach an die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich bin hier drin Chefin, wenn ich sage SPRING, dann fragen alle nur wie hoch, verstanden?" Fragte ihre Zellengenossin sie dann. Applejuice erhob sie und sah die andere dann ernst an, ihre Zellengenossin war eine sehr junge gelbe Pegasus-Stute mit roter Mähne in einem modischen Kurzhaarschnitt. „Ich dachte die mit den Schlagstöcken hätten das Sagen?" Fragte AJ und sah auf das gelbe Pegasus-Pony herab, sie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als Applejuice. „Heilige Scheiße!" Meinte das gelbe Pony erstaunt. „Lass mich einfach in ruhe, klar?" Fragte AJ nur, nahm sich ihre Decke und legte sich wieder hin. Am nächsten Tag ging Applejuice auf den Gefängnishof und sah sich erstmal um, über den Hof war ein engmaschiges Netz gespannt um die Pegasi daran zu hindern einfach weg zu fliegen und wie überall waren grüne leuchtende Kristalle an den Wänden um Einhörner daran zu hindern Magie einzusetzen. „Und hier soll ich jetzt 10 Jahre bleiben." Dachte sie entmutigt. „Hey Sunrise, ist das nicht deine neue Mitbewohnerin?" Fragte eine der anderen Insassinnen das gelbe Pegasus-Pony, Sunrise kam mit einer Gruppe anderer Stute genau auf AJ zu. „Ist sie, wollen wir sie doch mal willkommen heißen." Sagte Sunrise nur. „Hey Neue, warum bist du hier?" Fragte eine der anderen jungen Stuten sie. „Kann euch doch egal sein." Sagte Applejuice darauf und wollte an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei gehen, eine der Stuten hatte allerdings andere Pläne. Plötzlich bekam Applejuice einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend und sackte zusammen. „Sag schon." Forderte Sunrise sie auf, sie hatte Applejuice auch geschlagen. „Ich wurde wegen Mordes zu 10 Jahren verurteilt, aber ich bin unschuldig." Sagte AJ angestrengt. „Sie ist unschuldig, ist das nicht witzig?" Schrie eine der anderen Stuten amüsiert. „Sind wir das nicht alle?" Fragte Sunrise nur. „Warum bist du hier?" Fragte Applejuice sie dann und erhob sich langsam. „Ich habe einen Schnapsladen ausgeraubt und den Besitzer verletzt, der Schwächling ist dann daran gestorben." Antwortete Sunrise ihr. „Deine Eltern müssen ja richtig stolz auf dich sein." Sagte Applejuice sarkastisch. „SCHNAUZE!" Schrie Sunrise außer sich vor Wut und schlug auf Applejuice ein, diesmal wurde sie von den Wärtern gestoppt. Applejuice kam auf die Krankenstation und wurde behandelt, danach kam sie in die Zelle zurück. „Was warst du eigentlich so angepisst als ich mit deinen Eltern angefangen habe?" Fragte AJ ihre Zellengenossin. „Ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal hier, nach meiner letzten Verhandlung sagte meine Eltern das ich mich nicht melden sollte wenn ich hier raus bin." Antwortete Sunrise ihr. „Sie haben dich also fallen lassen, nicht so toll." Meinte AJ nur. „Was ist mit deinen Eltern?" Fragte Sunrise darauf. „Hab ich nie kennengelernt, meine Mutter war eine Serienmörderin und mein Vater eines ihrer Opfer." Sagte Applejuice ihr. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Wollte sie dann von Sunrise wissen. „15." Antwortete Sunrise nur. „Ätzt echt du zu sein." Sagte AJ darauf. „Aber du bist ja so viel besser dran." Erwiderte Sunrise ihr. „Wenn du nur wüsstest." Dachte AJ sich und legte sich auf die Pritsche.

Ein paar Wochen später in Ponyville, Apple Bloom war einkaufen und stand vor dem Regal mit den Spirituosen. „Meine Geschwister sind tot, meine Nichte ist eine Mörderin und Freunde habe ich auch nicht wirklich." Dachte sie verbittert. „Hey Apple Bloom, was machst du da?" Fragte sie plötzlich jemand von der Seite her, Apple Bloom drehte sich um und erkannte Rainbow Dash. „Ich denke nur nach." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr und sah sich Dash dann richtig an, das himmelblaue Pegasus-Pony hatte einen Verband um den rechten Flügel und sah nicht unbedingt glücklich aus. „Ich weiß schon worüber du nachdenkst, aber du hast die letzten drei Wochen verhindert das ich rückfällig werde und ich kann nicht zulassen das du nach 4 Jahren wieder anfängst zu trinken." Sagte Dash und zog Apple Bloom einfach von dem Regal weg. „Du hast wohl recht." Sagte Apple Bloom nur und beendete ihren Einkauf, zusammen mit Dash setzte sie sich dann in ein Café und die zwei unterhielten sich noch etwas. „Was hast du an deinem Flügel gemacht?" Fragte Apple Bloom sie. „Du weißt ja das ich kein Gefühl mehr im rechten Flügel habe nachdem Twilight ihn mir gebrochen hat, ich wollte mir letztens einen Tee kochen und bin irgendwie mit dem Flügel in die Flammen meines Gasherd geraten, das habe ich erst bemerkt als ich schon Verbrennungen dritten Grades hatte." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Denkst du nicht das es besser wäre dir den Flügel abnehmen zu lassen, das ist immerhin schon das dritte mal das dir so was passiert?" Fragte Apple Bloom darauf. „Das hat der Arzt auch vorgeschlagen." Sagte Dash nur. „Und, denkst du nicht das er recht hat?" Fragte Apple Bloom weiter. „Bist du bescheuert? Ich lass mir doch nicht den Flügel amputieren!" Schrie Dash sie an. „Aber lass uns nicht mehr davon reden." Sagte sie dann. „Was ist bei dir eigentlich los?" Fragte Dash um das Thema zu wechseln. „AJ wurde wegen dem Mord an Sweetie Belle verurteilt und sitzt jetzt 10 Jahre ein." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr. „Das habe ich in der Zeitung gelesen, denkst du denn das sie es wirklich getan hat?" Fragte Dash nur. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Apple Bloom traurig. „Hast du sie denn schon besucht?" Fragte Dash dann. „Ich habe keine Zeit bis nach Manehattan zu reisen um sie im Jugendgefängnis zu besuchen." Sagte Apple Bloom sofort. „Klingt wie eine Ausrede." Meinte Dash. „Okay, ich will sie nicht besuchen, zufrieden?" Schrie Apple Bloom darauf und ging einfach. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie besuchen gehen, ihr geht es bestimmt miserabel." Sagte Dash mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem. „Ich fühle mich vielleicht auch besser wenn ich jemanden sehe dem es schlechter geht als mir." Dachte sie noch und ging dann auch.

Applejuice war inzwischen seit mehr als zwei Monaten im Gefängnis und hatte sich allmählich an den Tagesablauf gewöhnt. Am frühen Morgen dieses Tages lag sie noch auf der Pritsche in ihrer Zelle und schlief, plötzlich sprang sie auf und schrie. „NEIN!" Schrie sie und sah sich gehetzt um. „Schon wieder diese Alpträume?" Fragte Sunrise von dem oberen Bett aus und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube das ist eine Erinnerung an irgendwas." Meinte AJ nur, sie war komplett durchgeschwitzt und sah sich immer noch gehetzt um. „Du hast wohl irgendwelche Erinnerungen verdrängt und in deinen Träume kommen sie wieder." Dachte Sunrise laut nach, in den vergangenen zwei Monaten hatten die beiden eine Art Freundschaft zueinander entwickelt und Sunrise machte sich Sorgen um sie. „Soll ich den anderen sagen das sie dich in Ruhe lassen sollen?" Fragte Sunrise. „Lass mal, wenn die anderen sich besser fühlen wenn sie mich fertig machen, dann sollen sie nur." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. Den ganzen Tag ging alles so wie immer, beim Essen wurde Applejuice das Tablett weg geschlagen und unter der Dusche wurde sie wie immer zusammengeschlagen, das machte ihr aber nichts aus. Am Mittag war mal wieder Besuchszeit und diesmal hatte AJ auch Besuch, sie setzte sich vor die Panzerglasscheibe und sah das Rainbow Dash sie besuchen kam. „Dash, dich hätte ich wirklich nicht erwartet." Meinte AJ erstaunt, hinter ihr ging eine andere Straftäterin vorbei und schubste sie, mit dem Kopf prallte Applejuice gegen die Glasscheibe. „Ihr geht es wirklich mies hier." Dachte Dash darauf. „Apple Bloom hat alle Hufe voll zu tun mit den Plantagen, sie hat leider keine Zeit dich zu besuchen." Sagte Dash dann. „Dachte ich mir schon." Sagte Applejuice nur und hielt sich den Kopf. „Warum lässt du dir das von den anderen Mädels gefallen, du bist doch stärker als sie?" Fragte Dash dann bezogen darauf wie die anderen sie behandelten. „Genau deshalb, ich bin stärker als sie und halte das aus." Sagte Applejuice ihr und legte den Kopf vor der Glasscheibe ab, mit der Spitze ihres Horns ritzte sie das Zeichen für Unendlichkeit in das Glas. „Ich wünschte das ich irgendwas für dich tun könnte." Sagte Dash dann. „Nicht so schlimm, ich sehe das ganze positiv, ich kann studieren, das Essen kostet mich nichts und ich brauche mir keine Sorgen machen wo ich schlafen soll." Sagte Applejuice und richtete sich auf. „Mir geht es großartig, sag das bitte auch Apple Bloom." Fügte sie hinzu und lachte etwas. „Sie ist seit zwei Monaten im Knast und kann trotzdem noch lachen, sie ist echt großartig." Dachte Dash sich. „Und ich bin so erbärmlich." Sagte sie dann leise. „Was sagst du?" Fragte Applejuice darauf. „Nichts, ich muss leider schon wieder gehen, ich komme dich ab jetzt jede Woche besuchen." Sagte Dash nur. „Man sieht sich später." Verabschiedete sie sich dann und ging wieder.

Inzwischen waren vier Monate vergangen und ganz Equestria machte sich Sorgen um Prinzessin Celestia, sie war immer noch verschwunden und überall wurde nach ihr gesucht. Keiner wusste wo sie sein könnte, dabei war sie näher als viele dachte. Loki und Sweetie Belle hatte sich ganz an ihre neuen Körper gewöhnt und führten ihre Pläne weiter. „Ich glaube du bist bereit für die nächste Lektion." Meinte Loki nachdem er Sweetie einige Zauber beigebracht hatte. „Und das wäre?" Fragte Sweetie ihn. „Komm mit." Forderte er sie auf und führte sie aus dem Übungsraum hinaus, auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Raum kamen die beiden an einem großen Kristallblock vorbei, Prinzessin Celestia war darin eingeschlossen. „Da fällt mir gerade was ein." Meinte Loki und stellte sich vor dem Kristall auf, er hatte den Kristall so verändert das die Prinzessin gezwungen war eine unterwürfige Haltung anzunehmen und ihm deswegen praktisch zu Hufen lag. „Wir sollten dich besser mitnehmen, du musst das unbedingt sehen." Meinte Loki und ließ den Kristall mit Celestia darin hinter sich her schweben. Mit Sweetie und Celestia betrat Loki einen Raum in dem ein gewaltiger schwarzer Kristall stand. „Was ist das?" Fragte Sweetie und sah sich den Kristall genauer an. „Man nennt diesen Kristall auch das schwarze Herz, er ist was vom letzten Universum übrig geblieben ist nachdem es im Big Crunch kollabiert ist." Klärte Loki sie auch und wandte sich an Celestia. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber in ihren Augen sah man das blanke Entsetzen. „Du weißt also was dieser Kristall ist." Sagte Loki zu ihr. „Ich aber nicht, was ist das für ein Ding?" Fragte Sweetie. „Das ist meine Energiequelle, ich kann unendlich viel Energie aus diesem Kristall beziehen und habe damit unbegrenzte Macht." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Und jetzt will ich dir beibringen wie du Energie daraus beziehen kannst." Sagte er dann. „Ich muss etwas unternehmen, die beiden bringen alles was war, ist und sein wird in Gefahr." Dachte die Prinzessin und sammelte ihre Magie. Loki und Sweetie Belle bemerkten gar nicht das Celestia alles an magischer Energie sammelte was sie hatte, bis plötzlich der Kristall in dem sie eingeschlossen war zersprang und Splitter überall durch die Gegend flogen. „Dieser Kristall war härter als ein Diamant." Meinte Loki schon fast schockiert als er Celestia aufstehen sah. „Ich werde euch aufhalten." Sagte die Prinzessin entschloss und sah die beiden ernst an. „Hast du dafür denn noch genug Kraft?" Fragte Sweetie Belle höhnisch, Celestia hatte das meiste ihrer Kraft verbraucht um den Kristall zu sprengen und atmete schwer. „Sie hat recht, ich muss mich erst erholen." Dachte Celestia sich und sammelte den Rest ihrer Energie, kurz darauf teleportierte sie sich einfach davon. „Sieht so aus als ob wir umziehen müssten." Sagte Loki einfach und machte sich an die Arbeit. Celestia hatte schon einen Großteil ihrer Magie verbraucht um den Kristall in dem sie eingeschlossen war zu sprengen und musste sich unvorstellbar anstrengen um sich in die nächstgelegene Stadt zu teleportieren, sie materialisierte auf dem Marktplatz von Ponyville und sackte besinnungslos zusammen, sofort kamen Ponys an galoppiert und halfen ihr. Die Prinzessin wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht und als sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, erzählte sie was in den vergangenen Monaten passiert war.

Applejuice war jetzt schon seit insgesamt vier Monaten im Gefängnis und eigentlich sah alles nach einem weiten Tag hinter Gittern aus, bis die Gefängnisdirektorin persönlich zu ihr kam. „Miss Applejuice?" Fragte die ältere Einhorn-Stute das junge Einhorn durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. „Und sie sind?" Fragte AJ einfach nur zurück. „Ich bin Direktorin Keys, ich habe so wichtige Neuigkeiten für sie das ich beschlossen habe persönlich zu ihnen zu kommen und sie ihnen mitzuteilen." Antwortete Direktorin Keys ihr. „Da bin ich aber mal gespannt." Meinte Applejuice und lauschte neugierig. „Prinzessin Celestia hat vor wenigen Tagen neue Beweise in ihrem Fall da gelegt und konnte sie entlasten, bei einer erneuten Verhandlung gestern wurden sie des Vorwurfs des Mordes freigesprochen und können entlassen werden." Sagte das dunkelgrüne Einhorn ihr. „Hey Leute, AJ kommt hier raus!" Rief Sunrise und plötzlich standen alle Insassinnen an ihren Zellentüren. „Lassen sie mich die Tür entriegeln und dann veranlassen wir ihre Entlassung." Sagte Direktorin Keys und suchte den passenden Schlüssel. „Sparen sie sich die Mühe." Sagte Applejuice nur und trat scheinbar leicht gegen die Gittertür, wie von einer Explosion wurde die Stahlkonstruktion aus dem Rahmen gerissen und gegen eine Wand geschmettert. „Heilige Scheiße, und die haben wir so einfach verprügeln können?!" Fragte eine Insassin schockiert. „Sie hätte mit uns den Boden wischen können und hat trotzdem alles einfach eingesteckt." Meinte eine andere. „Yo AJ, es war wirklich eine gute Idee den anderen nichts zu sagen." Sagte Sunrise ihrer, nun ehemaligen Zellengenossin und lächelte. „Sunrise, wenn du jemals dein Leben umkrempeln möchtest, dann komm einfach zu Sweete Apple Acres in Ponyville, ich kann dir helfen." Sagte Applejuice zum Abschied und ging dann mit der erstaunten Direktorin davon. „Sie will mir helfen, nachdem ich so fies zu ihr war am Anfang?" Dachte Sunrise verwundert. „So ein Angebot hat mir noch nie jemand gemacht." Sagte sie dann vor sich hin. Applejuice musste nur ein paar Sachen unterschreiben und wurde dann entlassen, zusätzlich bekam sie noch eine großzügige Entschädigung für die zu unrecht erlittene Haft. Vor dem Gefängnis blieb sie einfach stehen und atmete tief ein. „Ungesiebte Luft riecht so viel besser." Meinte sie und ließ den Moment kurz auf sich wirken. „Freut mich das ich helfen konnte." Sagte plötzlich jemand von der Seite her und AJ sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zur Seite. Dann sah sie erst wer sie da angesprochen hatte, Prinzessin Celestia persönlich stand neben ihr. „Prinzessin, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Ich wollte dich abholen um mit dir nach Canterlot zu gehen." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Sehr nett, danke, aber meine Tante wird mich bestimmt abholen und ich muss ihr auf den Plantagen helfen." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Ich sage dir das nur ungern, aber ich habe Apple Bloom angerufen um ihr von deinem Freispruch zu erzählen und sie hat aufgelegt sobald ich deinen Name erwähnt hatte, ich glaube nicht das sie kommt." Sagte Celestia bedauernd. „Sie hat bestimmt einfach nur eine Menge zu tun." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Ist eigentlich auch egal wo du hin willst, steig in die Kutsche und ich bringe dich wohin du willst." Sagte Celestia nur und deutete auf die Kutsche hinter sich. „Das Angebot nehme ich dankend an." Sagte Applejuice und stieg in die Kutsche. Die Prinzessin stieg ebenfalls ein und die zwei Pegasi vor der Kutsche hoben ab, nach einem erstaunlich kurzem Flug landete die Kutsche vor dem Farmhaus. „Danke Prinzessin, ich würde mich gerne erkenntlich zeigen, aber ich weiß nicht wie." Bedankte sich AJ bei ihr. „Wenn du ein Glas Wasser für mich hättest, würde das schon reichen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Dann folgt mir einfach." Sagte AJ und betrat das Haus. Sie kam allerdings nicht dazu das Wasser für die Prinzessin zu holen, im Wohnzimmer bot sich ihr ein erschreckendes Bild. Apple Bloom lag besinnungslos auf der Couch und den Grund dafür konnte man auch sofort sehen, neben der Couch stand ein leeres Fass Cider das noch aus Applejacks Vorrat stammte. „Scheiße." Meinte AJ und galoppierte zu ihrer Tante. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie schläft wahrscheinlich nur." Versuchte Celestia sie zu beruhigen. „Sie schläft nicht nur, sie hat eine Alkoholvergiftung." Sagte Applejuice darauf und nahm Apple Bloom auf den Rücken. „Woher willst du das wissen?" Fragte Celestia neugierig. „Ich habe das schon mal gesehen, sie muss ins Krankenhaus." Sagte AJ ihr und galoppierte mit Apple Bloom auf dem Rücken davon, die Prinzessin folgte ihr. Apple Bloom wurde sofort behandelt und in ein Zimmer gebracht. „Du willst sicher erstmal hier bleiben." Meinte Celestia auf dem Weg zurück zur Farm. „Was heißt hier erstmal, ich habe nie gesagt das ich mit euch gehen möchte?" Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, deswegen möchte ich das du mit mir nach Canterlot kommst." Sagte Celestia auf einmal. „Wo soll ich euch den helfen, ich kann ja nicht mal Magie einsetzen?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Du kannst dich also wirklich nicht erinnern." Schlussfolgerte Celestia darauf. „Ihr meint die fünf Tage die ich verschwunden war, ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, aber ich habe Alpträume das jemand etwas abscheuliches mit mir macht." Sagte Applejuice. „Ich habe eine gewaltige Energiesäule gesehen und bin deshalb nach Ponyville gekommen, jetzt weiß ich das die Energiesäule von dir ausging." Sagte Celestia ihr dann. „Von mir, wie soll das denn gehen?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Ich glaube du hast es irgendwie geschafft das Siegel zu lösen das ich damals bei dir angewandt habe." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Wow!" Meinte AJ erstaunt. „Aber um sicher zu gehen, müssen wir herausfinden was in der Nacht passiert ist." Fuhr Celestia fort. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich wirklich wissen will was passiert ist." Sagte Applejuice verunsichert. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber es ist der schnellste Weg um dir mit deiner Magie zu helfen." Sagte Celestia dazu. „Ihr habt wohl recht, aber ich möchte mich erst um Apple Bloom kümmern, sie ist immerhin die einzige Familie die ich habe." Sagte AJ. „Das stimmt so nicht ganz, aber das lassen wir für später." Sagte Celestia. „Ich nehme an ihr werdet nach Canterlot zurückkehren und später wiederkommen?" Fragte Applejuice dann. „Ich sollte eine Weile hier bleiben, so kann ich dir vielleicht helfen deine Magie zu entdecken." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Habt ihr nicht Verantwortung und Verpflichtungen?" Fragte Applejuice weiter. „Meine Schwester wollte sowieso mehr Verantwortung, außerdem scheinst du der Schlüssel zu sein und ich halte es für hilfreich dich zu meiner neuen Schülerin zu machen." Sagte die Prinzessin darauf. „Wenn das so ist, dann mache ich wohl ein Zimmer für euch bereit." Sagte AJ einfach und machte das auch. Am nächsten Tag ging sie zu Apple Bloom ins Krankenhaus. „Apple Bloom, wie geht es dir?" Fragte Applejuice besorgt als sie ihre Tante wach antraf. „AJ, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Apple Bloom erstaunt zurück. „Die Prinzessin konnte meine Unschuld beweisen und ich wurde entlassen, mit fetter Entschädigung." Sagte AJ ihr. „Applejuice, es tut mir ja so leid, ich hätte an dich glauben sollen." Entschuldigte sich Apple Bloom bei ihr. „Schon gut, ich habe es ja überstanden." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, du hast wieder angefangen zu trinken." Sagte Applejuice dann. „Ich wollte einfach nur vergessen und konnte dann nicht mehr aufhören, ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht." Sagte Apple Bloom und brach in Tränen aus. „Apple Bloom, du solltest in Therapie gehen, das wird dir sicher gut tun." Sagte AJ darauf. „Das können wir uns nicht leisten, wir haben einfach kein Geld dafür." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Doch, haben wir, ich habe eine Entschädigung bekommen und möchte das du in Therapie gehst." Sagte Applejuice ihr. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, das ist dein Geld." Schlug Apple Bloom das Angebot aus. „Dann sage ich es anders, du gehst in Therapie und ich zahle alles." Sagte AJ einfach. „Du bist wirklich das süßeste Fohlen das ich kenne." Meinte Apple Bloom gerührt. „Tante Apple Bloom, ich bin inzwischen 17 Jahre alt und kein Fohlen mehr." Sagte AJ vorwurfsvoll. „Tut mir leid das ich deinen Geburtstag verpasst habe." Entschuldigte sich Apple Bloom nochmals bei ihr. „Schon in Ordnung." Erwiderte AJ ihr. Apple Bloom ging wie geplant in Therapie und Applejuice machte erstmal auf den Plantagen weiter, die Prinzessin half ihr dabei. Ein paar Tage später kam Celestia zum Frühstück und sah nicht sehr erholt aus. „Meine Fresse, du siehst ja furchtbar aus." Meinte Applejuice als sie Celestia sah, sie hatte die Prinzessin praktisch als Familie adoptiert und ließ die Höflichkeit einfach fallen. „Ich bin harte Arbeit einfach nicht gewohnt, da muss ich mich erst dran gewöhnen." Sagte Celestia darauf und bekam einen Teller von AJ. „Ist nicht unbedingt das beste Frühstück der Welt, aber man wird satt." Kommentierte sie die einfachen Spiegeleier. Die zwei frühstückten und wollten sich dann wieder an die Arbeit machen, ein Klopfen an der Vordertür vereitelte ihre Pläne. Applejuice ging an die Tür und sah das Rainbow Dash davor stand. „Dash, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Ich wollte eigentlich mit Apple Bloom reden, ist sie da?" Fragte Dash zurück. „Sie hatte einen Rückfall und ist in der Klinik, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen." Sagte AJ ihr. „Vielleicht." Sagte Dash nur, AJ sah sie sich erst jetzt richtig an. Das Pegasus-Pony hatte einen Verband um die Körpermitte gewickelt und sah etwas schwach aus. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun?" Fragte AJ sie. „Na ja, weißt du, ich habe mein letztes Geld letztens verbraucht und konnte meine Wohnung nicht mehr halten, deshalb bräuchte ich einen Platz wo ich bleiben kann bis ich wieder auf eigenen Hufen stehen kann, wenn das keine Umstände macht." Erklärte Dash ihr Anliegen. „Du musst aber auf den Plantagen helfen." Sagte AJ sofort darauf. „Viel kann ich allerdings nicht machen, ich muss mich noch etwas erholen." Sagte Dash ihr. „Komm erstmal rein und erzähl." Forderte AJ sie auf und trat zur Seite. Dash ging bis in die Küche und sah da dann die Prinzessin. „Ich will nicht stören." Sagte Dash darauf. „Ist nicht schlimm, lass hören was bei dir abgeht." Sagte Applejuice einfach nur, Dash setzte sich einfach an den Tisch. „Ich habe dich ja im Gefängnis besucht und war einfach nur erstaunt das du die ganze Situation so gelassen nimmst, vor allem da ich die letzten 16 Jahre mein Leben habe schleifen lassen." Fing Dash an zu erzählen. „Hast du denn was dagegen getan?" Fragte Celestia sie. „Habe ich." Sagte Dash ihr. „Und was?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Ich habe die letzten Jahre meinem Traum nachgetrauert und habe beschlossen dass ich das endlich hinter mir lassen muss." Fing Dash an ihr zu antworten und wickelte den Verband ab den sie hatte, als sie damit fertig war sahen Celestia und AJ das sie keine Flügel mehr hatte. „Ich habe mir die Flügel abnehmen lassen, waren sowieso nutzlos." Erklärte Dash den beiden. „Aber dein Traum." Meinte AJ betroffen. „Ich kann nicht mehr fliegen, so kann ich meinen Traum nicht verwirklichen." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Ab jetzt bin ich ein Erdpony, so bekomme ich mein Leben vielleicht wieder in den Griff." Fügte sie hinzu. „Das war sicher keine leichte Entscheidung für dich." Sagte Applejuice. „War es nicht, aber als ich gesehen habe wie du aufrecht im Knast warst obwohl du unschuldig warst, ich habe dann erst die Stärke gefunden das zu tun." Sagte Dash ihr. „Freut mich das ich dir helfen konnte." Sagte AJ darauf.

Die nächsten Wochen erholte sich Dash und eines Abends stand sie mit Applejuice am äußersten Rand der Plantagen vor einem kleinen Grabstein. „Hier ruhen die Hoffnungen, Träume und Flügel von Rainbow Dash, der besten Fliegerin die es gab." Stand auf dem Grabstein. „Auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sich Dash von ihren Träumen. „Ich weiß du bist nicht unbedingt der Typ für so was, aber wenn du weinen möchtest, werde ich es niemandem sagen." Sagte Applejuice mitfühlend. „Ich werde nie mehr spüren wie der Wind durch meine Mähne weht wenn ich fliege, ich glaube das wird mir am meisten fehlen." Sagte Dash und sah in den Himmel in den sie nie mehr zurückkehren kann. „Nie mehr." Fügte sie hinzu und Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter. „Tut mir leid Dash, meine Mutter hat dir das angetan und ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig." Entschuldigte sich AJ bei ihr und umarmte sie. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür, du warst damals noch nicht einmal geboren." Sagte Dash darauf. „Lass uns dann zurückgehen." Sagte sie dann und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Kannst du dich um die Plantagen kümmern während ich weg bin?" Fragte AJ sie auf dem Weg. „Kann ich machen, ich würde auch gerne weiter hier arbeiten wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Klar, jede Hilfe kommt mir gelegen." Sagte AJ darauf. „Und du wirst wirklich keinem sagen das ich geweint habe?" Fragte Dash auf einmal. „Keinem, niemals." Versicherte AJ ihr. „Vielen Dank." Bedankte sich Dash bei ihr. „Da fällt mir ein, es kann sein das eine junge Pegasus-Stute hier auftaucht und nach mir sucht, sag ihr das sie eine Weile hier bleiben kann und gib ihr ein paar Aufgaben." Sagte Applejuice ihr noch. „Du meinst Sunrise, oder?" Fragte Dash. „Ich glaube das sie hier auftaucht wenn sie entlassen wird." Sagte AJ darauf. „Ich mach das schon, versprochen." Sagte Dash ihr. Am nächsten Tag wollte Celestia mit dem Training anfangen und hatte Applejuice ins Wohnzimmer bestellt. „Wie geht das jetzt ab?" Fragte AJ sie. „Wir sollten zu erst versuchen deine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Bist du bereit?" Fragte die Prinzessin dann. „So bereit wie man sein kann." Sagte AJ unsicher. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, dir kann nichts passieren." Versicherte Celestia ihr und berührte sie mit dem Huf an der Stirn, sofort waren die zwei an einem anderen Ort. „Ich bin verwirrt." Meinte Applejuice als sie sich mit Celestia in einem langen Gang mit vielen identischen Türen wiederfand. „Es ist nicht leicht abstrakte Denkvorgänge zu veranschaulichen, aber wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren deine verlorenen Erinnerungen wiederzufinden." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Okay, was jetzt?" Fragte AJ sie. „Um ehrlich zu sein, keine Ahnung." Meinte Celestia und sah sich eine der Türen an. „Vielleicht sollten wir einfach irgendwo reingehen." Schlug AJ vor und öffnete eine der Türen, plötzlich standen die zwei halbtransparent im Wohnzimmer des Farmhauses. „Daran kann ich mich erinnern, nicht wirklich schön." Meinte Applejuice als Granny Smith zu einem roten Einhorn-Fohlen sprach. „Was ist mit Tante Apple Bloom?" Fragte das Fohlen weinerlich. „Sie ist krank und muss gesund werden, deshalb ist sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden." Sagte Granny Smith dem Fohlen. „Das bist du, oder?" Fragte Celestia darauf. „Ich war ungefähr 6 Jahre alt, Apple Bloom hatte sich betrunken und kam mit einer Alkoholvergiftung ins Krankenhaus, sie lag zwei Monate im Koma und ich hatte wirklich Angst das sie stirbt." Erklärte Applejuice ihr. „Nachdem Apple Bloom wieder wach war, war sie 2 Jahre in Therapie und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, ist Granny Smith gestorben nachdem sie zurück war." Erzählte Applejuice weiter. „Das war sicher nicht einfach für dich." Sagte Celestia und die zwei standen wieder in dem Gang mit den Türen. „War es nicht, aber jetzt weiß ich wo wir suchen müssen um die verlorenen Erinnerungen zu finden." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr und ging den Gang entlang, nach einem langen Marsch blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen und sah etwas nervös aus. „Sollen wir nicht besser Schluss machen?" Fragte Celestia. „Ich schaffe das." Antwortete AJ ihr und öffnete die Tür. Auf einmal standen sie beiden in einem unheimlich aussehendem Raum und sahen Sweetie Belle sich mit einem schwarzen geflügelten Einhorn-Hengst unterhalten. „Willst du sie töten?" Fragte der schwarze Hengst das weiße Einhorn. „Das wäre zu einfach, ich will sie brechen und sie mir zu Diensten machen." Antwortete Sweetie ihm. „Dann lass ich dich mit ihr allein." Meinte der schwarze Hengst. „Ich muss noch an meinem neuen Körper arbeiten, mach du erst mal etwas mit ihr." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Und was?" Fragte der Hengst. „Loki, lass deine Fantasie spielen, oder lass etwas anderes spielen." Sagte Sweetie ihm und ging. Als nächstes sahen Celestia und Applejuice wie der Hengst sich stundenlang an AJ verging und sie missbrauchte. „Nein, das kann einfach nicht passiert sein!" Sagte Applejuice schockiert. „Der Hengst heißt Loki, meine Eltern haben ihm vor etwas mehr als 15000 Jahren den Körper genommen und dachten das sie ihn vernichtet hätten, wie sehr sie doch falsch lagen." Sagte Celestia darauf. Als nächstes sahen die Prinzessin und Applejuice wie AJ sich befreite und unbewusst mit ihrer Magie angriff, das alles hatte keinen Sinn und als Sweetie sie umbringen wollte erschien die unbeschreiblich mächtige Energiesäule die bis nach Canterlot gesehen wurde. „Nein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein." Sagte Applejuice und sackte unter Tränen zusammen. „Das reicht." Sagte Celestia und beendete das ganze, kurz darauf standen die beiden wieder im Wohnzimmer. „ER hat mich vergewaltigt, dieser schwarze Hengst der mit Sweetie zusammenarbeitet, er hat mich missbraucht." Wimmerte AJ und weinte. „Schon gut." Sagte Celestia tröstend und umarmte sie. „Nichts ist gut, ich werde ihn finden und vernichten!" Schrie Applejuice sie an und stieß sie von sich weg. „Das ist nicht der richtige Weg." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Scheiß drauf, er wird bezahlen!" Schrie AJ weiter und plötzlich leuchteten ihre Augen mit einem magischen Glühen. „Sie ist außer Kontrolle, ich muss etwas tun." Dachte Celestia und erzeugte ein Kraftfeld um Applejuice. Als Applejuice eine enorme Energie freisetzte musste Celestia sich wirklich anstrengen um den Ausbruch unter Kontrolle zu halten. „So viel Energie, wie bei Twilight als sie Spike zum Schlüpfen gebracht hat." Dachte die Prinzessin und langsam bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Langsam wurde das Leuchten aus dem Kraftfeld intensiver und das Kraftfeld fing an sich zu wölben. „Sogar mehr als bei Twilight, ich schaffe es nicht, ich kann es nicht eindämmen!" Dachte Celestia entsetzt. Dash war inzwischen mit ihren Aufgaben auf den Plantagen fertig und ging zum Farmhaus zurück. „Das ist echt anstrengend, wie gut das ich als ehemaliger Pegasus bessere Ausdauer habe." Meinte das himmelblaue Ex-Pegasus-Pony und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie sah das Haus und ein unheimliches Leuchten das durch die Fenster schien. „Was geht denn da ab?" Wunderte sie sich und plötzlich gab es eine Explosion, alle Fenster am Haus wurden zerschmettert und eine heftige Erschütterung ging durch den Boden. „Das fühlte sich schlecht an." Sagte Dash besorgt und galoppierte so schnell sie konnte zum Haus. Sie stürmte das Wohnzimmer und sah die epische Verwüstung die dort stattgefunden hatte. Die Einrichtung war vollkommen zerstört und Celestia lag benommen an einer Wand und hielt sich den Kopf, in der Mitte loderte ein flammendes Inferno aus dem ein Einhorn trat. „Zerstören!" Sagte das Pony bedrohlich. Das Einhorn hatte feuerrotes Fell und seine Mähne sah aus wie lodernde Flammen. „Das ist mehr als nur beunruhigend." Meinte Dash und holte einen Feuerlöscher, sie richtete das Löschgerät auf das außer Kontrolle geratene Pony und drückte den Auslöser. Ein weißer Pulverstrahl ergoss sich auf das rote Einhorn und kurz darauf erloschen die Flammen. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?" Fragte Dash als sie Applejuice erkannte, sie hatte anscheinend ihre Magie entdeckt und die Kontrolle verloren. „Wir haben versucht die Magie von Applejuice zu wecken." Sagte Celestia ihr und erhob sich angestrengt. „Wenn ich unterbrechen dürfte, warum bin ich in ABC-Pulver versenkt?" Fragte AJ und wischte sich das Löschmittel aus dem Fell. „Du hast fast das ganze Haus abgefackelt, ich musste dich löschen!" Sagte Dash aufgebracht. „Ich hab was, wie, wieso... was jetzt?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Du hast sogar mehr rohe magische Energie als deine Mutter, aber du muss dringend lernen damit umzugehen, ich werde dir das beibringen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Bin ich großartig, oder bin ich großartig?" Fragte AJ überheblich und lächelte überlegen. „Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, du hättest mich fast zerschmettert!" Schrie Celestia ungehalten und schlug sie. „Scheiße, das hat weh getan!" Erwiderte Applejuice ihr aufgebracht. „Das sollte es auch!" Sagte Celestia. „Prinzessin?" Fragte Dash verwundert und sah Celestia verwirrt an. „Ich muss doch nicht immer die Prinzessin raushängen lassen, ich bin auch nur ein Pony." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „AJ, ich glaube du hast sie an ihre Grenzen gebracht." Meinte Dash und sah Celestia noch immer verunsichert an. „Wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg nach Canterlot machen." Sagte Celestia nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Dann los." Sagte AJ einfach nur und folgte der Prinzessin. „Ich räume gerne hier auf, ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Rief Dash den beiden sarkastisch hinterher. Applejuice und Celestia stiegen in die bereitstehende Kutsche und sofort hob das Gefährt ab. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Fragte AJ während des Fluges und wischte sich die Reste des Löschpulvers aus dem Fell. „Nur sehr wenige Einhörner haben die Art magische Energie wie du sie hast und wenn du emotional aufgewühlt bist, kann es passieren das du zum Berserker wirst." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Und das heißt?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Du verlierst die Kontrolle, dein Fell wird feuerrot und deine Mähne und Schweif sehen aus wie lodernde Flammen, in dem Status greifst du alles und jeden an und hörst erst auf wenn dein Ziel erreicht ist, oder du stirbst." Klärte die Prinzessin sie auf. „Ich bin noch am Leben, also schlussfolgere ich einfach mal das mein Ziel erreicht wurde." Dachte Applejuice laut nach. „Rainbow Dash hat instinktiv das richtige gemacht als sie den Feuerlöscher benutzt hat, so hat sie das schlimmst verhindert." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Das war weil ich mich wieder erinnern konnte, oder?" Fragte AJ. „Wie ich sagte, emotionaler Stress kann so was bei dir auslösen und ich kann mir nichts stressigeres vorstellen als vergewaltigt zu werden." Erwiderte die Prinzessin ihr. „Werde ich diesen Berserker-Modus kontrollieren können?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Ich glaube dass das selbst für dich unmöglich ist." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Wetten das?" Fragte Applejuice herausfordernd. „Du denkst echt dass du das schaffst?" Fragte Celestia zurück. „Ich habe es auch geschafft das Siegel zu lösen von dem du behauptet hast das es unlösbar wäre." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Da hast du auch wieder recht, aber geh das langsam an und überfordere dich nicht." Sagte Celestia darauf. Die Kutsche mit den beiden landete im Palasthof und Celestia führte AJ in den Palast. „Echt palastmäßig hier, gefällt mir." Meinte Applejuice und sah sich um. „Ich habe ein Zimmer für dich vorbereiten lassen, komm mit und ich zeige es dir." Sagte Celestia und ging voran. „Hier gibt es bestimmt auch Zimmerservice." Meinte AJ scherzhaft. „Du bist nicht im Urlaub, du musst lernen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich weiß, ich weiß." Erwiderte AJ ihr einfach. „Da du deinen Schuldabschluss bereits hast, nehme ich an das du nicht ganz unfähig bist." Sagte Celestia dann und öffnete eine Tür. „Du kannst ein Kompliment wie eine Beleidigung klingen lassen, das muss ich auch lernen." Meinte Applejuice sarkastisch. „Ich vermute das du genauso wie Twilight ein fotografisches Gedächtnis hast." Sagte Celestia. „Habe ich, und weiter?" Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Dann solltest du anfangen zu lernen." Schlug die Prinzessin vor und deutete auf ein Bücherregal in dem Zimmer. „Das sind aber eine Menge Bücher." Meinte Applejuice erstaunt. „Das sind die 4000 Bücher die Twilight auswendig gelernt hat um als meine Schülerin weiterzukommen." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Und die soll ich alle lesen?" Fragte Applejuice schockiert. „Twilight war meine Schülerin seit sie 8 Jahre alt war und hatte 20 Jahre Zeit die Bücher zu lesen, dich muss ich aber in weniger Zeit auf einen wahrscheinlich sehr heftigen Kampf vorbereiten." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Was meinst du?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Wir müssen Loki und Sweetie Belle aufhalten, da sie versucht haben dich zu töten und dir dann den nicht passierten Mord an Sweetie unterschieben wollten, nehme ich an das du sehr gefährlich für die zwei bist." Erklärte Celestia. „Verstehe, du willst also das ich bereit bin wenn die zwei aktiv werden." Schlussfolgerte Applejuice daraus. „Aber wie soll ich das schaffen?" Fragte sie dann. „Fang am besten unten links an, ich habe alles so sortieren lassen das dort die einfachen Anweisungen stehen und du dich von dort aus durcharbeiten kannst." Riet Celestia ihr. „Dann sollte ich langsam anfangen, ich habe eine menge zu lesen." Sagte Applejuice darauf und nahm sich das erste Buch.

Seit vier Wochen war Applejuice jetzt schon weg und Rainbow Dash kümmerte sich seitdem allein um die Plantagen, sie hatte alle ihre Aufgaben für den Tag erledigt und lag auf der Couch um sich zu entspannen. „Das Leben als Erdpony ist schon anders als ich es gewohnt bin." Dachte sie sich und blätterte in der Zeitung herum. „Aber ich gewöhne mich langsam daran." Dachte sie weiter und legte die Zeitung weg, sie stand auf und stellte sich vor einen Spiegel. „Die Ärzte hätten die Narben zwar verringern können, aber irgendwie finde ich die Narben auch passend." Meinte sie dann und sah sich die Narben an wo ihre Flügel gewesen waren. Dash sah sich im Spiegel an und stand mit erhobenem Haupt da. „Ich bin kein Pegasus mehr, mein neues Leben hat begonnen." Sagte sie dann und lächelte, auch wenn der Schmerz wahrscheinlich nie verschwinden würde. „Ich muss mir die Beine vertreten, vielleicht sollte ich die Felder nochmal abgehen." Dachte sie dann und ging zur Tür. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen und sich umgedreht hatte, stand plötzlich ein gelbes Pegasus-Pony vor ihr. „Musst du dich so anschleichen?!" Schrie Dash erschrocken, das Pony vor ihr legte verschreckt die Ohren an und zog schüchtern den Kopf ein. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, Applejuice hat mir angeboten hier her zu kommen wenn ich entlassen werde und meine Eltern wollen mich nicht mehr, ich brauche dringend einen Neuanfang und hatte gehofft das ich den hier bekommen kann." Sagte das gelbe Pegasus-Pony darauf. „Du bist Sunrise, oder?" Fragte Dash sie dann. „Das ist richtig Ma'am." Antwortete Sunrise ihr, sie war im Gefängnis zwar eine große Nummer, aber in der echten Welt war sie nur ein gewöhnlicher Pegasus. „AJ sagte schon das du kommen wirst und hat mich gebeten dir zu helfen." Sagte Dash dann. „Das hat sie?" Fragte Sunrise erstaunt. „Und sie sagte auch das ich dir Aufgaben geben soll." Sagte Dash nur. „Was meinen sie?" Fragte Sunrise schüchtern. „Du kannst nicht einfach hier bleiben und dich ausruhen, du musst mit anpacken und auf den Feldern helfen." Sagte Dash ihr. „Und was ist mit der Schule?" Wollte Sunrise wissen. „Da gehst du natürlich auch hin." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Ich kann also bleiben?" Fragte das gelbe Pegasus-Pony darauf. „Kannst du, ich werde mich um dich kümmern und dir Disziplin beibringen, nachdem was AJ mir gesagt hat brauchst du das dringend." Sagte Dash ihr. „Danke, nach dem was ich alles gemacht habe, hätte ich nicht gedacht das mir jemand noch eine Chance gibt." Bedankte sich Sunrise und hatte Freudentränen in den Augen stehen. „Ich glaube das jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat." Sagte Dash ihr und legte ihr einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Oder eine achte." Erwiderte Sunrise ihr. „Selbst wenn es die hundertste ist, wenn sich jemand wirklich ändern will, hat er die Chance dazu verdient." Sagte Dash fürsorglich, Sunrise sah sie erstaunt an und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Danke." Sagte sie und drückte sich an Dash, auch wenn sie das himmelblaue Pony gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, fühlte sie sich geborgen.


	4. Chapter 4 Control

Applejuice stand mit Prinzessin Celestia im Thronsaal und versuchte sich mit ihrer Magie zu teleportieren. „Tut mir leid Celestia, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht." Sagte AJ und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, sie hatte sich so sehr bemüht wie sie konnte und es trotzdem nicht geschafft. „Lass mich dir nochmal zeigen wie es funktioniert." Sagte die Prinzessin und stellte sich vor ihr auf. „Sieh genau zu." Forderte sie Applejuice auf. „Zu erst sammelst du die Energie in deinem Horn." Sagte Celestia dann und um ihr Horn entstand ein gelbes Energiefeld. „Dann weitest du das Versetzungsfeld um deinen Körper aus." Fuhr sie fort und das Energiefeld umschloss ihren ganzen Körper. „Und als letztes projizierst du das Feld an den Zielort." Sagte sie und nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt entstand eine Energieblase, kurz darauf teleportierte sich die Prinzessin etwa 4 Meter zur Seite. „Verstanden?" Fragte sie Applejuice dann. „Das hast du mir jetzt schon so oft gezeigt, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es einfach nicht." Sagte AJ darauf. „Versuchs einfach nochmal, Schritt für Schritt." Sagte Celestia ihr zuversichtlich. „Dann halt nochmal." Meinte Applejuice nur und konzentrierte sich. Um ihr Horn baute sich ein glutrotes Energiefeld auf das sehr instabil wirkte, AJ versuchte das Feld langsam zu erweitern und plötzlich löste es sich einfach auf. „Tut mir leid, ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht." Entschuldigte sie sich bei der Prinzessin. „Ich glaube ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, du bist noch nicht so weit und ich dränge dich zu sehr." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Und jetzt?" Fragte AJ einfach nur. „Du brauchst mehr Kontrolle, du kannst zwar schon vier Objekte kontrollieren und schweben lassen und ich dachte dass das ausreicht, aber vielleicht solltest du erst versuchen acht Objekte schweben zu lassen um deine Kontrolle zu verbessern." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?" Fragte AJ. „Vielleicht, aber ich weiß nicht wie du darauf reagierst, übe erstmal mit den Schwebekugel und ich denke darüber nach." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Na gut, mach ich halt das." Meinte Applejuice nur und ging in einen anderen Saal. Celestia hatte all die alten Trainingsgeräte herholen lassen mit denen sie Twilight schon unterwiesen hatte und sie in einem Saal des Palastes aufstellen lassen. Applejuice ging zu einer Reihe mit 20 Kugeln von etwa einem halben Meter Durchmesser und drückte bei sechs der Kugeln auf einen Knopf, sofort ertönten die Geräusche von Kompressoren die Luft ansaugten. „Die Dinger sind schon irgendwie cool, sechs Düsen die von einem Kompressor wahllos angesteuert werden und so unberechenbare Bewegungen veranlassen wenn man die Kugel schweben lässt." Dachte AJ sich und ließ die sechs Kugeln die sie angeschaltet hatte schweben. „Das ist schon anstrengend, sechs Kugeln sind echt eine Herausforderung für mich." Dachte sie und musste dann zwei der Kugeln stabilisieren, urplötzlich hatten die Kugeln einen Luftstoß ausgestoßen und trudelten unkontrolliert umher. „Seit fast zwei Monaten bin ich jetzt schon hier, jeden Tag trainiere ich mit Celestia und habe sonst nicht viel Zeit, aber ich würde meine Freunde gern mal wiedersehen." Dachte sie sich und erinnerte sich an den Spaß den sie mit Starshield und Thundercloud hatte. Sie versank so sehr in ihren Gedanken das sie die Konzentration verlor und die sechs Kugeln zu Boden fielen. „Ich vermisse die beiden." Meinte sie dann und musste einer der Kugeln hinterher galoppieren, die Kugel hatte einen Luftstoß von sich gegeben und rollte davon. „Ich glaube das ich lieber Schluss machen sollte, ich kann mich irgendwie nicht konzentrieren." Dachte AJ sich und schaltete die Kugeln wieder aus, dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer und warf sich einfach aufs Bett. „Was Thundercloud und Starshield wohl gerade machen?" Fragte sie sich dann und dachte darüber nach.

Applejuice konnte ja nicht wissen das Thundercloud näher war als sie dachte, der junge Pegasus-Hengst war nämlich mit der Schule fertig und hatte sich auf Reise begeben, er wusste allerdings auch nicht das Applejuice in der Stadt war. Thundercloud wollte seinen Horizont etwas erweitern und reiste durch Equestria, seine Reise hatte ihn in viele Städte geführt, von Manehattan nach Fillydelphia, die letzte Station auf seiner Reise war Canterlot. „Was mach ich nur als nächstes?" Rätselte der junge Pegasus und lief durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt. „Ich war in dieser unglaublich langweiligen Kunstausstellung und habe mit den Palastgarten angesehen." Dachte er und sah sich um, sein Blick fiel auf das Naturhistorische Museum in dem eine neue Ausstellung angepriesen wurde. „Vielleicht lerne ich noch was wenn ich mir die Ausstellung ansehe." Meinte er und ging in das Museum. Er ging durch das Museum und sah sich zu erst die Dauerausstellung an bevor er zu der Sonderausstellung ging. „Langweilig, vielleicht ist die andere Ausstellung ja interessanter." Dachte er sich und ging weiter. Die Sonderausstellung handelte über die Entstehung des modernen Ponys, an einem großen Schaukasten blieb er stehen und las die Informationen daran. „Das Alicorn ist die Urform aller Ponys, im laufe von Jahrtausenden haben sich aus dieser Art die drei bekannten Ponyarten entwickelt die wir heute kennen, die selten vorkommenden geflügelten Einhörner sind die einzigen die alle Merkmale des Urponys widerspiegeln, der Begriff ALICORN wird nur noch in historischen Fachbüchern benutzt." Stand an dem Schaukasten, im Inneren stand das Model eines Alicorn in Originalgröße. „Das ist so interessant das ich gleich ins Wachkoma fallen, besser ich gehe mal weiter." Dachte Thundercloud sich und ging in den nächsten Ausstellungsraum. Die letzte Ausstellung handelte von Einhorn-Magie, Thundercloud stellte sich vor einen Bildschirm auf dem ein Video darüber lief. „Einhörner haben Magie, so viel wissen alle, aber was die wenigsten wissen, ist, das Einhörner verschiedene Arten magischer Energie haben." Ertönte die Stimme des Erzählers und auf dem Bildschirm erschienen drei Einhörner. „Auch Laien können erkennen welche Art Energie ein Einhorn hat, wenn sie genau hinsehen." Fuhr der Erzähler fort und die Kamera zentrierte sich auf die drei Einhörner. „Die meisten Einhörner haben blaue oder weiße Energie." Erzählte die Stimme weiter und bei zwei der Einhörnern leuchteten die Hörner in blau bei dem einen und weiß bei dem anderen. „Die dritte Art ist etwas seltener und nur die mächtigsten Einhörner haben diese Art Energie, so wie etwa Prinzessin Celestia." Fuhr der Erzähler fort und ein Video mit Celestia wurde abgespielt, die Prinzessin ließ einen unheimlich großen Stein mit Leichtigkeit schweben. „Aber war das schon alles, werden sie sich fragen." Meinte der Erzähler dann. „Nein, war es nicht, es existiert nämlich noch eine vierte Art magischer Energie die so selten ist, das sogar die Prinzessinnen Celestia und Luna gegen ein Einhorn mit dieser Macht nicht ankommen würden." Sagte der Erzähler und ein neues Einhorn erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Sehr interessant." Meinte Thundercloud sarkastisch. „Einhörner die rote Energie haben sind sehr selten, aber mit der unvorstellbaren Macht die sie haben, kommt auch Verantwortung und meistens können solche Einhörner die rohe, ungezügelte Macht nicht kontrollieren." Erzählte die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern weiter und das Einhorn auf dem Bildschirm nutzte einen Zauber, wie in einem alten Zeichentrickfilm zerstörte sich das Einhorn mit einer pilzförmigen Explosionswolke selbst. „Die meisten Einhörner mit roter Energie setzen gar keine Magie ein und wählen Berufe die nicht so stressig sind, wie zum Beispiel als Bibliothekar, Buchhalten oder Nachtwächter, der Grund warum sie keine Magie benutzen ist einfach, durch emotionale Erregung kann es passieren das sie die Kontrolle verlieren und unbeschreibliche Verwüstungen anrichten." Erzählte der Erzähler weiter, Thundercloud hatte schon lange das Interesse verloren. „Das ist ja zum schreien langweilig, ich verdrück mich lieber bevor ich hier einpenne." Dachte er sich und ging wieder, als nächsten meldete sich sein Magen und er entschloss sich etwas essen zu gehen.

Applejuice war inzwischen entgegen ihres Vorhabens eingeschlafen und träumte. Sie lag in ihrem Bett zuhause und streckte sich unter der Decke aus. „Weißt du, du siehst wirklich niedlich aus wenn du dich so ausstreckst." Meinte plötzlich jemand und AJ sah auf, neben dem Bett stand ihr guter Freund Thundercloud und lächelte. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte sie ihn verwundert, sie realisierte nicht das sie träumte. „Du hast mich eingeladen und scheinbar verschlafen." Antwortete Thundercloud ihr. „Tut mir leid, meine Tante ist zur Zeit nicht da und dann komme ich nicht rechtzeitig hoch." Entschuldigte sich Applejuice bei ihm und wollte ausstehen. „Bleib doch noch etwas liegen." Sagte Thundercloud auf einmal und legte sich einfach neben sie, wenn Applejuice nicht schon rot wäre, würde sie aussehen als ob sie gleich schmelzen würde. „Weißt du, du bist ehrlich, großzügig, freundlich, hast einen wunderbaren Sinn für Humor und hältst immer zu deinen Freunden." Sagte der dunkelblaue Pegasus und sah ihr ins Gesicht, die zwei lagen nebeneinander und sahen sich an. „Und das ist dir erst jetzt aufgefallen?" Fragte sie zögerlich. „Das weiß ich schon lange, aber mir ist erst vor kurzem etwas neues aufgefallen." Erwiderte Thundercloud ihr. „Was denn?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Was für eine wunderschöne Stute du bist." Sagte Thundercloud sanft und reckte den Kopf in ihre Richtung um sie zu küssen, Applejuice nahm ihm die Arbeit ab und küsste ihn bevor er nah genug kommen konnte. „Ich wollte dir schon lange etwas sagen." Meinte sie dann. „Ich weiß was du sagen willst und ich fühle auch so, schon sehr lange." Sagte Thundercloud einfach nur und erhob sich, er stellte sich breitbeinig über ihr auf und sah auf sie herab. „Ich wusste nicht ob du auch so fühlst, deshalb habe ich lange gezögert um dir das zu sagen." Sagte Applejuice dann. „Sag einfach nichts mehr, du ruinierst sonst den Moment." Sagte Thundercloud leise und küsste sie nochmals. Langsam sank er auf sie herab und bevor es richtig zur Sache ging, wachte Applejuice auf. Sie sah sich um und erkannte das sie in ihrem Zimmer im Palast war. „Das war... mal was anderes." Meinte sie unschlüssig und sprang aus dem Bett, sie galoppierte ins Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Applejuice drehte das kalte Wasser auf, nur das kalte Wasser und stellte sich unter den Wasserstrahl, als das Wasser ihren Körper traf verdampfte es augenblicklich. „Ich bin ja richtig heiß gelaufen, einen Moment länger und ich hätte eine Kernschmelze gehabt." Dachte Applejuice sich und ließ das Wasser an sich herunterfließen. „Das ist diese rote Energie, Celestia hat mir ja gesagt das ich auf meine Emotionen achten muss." Dachte sie weiter. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm endlich sagen was ich für ihn fühle." Meinte sie als sie sich abtrocknete. Sie ging in den Hauptraum zurück und warf das Handtuch achtlos aufs Bett, dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch den sie in ihrem Zimmer hatte. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen was ich empfinde." Rätselte sie. „Ich habe ihn seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, genauso wie Starshield." Dachte sie dann und ließ ihren Blick wandern, sie blieb an einem Stapel Papier hängen. „Ich glaube ich schreibe ihm einen Brief." Beschloss sie dann und nahm sich ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift, sie konnte mit ihrer Magie inzwischen schreiben und versuchte die nächste halbe Stunde ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. „Das wird so nichts." Sagte sie frustriert und zerknüllte das Papier vor sich, sie warf es einfach davon und die Papierkugel landete neben dutzenden anderer Papierkugeln. „Ich sollte etwas spazieren gehen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen." Meinte Applejuice und seufzte, kurz darauf erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging etwas durch die Stadt. Während sie so durch die Stadt ging, dachte sie intensiv nach und achtete nicht darauf wo sie lang lief. „Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon seit wir in der Grundschule sind, aber erst die letzten Jahre habe ich gesehen was für ein stattlicher Hengst er ist." Dachte sie sich. „Ich hab mich wirklich in ihn verliebt." Schoss ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. „Hirn, was machst du?" Fragte sie dann und blieb einfach stehen, jemand der hinter ihr lief krachte in sie hinein und warf sie mit um. „Was soll der Scheiß, warum bleibst du einfach stehen?" Fragte das Pony das sie umgeworfen hatte und AJ sah sich an wer sie da umgerannt hatte. „Cloud?" Fragte sie erstaunt als sie ihren Pegasus-Freund erkannte. „AJ?" Fragte dieser genauso erstaunt zurück. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragten beiden dann einstimmig. „Sag du zu erst." Meinte Thundercloud darauf und erhob sich wieder, AJ stand ebenfalls auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. „Die Prinzessin hat mich aus dem Knast geholt und will mich jetzt in Magie ausbilden, deswegen bin ich hier in Canterlot." Sagte Appeljuice ihm. „Knast, Magie, was redest du da?" Fragte Thundercloud verwirrt. „Lange Geschichte." Sagte AJ nur darauf. „Aber komm doch mit in den Palast, da können wir dann in Ruhe reden." Schlug Applejuice ihm dann vor. „Gute Idee, bei uns Kleinstädtern ist auch eine Menge passiert das ich dir erzählen sollte." Sagte Thundercloud und folgte ihr zum Palast. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Fragte AJ auf dem Weg. „Ich habe meinen Schulabschluss in der Tasche und reise etwas umher, ich will einfach etwas von der Welt sehen bevor ich mir einen Job suche." Antwortete Thundercloud ihr. Im Palast angekommen setzte AJ einen Tee auf und erzählte Thundercloud was ihr passiert war, sie erzählte von den Erlebnissen mit dem schwarzen Hengst und Sweetie Belle, von ihrer Inhaftierung und das sie ihre Magie entdeckt hatte. „Das ist echt hart, aber jetzt weiß ich endlich was diese Energiesäule war, meine Eltern wollte mir nicht sagen was das war." Meinte Cloud entsetzt. „Da ist noch etwas das du wissen solltest." Sagte AJ dann, die zwei unterhielten sich schon seit Stunden und in der Zwischenzeit war aus dem Tee, Bier geworden. „Was denn?" Fragte Thundercloud neugierig. „Ich muss ihm sagen was ich für ihn fühle, allein der Gedanke daran das er in Ponyville ist hat mir Mut gemacht." Dachte Applejuice sich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Bierflasche vor sich. „Weißt du, im Gefängnis habe ich mich manchmal wirklich verloren gefühlt und nur der Gedanke an..." Setzte sie dann an zu sagen und unterbrach sich, sie konnte die Unsicherheit irgendwie nicht zur Seite schieben. „Was ist denn, der Gedanke an was?" Wollte Thundercloud wissen. „Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich das sagen soll." Erwiderte AJ ihm und holte tief Luft. „Ich finde einfach nicht die richtigen Worte dafür, ich muss wohl was anderes versuchen." Sagte sie dann und kam ihn näher. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte Cloud als sie direkt vor ihm war. Plötzlich küsste sie ihn und ließ sich eine menge Zeit dafür. „AJ, was soll das denn jetzt?" Fragte Thundercloud verwirrt als sie von ihm abließ. „Na ja, weißt du, ich... also ich..." Stotterte AJ dann. „Oh man, jetzt weiß ich was hier los ist, du hast dich in mich verliebt!" Erkannte Thundercloud endlich und sprang fassungslos auf, Applejuice wurde so rot das man es sogar durch ihr rotes Fell sehen konnte. „Ich hab mich schon gewundert das du so unsicher warst, aber jetzt ergibt alles Sinn." Meinte Cloud darauf. „Ich habe mich an den Gedanken geklammert das du in Ponyville auf mich wartest und nur dadurch konnte ich das Gefängnis überstehen." Gestand AJ ihm dann. „Scheiße auch, ich denke nicht das es dafür einen passenden Moment gibt, aber ich muss dir sagen das ich schon jemanden sehe, tut mir leid." Sagte Thundercloud dann und sah wirklich unwohl aus. „Was?!" Rief AJ erschrocken. „Doch nicht etwa Starshield?" Fragte sie dann. „Nein, nicht Starshield." Antwortete Thundercloud ihr. „Wer ist sie, kenne ich sie, wie ist ihr Name?" Fragte Applejuice und stützte sich auf den Tisch vor sich. „Also... sein Name ist Skywriter." Antwortete Thundercloud ihr und sie konnte sehen wie unangenehm die Situation für ihn war. Für einen Moment herrschte eine unheimliche Stille und nur ein Ächzen und Knacken ertönte von dem Tisch auf den Applejuice sich stützte. „Sein Name?" Fragte AJ erstaunt und auf einmal gab der Tisch unter ihr nach, mit lautem Gepolter stürzte sie zu Boden und sah zu Thundercloud auf. „Du... du... du bist..." Stotterte sie. „Schwul?" Half Cloud ihr auf die Sprünge. „Nicht das Wort das ich benutzt hätte, aber ja." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Ich wusste nicht wie ihr darauf reagiert, deswegen habe ich das noch geheim gehalten." Sagte Thundercloud darauf. „Und ich habe das die ganze Zeit nicht gemerkt." Meinte AJ und schlug die Hufe vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen. „Du hast dich nie gefragt warum ich die Telefonnummern weggeworfen haben die ich dauernd von irgendwelchen Mädels bekommen habe?" Fragte Thundercloud sie. „Du hattest immer so gute Erklärungen dafür und ich habe dir geglaubt." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Ich fühle mich gerade richtig dämlich." Sagte sie dann. „Frag gar nicht erst wie ich mich fühle, ich treffe mich mit einen netten Hengst und dann gestehst du mir deine Zuneigung." Sagte Thundercloud. „Das ist so peinlich." Jammerte Applejuice darauf. „Aber wenn du wirklich die Schiene fährst, dann freue ich mich für dich." Sagte sie dann und stand wieder auf. „Danke, aber was ist mit dir, sind wir noch Freunde?" Fragte Cloud unsicher. „Ich glaube das ich ein paar Tage brauche um das zu verarbeiten, aber egal was passiert, wir werden immer Freunde bleiben." Versicherte AJ ihm. „Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel, danke Applejuice." Bedankte sich Cloud bei ihr und umarmte sie herzlich. „Ich sollte dann besser gehen, mein Zug fährt in ein paar Minuten und ich bin zu faul um bis nach Ponyville zu fliegen." Sagte Thundercloud dann und ging auf die Tür zu. „Schreib einfach mal, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete er sich dann und ging. Applejuice stand noch ein paar Augenblicke da und ging dann etwas durch den Palast. „Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich, ich hätte das doch sehen müssen." Meinte sie und lehnte den Kopf gegen einen Marmorsäule. „Ich bin doch echt bescheuert!" Schrie sie dann und schlug den Kopf gegen die Säule, als sie den Kopf wieder heben wollte, konnte sie es nicht. „Eindeutig, ich bin definitiv bescheuert." Sagte sie als sie feststellte das ihr Horn im Gestein feststeckte. „Mist, jetzt hänge ich hier fest und kann nicht mal sehen wenn jemand vorbeikommt." Dachte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, ohne Erfolg. „Hallo, ist hier jemand?" Rief sie dann. „Was machst du da?" Fragte plötzlich jemand, Applejuice konnte nur nicht aufsehen. „Lange Geschichte." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Lass mich dir helfen." Sagte das andere Pony und AJ sah weiße Hufe, kurz darauf war sie wieder frei und erkannte das es Prinzessin Celestia war die ihr geholfen hatte. „Danke Celestia, ich habe wohl kurz den Kopf verloren." Bedankte sie sich verlegen. „Wenn du den Kopf gegen eine Säule schlagen musst, geh in den Westflügel, da bleibt dein Horn nicht im Gestein stecken." Riet Celestia ihr dann und lächelte. „Danke, ich werde daran denken." Sagte Applejuice ihr. „Ich sehe das dich etwas beschäftigt, willst du darüber reden?" Fragte Celestia besorgt. „Keine schlechte Idee." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Dann komm, im Thronsaal lässt sich besser reden." Sagte Celestia darauf und ging vor, Applejuice folgte ihr und in dem großen Saal angekommen, erzählte sie der Prinzessin was ihr mit Thundercloud passiert war. „Du hast nicht gewusst das er sich für Hengste interessiert und hast ihm deine Gefühle offengelegt?" Fragte Celestia amüsiert. „Dass war das peinlichste was mir je passiert ist." Meinte Applejuice nur. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sagte Celestia und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Das du mich auslachst hat mir gerade noch gefehlt." Sagte Applejuice beleidigt. Bevor Celestia etwas darauf erwidern konnte, kam ein anderes Pony in den Saal. „Celestia!" Schrie der Neuankömmling. „Hallo Luna, willst du unseren Gast nicht begrüßen?" Fragte Celestia ihre Schwester einfach nur, das dunkelblaue geflügelte Einhorn hatte Applejuice zu erst nicht bemerkt und sah sie verwundert an. „Natürlich, wir sind erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Begrüßte Luna sie dann etwas erstaunt. „Prinzessin Luna, euch habe ich die ganze Zeit schon vermisst." Sagte Applejuice nur und schüttelte ihr den Huf. „Schwester, was ist hier los?" Fragte Luna verwirrt. „Ich habe eine neue Schülerin aufgenommen, das ist Applejuice, die Tochter von Twilight Sparkle." Stellte Celestia das rote Einhorn vor. „Du bist also die Tochter von Twilight Sparkle." Meinte Luna und sah AJ misstrauisch an, Applejuice sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Wisst ihr, ich habe bei uns in der Scheune mal eine Ratte gefunden die hatte auch solche Augen wie ihr." Sagte Applejuice einfach nur, Luna entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und aus dem misstrauischen Blick wurde ein verwirrter. „Eine Ratte?" Fragte Luna fassungslos. „Das ist zu komisch." Sagte Celestia und lachte ausgiebig. „Genau, eine Ratte, ich habe sie als Haustier behalten weil ich die Augen so mochte." Erwiderte AJ der fassungslosen Prinzessin. „Okay, das reicht, du willst mich wirklich mit einer Ratte vergleichen?" Fragte Luna aufgebracht, sie ließ ihr überhebliches Gehabe einfach fallen. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt, ich finde eure Augen nur sehr schön." Sagte AJ darauf. „Wenn du das so sagst, dann kann ich das akzeptieren." Sagte Luna und beruhigte sich. „Was wolltest du denn jetzt?" Fragte Celestia ihre Schwester. „Wegen dieser Konferenz auf die du mich geschickt hast, ich werde so was nie wieder machen." Sagte Luna ihr. „Du wolltest mehr Verantwortung haben und ich habe sie dir gegeben." Sagte Celestia. „Schon gut, soll ich mich weiter um die Staatsgeschäfte kümmern?" Wollte Luna dann wissen. „Wenn du dir das zutraust." Sagte Celestia nur. „Das tue ich, du kannst das mir überlassen." Sagte Luna und ging wieder. „Das war ungewöhnlich." Meinte AJ und sah ihr hinterher. „Musst du nicht weiter trainieren?" Fragte Celestia ihre Schülerin dann. „Sollte ich wohl besser." Antwortete Applejuice ihr und ging in den Saal mit den Schwebekugeln zurück um zu trainieren. „Und ich bereite deine Reise ins Kristallkönigreich vor." Sagte Celestia zu sich selbst und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Ein paar Tage später ging Celestia durch den Palast und suchte nach Applejuice, das junge Einhorn war nirgendwo zu finden. „Wo kann sie nur sein, sie ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt?" Wunderte sich die Prinzessin und suchte weiter. Schließlich fand sie AJ in der Küche, das rote Einhorn saß neben dem Ofen und hatte ein Buch vor sich schweben in dem sie las. „Was machst du hier in der Küche?" Fragte Celestia das rote Einhorn. „Du hast gesagt das ich üben soll Objekte schweben zu lassen und zu manipulieren, das habe ich gemacht." Antwortete Applejuice ihr und deutete auf die Arbeitsflächen, benutzte Schüsseln und Kochutensilien standen überall herum. „Und was hast du gemacht?" Wollte Celestia wissen, die Antwort wurde Applejuice abgenommen als der Ofen piepste. „Das kannst du ja gleich selbst sehen." Sagte AJ einfach nur und holte eine Kuchenform aus dem Ofen. Sie stellte den Kuchen auf den Tisch und ließ eine Gabel zu Celestia schweben. „Das wird dir gefallen, du hattest sicher noch nie eine Schülerin die wirklich kochen konnte." Sagte Applejuice und servierte der Prinzessin ein Stück Kuchen. „Woher willst du das wissen?" Fragte Celestia. „Ich habe die Tagebücher meiner Mutter gelesen." Antwortete Applejuice ihr einfach. „Verstehe." Sagte Celestia einfach nur. „Und, willst du den Kuchen nicht probieren?" Fragte AJ dann ungeduldig. „Doch natürlich." Sagte Celestia schnell und aß ein Stück, auf einmal änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie sah AJ verwundert an. „Sag jetzt nicht das du keinen Apfelkuchen magst." Meinte Applejuice verunsichert. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Das ist der beste Kuchen den ich je gegessen habe!" Erwiderte Celestia ihr und aß schnell weiter. „Das sagst du nur so, mit den Äpfeln von unseren Plantagen wäre der auf jeden Fall besser." Sagte AJ darauf. Die beiden merkten nicht das sich Luna heimlich in die Küche geschlichen hatte und jetzt unter dem Tisch war an dem Celestia saß. „Kann ich noch ein Stück habe?" Fragte Celestia und sah AJ bittend an. „Klar, nimm so viel du willst." Sagte Applejuice ihr und gab ihr ein neues Stück Kuchen, bevor Celestia ihre Gabel darin versenken konnte schoss Luna unter dem Tisch hervor und schnappte sich den Teller mit dem Kuchen. „Zu langsam." Sagte sie ihrer Schwester und lächelte. „Luna, ich wollte das gerade essen!" Sagte Celestia vorwurfsvoll. „Ich war aber schneller." Erwiderte Luna ihr und biss einfach in das Kuchenstück. „Schlechte Idee." Meinte Applejuice und sofort war klar was sie meinte. „HEIß, HEIß,HEIß, HEIß, HEIß!" Schrie Luna plötzlich und streckte die Zunge heraus um sie etwas abzukühlen. „Luna, der Kuchen ist frisch aus dem Ofen und noch heiß." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch." Meinte Luna nur. Das blaue Energiefeld mit dem Luna den Teller hielt wurde durch ein rotes ersetzt und der Teller schwebte zu Celestia zurück. „Wenn du ein Stücke Kuchen willst, dann brauchst du nur etwas zu sagen." Sagte Applejuice der Prinzessin. „Rote Energie!" Dachte Luna verwundert. „Und nur um das klar zu stellen, wenn ich jemandem ein Stück Kuchen geben, dann ist das Stück Kuchen für das Pony dem ich es serviert habe, klar?" Fragte AJ sie dann und Luna sah in ihren Augen etwas, etwas das sie verunsicherte. „Glasklar." Meinte Luna etwas verschreckt. „Dann setzt dich und iss etwas Kuchen." Sagte Applejuice und lächelte sie an. Applejuice reichte Luna ein Stück Kuchen und nahm sich dann selbst eins. „Wie geht dein Training voran?" Fragte Celestia ihre Schülerin. „Ich schaffe es gerade erst fünf von diesen Kugeln schweben zu lassen, mehr und lasse alle fallen." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Ich weiß etwas um dich schneller zu trainieren, aber vorher müssen wir noch etwas klären." Sagte Celestia ihr dann. „Ich nehme alles das mir hilft, aber was willst du noch klären?" Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Diese Kristalle in deinem Körper, ich muss wissen welche Beschaffenheit die haben." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Wie willst du das denn herausbekommen?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Wir müssen einen entfernen lassen damit ich ihn untersuchen kann, dafür musst du dich einer Operation unterziehen." Klärte Celestia sie auf. „Ist das wirklich nötig?" Fragte Applejuice verunsichert. „Ich denke schon." Sagte Celestia einfach. „Komm in einer Stunde ins Krankenhaus, wir machen das so schnell wie möglich damit du nicht zu lange außer Gefecht bist." Sagte Celestia und aß ihren Kuchen weiter. „Wenn du wirklich denkst dass das notwendig ist." Sagte Applejuice dazu. Am Mittag ging AJ wie Celestia es ihr gesagt hatte zum Krankenhaus und wurde da schon von Celestia und einer Gruppe Ärzte erwartet. „Morgen werden wir die Operation durchführen, bis dahin bleibst du hier im Krankenhaus." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Wir werden nur eine örtliche Betäubung vornehmen, so können sie sofort wieder gehen." Sagte einer der Ärzte. „Ich will nicht bei Bewusstsein sein wenn sie mich aufschneiden, ich nehme lieber eine Vollnarkose." Sagte AJ darauf. „Wie sie wollen, das heißt aber das sie etwas länger hier bleiben müssen." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr. „Schon klar, aber ich will das einfach nur verschlafen, ich kann kein Blut sehen." Sagte Applejuice. „Sie hätten eh nichts gesehen, aber wenn sie sich dann besser fühlen, können wir auch eine Vollnarkose vornehmen." Sagte der Arzt ihr. „Das Stück Kristall möchte ich so schnell wie möglich bei mir haben um es untersuchen zu können." Sagte Celestia dann. „Wie besprochen." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr einfach nur und führte Applejuice in ein Zimmer. Am nächsten Tag wurde die Operation dann durchgeführt, es gab ein paar Komplikationen und das ganze dauerte länger als erwartet, wie sich herausstellte war Applejuice Bluter und die Blutung zu stoppen stellte sich als Herausforderung heraus. Als Applejuice wieder zu sich kam, saßen Celestia und Luna an ihrem Bett und sahen beiden sehr besorgt aus. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte AJ schwach. „Du wusstest nicht das du Bluter bist?" Fragte Celestia zurück. „Was?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Du hast eine Erbkrankheit die die Gerinnung deines Blutes stört, wenn du also verletzt bist dauert es länger bis die Verletzung sich von selbst schließt." Erklärte Luna ihr und Celestia sah sie verwundert an. „Was? Ich habe mich auch weitergebildet." Meinte Luna nur. „Okay, ich muss also aufpassen wenn ich mich verletze." Schlussfolgerte Applejuice daraus. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich das niemals vorgeschlagen." Sagte Celestia betrübt. „Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert." Sagte AJ versöhnlich. „Du warst zwei Tage bewusstlos, wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Luna dann. „Zwei Tage, das ist bestimmt ein neuer Rekord." Sagte AJ darauf. „Du musst dich erholen und deine Kräfte sammeln, ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich die nur du machen kannst." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Ich will aber auch dabei sein wenn du den Kristall untersuchst den die aus mir rausgeschnitten haben." Forderte AJ dann. „Dann warte ich solange." Sagte Celestia einfach. „Ich hoffe das du dich bald besser fühlst, um dir zu helfen habe ich einen Kuchen für dich gebacken." Sagte Luna plötzlich und holte einen Kuchen hervor. „Das ist echt nett, danke." Bedankte sich Applejuice bei ihr und setzte sich auf. Luna freute sich das die Geste so gut angekommen war und ließ eine Gabel für AJ bringen. Applejuice nahm sich die Gabel und versenkte sie in dem Kuchen. „Bis auf Apple Bloom hat mir noch nie jemand einen Kuchen gebacken." Sagte AJ und nahm die Gabel in den Mund, Celestia sah sich das ganze skeptisch an, kurz darauf war klar warum. „Gimpf." Machte AJ nur und musste sich ernsthaft anstrengen um das gerade gegessene zu schlucken. „Das ist... ähm... interessant, wirklich interessant." Sagte sie dann und sah aus als ob sie sich übergeben müsste. „Luna, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber..." Sagte AJ und wurde von Celestia unterbrochen. „Du kannst weder kochen, noch backen und hast sie fast vergiftet." Sagte Celestia ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühle ihrer Schwester. „Das braucht man aber nicht so ausdrücken, sie wollte immerhin nur helfen." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Ich wollte wirklich nur freundlich sein." Sagte Luna traurig. „Wir sollten dann gehen und dir noch etwas Ruhe lassen." Sagte Celestia. „Und den Kuchen nehmen wir besser mit und entsorgen ihn." Fügte sie hinzu. „Lass den ruhig hier, Luna hat sich solche Mühe gemacht und außerdem kannst du doch nichts zu essen wegwerfen." Sagte AJ und nahm noch einen Bissen von dem Kuchen, auch wenn sie das Gesicht verzog aß sie weiter. „Um meine Gefühle nicht zu verletzen brauchst du denn Kuchen nicht essen wenn er nicht schmeckt." Sagte Luna ihr. „Geht schon, du hast dir immerhin solche Mühe gegeben." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Du brauchst den Kuchen wirklich nicht essen wenn er so schlecht ist." Sagte Luna nochmals. „Das meine ich ganz im Ernst." Fügte sie hinzu. „Dann lasse ich es auch wirklich." Sagte AJ und hustete. „Der Kuchen ist aber auch wirklich schrecklich." Dachte sie sich. „Ruhe dich richtig aus, sobald du wieder im Palast bist werden wir den Kristall untersuchen." Sagte Celestia und ging mit Luna. Nach nur drei Tagen war Applejuice wieder im Palast und kam in den Thronsaal. „Wollen wir dann den Kristall untersuchen?" Fragte sie die Prinzessin und sah Celestia ungeduldig an. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?" Fragte Celestia besorgt, Applejuice hatte einen Verband um das linke Vorderbein und hielt es noch etwas angewinkelt über dem Boden, sie konnte ihr Bein noch nicht wieder richtig belasten. „So schnell wie Verletzungen bei mir heilen bin ich in ein paar Tagen wieder in Ordnung." Sagte AJ ihr. „Sicher?" Fragte Celestia das rote Einhorn nochmals. „Sicher, morgen springe ich bestimmt wieder durch die Gegend als wenn ich keine OP gehabt hätte." Versicherte Applejuice ihr. „Aber nur so als Frage, wieso mussten die mir unbedingt aus dem Vorderbein den Kristall rausnehmen?" Wollte AJ dann wissen. „Das habe ich den Ärzten überlassen und die dachten das dein Bein der beste Ort ist um einen Kristall zu entnehmen." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Na gut, dann sollten wir den Kristall langsam untersuchen." Meinte Applejuice nur. „Dann komm mit." Sagte Celestia ihr und ging voran. Celestia führte AJ durch den Palast bis in einen der Türme und in einen Raum ganz oben in dem Turm. „Ich habe den Kristall schon sauber gemacht und ein paar Untersuchungen daran vorgenommen." Sagte die Prinzessin und zeigte Applejuice den Kristall der ihr aus dem Vorderbein entnommen wurde, der Kristall sah aus wie aus Glas gefertigt. „Sagtest du nicht das der Kristall schwarz ist?" Fragte AJ und sah sich den Kristall genauer an. „Das dachte ich jedenfalls, anscheinend lag ich falsch." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Und jetzt?" Fragte Applejuice einfach nur und gab ihr das Gläschen mit dem Kristall zurück. „Ich habe schon ein mikroskopisches Stück von dem Kristall abgesägt und möchte sehen was passiert wenn ich eine elektrische Spannung anlege." Erklärte Celestia ihre Pläne. „Das verspricht interessant zu werden." Meinte AJ und setzte die Schutzbrille auf die Celestia ihr gereicht hatte. Die Prinzessin ging an den Labortisch wo sie schon alles vorbereitet hatte und setzte ebenfalls eine Schutzbrille auf. „Ich habe das Stück Kristall auf einen Metallplatte gelegt und werde jetzt eine Spannung anlegen." Sagte sie und kippte einen Schalter um. Das Labor befand sich in der Spitze des Turms und war großzügig verglast, als Celestia den Schalter umgelegt hatte gab es eine heftige Explosion die die Scheiben heraus sprengte und einen Riss im Mauerwerk entstehen ließ. Celestia stand vor einen rußgeschwärzten Wand und war selbst mit einen dicken Schicht Ruß überzogen. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Meinte sie erstaunt und drückte die Glut in ihrer Mähne aus. „Das war heftig, können wir das nochmal machen?" Fragte Applejuice und streckte den Kopf hinter der Prinzessin hervor, sie hatte nicht ein Bisschen Ruß abbekommen. „Hast du dich etwa hinter mir versteckt?" Fragte Celestia ärgerlich und sah AJ vorwurfsvoll an, an der Wand hinter sich sah sie das die weiße Wand vollkommen von Ruß bedeckt war und nur ihre Umrisse noch in weiß zu sehen waren. „War Reflex, außerdem bin ich noch etwas anfällig." Sagte Applejuice und deutete auf ihr verbundenes Bein. „War ja klar." Meinte Celestia nur. „Wenn die Kristalle in mir also solche Power haben, was heißt das dann für mich?" Fragte Applejuice dann. „Die Kristalle verstärken deine Magie exponentiell und wenn du gelernt hast sie zu kontrollieren, dann wirst du wahrscheinlich unaufhaltsam sein." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Unaufhaltsam, so wie in Allmächtig?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Das nicht, aber selbst wenn Luna und ich zusammen gegen dich antreten würden, würdest du mit uns wohl den Boden wischen und nicht mal anfangen zu schwitzen." Klärte Celestia sie auf. „So viel Power werde ich haben?" Fragte Applejuice fassungslos. „Lass dir das nicht zu Kopfe steigen, mit großer Macht, kommt große Verantwortung." Sagte Celestia streng zu dem jungen Einhorn. „Du weißt das ich solche Macht nie missbrauchen würde." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Aber da ist noch was, du weißt von den Elementen der Harmonie?" Fragte Celestia auf einmal. „Meine Mutter hatte in ihren Tagebüchern darüber geschrieben, ich weiß also was es damit auf sich hat." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Nachdem Twilight hingerichtet wurde..." Sagte Celestia und wurde von AJ unterbrochen. „Von dir." Sagte sie einfach. „...waren drei der Träger nicht mehr da und die Verbindung der anderen zu den Elementen ist abgerissen, ich möchte das du mir hilfst die Elemente wiederzuerwecken." Fuhr Celestia fort. „Meinst du dass ich das kann?" Fragte AJ etwas unsicher. „Ich glaube schon, aber zu erst solltest du dich fertig machen, du reist ins Kristallkönigreich um wichtige Unterlagen zu den Herrschern zu bringen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Warum gerade ich?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Als Apple Bloom ins Krankenhaus kam sagtest du das sie die einzige Familie ist die du hast und ich sagte dass das nicht ganz stimmt, du erinnerst dich sicher." Sagte Celestia dann. „Das stimmt, das sagtest du." Meinte AJ. „Außerdem sagte ich dir das es noch eine Möglichkeit gibt um dir mit deiner Magie zu helfen." Sagte Celestia dann. „Und das wäre?" Fragte Applejuice. „Eine magische Verbindung mit einem Familienangehörigen." Antwortete Celestia ihr und Applejuice setzte die Teile zusammen. „Du meinst also das ich Familie im Kristallkönigreich habe." Schlussfolgerte sie daraus. „Das weiß ich sogar genau, deine Mutter hatte einen Bruder der mit seiner Ehestute im Kristallkönigreich lebt und zusammen mit ihr darüber herrscht." Klärte Celestia sie auf. „Ich habe noch Onkel und Tante?" Fragte Applejuice erstaunt. „Und eine Cousine." Ergänzte die Prinzessin den Stammbaum für sie. „Dann werde ich so schnell wie möglich packen und mit dem nächsten Zug sofort da hin fahren!" Sagte Applejuice energiegeladen. „Du wirst nicht mit dem Zug fahren." Sagte Celestia ihr bevor sie davon galoppieren konnte. „Ich werde also mit einer Kutsche hingebracht, noch besser." Meinte Applejuice. „Du wirst auch nicht mit einer Kutsche dort hin kommen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Du teleportierst mich direkt da hin?" Fragte Applejuice unschlüssig. „Nein, ich möchte das du auf deinen eigenen Hufe ins Kristallkönigreich galoppierst." Klärte Celestia sie auf. „Bist du irre, ich werde dafür Tage brauchen?!" Rief AJ fassungslos. „Wochen wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und lächelte. „Das soll ein Witz sein, oder?" Fragte Applejuice sie dann. „Kein Witz, ich denke dass das ein gutes Training für dich ist." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Dann sollte ich packen gehen." Beschloss Applejuice resignierend. „Und ich gehe duschen, ich muss diesen Ruß loswerden." Meinte Celestia und ließ Applejuice einfach stehen. „Sie kann ein richtiger Sklaventreiber sein." Dachte Applejuice sich und machte sich daran ihre Sachen zu packen.

In den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten waren Sweetie Belle und Loki ebenfalls nicht untätig geblieben, die zwei waren bis in die große Wüste von Equestria gewandert und hatten dort ihr Lager aufgeschlagen. Weit abseits aller normalen Wege die durch die Wüste führten, hatte die beiden einen neuen Kristallpalast errichtet und alles für ihre Pläne vorbereitet. „Ganz langsam, du hast dich überanstrengt und musst dich ausruhen." Sagte Loki und führte Sweetie in das Kristallgebäude hinein, die ganze Konstruktion bestand aus weißen und schwarzen Kristallen. „Das war es aber wert, ich habe fast unseren ganzen Palast mit weißen Kristallen verstärkt." Erwiderte Sweetie Belle ihm. „Du solltest nicht so übertreiben, du hast gerade erst gelernt wie du mit deinen Flügeln umzugehen hast und solltest wirklich langsamer vorgehen." Sagte Loki und legte das weiße, nun geflügelte Einhorn in das große Bett das die beiden sich beschafft hatte. „Wir müssen unsere Pläne voran treiben." Wandte Sweetie ein. „Das habe ich dir doch erklärt, wir haben die Ewigkeit um unsere Pläne zu verwirklichen." Sagte der schwarze Hengst sanft und legte sich zu ihr. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann einfach nicht gut warten." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Die Kerker haben wir ja jetzt fertig, wenn du willst können wir demnächst anfangen Subjekte für die Transformation holen." Sagte Loki und streichelte sie etwas am Hals. „Lass uns das dann machen." Sagte Sweetie Belle und ließ sich die Streicheleinheiten gefallen. „Weißt du, seit Rarity umgebracht wurde dachte ich das ich nicht mehr richtig fühlen kann, aber du hast mir gezeigt das ich doch noch Gefühle für ein Pony haben kann." Sagte Sweetie ihm dann. „Du hast also Gefühle für mich?" Fragte Loki einfach nur. „Sogar sehr starke." Antwortete Sweetie ihm. „Ich existiere schon seit mehr als 15000 Jahren, aber ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich kennengelernt und um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube das ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Gestand Loki ihr dann plötzlich. „Ich weiß, ich auch." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm einfach. „Dann entspann dich einfach, ich sorge dafür das es dir gut geht und du deine Energie auffüllen kannst." Sagte Loki und brachte seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Hinterbeinen in Position.

Dash hatte mit den Plantagen alle Hufe voll zu tun und musste sich zusätzlich auch noch um die Belange von Sunrise kümmern, die 15jährige war sehr unsicher und brauchte eine menge Unterstützung. „Morgen geh ich auf den Markt und verkaufe einen Teil der Ernte, den Rest verkaufe ich an Großhändler und kann vielleicht sogar einen besseren Preis aushandeln als sonst." Dachte Dash sich und entspannte sich auf der Couch. „Nicht schon wieder!" Meinte sie dann und sprang auf, sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und biss sich an den Stellen an denen früher ihre Flügel waren. „Dass das so jucken muss." Jammerte sie dann und sah etwas erleichtert aus. „Ich bin wieder da." Sagte Sunrise und betrat das Farmhaus. „Wie war die Schule?" Fragte Dash sie sofort. „Geht so." Antwortete Sunrise ihr. „Du warst doch in der Schule, oder etwa nicht?" Fragte Dash sie. „Das hast du mich seit drei Wochen nicht mehr gefragt." Erwiderte Sunrise ihr. „Nur weil du mir die Karten auf denen die Lehrer unterschrieben haben immer von selbst gegeben hast." Wandte Dash ein. „Scheiß Bewährungsauflagen." Meckerte Sunrise und holte die Karte aus ihrer Satteltasche. „Hier." Sagte sie dann und reichte die Karte an Dash weiter. „Du weißt das ich dir vertraue, ich muss der Staatsanwaltschaft nur nachweisen das du wirklich in der Schule warst." Sagte Dash und bemerkte das Sunrise ein Brief aus der Tasche gefallen war. „Was ist das denn?" Fragte sie und hob den Brief auf. „Der ist für meine Erziehungsberechtigte, das stellst du wohl dar." Sagte Sunrise ihr, Dash las sich den Brief durch und sah Sunrise dann vorwurfsvoll an. „Deine Note verschlechtern sich, warum?" Fragte Dash das junge Pegasus-Pony. „Ich bin einfach nicht gut in der Schule." Sagte Sunrise darauf. „Wenn du was in deinem Leben erreichen willst, dann musst du dich mehr anstrengen." Sagte Dash ihr. „Eigentlich brauch ich die Schule nicht, für das was ich machen will ist das nicht notwendig." Sagte Sunrise darauf. „Und was ist das?" Fragte Dash neugierig. „Du wirst bestimmt lachen." Meinte Sunrise schüchtern. „Ich hatte auch einen Traum, du kannst mir ruhig sagen was du machen willst wenn du erwachsen bist." Sagte Dash vertrauensvoll. „Aber nur wenn du wirklich nicht lachst." Sagte Sunrise und atmete tief durch. „Ich möchte irgendwann mal zu den Wonderbolts gehen." Sagte sie Dash dann, das himmelblaue Ex-Pegasus-Pony sah sie verwundert an und sah einen Augenblick sich selbst aus früheren Jahren neben Sunrise stehen. „Die Wonderbolts." Meinte Dash nur und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr Gesicht hinunter. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Fragte Sunrise als sie das bemerkte. „Auf wiedersehen, mein Traum." Murmelte Dash vor sich hin und sah wie ihr jüngeres Ich neben Sunrise langsam verblasste. „Dash, alles klar bei dir?" Fragte Sunrise nochmals und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Die Wonderbolts waren auch mein Traum." Sagte Dash ihr. „Aber du bist ein Erdpony." Wandte Sunrise ein. „Komm mal mit." Forderte Dash sie auf und ging aus dem Haus, Sunrise folgte ihr bis zu dem abgelegenen Grab am Rande der Plantagen. „Lies was auf den Grabstein steht." Sagte sie Sunrise und die junge Stute las die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein. „Hier ruhen die Hoffnungen, Träume und Flügel von Rainbow Dash, der besten Fliegerin die es gab." Las Sunrise vor. „Ich habe von ihr gehört, sie hat mal einen sonic rainboom geschafft." Meinte Sunrise darauf. „Das habe ich vor langer Zeit wirklich." Sagte Dash einfach und Sunrise sah sie erstaunt an. „Warte mal, du bist RAINBOW Dash?!" Fragte sie verwundert. „Das habe ich dir oft genug gesagt, du hast mir nur nicht zugehört." Sagte Dash darauf. „Aber was ist mit deinen Flügeln?" Fragte Sunrise. „Die liegen hier." Sagte Dash und deutete auf das Grab. „Seit ich ein kleines Fohlen war, hatte ich den Traum mit den Wonderbolts zu fliegen und jetzt werde ich nie mehr fliegen können." Sagte sie dann und hatte Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Das tut mir so leid." Sagte Sunrise mitfühlend und umarmte Dash einfach. Einen Augenblick war sie vollkommen erstaunt und nach ein paar Momenten konnte sie nicht anderes, sie fing einfach an zu weinen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Dash wieder beruhigt und Sunrise ließ sie los. „Danke, ich glaube das habe ich gebraucht um zu heilen." Bedankte sich Dash bei ihr. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es ist die Flügel zu verlieren." Meinte Sunrise schockiert. „Was ist dir passiert?" Fragte sie dann. „Twilight Sparkle, die Mutter von Applejuice, sie wollte mich umbringen und hat mir einen Flügel gebrochen, ich hatte einen ausgedehnten Nervenschaden und konnte nicht mehr fliegen, die letzten Jahre habe ich mich immer wieder an dem Flügel verletzt und schließlich beschlossen das es besser ist mir die Flügel amputieren zu lassen." Erzählte Dash ihr. „Sie hat dir deinen Traum genommen." Sagte Sunrise betroffen. „Ja das hat sie." Sagte Dash nur. „Und trotzdem kommst du mit AJ so gut zurecht." Meinte Sunrise beeindruckt. „Ich war 10 Jahre lang auf sie wütend, dann hatte ich keine Kraft mehr die Welt zu hassen und als ich Applejuice im Gefängnis gesehen habe, habe ich beschloss mein Leben zu ändern." Erklärte Dash ihr darauf. „Ich wünschte das ich etwas tun könnte." Sagte Sunrise dann, Dash sie einen Augenblick an und stellte sich vor wie sie in einer Wonderboltsuniform aussehen würde. „Du kannst nichts für mich tun, aber ich kann etwas für dich tun." Sagte Dash gedankenverloren. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Sunrise wissen. „Ich kann dir helfen zu den Wonderbolts zu kommen." Antwortete Dash ihr. „Wirklich?" Fragte Sunrise verwundert. „Das wird nicht leicht, du musst dich in der Schule anstrengen und hart trainieren, bist du bereit dafür?" Wollte Dash von ihr wissen, einen Moment dachte das gelbe Pegasus-Pony nach und nickte dann entschlossen. „Ich bin bereit." Sagte sie nur noch. „Dann lass uns anfangen dich zu trainieren." Sagte Dash und ging los, Sunrise folgte ihr.

Applejuice war inzwischen, wie Celestia es wollte, auf ihren eigenen Hufen zum Kristallkönigreich gegangen. Sie ging durch den Schnee und blieb auf einer Anhöhe stehen, vor ihr ging es ein paar Meter steil herunter und in der Ferne sah sie den Bahnhof. „War eine gute Idee den Gleisen zu folgen." Dachte sich das junge Einhorn und sah hinter dem Bahnhof den Kristallpalast empor ragen. „Ich bin wirklich da und Celestia hat gesagt das ich Wochen brauche." Dachte sie stolz. „HA, hahaha, nimm das Prinzessin, sechs Tage Baby!" Rief sie dann und fing an zu tanzen. „Los AJ, du bist die Größte, los AJ!" Rappte sie triumphierend und tanzte weiter, plötzlich löste sich der Schnee unter ihr und Applejuice stürzte mit einer Lawine die kleine Anhöhe herunter. Durch ihren Sturz alarmiert kamen ein paar der Kristallponys an galoppiert um ihr zu helfen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte eines der Kristallponys besorgt. „Bist du verletzt?" Fragte ein weiteres und schaufelte den Schnee von AJ herunter. „Geht schon, das war geplant, lasst mich einfach ein paar Minuten hier liegen und mir geht es wieder gut." Meinte AJ scherzhaft und stand auf. „Du bist also unverletzt?" Fragte eines der Kristallponys nochmals. „Mir geht es gut, aber ich bräuchte eine Wegbeschreibung." Erwiderte AJ dem kristallinen Pony. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Fragte die Stute sie, ein grünes Kristallpony. „Ich muss wichtige Unterlagen zu den Herrschern bringen, wo muss ich da hin?" Fragte AJ. „Einfach die Hauptstraße lang und dann das letzte Haus neben dem Kristallpalast." Antwortete das Kristallpony ihr. „Danke, das hilft mir wirklich weiter." Bedankte sich Applejuice und machte sich auf den Weg. Während sie die Hauptstraße entlang lief, klopfte sie sich den restlichen Schnee aus dem Fell und sah nach den Satteltaschen. „Wenigstens sind die Dinger wasserdicht." Meinte sie beruhigt. Applejuice fand sehr schnell das beschriebene Haus und klopfte an die Vordertür, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete eine junge Stute ihr. Das Einhorn das ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte war weiß und hatte dunkle violette Mähne in der ein einzelner, goldgelber Streifen war und hing ihr ins Gesicht, ihr linkes Auge wurde von ihrer Mähne verdeckt. „Kann man sich nicht mal in Ruhe entspannen?" Fragte das Einhorn gelangweilt. „Die hat ja eine Laune, hatte wohl einen schlechten Tag." Dachte Applejuice nur. „Was ist den jetzt?" Fragte das Einhorn ungeduldig. „Ich komme direkt aus Canterlot mit wichtigen Unterlagen für Shining Armor." Legte AJ ihr Anliegen offen. „Dann kommen sie einfach mit mir mit." Sagte das Einhorn genervt und ließ Applejuice hinein, danach führte sie sie zu einem Raum und steckte kurz den Kopf in das Zimmer. „Hey Dad, hier ist jemand aus Canterlot für dich." Sagte das Einhorn und deutete Applejuice dann einzutreten. „Danke Serenity." Sagte Shining Armor einfach nur, der weiße Einhorn-Hengst saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch und arbeitete. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte er nachdem Serenity verschwunden war. „Ihre Tochter scheint einen ziemlich schlechten Tag gehabt zu haben." Meinte AJ nur und sah Serenity hinterher. „Sie ist immer so, etwas gelangweilt und desinteressiert." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Warum bist du jetzt hier?" Fragte er nochmals. „Prinzessin Celestia schickt mich um ihnen Unterlagen zu bringen." Sagte Applejuice und holte die Akten aus ihrer Satteltasche, sie reichte ihm die Unterlagen und erwartete seine Reaktion. Shining Armor sah in die Akten und plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, es waren die Prozessakten von Twilights Verhandlung. „Warum wollte die Prinzessin mir diese Akten zeigen?" Fragte Shining Armor dann und sah AJ ernst an. „Vielleicht wollte sie ihnen etwas damit sagen." Spekulierte AJ nur. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin aufdringlich zu sein, was können sie mir über ihrer Schwester erzählen?" Fragte AJ. „Ich habe keine Schwester." Sagte Shining Armor verbittert. „Vielleicht ändert sich ihre Ansicht wenn sie noch etwas in der Akte lesen, ich empfehle Seite drei." Schlug AJ ihm vor, Shining Armor sah sie kurz an und blätterte dann zu der dritten Seite. „Warum wurde ihre Hinrichtung aufgeschoben?" Wunderte sich Shining Armor als er las das Twilight erst Monate nach ihrer Verurteilung hingerichtet wurde und las weiter. „Ihrer Hinrichtung wurde aufgeschoben weil sie trächtig war?!" Rief er erstaunt und sprang auf. „Das stimmt." Bestätigte Applejuice ihm das einfach. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?" Fragte Shining Armor aufgebracht. „Blättern sie um." Forderte AJ ihn auf und Shining Armor schlug die Seite um. „Das ist kein Scherz, gezeichnet: Prinzessin Celestia." Stand auf der nächsten Seite. „Twilight hatte ein Fohlen." Meinte Shining Armor fassungslos. „Wenn sie jetzt soweit sind, was können sie mir über meine Mutter erzählen?" Fragte Applejuice nochmals. „Twilight ist deine Mutter?" Fragte Shining Armor schockiert, er sah aus als ob er gleich umkippen würde. „Die Prinzessin hat nicht ohne Hintergedanken die Akten von mir überbringen lassen." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Das heißt du bist..?" Setzte Shining Armor an und AJ unterbrach ihn einfach. „Ihre Nichte, mein Name ist Applejuice." Stellte sie sich vor. „Warum hat Celestia mir das nie gesagt?" Fragte Shining Armor unschlüssig. „Das weiß ich leider nicht, aber sie wird ihre Gründe haben." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „17 Jahre und Celestia hat mir nie etwas gesagt." Meinte Shining Armor nur. „Warum jetzt?" Fragte er dann. „Es wird etwas länger dauern das zu erklären." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Dann setze dich und erzähl." Forderte Shining Armor sie auf und Applejuice machte das dann auch. Applejuice erklärte warum Celestia sie ins Kristallkönigreich geschickt hatte und Shining Armor wollte auch noch etwas über seine neue Nichte wissen. Am Abend kam Cadance zurück und fand ihren Gatten in seinem Arbeitszimmer, mit einer jüngeren Stute. „Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte das geflügelte Einhorn und betrat den Raum. „Das wird nicht leicht zu erklären." Meinte Applejuice einfach nur, sie hatte sich stundenlang mit Shining Armor unterhalten. „Liebling, das ist Applejuice, sie ist Twilights Tochter." Stellte Shining Armor das rote Einhorn vor, Cadance sah sie nur verwirrt an. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?" Fragte Cadance darauf. „Ist es nicht." Sagte AJ ihr. „Das ist mein voller Ernst, sie ist wirklich die Tochter von Twilight." Sagte Shining Armor seiner angetrauten. „Das heißt du bist unsere Nichte?" Fragte Cadance darauf und sah Applejuice verwirrt an. „Sie können ruhig AJ zu mir sagen." Sagte Applejuice einfach nur. „Das ist euer Ernst." Stellte Cadance endlich fest. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Fragte Cadance ihre neue Nichte dann. „In Ponyville, aber seit ein paar Monaten trainiert Celestia mich in Canterlot." Sagte AJ ihr. „Und wie alt bist du?" Wollte Cadance wissen, sie hatte Millionen Fragen und wollte alle beantwortet haben. „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt." Antwortete AJ. „Du bist damit nur ein Jahr älter als Serenity." Sagte Cadance nur. „Und wo du gerade von ihr redest, wir sollten ihr ihre Cousine vorstellen." Meinte Shining Armor darauf. Zusammen mit Cadance und Applejuice ging er ins Wohnzimmer und stellte sich vor die Couch auf der seine Tochter schlief. „Serenity, wach auf. Ich will dir jemanden vorstellen." Sagte Shining Armor und rüttelte leicht an dem schlafenden Einhorn, Serenity wachte auf und sah in die Runde. „Ist die immer noch hier?" Fragte sie desinteressiert als sie Applejuice sah. „Nein wie freundlich." Meinte AJ sarkastisch. „Ist jetzt nicht so als ob wir verwandt wären." Sagte Serenity nur und drehte sich um, sie versuchte eine gemütliche Position zu finden und rutschte auf dem Möbel herum. „Um ehrlich zu sein, sie ist deine Cousine Serenity." Sagte Cadance ihrer Tochter. Serenity fiel von der Couch und sah Applejuice verwundert an. „Im Ernst?" Fragte sie erstaunt und das erste mal sah AJ einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr. „Im Ernst, sie wird eine Weile hier bleiben und da wir kein Gästezimmer haben, muss sie wohl mit in dein Zimmer." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Als ob mein Leben noch nicht Folter genug ist." Sagte Serenity sarkastisch. „Danke, da fühle ich mich doch gleich besser." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Ich muss wohl damit leben, aber wenn du schnarchst, dann fliegst du sofort raus, mein leben ist schwer genug." Sagte Serenity nur. „Wir sollten uns nicht in unnötigen Diskussionen verstricken, lass mich nur das Klappbett aufstellen und dann ins Bett gehen." Unterbrach Shining Armor die beiden. „Du hast nicht gesagt das sie hier bleibt." Wandte Cadance ein. „Doch, gerade eben." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Na ja, sie ist immerhin Familie." Meinte Cadance geschlagen. „Ich stelle dann das Bett auf." Sagte Shining Armor und machte sich daran. „Ich kann helfen, immerhin bin ich Gast bei euch." Sagte Applejuice und ging ihm helfen. Die beiden stellten das Bett auf und Applejuice bezog es selbst, sie wollte nicht das Shining Armor sich solche Mühe für sie gab. „Du bist ohne Eltern aufgewachsen, wahrscheinlich musstest du sehr früh selbstständig werden." Meinte Shining Armor während AJ das Bett bezog. „Apple Bloom hat auf mich aufgepasst und ich habe verstanden das meine Eltern nicht da waren." Sagte AJ darauf. „Scheint so als ob du auch so gut zurecht gekommen bist." Sagte Shining Armor weiter, Applejuice war mit dem Beziehen des Bettes fertig und sah Shining Armor an. „Tut mir leid das ich nicht da war, du hattest keine Eltern und ich hätte dich auch aufnehmen können." Entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. „Schon gut, du wusstest ja nicht das es mich gibt, mach dir keine Gedanken." Sagte AJ nur. „Ich hätte Celestia fragen sollen warum die Hinrichtung aufgeschoben wurde, ich hätte mich mehr dafür interessieren sollen." Beharrte Shining Armor auf seiner Aussage und umarmte AJ einfach. „Ich bin nur froh das ich eine Familie habe." Sagte Applejuice und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Wir reden morgen weiter, geh schlafen." Sagte Shining Armor dann und ging, kurz darauf kam Serenity und legte sich in ihr Bett. „Ich weiß dass das merkwürdig für dich sein muss, aber..." Wollte Applejuice sagen und wurde einfach von dem weißen Einhorn unterbrochen. „Halt einfach die Klappe und schlaf." Sagte Serenity und machte das Licht aus, sie ließ AJ einfach im Dunkeln stehen. „Was ist dein Problem?" Fragte Applejuice etwas verärgert und legte sich in das Bett das sie mit Shining Armor vorbereitet hatte. „Ich habe genug Probleme, auch ohne dich, weißt du wie es ist wenn deine Eltern die Herrscher des Landes sind in dem du lebst? Das ist ätzend und macht mir echt das Leben schwer." Sagte Serenity darauf. „Du hast es echt schwer." Meinte AJ sarkastisch. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Fragte Serenity beleidigt. „Du hast Eltern die dich lieben und für dich da sind." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Tante Twilight ist deine Mutter, oder?" Fragte Serenity darauf. „Ist sie, oder besser, war sie." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Dein Vater muss dir ja eine gute Geschichte aufgetischt haben um das zu erklären." Meinte Serenity darauf. „Keine Ahnung, hab ihn nie kennengelernt." Sagte AJ einfach nur, Serenity machte einfach das Licht an und sah sie verwirrt an. „Bekomme ich das richtig mit, du hast weder deine Mutter, noch deinen Vater kennengelernt?" Fragte sie dann. „Und man hat mir nie gesagt das ich hier noch Familie habe und ich musste lange arbeiten um überhaupt etwas über meine Mutter zu erfahren, fast vergessen, Celestia hat meine Magie versiegelt als ich acht Wochen alt war." Sagte AJ dann. „Oh ja, das hatte ich jetzt wirklich vergessen, überall in meinem Körper wachsen kranke Kristall die mich zu einem Freak machen weil meine Mutter schwarze Magie benutzt hatte." Fügte sie hinzu. „Verdammt, hab wohl voll in die Scheiße gepackt." Meinte Serenity nur. „Und dann denkst du das du es schwer hast, das ich nicht lache." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Mein Leben ist auch nicht so leicht, meinst du meine Eltern lassen mir alle Freiheiten?" Fragte Serenity darauf, Applejuice stand wieder auf und ging zur Tür des Zimmers. „Wie fest schlafen deine Eltern eigentlich?" Fragte sie dann und sah auf den Gang hinaus zu dem Schlafzimmer von Cadance und Shining Armor. „Sehr fest, ich habe mich schon mehrmals raus geschlichen, warum fragst du?" Erwiderte Serenity ihr. „Wir gehen nochmal raus." Sagte AJ nur und nahm sie einfach hoch. Applejuice ging ans Fenster und öffnete es, dann sprang sie einfach raus und landete auf der Straße, Serenity lag auf ihrem Rücken und sah etwas entsetzt aus. „Bist du bescheuert?!" Fragte sie entsetzt und sah am Haus hoch, ihr Zimmer lag in der zweiten Etage und das Fenster stand noch offen. „Wie hast du den Sprung so gut abfangen können?" Fragte sie dann verwundert. „Ich kann bis zu 20 Meter fallen ohne mich zu verletzen." Antwortete AJ ihr und benutzte ihre Magie um das Fenster zu schließen. „Ich dachte deine Magie wäre versiegelt?" Fragte Serenity verwirrt. „Das war ein Siegel mit sieben Phasen und ich habe es gebrochen, mit purer Willenskraft." Sagte AJ ihr. „Das ist unmöglich, ein Siegel mit sieben Phasen ist unlösbar." Sagte Serenity darauf. „Nicht für mich." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Niemand ist so gut, nicht mal Celestia hätte so ein Siegel lösen können." Sagte Serenity bestimmt. „Denk nochmal nach." Sagte AJ ihr und hob sie mit ihrer Magie von ihrem Rücken herunter, Serenity sah das rote Energiefeld um sich herum und als sie wieder auf ihren Hufen stand, sah sie AJ erschrocken an. „Du hast rote Energie?" Fragte das junge Einhorn ihre Cousine. „Und schon gute Kontrolle darüber." Ergänzte AJ ihre Gedanken. „Okay, na gut, du bist also wirklich so gut, was willst du jetzt machen?" Fragte Serenity dann. „Ich habe gehört das es im Kristallkönigreich eine Menge Party gibt, lass uns einen drauf machen und feiern." Antwortete AJ ihr und ging los. „Hey, warte auf mich!" Sagte Serenity und folgte ihr. „Du kennst nicht zufällig eine gute Bar hier?" Wollte Applejuice von ihr wissen. „Schon, aber wir sind minderjährig und können nicht einfach in eine Bar gehen." Sagte Serenity darauf. „Ich sehe nicht aus wie 17." Sagte AJ einfach nur.

Sweetie Belle und Loki hatte die letzten Tage überall aus Equestria Ponys entführt und in ihre Kerker gesperrt, Pegasi, Erdponys, Einhörner und sogar Kristallponys waren zu dutzenden in den Zellen. Am Morgen lagen die beiden noch im Bett, Loki hielt Sweetie in einer sanften Umarmung als sie erwachte. „Gut geschlafen?" Fragte Loki sie. „Sehr gut sogar." Antwortete Sweetie ihm und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Und sonst, hattest du Spaß?" Fragte Loki weiter. „Eine Menge Spaß." Sagte Sweetie und küsste ihn. „Ich sagte doch das ich dir nicht weh tun muss damit du Spaß im Bett hast." Meinte der schwarze geflügelte Einhorn-Hengst darauf. „Es macht aber mehr Spaß wenn du mir weh tust." Sagte Sweetie. „Das heben wir uns für besondere Anlässe auf." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Hast du das letzten eigentlich ernst gemeint?" Wollte Sweetie dann von ihm wissen. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Loki zurück. „Das du dich in mich verliebt hast." Klärte sie ihn auf. „Natürlich habe ich das ernst gemeint, ich habe noch nie jemanden wie dich kennengelernt und will das du an meiner Seite bist." Antwortete Loki ihr dann. „Das hast du schön gesagt und ich will an deiner Seite sein." Sagte Sweetie darauf und kuschelte sich an ihn heran. „Wir sollten dann aber langsam anfangen die Subjekte für die Transformation bereit zu machen." Schlug sie dann vor. „Das habe ich schon, gestern habe ich den ersten 10 Ponys spezielle Kristalle zu essen gegeben." Erwiderte Loki ihr und stellte sich über ihr auf, seine feuerrote Mähne hing ihm ins Gesicht während er auf Sweetie herunter lächelte. „Warum nur 10?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „10 sollten erst mal reichen, aus jedem Pony bekommen wir vier bis acht Soldaten." Sagte Loki. „Wie funktioniert das jetzt genau?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „In den Kristallen die ich den Ponys unter das Essen gemischt habe, sind Parasiten die sofort anfangen sich die Biomasse der Ponys einzuverleiben und umzuwandeln, sobald die Parasiten genug eigene Masse haben, werden sie zu einer Lebensform die uns Ponys ähnlich ist und verlassen den Wirt." Erklärte Loki ihr. „Hört sich unangenehm an, für den Wirt." Meinte Sweetie und hatte ein hinterhältiges Lächeln im Gesicht stehen. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich das einer der Wirte lange genug überlebt um die Umwandlung unangenehm zu finden." Sagte Loki darauf und sah Sweetie tief in die Augen, sie konnte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen roten Augen sehen. „Ich glaube du unterschätzt die Ponys auf der Welt etwas." Sagte Sweetie und kurz darauf hörten die beiden einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei aus den Kerkern hallen. „Du hast wohl recht." Sagte Loki nur als der Schrei länger anhielt. „Ist aber eine schöne Untermalung." Meinte Sweetie und zog Loki tiefer, der schwarze Hengst lag dann direkt auf ihr. „Du willst noch etwas Spaß haben." Meinte Loki und küsste sie. „Du weißt immer was ich will." Sagte Sweetie nur.

Applejuice und Serentity hatte eine nette Bar gefunden und sich ins Innere begeben, die zwei saßen an einem Tisch etwas abseits. „Yo Serenity, das hier sind Sundance und Oak, ich dachte mir das die Jungs nicht allein sitzen sollten und habe sie eingeladen." Sagte AJ als sie mit zwei Hengsten ankam, der eine war ein blassgelber Pegasus und der andere ein braunes Erdpony. „Du hast echt nicht untertrieben, deine Cousine ist wirklich süß." Meinte der Erdpony-Hengst als er Serenity sah. „Sagte ich doch." Meinte Applejuice nur und lächelte. „Von mir aus." Sagte Serenity einfach nur in ihrer desinteressierten Art und Weise. Die zwei setzten sich dazu und stellten ihre Getränke einfach zu denen von AJ und Serenity. „Ihr seid also Einhörner, irgendwelche interessanten Zauber die ihr drauf habt?" Fragte der gelbe Pegasus dann. „Ich trainiere erst seit ein paar Monaten meine Magie, aber ich bin mir sicher das Serenity den einen oder anderen Zauber kennt." Antwortete AJ ihm. „Zeig Sundance doch mal einen Zauber." Forderte sie Serenity dann auf. „Vielleicht später." Sagte Serenity einfach nur. „Dann halt nicht, wir finden auch etwas anderes was wir machen können." Sagte Oak darauf, nur Augenblicke später saß der braune Erdpony-Hengst neben dem desinteressierten Einhorn. „Was auch immer." Sagte Serenity einfach. Die nächsten Stunden flirtete AJ mit dem Pegasus und Sundance ging darauf ein, Oak wiederum hatte seine Probleme mit Serenity. „Ach komm schon, sein doch nicht so prüde." Meinte Oak genervt von Serenitys Desinteresse. „Rück mir nicht auf die Pelle, das kann ich nicht ab." Erwiderte Serenity und stieß ihn etwas von sich weg. „Geht das nicht auch etwas netter?" Fragte Oak verärgert. „Kannst du nicht attraktiver sein?" Erwiderte Serenity ihm aggressiv. „BITTE WAS?!" Schrie Oak darauf, der braune Erdpony-Hengst war sehr verärgert. „Und gegen deinen Mundgeruch solltest du auch etwas tun." Meinte Serenity und wedelte mit dem Huf vor ihren Gesicht herum. „Das reicht!" Schrie Oak und schlug zu, Serenity wich einfach aus und der angetrunkene Hengst fiel einfach über sie hinweg. Auf seinem Weg stürzte Oak gegen einen anderen Gast und warf ihn einfach um. „Pass doch auf du Schwachkopf!" Schrie der andere Gast und stürzte sich auf den braunen Hengst. „Lass die Hufe von meinem Kumpel du Arsch!" Rief Sundance und stürzte sich in die Schlägerei hinein, im Laufe des Gerangels geriet Serenity mitten hinein und Applejuice machte sich ungesehen aus dem Staub. Am Ende der Schlägerei war die ganze Bar in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt und alle Beteiligten wurden von der Polizei abgeführt, inklusive Serenity. „Wisst ihr eigentlich wer ich bin? Meine Eltern sind die Herrscher dieses Landes und die werden euch den Arsch aufreißen!" Schrie Serenity den Polizisten entgegen. „Das ist die älteste Ausrede aller Zeiten." Meinte einer der Beamten und schubste sie einfach in die Kutsche, kurz darauf wurde sie auf der Wache in eine Zelle geworfen. „Lasst mich hier raus!" Schrie Serenity aufgebracht und rüttelte an den Gittern. „Hier sind die Zellen." Meinte ein Beamter und führte ein rotes Einhorn in den Zellentrakt. „Danke, von hier komme ich allein zurecht." Sagte Applejuice einfach nur und der Beamte verschwand wieder. „Sehr witzig, das hast du garantiert geplant!" Fuhr Serenity sie an. „Findest du immer noch das dein Leben schwer ist?" Fragte AJ sie einfach. „Du machst es mir nicht einfacher!" Schrie Serenity sie an. „Jetzt stell dir vor, vier Monate unschuldig im Jungendgefängnis, das ist mir nämlich passiert." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Und das lässt du jetzt an mir aus?" Fragte Serenity erschrocken. „Du verstehst es nicht, du hast es so gut, deine Eltern sind da und sie lieben dich, du musst nicht damit leben das deine Mutter eine Serienmörderin ist oder das dein Vater von ihr umgebracht wurde, du hast es so unglaublich einfach und siehst es nicht." Sagte Applejuice ihr. „Du warst unschuldig im Knast, was ist passiert?" Fragte Serenity fassungslos. „Da sind diese Ponys, ein Hengst namens Loki und eine Stute namens Sweetie Belle, die zwei haben mich fünf Tage missbraucht und gefoltert, als sie mich nicht gefügig machen konnten, haben sie versucht mir einen Mord unterzuschieben und ich bin im Knast gelandet." Erzählte Applejuice darauf. „Okay, du hattest es also schwer, warum sagst du das dann nicht einfach?" Erwiderte Serenity ihr. „Hättest du das denn verstanden?" Fragte AJ einfach zurück. „Wahrscheinlich nicht." Antwortete Serenity ihr und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Schon verstanden, du hast deinen Punkt klar gemacht." Fügte sie hinzu. „Dann kann ich dich ja raus lassen." Sagte AJ und holte den Beamten zurück. „Sie können sie gehen lassen, ich bürge für sie." Sagte sie dem Polizisten. „Das kann ich nicht so einfach machen, gegen sie wurde Anzeige erstattet." Erwiderte der Beamte ihr. „Unter der Vollmacht die Prinzessin Celestia mir persönlich erteilt hat, befehle ich ihnen sie gehen zu lassen." Sagte Applejuice und deutete auf Serenity, dem Beamten hielt sie eine goldene Marke entgegen. „Natürlich, sofort!" Meinte der Polizist erschrocken als er die Marke sah und öffnete die Zelle. „Die Anzeige wird fallen gelassen und die Presse erfährt nichts über sie." Befahl Applejuice dann und deutete Serenity aus der Zelle zu treten. „Wie sie befehlen." Sagte der Beamte nur und ließ die zwei gehen. „Du hast wirklich Sonderbefugnisse?" Fragte Serenity erstaunt. „Ich bin die Topschülerin von Celestia persönlich." Sagte AJ einfach nur. Die zwei gingen zum Haus zurück und Serenity sah beunruhigt in den Himmel der sich langsam erhellte. „Es ist schon Morgen." Meinte sie unsicher. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um alles." Versicherte AJ ihr. Am Haus angekommen holte Applejuice die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten und betrat dann mit ihrer Cousine das Haus, Shining Armor und Cadance saßen schon beim Frühstück und sahen die beiden misstrauisch an. „Wo kommt ihr denn her?" Fragte Shining Armor und sah die beiden misstrauisch an. „Ich bin auf einer Farm aufgewachsen, ich bin schon immer mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei aufgestanden." Sagte AJ ihm einfach. „Sieh mich nicht so an, ich konnte unmöglich weiter schlafen als sie aufgestanden ist." Sagte Serenity darauf. „Das kann ich glauben." Sagte Cadance, sie hatte die Geschichte sofort geglaubt. „Ich habe die Zeitung für euch aus dem Briefkasten geholt." Sagte Applejuice und reichte die Zeitung an Shining Armor weiter. „Danke." Sagte er und schlug die Zeitung auf. „Es gab eine Schlägerei in der Nacht." Sagte Cadance als sie die Schlagzeile sah und setzte ihre Kaffeetasse an, dann sah sie das Foto darauf. Erschrocken spuckte sie den Kaffee wieder aus und sah ihre Tochter an, auf dem Foto sah man deutlich Serenity. „Das habe ich nicht kommen sehen." Meinte Applejuice nur. „Ihr wurdest in eine Schlägerei verwickelt?" Fragte Shining Armor aufgebracht. Die nächste Stunde erklärte Applejuice was es damit auf sich hatte und versuchte ihren Onkel zu beruhigen. „Na ja, du bist nun mal anders als wir es gewohnt sind, aber mach so was nicht nochmal." Sagte er schließlich. „Versprochen." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Wir sollten dann anfangen dir mit deiner Magie zu helfen." Schlug er dann vor und ging mit AJ in sein Arbeitszimmer.

In Canterlot war Celestia zu tiefst beunruhigt, sie hatte erfahren das überall in Equestria Ponys verschwunden sind und wusste einfach das Sweetie Belle und Loki dafür verantwortlich waren. „Ich hoffe nur das Applejuice bereit für eine Konfrontation ist." Dachte sie sich und verfasste sofort einen Brief den sie an Shining Armor schickte. „Du hast eine Menge Talent AJ, ich hoffe das du wirklich bereit bist." Meinte sie und begann damit einen Plan aufzustellen.


	5. Chapter 5 Game over

Applejuice war jetzt schon seit fast drei Wochen im Kristallkönigreich und trainierte mit Shining Armor und Cadance ihre Magie. „YEEHAA!" Schrie AJ und raste mit Rollschuhen an den Hufen durch die Straßen, an einer gewölbten Wand fuhr sie hoch und sprang von der Kante aus in die Luft. „Dieses ganze Land ist großartig, wie eine einzige große Rollschuhbahn." Dachte sie sich und landete wieder. Applejuice fuhr die Straße wieder entlang und bog dann auf die Straßen mit dem Haus ihres Onkels, plötzlich stand Shining Armor einfach auf der Straße und AJ musste ausweichen um ihn nicht über den Haufen zu fahren, mit voller Geschwindigkeit raste sie gegen eine Wand. „AJ, du solltest doch schon vor einer Stunde wieder da sein, wo warst du?" Fragte Shining Armor vorwurfsvoll. „Ich glaube ich habe mir den Stolz gebrochen." Meinte Applejuice und hielt sich den Kopf. „Solange dein Kampfgeist in Ordnung ist, können wir damit arbeiten." Sagte Shining Armor und zog sie auf die Hufe. „Aber mein Stolz ist mir wichtig." Wandte AJ ein und zog die Rollschuhe aus. „Deswegen hast du auch meine Tochter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihr. „Das wirst du mir nicht verzeihen, oder?" Fragte Applejuice darauf. „Heute nicht und auch nicht morgen, aber ich kann verstehen warum du das gemacht hast, außerdem ist sie viel kooperativer als vorher." Sagte Shining Armor nur. „Aber komm endlich, wir müssen deine Magie ans Laufen bekommen." Fügte er ungeduldig hinzu. „Was hast du es denn so eilig?" Wollte AJ wissen und folgte ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer. „Das erkläre ich dir wenn wir fertig sind, setzt dich und lass uns anfangen." Erwiderte er ihr und sie setzte sich, Shining Armor setzte sich vor sie und legte sein Horn an ihres, kurz darauf standen die zwei in eine sehr technisch aussehenden Umgebung. „Ich finde es immer noch merkwürdig dass das Innere meines Kopfes aussieht wie ein Kraftwerk." Meinte AJ als sie sich umsah. „Abstrakte Denkvorgänge lassen sich nicht gut darstellen." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Ich weiß ich habe das schon mal gefragt, aber warum hat Celestia das nicht mit mir gemacht?" Fragte Applejuice dann. „Nur ein enger Verwandter kann eine so tiefe geistige Verbindung mit dir eingehen." Antwortete Shining Armor ihr. „Und was genau passiert bei mir wenn wir hier irgendwas machen?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt, wenn wir hier an den Maschinen manipulieren verändern sich deine Synapsen und erlauben dir so viel schneller zu lernen mit deiner Magie umzugehen, das ist aber gefährlich." Antwortete Shining Armor ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, das hast du schon erwähnt." Sagte AJ nur. „Lass uns dann anfangen, wir müssen deine Kontrolle verbessern." Sagte Shining Armor und zusammen machten sich die beiden an die Arbeit. Nach etwa einer Stunde verließen die beiden die Gedankenwelt und saßen sich wieder im Arbeitszimmer gegenüber. „Das sollte es gewesen sein, versuch mal dich zu teleportieren." Sagte Shining Armor und Applejuice konzentrierte sich kurz, sie verschwand und tauchte nur ein paar Meter seitlich wieder auf. „Das hat wirklich funktioniert." Meinte Applejuice erstaunt. „Teleportation hast du jetzt drauf, aber die Prinzessin hat mich gebeten dir noch ein paar Sachen beizubringen." Sagte Shining Armor dann und erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Reicht Teleportertion etwa nicht?" Fragte AJ verwundert und folgte ihm, Shining Armor führte sie auf einen freien Platz etwas abseits aller Gebäude. „Um auf deine Frage zu antworten, Teleportertion reicht nicht." Antwortete er ihr dann und hob mit seiner Magie eine Tonscheibe an. „Wie Twilight kannst du schnell lernen, also sieh genau zu." Sagte er dann und schleuderte die Tonscheibe in die Luft, kurz darauf schoss er einen magischen Blitz danach und nur Staub blieb zurück. „Verstanden?" Fragte er dann und hob eine neue Tonscheibe an. „Ich glaube schon." Antwortete Applejuice etwas unsicher. „Stell nur sicher das du nicht zu viel Energie in den Schuss setzt." Sagte Shining Armor und machte sich bereit die Tonscheibe zu werfen. „Bereit?" Fragte er und sah AJ an. Als sie ihm zunickte warf er die Scheibe und Applejuice sah der Tonscheibe hinterher, an ihren höchsten Punkt schoss sie darauf und traf. Als der Schuss die Scheibe traf, entstand eine gewaltige Explosion und Shining Armor wurde von der Druckwelle umgeworfen. „Nicht schlecht, aber du musst noch lernen die Energie zu dosieren." Sagte Shining Armor und klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. „Das dachte ich mir schon, aber mit etwas Training schaffe ich das." Erwiderte Applejuice ihm. „Das verschieben wir auf später, zu etwas anderem." Sagte Shining Armor nur und stellte sich vor ihr auf. „So wie gerade, sieh mir aufmerksam zu." Forderte er sie auf und konzentrierte sich, auf einmal spannte sich ein Kraftfeld um ihn. „Mit Kraftfeldern bin ich nicht gut, aber es sollte reichen um dir die Grundlagen beizubringen." Meinte Shining Armor. „Das sollte ich hingekommen." Sagte AJ selbstbewusst. Die nächsten Stunden trainierten die beiden und langsam wurde Applejuice besser, aber ob das ausreichen wird stand noch in den Sternen. „Es ist schon spät, wir sollten dann wieder zurück." Sagte Shining Armor am Abend und sah in den sich langsam verdunkelnden Himmel. „Du hast wohl recht, aber ich könnte noch weiter machen." Sagte Applejuice darauf, sie sah sehr erschöpft aus und Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. „Das glaube ich dir, aber wir sollten wirklich zurück, Cadance wartet mit dem Abendessen auf uns." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komme auch gleich." Sagte Applejuice und Shining Armor drehte sich um, als er gerade weggehen wollte hörte er wie etwas zu Boden polterte und sah zu AJ zurück, sie war einfach umgefallen. „Sie hat sich überfordert, ich hätte früher Schluss machen sollen." Dachte Shining Armor und hob sie sich mit seine Magie auf den Rücken, als ihr Gewicht auf ihm lastete ging er in die Knie und fiel fast um. „Hätte nicht gedacht das sie so schwer ist." Meinte er angestrengt und brachte sie nach hause, sofort legte er sie in ihr Bett und ließ sie schlafen. „Sie hat schon wieder übertrieben, warum stoppst du sie nicht?" Fragte Cadance ihn als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte. „Du hast den Brief von Celestia gelesen, sie scheint das einzige zu sein das eine Katastrophe verhindern kann und sie muss breit sein." Sagte Shining Armor ihr. „Was ist eigentlich los, warum trainiert sie so angestrengt?" Wollte Serenity wissen. „Das erklären wir dir später, mach dir keine Sorgen." Erwiderte Cadance ihr. „Dann halt nicht, kann ich mit leben." Sagte Serenity nur und die Familie aß zu Abend. Nachdem Serenity sich ebenfalls schlafen gelegt hatte, saßen Shining Armor und Cadance noch im Wohnzimmer zusammen und unterhielten sich. „Du machst dir Sorgen um sie, oder?" Fragte Cadance besorgt. „Egal wie sehr Celestia oder ich sie trainieren, ich fürchte das es zu viel für sie ist." Meinte Shining Armor. „Aber sie hat rote Energie, sie ist mächtiger als Celestia und Luna zusammen, selbst wenn ich meine Macht noch dazu tue ist sie uns überlegen." Wandte Cadance ein. „Es geht auch nicht um ihre Macht oder Magie, ich glaube einfach das sie nicht für diesen Kampf geschaffen ist." Erwiderte Shining Armor ihr. „Vielleicht solltest du ihr die Notizbücher von Twilight geben, da stehen noch Zauber drin die ihr helfen können." Schlug Cadance vor. „Das kann ich nicht verantworten, Celestia selbst hat diese Zauber verboten und die Originale in den dunklen Archiven versiegeln lassen." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Du hast wohl recht, aber irgendwas müssen wir tun." Meinte Cadance. „Ich schreibe erstmal Celestia und sage ihr das ich getan hab was ich konnte." Sagte Shining Armor und holte eine Schreibfeder und Papier, er verfasste einen kurzen Brief an die Prinzessin und schickte ihn sofort los. „Jetzt liegt es an Celestia zu beurteilen ob sie bereit ist, oder nicht." Sagte Shining Armor darauf. „Ich glaube das wir keine andere Wahl haben." Erschallte Celestias Stimme plötzlich und sie erschien direkt vor den beiden. „Es ist wohl soweit." Schlussfolgerte Shining Armor aus ihrem Auftauchen. „Ich fürchte ja." Bestätigte Celestia ihm. „Du willst sie also sofort mitnehmen?" Fragte Cadance darauf. „Ich muss, Sweetie Belle und ihr Begleiter sind aktiv geworden, wir müssen sie stoppen." Sagte Celestia entschlossen. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz warum du die Hilfe einer 17jährigen dafür brauchst." Dachte Cadance laut nach. „Ihr habt vom schwarzen Herz gehört?" Fragte Celestia darauf. „Das ist doch so ein Kristall der älter als der Urknall ist, oder?" Fragte Shining Armor zurück. „Er ist ein Überbleibsel vom letzten Universum und ist zurückgeblieben nachdem es im Big Crunch kollabiert ist." Sagte Celestia nur. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen das die beiden den Kristall haben?" Fragte Cadance entsetzt. „Sie haben ihn und benutzen seine Macht, ich glaube das Applejuice die einzige ist die den beiden gefährlich werden kann." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Dann werde ich Applejuice wecken, warte einfach hier." Sagte Shining Armor und machte das sofort, als er zurückkam hatte er Applejuice und Serenity im Schlepptau. „Warum hast du Serenity auch geweckt?" Fragte Cadance verwundert. „Sie soll sich von ihrer Cousine verabschieden." Sagte ihr Gatte nur. „Ist mein Training hier zu ende?" Fragte AJ als sie Celestia sah. „Leider ja." Sagte die Prinzessin ihr. „Du musst schon gehen, ich dachte das wir noch etwas Party machen können?" Fragte Serenity enttäuscht. „Tut mir leid Kleines, aber ich hab etwas wichtiges zu erledigen." Sagte AJ nur und legte ihr einen Huf auf den Kopf, sie zerzauste ihr die Mähne etwas und tätschelte ihren Kopf. „Du kommst aber bald wieder, oder?" Fragte Serenity. „So schnell wie möglich, ihr seid immerhin so etwas wie meine Familie." Meinte Applejuice scherzhaft. „Lass uns dann gehen, draußen wartet eine Kutsche auf uns." Sagte Celestia und ging los. „Danke für alles, ich bin so froh euch kennengelernt zu haben." Verabschiedete sich Applejuice und umarmte jeden herzlich, dann folgte sie Celestia und die beiden stiegen in die bereitstehende Kutsche die sofort abhob. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten das sie uns wieder besucht." Meinte Serenity freudig und ging wieder ins Bett. „Sie kommt nicht wieder, oder?" Fragte Cadance als sie den Blick ihres Gatten sah, Shining Armor sah der Kutsche hinterher und wirkte sehr besorgt. „Das sollten wir Serenity aber nicht sagen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht." Antwortete er seiner Gattin.

Celestia und Applejuice schwiegen die meiste Zeit, erst als der Morgen graute und die Kutsche über der großen Wüste in der Mitte von Equestria flog, meldete sich AJ zu Wort. „Hast du die beiden endlich aufspüren können?" Fragte Applejuice die Prinzessin. „Habe ich." Sagte Celestia einfach nur und sah herunter, Applejuice folgte ihrem Blick und sah sofort die große Kristallstruktur im Sand. „Greifen wir sofort an?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Wir müssen uns erst einen Plan ausdenken, dann können wir angreifen." Sagte Celestia ihr, plötzlich kam ein Energieblitz von dem Kristallpalast und traf die Kutsche, das Gefährt wurde zerstört und die zwei königlichen Wachen fingen Applejuice auf. „Ihr fliegt nach Canterlot und lasst Luna wissen was passiert, sie soll so schnell wie möglich herkommen." Befahl Celestia den beiden Pegasus-Hengsten und nahm ihnen AJ ab. „Und was macht ihr Majestät?" Fragte einer der Hengste darauf. „Wir müssen wohl doch sofort angreifen, Applejuice und ich kümmern uns darum." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Wie ihr befehlt Majestät." Sagten die beiden Pegasi einstimmig und flogen ab, Celestia und AJ landeten und sahen schon das sie erwartet wurden, eine Armee aus Soldaten stand den beiden gegenüber. „Bist du sicher das ich bereit bin?" Fragte AJ unsicher. „Seit wann bist du so unsicher?" Fragte Celestia zurück. „Du hast bestimmt schon bemerkt das ich nicht immer so selbstbewusst bin wie ich mich gebe." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl." Meinte Celestia nur. „Immer in Bewegung bleiben." Sagte Celestia und stürmte los. „Guter Rat." Sagte Applejuice und folgte ihr, die zwei griffen die Soldaten an und pulverisierten dutzende von ihnen. „Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht." Meinte AJ misstrauisch. „Du hast recht, das ist zu einfach." Stimmte Celestia ihr zu, die zwei unterbrachen ihren Angriff und sahen das die Soldaten überhaupt nicht auf sie reagierten. „Was sind das eigentlich für Ponys?" Fragte AJ und sah sich einen dieser Soldaten genauer an. „Hirnlose Marionetten die alles machen was ihr Schöpfer ihnen befiehlt." Klärte Celestia ihre junge Schülerin auf. „Also nicht wirklich Ponys?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Nicht wirklich." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Ihr habt es also erkannt, schade, ich hatte gehofft das ihr mehr Energie verschwendet." Sagte plötzlich jemand und ein schwarzer geflügelter Einhorn-Hengst landete vor den beiden. „Deine Name ist Loki, oder?" Fragte Celestia und bereitete sich auf alles vor. „Das stimmt." Antwortete Loki ihr. „DU!" Schrie Applejuice aufgebracht und wollte ihn anspringen, sie musste feststellen das ihre Hufe von Kristallen am Boden gehalten wurden. „Streng dich nicht an, du kommst eh nicht vom Fleck." Meinte Loki höhnisch. „Als ob ich auf so was nicht vorbereitet wäre." Sagte AJ und schoss einen magischen Blitz nach ihm, Loki wich nicht aus und wurde direkt getroffen. „Sehr nett, ich habe das sogar fast gespürt, aber das nächste mal solltest du dich mehr anstrengen." Meinte er nur unbeeindruckt. „Sie kann dir vielleicht nicht gefährlich werden, aber ich schon." Sagte Celestia und wollte ihn angreifen, plötzlich spannte sich eine magische Blase um sie und machte sie bewegungsunfähig. „Dachtest du wirklich das er allein ist?" Fragte Sweetie Belle und tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. „Mist, ich hatte nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet." Dachte die Prinzessin und überlegte wie sie aus dem Kraftfeld heraus kommen könnte. „AJ, tu etwas!" Rief Celestia dem roten Einhorn zu. „Du glaubst doch nicht das sie irgendwas tun kann, oder etwa doch?" Meinte Loki siegessicher und lächelte Applejuice fies an. „Hör auf so bescheuert zu grinsen!" Sagte AJ verärgert und versuchte einen Huf zu heben. „Das bringt nichts, das sind Bleikristalle und die Dinger sind zu schwer als das du sie bewegen könntest." Sagte Loki darauf. „Er hat recht, du kannst die unmöglich bewegen." Stimmte Sweetie ihm zu. „Wartet erst mal ab, ihr werdet feststellen das ich das Wort UNMÖGLICH nicht kenne." Erwiderte AJ den beiden und setzte ihre ganze Kraft ein, plötzlich löste sich ihr linker Vorderhuf aus dem Boden und nahm den Kristall einfach mit. „Der Kristall wiegt hunderte Kilo, wie kann sie den bewegen?" Fragte Sweetie Belle entsetzt. „Das liegt an den Kristallen mit denen ihr Körper verstärkt ist, das hatte ich nicht bedacht." Sagte Loki nur und setzte seine unheilige Magie ein, die metallisch wirkenden Kristalle die AJ an den Hufen hatte fingen an zu wachsen und verbanden sich. „Mist!" Meinte Applejuice nur, sie konnte sich keinen Meter mehr bewegen. „Jetzt wirst du wohl nicht mehr davon laufen." Sagte Sweetie zufrieden. „Lass uns doch endlich mit unseren Plänen fortfahren." Meinte Loki und kam ein paar Schritte auf Applejuice zu. „Du hast recht, ich geh schon mal vor und kümmere mich um alles." Stimmte Sweetie Belle ihm zu und teleportierte sich davon, auch wenn sie weg war löste sich die magische Blase um Celestia nicht auf, allerdings wurde sie schwächer. „Mit etwas Anstrengung sollte ich hier raus kommen." Dachte Celestia und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Ich hätte gedacht das du eine größere Herausforderung wärst, schade das du nicht stärker bist." Sagte Loki dem roten Einhorn dann. „Warum lässt du die Kristalle nicht verschwinden und mich herausfinden wie stark ich wirklich bin?" Erwiderte AJ ihm aggressiv. „Das wird nichts bringen." Sagte Loki nur darauf. „Der Blitz den du nach mir geschossen hast war schon nicht schlecht, lass mich dir aber zeigen wie man es richtig macht." Sagte er dann und malte mit seinem Horn einen Kreis in die Luft, es bildete sich ein Kraftfeld das fast wie ein Schild wirkte. In dem Kraftfeld entstand ein weiterer Kreis und ließ einen Rand sichtbar werden in dem runenartige Schriftzeichen erschienen, Loki hatte sich einen Schritt zurück bewegt und stand jetzt so das er Applejuice durch das Kraftfeld sehen konnte. „Oh nein!" Dachte Celestia als sie erkannte was er vor hatte. „AJ, du musst ausweichen, tu irgendwas!" Schrie sie Applejuice zu. „Sehr witzig, wie soll ich denn ausweichen wenn meine Hufe in einem Kristall stecken?" Fragte AJ sarkastisch und versuchte den Kristall zu sprengen, es bildeten sich Risse, aber trotzdem kam sie nicht frei. „Zu spät." Sagte Loki und der Ring mit den Runen begann zu rotieren, kurz darauf schoss er einen magischen Blitz. Der Blitz traf das Kraftfeld und wurde um das tausendfache verstärkt. „Das war es dann wohl." Dachte AJ resignieren und schloss die Augen. „Ich lass nicht zu das du einfach aufgibst!" Rief Celestia und befreite sich aus der Blase, sie sprang zwischen Applejuice und den kommenden Energieschuss. Als der Schuss das verstärkende Kraftfeld endlich passiert hatte, löste sich ein enorm kraftvoller Schuss und durchschlug Celestia mit roher, ungezügelter Kraft. Celestia hatte den Schuss nicht stoppen können, aber ihn wenigstens abgelenkt so das Applejuice nicht getroffen wurde, das einzige was Applejuice spürte war Celestias Blut das sie bespritzte. Die junge Einhorn-Stute öffnete die Augen und sah die Prinzessin im Sand liegen, langsam färbte sich der Sand unter ihr rot. Auch wenn man die Blutspritzer im roten Fell von Applejuice nicht wirklich sehen konnte, sah man die feuchten Stellen an denen das Blut von Celestia sie getroffen hatte. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, die Prinzessin springt dazwischen und opfert ihr Leben um deines zu retten." Sagte Loki und fing an zu lachen. „Und dein schockierter Blick macht das ganze noch komischer." Fügte er hinzu und schüttete sich aus vor lachen, Applejuice stand einfach nur da und sah schockiert zu der regungslosen Prinzessin. „Ich hatte meinen Spaß, lass uns das mal wieder machen." Sagte Loki zum Abschied und flog ab. Kurz nachdem Loki verschwunden war, verschwanden die Ponysoldaten ebenfalls einfach, es waren von Anfang an nur Illusionen gewesen. „Celestia, sie ist in die Flugbahn des Schusses gesprungen um mich zu schützen, ich konnte nichts machen." Dachte Applejuice entsetzt und sah immer noch starr zu Celestia, der Sand unter ihr saugte sich mit ihrem Blut voll und färbte sich dunkel. „Ich muss etwas tun!" Rief AJ verzweifelt und versuchte sich aus dem Kristall zu befreien der ihre Beine am Boden festhielt. „Komm schon!" Schrie sie angestrengt und hatte doch keinen Erfolg. „Beruhige dich, Luna wird bald hier sein." Sagte Celestia plötzlich, sie war sehr leise und Applejuice musste sich konzentrieren um sie zu verstehen. „Aber du brauchst jetzt Hilfe." Wandte AJ ein und strengte sich weiter an den Kristall zu sprengen. „Pass auf das du dich nicht verletzt, ich möchte..." Sagte Celestia und verlor das Bewusstsein. „Hey, wehe du kratzt jetzt ab, hörst du mich, halt durch Celestia!" Sagte AJ erschrocken. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mich jetzt um sie kümmern." Sagte Luna und landete direkt neben ihrer verletzten Schwester, sofort machte sie sich daran die Verletzungen von Celestia mit ihrer Magie zu behandeln. „Wie sieht es aus, wird sie durchkommen, wird sie es schaffen?" Fragte Applejuice nervös. „Ich bin nicht unbedingt gut mit Heilzauber, wenn ich sie nicht schnellstmöglich in ein Krankenhaus bringe und sie richtig behandeln lasse, dann fürchte ich das sie es nicht schaffen wird." Antwortete Luna ihr. „Dieser widerliche, kranke, abstoßende Kerl, ich werde ihm das alles heimzahlen, jetzt sofort!" Sagte AJ und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich in unheimlicher Art und Weise. „Du kannst nicht viel machen mit den Kristallen an den Hufen, warte hier und ich schicke jemanden um dich zu befreien." Sagte Luna und wollte sich mit Celestia davon teleportieren, plötzlich zersprang der Kristall und das Fell von Applejuice verfärbte sich feuerrot. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich schaffe das schon selbst." Meinte AJ und ihre Mähne wirkte wie ein flammendes Inferno. „Sie verliert die Kontrolle!" Dachte Luna entsetzt. „Ich weiß was du denkst, aber ich kann es kontrollieren und mache den Typen fertig." Sagte AJ als wenn sie Gedanken lesen könnte und sprintete los, als wenn sie mit einem Katapult abgeschossen wurde schoss sie davon. Luna sah ihr erstaunt hinterher und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als ein Überschallknall über das Land schallte. „Sie kann es kontrollieren." Meinte sie verwundert. „Sie ist immerhin die Tochter von Twilight." Sagte Celestia leise. „Du solltest nicht sprechen, deine Lunge ist verletzt." Sagte Luna sanft zu ihr und teleportierte sich endlich mit ihr ins Krankenhaus. Applejuice galoppierte mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in die Richtung in die Loki geflogen war und ihre lodernde Mähne hinterließ einen flammenden Streifen hinter ihr. Als sie ihn ruhig in der Luft daher fliegen sah, sprang sie in die Höhe und der Boden unter ihren Hufen wurde wie von einer Explosion aufgewirbelt. Sie traf Loki mitten im Flug und umklammerte ihn mit den Beinen. „Was zum Henker?!" Rief Loki fassungslos und erkannte Applejuice, sie sah aus wie ein flammendes Gespenst und hielt seine Flügel einfach fest. „Jetzt wirst du bezahlen!" Sagte sie bedrohlich und drückte fester zu. Die zwei rasten dem Boden entgegen und es gab nichts was Loki dagegen tun konnte, die beiden schlugen auf wie ein Meteor und hinterließen einen gewaltigen Krater. „Das war heftig." Dachte Loki und erhob sich angestrengt, plötzlich stand AJ genau vor ihm. „Jetzt geht es Schlag auf Schlag für dich." Sagte sie und schlug hart zu, der schwarze Hengst wurde davon geschleudert und hatte keine Zeit seine Fluglage zu stabilisieren. Applejuice erschien plötzlich in seine Flugbahn und schlug von oben auf ihn hernieder, als er am Boden aufschlug gab es eine heftige Druckwelle und ein neuer Krater entstand. „Das war schon was anderes, scheint so als ob ich dich unterschätzt hätte." Sagte Loki und erhob sich vor Applejuice, mit dem rechten Vorderhuf wischte er sich etwas Blut von der Unterlippe und besah sich seinen Huf. „Aber das hätte ich erwarten müssen, immerhin ist Twilight deine Mutter." Sagte er dann. „Was weißt du schon von meiner Mutter?!" Schrie AJ und schlug wieder zu, diesmal schaffte Loki es auszuweichen und sprang einfach über sie hinweg. „Ich weiß eine ganze Menge über sie, immerhin habe ich jahrelang den Körper mit ihr geteilt." Sagte Loki und AJ hielt inne, eigentlich wollte sie gerade einen vernichtenden Schlag ansetzen. „DU warst die Entität die meine Mutter besessen hatte?" Fragte sie erschrocken. „Das stimmt, das heißt aber auch das ich mehr ober weniger für deine Existenz verantwortlich bin, ich habe ihr immerhin vorgeschlagen diesen roten Hengst zu nehmen." Erwiderte Loki ihr und grinste bösartig. Applejuice sah ihn verwundert an und auf einmal erloschen die Flammen und sie sah wieder ganz normal aus. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich das meine Mutter zur Mörderin wurde." Sagte AJ fassungslos. „Schon besser, so kann ich mit dir umgehen." Meinte Loki nur und sprang sie an, er warf AJ zu Boden und hielt sie mit einem Zauber dort. „Lass mich los!" Schrie Applejuice und wand sich in dem magischen Griff von Loki. „Du bist doch gefährlicher als ich dachte, das sollten wir ändern." Sagte Loki und stellte sich neben ihrem Kopf hin, sie lag auf der Seite und konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. „Halt ja deine Hufe bei dir!" Zischte AJ ihn an. „Das wird nicht lange dauern." Sagte Loki nur und trat zu, mit dem Huf traf er ihr Horn und zerschmetterte es einfach. Für Applejuice fühlte es sich an als wenn jemand ihr einen brennenden Speer mitten ins Gehirn treiben würde, trotzdem gab sie keinen Ton von sich und erstarrte einfach nur. „Schade, ich hatte gehofft das du schreist, ich weiß nämlich wie weh das tut." Meinte Loki enttäuscht. „Na ja, damit wäre das erledigt." Sagte er dann einfach und ging von Applejuice weg. „Dein Horn wird in ein paar Monaten zwar nachgewachsen sein, aber bis dahin werden Sweetie und ich schon eine Menge getan haben." Fügte er hinzu und sammelte Energie in seinem Horn. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen." Verabschiedete Loki sich von ihr und teleportierte sich davon. Applejuice sah noch einen Augenblick zu der Stelle an der er gestanden hatte und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr Gesicht hinunter, plötzlich fing sie an zu schreien und schrie den ganzen Schmerz heraus den sie empfand, nicht nur den körperlichen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit landete Luna neben ihr und kümmerte sich um sie. „Bleib einfach ruhig liegen." Sagte Luna sanft zu Applejuice. „Es tut so weh, tu etwas!" Schrie AJ in Agonie und zuckte zurück als Luna ihrem abgebrochenen Horn näher kam. „Lass mich dein Horn ansehen." Forderte Luna sie auf und AJ ließ sie gewähren. „Dein Horn ist ziemlich tief abgebrochen, aber nicht zu tief und das ist gut." Sagte die Prinzessin nachdem sie Applejuice untersucht hatte. „Es tut schrecklich weh." Wimmerte Applejuice und konnte nicht anders als zu weinen. „Das wird wieder, aber du hast Glück gehabt, ein paar Millimeter tiefer und es hätte dich das Leben kosten können, lass mich dich besser ins Krankenhaus bringen." Sagte Luna und teleportierte sich mit ihr davon.

Ein paar Tage später kam Luna das entmutigte Einhorn im Krankenhaus besuchen, Applejuice machte sich Vorwürfe das sie nichts tun konnte und das sah man ihr auch an. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Luna sie vorsichtig. „Schwach, außerdem tut mir das Horn weh." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen, als ich noch ein kleines Fohlen war habe ich mir mal das Horn angebrochen und das hat auch wochenlang weh getan." Sagte Luna mitfühlend. „Das ist es nicht mal, aber der Gedanke das ich einfach nur da stand und nichts machen konnte während Celestia fast ihr Leben für mich geopfert hat, das macht mich krank." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Sie wollte dich nur schützen." Sagte Luna ihr. „Angeblich bin ich mächtiger als ihr beide zusammen und dann willst du mir sagen das sie mich schützen musste?" Fragte AJ darauf. „Du musst noch lernen mit deiner Magie umzugehen, du hättest den magischen Blitz nicht überlebt und Celestia wusste das." Antwortete Luna ihr. „Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?" Fragte AJ dann. „Es sieht nicht gut aus, die Ärzte haben sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzt und ansonsten getan was sie konnten." Sagte Luna traurig. „Wenn ich doch nur besser gewesen wäre." Meinte Applejuice reumütig. „Du warst noch nicht bereit, mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen." Sagte Luna in einem Versuch sie aufzumuntern. „Danke, das hilft mir wirklich." Erwiderte AJ ihr sarkastisch. „Du solltest dich ausruhen, ich will dich dann nicht weiter stören." Sagte Luna einfach nur und wollte gehen, AJ hielt sie noch auf. „Du hast gesagt das du dir das Horn mal angebrochen hast, wie lange hat es gedauert bis das verheilt war?" Fragte Applejuice. „Etwa ein halbes Jahr, bei dir wird das wohl länger brauchen, aber wenn ich bedenke das bei dir Verletzungen schneller heilen kann ich mich auch irren." Antwortete Luna ihr. „Muss ich dafür unbedingt hier bleiben?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Eigentlich nicht, aber vielleicht wäre das besser." Sagte die Prinzessin ihr und deutete auf die Kunststoffhaube die AJ über ihrem abgebrochenen Horn hatte. „Ich möchte lieber nach hause, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Sagte das rote Einhorn darauf. „Das überlasse ich dir, aber du solltest auf das hören was die Ärzte dir sagen." Erwiderte Luna ihr und ging, Applejuice ließ sich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und fuhr mit dem Zug nach Ponyville zurück. Applejuice kam in Ponyville an und ging nach hause, sie versuchte jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen den sie kannte und kam so schnell auf den Plantagen an. Als Applejuice das Farmhaus betrat sah sie sofort Dash, Apple Bloom und Sunrise beisammen stehen, die drei stritten sich lautstark. „Ich schwöre euch, ich habe dafür bezahlt!" Sagte Sunrise. „Dann zeig uns doch die Quittung." Forderte Apple Bloom aufgebracht. „Apple Bloom, geh sie doch nicht so hart an." Mischte sich Dash ein und versuchte Apple Bloom zu beruhigen. „Das ist mein Haus und du bist hier nur Gast, misch dich also nicht ein." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Also, die Quittung?" Fragte sie dann an Sunrise berichtet. „Lass mich nur kurz in meiner Satteltasche nachsehen." Sagte Sunrise darauf und suchte in ihrer Satteltasche. „Ich wusste es!" Schrie Apple Bloom plötzlich, sie hatte sich ihr Urteil schon gebildet. „Was ist denn hier los?" Schrie AJ plötzlich. „AJ, wann bist du denn zurückgekommen?" Fragte Dash verwundert, die drei waren so in ihren Streit verwickelt gewesen das sie Applejuice nicht wahrgenommen haben. „Applejuice, ich..." Setzte Apple Bloom an, doch AJ unterbrach sie einfach. „Schnauze!" Schrie AJ aufgebracht. „Das letzte Jahr war die Hölle für mich, ich wurde entführt, missbraucht, gefoltert und war unschuldig im Knast, dann finden Celestia und ich den Typen der an allem Schuld ist und die Prinzessin geht beinah drauf!" Schrie Applejuice weiter, sie war außer sich vor Wut. „Und dann komme ich nach hause um etwas Ruhe und Frieden zu bekommen und muss euch hier sofort streiten sehen!" Fuhr sie fort. „AJ, tut uns leid, wir wussten ja nicht das du kommst." Sagte Apple Bloom dann. „Ich will nichts mehr hören, lasst mir meine Ruhe und ich..." Schrie AJ weiter und unterbrach sich plötzlich, ihr verschwamm die Sicht etwas und Schwindel befiel sie. Die anderen bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte und kamen auf sie zu. „AJ, ist alles in Ordnung, geht es dir nicht gut?" Fragte Dash besorgt. „Ich muss mich nur etwas hinlegen." Wollte Appeljuice sagen, stattdessen kamen nur unartikulierte Laute aus ihrem Mund. „AJ?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt darauf, plötzlich sackte AJ einfach zusammen. „AJ!" Schrie Apple Bloom entsetzt und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. „Was ist hier los?" Wollte Applejuice fragen und wieder konnte sie sich nicht artikulieren. „Applejuice, was ist denn los, was hast du?" Fragte Sunrise. „Ich muss ins Krankenhaus." Dachte AJ sich und versuchte aufzustehen, ihre linke Körperhälfte reagierte allerdings nicht und war wie gelähmt. „Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen." Sagte Dash und sofort machten die drei das auch. Im Krankenhaus war schnell klar was passiert war und der Arzt erklärte es Apple Bloom und Dash. „Sie hatte eine Art Schlaganfall, wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu gestresst." Sagte der Mediziner den beiden. „Schlaganfall, wieso hatte sie einen Schlaganfall?" Fragte Apple Bloom schockiert. „Wie sie vielleicht wissen hat sie als Einhorn rote Energie, unter emotionalem Stress kann es passieren das sich Energie aufbaut und irgendwo entladen muss, da ihr Horn allerdings abgebrochen ist konnte die Energie nicht auf normalem Weg abgegeben werden und ist in sie zurückgeflossen, durch den Stau an Energie ist Druck in ihrem System entstanden und hat schließlich zu einem Schlaganfall geführt." Erklärte der Arzt ihr. „Wird sie wieder gesund?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Das ist nicht wie bei einem normalen Schlaganfall, sie wird in ein paar Stunden wieder ganz die alte sein." Beruhigte der Arzt sie. „Können wir zu ihr?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Natürlich, aber versuchen sie ihr keinen Stress zu verursachen." Sagte der Arzt darauf und führte sie zu Applejuice. Mit Sunrise zusammen gingen die beiden zu Applejuice, sie lag in dem Krankenbett und hatte Elektroden am Kopf. „Was hat sie da am Kopf?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Wir müssen die Energie die sich angesammelt hat abzapfen, das sollte wir regelmäßig machen damit das nicht nochmal passiert." Sagte der Arzt ihr und ließ sie dann alleine. „AJ, es tut uns wirklich leid, wir wusste ja nicht das du so gestresst bist." Entschuldigte sich Apple Bloom bei ihr. „Schon gut." Wollte AJ sagen, konnte sich aber immer noch nicht artikulieren. „Sag erst mal nichts, die Sprachstörungen gehen in ein paar Stunden wieder weg." Sagte Dash darauf. „Na toll, ich bin 17 Jahre alt und hatte einen Schlaganfall." Dachte AJ sich. „Wenn du wieder zu hause bist, werden wir versuchen Stress von dir fern zu halten." Versprach Apple Bloom ihr dann. „AJ, ich weiß das ich schuld an der ganzen Sache bin, tut mir wirklich leid." Sagte Sunrise und wühlte in ihrer Satteltasche. Als sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte, holte sie eine kleine Schachtel hervor und stellte sie Applejuice vor die Nase. „Hier ist übrigens die Quittung dafür." Sagte sie dann und gab Apple Bloom das Stück Papier. „Schon gut, ich sollte dir wirklich glauben." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach nur. „Das habe ich für dich gekauft, ich wollte dir einfach etwas geben um mich für deine Freundlichkeit erkenntlich zu zeigen, du warst die erste die mir eine echte Chance gegeben hat und ich will mein Leben wirklich umkrempeln." Sagte Sunrise und öffnete die kleine Schachtel, darin befand sich ein Reif aus Gold mit einem kleinen Edelstein. „Ich wusste jetzt nicht genau welche Größe du hast, deshalb habe ich einfach zwei Größen mehr als meine genommen." Sagte Sunrise dann, Applejuice sah sie einfach nur verwundert an. „Du fragst dich sicher wie ich mir das leisten konnte." Spekulierte Sunrise und AJ nickte. „Ich habe mein Taschengeld gespart und der Ladenbesitzer war so nett mir einen Rabatt zu geben." Erklärte Sunrise darauf. „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?" Wollte Dash wissen. „Das würde mich aber auch interessieren." Meinte Apple Bloom nur. „Ich habe dem Ladenbesitzer ein paar Tipps gegeben wie er die Sicherheit seines Ladens verbessern kann." Sagte Sunrise. „Du kennst dich mit Sicherheitstechnik aus?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwundert. „Ich bin früher in solche Läden eingebrochen, da muss ich mich auskennen." Erwiderte Sunrise ihr. „Niemand weiß besser wie man einen Laden schützt als ein ehemaliger Sträfling." Sagte Dash scherzhaft. „Na ja, du solltest dich erstmal ausruhen, wir warten hier auf dich und bringen dich dann nach hause." Sagte Apple Bloom dann und die drei ließen AJ allein damit sie sich erholen konnte. Ein paar Stunden konnte sie schon wieder gehen und wurde von Dash und Apple Bloom erwartet. „Ihr hättet nicht warten müssen." Sagte Applejuice den beiden. „Doch, du hattest immerhin einen Schlaganfall." Widersprach Dash ihr. „Komm erstmal mit nach hause." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf und die drei gingen los. Die nächsten Tage erholte sich Applejuice und half den anderen auf den Plantagen, die anderen ließen sie allerdings nicht viel tun. „Ihr braucht mich nicht behandeln wie ein rohes Ei." Sagte AJ genervt. „Du bist verletzt und solltest dich noch etwas schonen." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Sie hat recht, außerdem kommen wir auch so gut zurecht." Stimmte Dash ihr zu. „Schon klar, ich werde hier nicht gebraucht." Meinte Applejuice beleidigt. „So war das nicht gemeint, wir bekommen nur alles getan und können dir so eine Chance geben dich zu erholen." Sagte Dash sofort zu ihrer Verteidigung. „Vielleicht solltest du dich mit deinen Freunden treffen, du hast Starshield und Thundercloud bestimmt seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen." Schlug Apple Bloom ihrer Nichte dann vor. „Gute Idee, das mache ich wirklich." Sagte AJ darauf und ging los, sie ging zu der Wohnung in der Starshield alleine wohnte und klopfte dort an. „Wurde aber auch Zeit!" Schrie das junge Einhorn aus dem Inneren und riss die Tür auf, als sie Applejuice erkannte sah sie sie erstaunt an. „Hätte ich früher kommen sollen?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Also... tut mir leid, ich habe einfach nicht mit dir gerechnet." Entschuldigte sich Starshield bei ihr und ließ rot an, es war sie sichtlich peinlich das sie so durch die Tür geschrien hat. „Mit wem hast du sonst gerechnet?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Mit dem Pizzaboten." Antwortete Starshield ihr. „Aber komm doch rein, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte sie dann und zog AJ in ihre Wohnung. „Bei mir ist eine Menge passiert und ich glaube das ich einfach jemanden brauche mit dem ich reden kann." Sagte Applejuice als sich die beiden ins Wohnzimmer setzten. „Ich habe schon gehört das eine Menge passiert ist, erzähl schon." Sagte Starshield darauf. Applejuice erzählte was ihr die letzten Monate alles passiert war, als sie dann erzählen wollte was als letztes passiert war unterbrach sie sich. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert warum du dich nicht meldest, aber jetzt weiß ich warum." Meinte Starshield betroffen. „Das war noch nicht alles, du hast bestimmt gelesen das Celestia im Krankenhaus ist." Sagte AJ dann. „Schon, aber da stand auch dass das nicht so schlimm ist." Erwiderte Starshield ihr. „Die Prinzessin liegt im Koma." Sagte Applejuice einfach. „Was ist ihr zugestoßen?" Fragte Starshield schockiert. „Wir wollte gerade nach Canterlot um einen Plan aufzustellen, der Hengst von dem ich dir erzählt habe hat uns angegriffen und Celestia hat beschlossen sofort zum Gegenangriff anzusetzen, ich wurde schnell am Boden festgenagelt und als Loki, so heißt der Typ, mich angreifen wollte, ist Celestia dazwischen gesprungen und schwer verletzt worden." Erzählte Applejuice darauf. „Der ist der Typ der dich..." Sagte Starshield und unterbrach sich. „Der mich vergewaltigt hat, sag es einfach!" Fuhr Applejuice sie an. „Ich wollte nicht das du daran denkst." Meinte Starshield verschreckt. „Ich denke jeden Tag daran, jede Stunde, jede Minute, JEDE VERDAMMTE SEKUNDE und ich werde ihn dafür vernichten!" Sagte Applejuice aggressiv, Starshield wich etwas vor ihr zurück. „Okay, das kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte das rosa Einhorn eingeschüchtert. „Er wird nicht wissen was ihn getroffen hat." Meinte Applejuice, auf einmal verzog sie das Gesicht und fasste sich an den Kopf. „Was ist los?" Fragte Starshield besorgt. „Geht schon wieder." Sagte AJ einfach nur, kurz darauf ging es ihr wieder besser. „Was war denn los?" Wollte Starshield wissen. „Du weißt doch sicher das Einhörner verschiedene Arten Energie benutzen und ich habe rote Energie, da mein Horn allerdings abgebrochen ist kann ich die angestaute Energie nicht ablassen." Erklärte Applejuice ihr. „Rote Energie, das heißt du kannst deine Magie nicht kontrollieren." Meinte Starshield nachdenklich. „Ich kann es kontrollieren, Celestia hat mich schließlich ausgebildet." Sagte Applejuice ihr. „Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nicht fragen wollen, aber was ist mit deinem Horn passiert?" Fragte Starshield dann, die ganze Zeit hatte sie sich nicht getraut danach zu fragen. „Loki hat es mir abgebrochen." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie weh das getan haben muss, vor allem da so viele Nerven darin verlaufen." Sagte Starshield darauf. „Ich werde ihn dafür kriegen, garantiert." Sagte Applejuice entschlossen, einen Augenblick hatte sie einen sehr entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht und dann bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. „Das belastet dich sehr." Sagte Starshield mitfühlend und umarmte sie. Applejuice brach in Tränen aus und weinte einfach nur, sie ließ dem Frust, dem Schmerz und der Unsicherheit einfach freien Lauf. Nachdem Applejuice sich wieder beruhigt hatte, unterhielten sich die zwei Freunde noch weiter. „Hast du mal was von Thundercloud gehört?" Fragte AJ ihre Freundin. „Seit das Schuljahr vorbei ist schon nicht mehr, aber ich bin ihm vor ein paar Tagen mal auf der Straße begegnet und er ist einfach an mir vorbei gelaufen, er war tief in Gedanken versunken." Sagte Starshield darauf. „Da bin ich wohl dran schuld." Sagte AJ einfach. „Du hast ihm endlich gesagt was du fühlst?" Fragte Starshield sie. „Du weißt was ich für ihn fühle?" Fragte Applejuice verwundert. „Du bist meine beste Freundin, ich kenne dich einfach." Erwiderte Starshield ihr. „Da hast du auch wieder recht." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Und, wie hat er reagiert?" Fragte Starshield neugierig. „Nicht so wie erwartet." Sagte AJ darauf. „Hat er dir etwa einen Korb gegeben?" Wollte Starshield wissen. „Nicht direkt, da ist noch was das du wissen solltest." Sagte AJ unbestimmt. „Dann raus mit der Sprache, ich sterbe fast vor Neugier!" Forderte Starshield von ihr. „Na ja, er schwimmt im seichten Wasser." Meinte Applejuice kryptisch. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Starshield verwirrt. „Er trifft sich schon mit jemandem." Sagte AJ dann direkter. „Mit wem, kennen wir sie?" Fragte Starshield weiter. „Wir kennen IHN nicht, sein Name ist Skywriter." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Sein Name?" Fragte Starshield verwirrt und auf einmal sprang die Erkenntnis in ihr Gesicht. „Sein Name!" Sagte sie darauf. „Cloud ist schwul!" Meinte sie fassungslos. „Das musste ich auch erst verdauen." Sagte AJ darauf, die zwei unterhielten sich noch weiter und spät in der Nacht kam AJ wieder nach hause. Die nächsten Tage dachte Applejuice über alles nach was passiert war und erholte sich weiter.

Loki und Sweetie machten inzwischen weiter mit ihren Plänen, die zwei hatte hunderte Ponys entführt und diese Ponys praktisch an die Parasiten verfüttert um neue Soldaten zu bekommen. Während die beiden darauf warteten das ihre Soldaten das Licht der Welt erblickten, vergnügten sie sich miteinander. „Du weißt immer genau was ich will." Meinte Sweetie als Loki sich nach dem vollzogenen Akt neben sie legte. „Ich bin ja auch über 15000 Jahre alt." Sagte der schwarze Hengst einfach. Plötzlich hallte ein Schrei durch den Kristallpalast den die beiden sich aufgebaut hatte und Sweetie lächelte. „Ich sage vier." Sagte sie dann. „Hörte sich eher an wie sechs." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Lass uns doch nachsehen." Schlug Sweetie vor und erhob sich. „Das kann auch bis später warten, erst möchte ich dir etwas wichtiges sagen." Sagte Loki darauf und führte Sweetie auf den Balkon ihrer Gemächer. „Es ist Zeit der Welt zu zeigen das es uns gibt." Sagte er dort angekommen. „Und wie nennen wir unser Reich?" Wollte Sweetie Belle wissen. „Du hast mich schon nach einer Gottheit aus den alten Sagen benannt, deshalb habe ich mir etwas überlegt." Sagte Loki ihr und stellte sich vor sie. „Und wie willst du es jetzt nennen?" Fragte Sweetie nochmals. „Asgard." Sagte Loki und drehte sich zu ihr um, mit Flügel weit aufgeschlagen stand er vor ihr und sah sie an. „Asgard, das gefällt mir." Sagte Sweetie darauf und sah den Balkon herunter, der Hof darunter war angefüllt mit den Soldaten die die beiden gezüchtet hatten. „Wir sollten dann anfangen uns Einwohner zu suchen, es gibt viele Ponys in Equestria die sich ein besseres Leben wünschen und wir können ihnen das bieten." Sagte Loki dann. „Dann lass uns sofort losgehen." Stimmte Sweetie ihm zu. „Ich teleportiere mich nach Manehattan und du nach Fillydelphia, wir suchen uns arme Seelen die nicht viel Glück hatten und bringen sie hier her." Sagte Loki ihr. „Wenn wir damit fertig sind, lass uns noch etwas Spaß haben." Sagte Sweetie und teleportierte sich davon. „Wir werden noch eine menge Spaß haben." Sagte Loki zu sich selbst und teleportierte sich ebenfalls weg.

Applejuice war jetzt schon seit fast einem Monat wieder zu hause in Ponyville und ging etwas nachdenklich durch die Straßen. „Es hat schon gut getan mit Starshield zu reden, nur schade das sie wieder zur Schule muss." Dachte AJ sich. „Das hilft meinem Horn leider nicht zu heilen." Dachte sie weiter und ging mit dem Huf an die Kunststoffhaube die sie noch immer über ihrem verletzten Horn hatte. „Das juckt höllisch, aber wenigstens heißt dass es heilt." Dachte sie darauf. „Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Cloud reden, er ist erstaunlich scharfsinnig." Dachte sie sich dann. „Aber was ist mit meinen Gefühlen, die haben sich ja nicht geändert?" Rätselte sie dann und blieb einfach stehen. „Was er wohl gerade macht?" Wunderte sie sich und sah in den Himmel, plötzlich kollidierte jemand mit ihr und warf sie um. Als Applejuice die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie das es Thundercloud war der sie gerammt hatte. „Cloud?" Fragte sie verwundert, der junge Hengst lag in einer etwas verwerflichen Pose auf ihr und sprang erschrocken auf als er AJ erkannte. „AJ... ich... ähm... ich wollte nicht..." Stotterte er und lief rot an, bei seiner dunklen Fellfarbe ein interessanter Kontrast. „Wir sollten aufhören uns so zu treffen." Meinte Applejuice scherzhaft und lächelte ihn an. „Da hast du wohl recht." Stimmte Cloud ihr zu und entspannte sich sichtlich. „Warum hast du auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet, ich hatte gehofft das du zurück schreibst?" Fragte Applejuice ihn. „Lass uns doch zu mir gehen und reden." Schlug Cloud einfach vor und deutete den Weg, die beiden gingen zu der Wohnung in der er wohnte und reichte AJ eine Flasche Bier. „Weißt du, das du mir so plötzlich sagst das du was für mich empfindest, das hat mich sehr verunsichert." Sagte er dann und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Flasche Bier. „Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht." Entschuldigte sich AJ bei ihm. „Schon gut, das hat auch weniger mit dir zu tun und ich musste darüber nachdenken." Sagte Thundercloud darauf. „Wenn es nicht so viel mit mir zu tun hat, worum geht es dann?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Um mich." Antwortete Cloud ihr. „Ich habe nachgedacht und festgestellt das da etwas ist, etwas das ich vorher nicht gesehen habe." Fügte er hinzu. „Was denn?" Fragte AJ neugierig. „Du um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, aber es ist da." Sagte Cloud ihr. „Ich glaube ich verstehe." Sagte AJ dazu und stellte ihre Flasche ab, sie kam auf Thundercloud zu und küsste ihn einfach. „Ist es immer noch da?" Fragte sie dann, Thundercloud sah sie einfach nur an. Er stellte seine Flasche ebenfalls ab und wandte sich ihr wieder zu, plötzlich erwiderte er den Kuss und warf AJ auf der Couch um. Die zwei brauchten keine Worte mehr und ließen einfach zu was passierte. Für AJ war es etwas das sie schon lange wollte und dachte gar nicht daran wie es Cloud beeinflussen würde. Nachdem die zwei ein paar Minuten auf der Couch beschäftigt gewesen sind, stand Cloud auf und zog AJ mit in sein Schlafzimmer, dort vertieften die beiden sich in ihre Gefühle und hatten eine sehr angenehme Zeit. Als die zwei fertig waren, lagen sie zusammen im Bett und schliefen ein. Applejuice lief durch eine unendliche Weiße und sah sich verwirrt um, sie erkannte gar nicht das sie träumte. „Was ist denn hier los, wo bin ich?" Wunderte sie sich. Vor ihr erschien eine schattenhafte Gestalt und sprach zu ihr. „Du hast endlich meinen Ruf vernommen." Sagte die Gestalt vor ihr mit einer seltsam vertrauten Stimme. „Wer bist du?" Fragte AJ. „Erkennst du mich nicht?" Fragte die Gestalt zurück. „Wie denn, du bist ein Schatten?" Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Sieh genauer hin und du wirst mich erkennen." Sagte die Gestalt und Applejuice konzentrierte sich, die Sicht auf die Gestalt klärte sich und AJ erkannte sie endlich. Vor ihr stand ein lila Einhorn und lächelte wohlwollend. „Du bist Twilight Sparkle, meine Mutter." Meinte Applejuice erstaunt. „Du weißt also wer ich bin." Schlussfolgerte Twilight daraus. „Jetzt weiß ich was hier ab geht, ich träume, das muss ein Traum sein." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Nicht ganz richtig, du träumst zwar, aber ich bin wirklich hier." Widersprach Twilight ihr. „Ja klar." Meinte AJ sarkastisch, Twilight kam auf sie zu und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Glaubst du mir jetzt?" Fragte sie dann. „Das hat weh getan!" Schrie Applejuice sie an. „Und jetzt stell dir vor du wirst gehängt, das tut wirklich weh." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Okay, ja, ich glaub dir." Sagte AJ unschlüssig. „Gut, ich habe nämlich nicht viel Zeit." Sagte Twilight dann. „Ich habe so viele Fragen!" Sagte Applejuice energiegeladen. „Und ich würde sie dir gerne beantworten, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit und bin aus einem bestimmten Grund hier." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Aber etwas kann ich dir schon sagen." Fügte sie hinzu. „Was denn?" Fragte AJ. „Es ist nicht angenehm das Genick gebrochen zu bekommen." Sagte Twilight ihr und streckte den Hals etwas. „Nicht was ich erwartet hatte, aber okay." Meinte Applejuice verwirrt. „Zum Punkt, ich habe in meinem Leben eine Menge furchtbare Sachen gemacht und einer Menge Ponys weh getan, aber ich will das wieder in Ordnung bringen und du als meine Tochter kannst mir dabei helfen." Sagte Twilight ihr. „Soweit ich weiß hast du meinen Vater und meine Tante umgebracht, nicht zu vergessen 70 andere Ponys." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Aber nur weil eine Entität mich beeinflusst hat." Sagte Twilight schuldbewusst. „Ich habe ihn kennengelernt, sehr intim sogar." Sagte AJ darauf. „Wie das denn?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Die Schwester von einem deiner Opfer, Sweetie Belle, ist mit ihm zusammen und hat mich mit ihm zusammen gefoltert und missbraucht." Klärte AJ sie auf. „Das ist meine Schuld." Sagte Twilight und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Schon gut." Sagte AJ einfach nur, Twilight sah auf und sah sich Applejuice genau an. „Sieh dich an, du bist eine selbstbewusste junge Stute und dann noch so freundlich und großzügig." Meinte Twilight stolz und kam auf sie zu, bei ihr angekommen umarmte sie AJ einfach. „Ich kann mich noch an das kleine Fohlen erinnern das ich im Krankenhaus gesehen habe." Sagte sie und brach in Tränen aus. „Tut mir leid das ich nicht da war." Entschuldigte sich Twilight und weinte. „Schon gut, du wolltest bestimmt für mich da sein." Sagte AJ ihr und erwiderte die Umarmung. Nach ein paar Augenblicken drückte AJ das Einhorn von sich weg und sah Twilight in die Augen. „Der Typ hat dich nicht nur zur Mörderin gemacht und dutzende Leben zerstört, er hat dir deine Tochter genommen und mir meine Mutter." Sagte Applejuice ihrer Mutter. „Und meine Seele kann nicht ruhen bevor er nicht Gerechtigkeit erfahren hat." Fügte Twilight hinzu. „Twilight... Mom, ich verspreche dir das ich ihn stoppen werde, damit du Frieden findest und dieser Alptraum endlich ein Ende hat." Versicherte Applejuice ihr und gab ihr auch gleich zu erkennen das sie Twilight als Mutter sieht. „Dann lass mich dir etwas geben um dir zu helfen." Sagte Twilight und löste sich von ihr. „Als ich Applejack und Rarity umgebracht habe, habe ich die Elemente der Harmonie von allen getrennt und will das wieder gut machen." Sagte Twilight und konzentrierte sich, um Applejuice entstand ein Wirbel der sie umschloss. „Was... was passiert hier?" Fragte AJ unsicher. „Ich bin jetzt viel näher an der Quelle aller magischer Energie und übergeben dir die Elemente der Harmonie." Sagte Twilight und plötzlich fand sich AJ wieder im Schlafzimmer mit Thundercloud zurück, sie schwebte etwas vor dem Bett und hatte ein magisches Leuchten in den Augen. „AJ, was ist hier los?" Fragte Cloud und saß klein zusammen gekauert an Kopfende des Bettes. „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte AJ und ihre Stimme hallte in dem kleinen Raum wie in einem Dom. Auf einmal gab es eine Eruption und als alles vorbei war, stand AJ in einer goldenen Rüstung vor dem Bett, allerdings schien es als ob etwas an der Rüstung fehlen würde. „Ich habe dir alles gegeben was ich habe, außer die Zeit die ich nicht mit dir verbringen konnte." Ertönte eine Stimme aus einem kleinen Licht das neben AJ schwebte. „Keine Sorge, ich weiß ja das du nicht wolltest das es so endet." Sagte AJ dem Licht und nahm es in den Huf. „Ich hoffe das du bald in Frieden ruhen kannst." Sagte sie dann und warf das Licht sanft aus dem Fenster, der leuchtende Punkt schwebte davon und verschwand im Nachthimmel. „Was ist gerade passiert?" Fragte Cloud verwirrt. „Du hast gerade meine Mutter kennengelernt, oder besser gesagt, ihre Seele." Sagte AJ darauf. „Damit wäre das geklärt." Meinte Cloud und kam auf sie zu, mit dem Huf hob er das Kettengewebe an das ihr von der Seite hing und betrachtete es. „Das sieht aus als ob da Flügel reingehören." Meinte er nachdenklich. „Erzähl keinen Scheiß, wo sollen den bei mir Flügel herkommen?" Fragte Applejuice ihn. „Wo kommt die Rüstung her?" Fragte Cloud einfach zurück. „Die Elemente der Harmonie." Sagte AJ einfach. „Scheint so als wenn dein Horn auch wieder da ist." Sagte Cloud und deutete auf die Kunststoffhaube die am Boden lag. Applejuice berührte ihr Horn und stellte fest das es wirklich intakt war. „Das kam unerwartet." Sagte sie verwundert. „Und das alles um 1 Uhr morgens." Meinte Cloud nur, plötzlich gab es einen unvorstellbar hellen Lichtblitz und Applejuice war verschwunden, zurück blieb nur ein qualmender Brandfleck. „Ach du Scheiße!" Meinte Cloud entsetzt und starrte den Fleck an. Applejuice schwebte inzwischen an einem Ort der mit Sternen und Licht angefüllt war. „Was denn jetzt noch?" Fragte sie überrascht. „Applejuice, ich wollte dir eigentlich erst in Canterlot alles sagen, aber die Umstände haben sich geändert." Sagte Prinzessin Celestia und erschien hinter ihr. „Solltest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein?" Fragte AJ sie einfach. „Bin ich auch, oder besser gesagt, mein Körper ist dort." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Das verstehe ich irgendwie nicht." Meinte AJ verwirrt. „Auch wenn die Ärzte alles getan haben was sie konnten, meine Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer und ich bin daran gestorben." Sagte die Prinzessin ihr. „Das kann nicht sein, du bist die Herrscherin dieses Landes!" Wandte AJ ein. „Das muss ich leider Luna überlassen, aber ich habe noch etwas für dich." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Das einzige was ich will, ist das du wieder gesund wirst." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Das kann ich dir leider nicht geben." Sagte Celestia traurig. „Ich verstehe." Sagte AJ betrübt. „Deine Mutter war eigentlich auch eine Prinzessin, sie war nur noch nicht bereit dafür, das heißt aber auch das du genauso wie sie eine Prinzessin bist und auch wenn du ebenfalls noch nicht bereit bist, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als dafür zu sorgen das du deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnimmst, deshalb mache ich das einfach." Sagte Celestia und setzte ihre Magie ein, Applejuice wurde von einem Wirbel umgeben und verschwand darin. Thundercloud war inzwischen aus seiner Verwirrung erwacht und begann Panik zu entwickeln. „AJ hat sich selbst entzündet, wie soll ich das nur erklären?!" Dachte er panisch und wurde dann von einem Licht von draußen geblendet. „Was denn jetzt noch?" Fragte er aufgelöst und galoppierte hinaus. Als er draußen war sah er wie ein gleißendes Licht, umringt von sechs glitzernden Sternen mitten auf der Straße zu Boden sank. Nachdem das gleißende Licht verschwunden war, sahen alle die um die Zeit noch auf den Straßen waren, wie Applejuice aus dem Licht trat und die Flügel weit aufgespannt hatte. „AJ, du hast Flügel?!" Fragte Cloud fassungslos. „Scheint so." Sagte sie einfach und schlug mit den neuen Flügeln, das Kettengewebe das ihr vorher einfach an der Seite herunter hing, zog sich jetzt über ihre Flügel und schützte sie. „Jetzt versteh ich überhaupt nichts mehr." Sagte Thundercloud vollkommen verwirrt. „Einer Sache kannst du dir aber sicher sein." Sagte AJ ihm. „Und das wäre?" Fragte Cloud sie. „Das du mit deinem Freund sehr glücklich werden wirst, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Antwortete Applejuice ihm und lächelte. „Da hast du recht." Sagte Cloud darauf, er wusste genauso gut wie sie das zwischen ihnen nur eine Freundschaft sein kann und nicht mehr. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Applejuice hat einen Termin." Sagte Prinzessin Luna plötzlich und landete neben ihr. „Luna, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Du weißt schon warum ich hier bin, aber das sollten wir besser wo anders klären." Sagte Luna ihr und brachte sie nach hause, im Farmhaus angekommen waren Apple Bloom, Dash und Sunrise schon fast schockiert als sie Applejuice sahen. „Du hast Flügel?" Fragte Sunrise verwirrt. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Apple Bloom und sah sich Applejuice genauer an, ihre Mähne und Schweif waren länger als vorher und ließ sie viel erwachsener aussehen als, die Rüstung tat ihr übriges. „Prinzessin Celestia hat mir gesagt das ich eine Prinzessin bin, so wie meine Mutter." Sagte AJ ihrer Tante. „Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich das erkläre." Mischte sich Luna ein. „Zu erst einmal, sie hat recht, Twilight war eine Prinzessin und meine Schwester hat sie jahrelang darauf vorbereitet." Fing die Prinzessin an zu erklären. „Um 1 Uhr heute Morgen ist Celestia ihren Verletzungen erlegen, vorher habe ich ihr noch geholfen einen Verbindung mit AJ aufzubauen und ihr alles zu sagen, ich weiß das übt eine Menge Druck auf dich aus, aber es ging nicht anders." Fuhr sie fort. „Die Prinzessin ist tot, wollt ihr das damit sagen?" Fragte Apple Bloom entsetzt. „Das hat sie gesagt und das schlimmste ist, das ich daran schuld bin." Sagte Applejuice ihr und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Du bist nicht daran schuld, Loki ist." Widersprach Luna ihr. „Und wir müssen dafür sorgen das er nicht noch mehr Leid verursacht." Sagte Luna bestimmt. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich?" Fragte AJ besorgt. „Das ist nicht wichtig, lass uns gehen damit ich dich weiter unterrichten kann." Sagte Luna einfach nur. „Dann lass mich die Teleportation ausführen." Sagte Applejuice und wandte sich nochmal an ihrer Familie. „Apple Bloom, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich komme schon damit zurecht." Sagte sie ihrer Tante. „Ich weiß, du schaffst das schon." Erwiderte Apple Bloom ihr. „Dash, ist alles in Ordnung, du hast die ganze Zeit schon nichts gesagt?" Fragte AJ das himmelblaue Pony. „Das ist unfair, Twilight hat mir die Flügel genommen und jetzt hast du welche!" Sagte Dash aufgebracht. „Tut mir leid, vielleicht hätte ich besser nicht nach hause kommen sollen." Sagte AJ darauf. „Schon gut, ich bin ja nicht auf dich sauer, nur auf die Welt." Sagte Dash darauf und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich glaube wir gehen besser." Sagte AJ zu Luna. „Du hast recht, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren und sollten uns auf den Weg machen." Stimmte Luna ihr zu. „Warte kurz." Sagte Sunrise und galoppierte davon, als sie zurückkam hatte sie eine gepackte Satteltasche dabei. „Ich habe dir schnell ein paar Sachen gepackt, außerdem solltest du das mitnehmen." Sagte Sunrise und reichte die Tasche an Applejuice weiter, dann hielt sie ihr noch eine kleine Schachtel entgegen. „Das ist der Reif den du mir gekauft hast." Stellte AJ fest als sie sich die Schachtel ansah. „Ich denke das du ihn mitnehmen solltest." Sagte Sunrise und nahm den Reif aus der Schachtel, sie streifte ihn AJ einfach über den linken Vorderhuf und rückte den goldenen Reif zurecht. „Ich glaube du brauchst noch etwas, komm so schnell du kannst nach Canterlot, ich warte im Thronsaal auf dich." Sagte Luna und teleportierte sich davon. „Apple Bloom, wir sollten dann auch gehen." Meinte Dash und zog das Erdpony einfach mit sich aus dem Raum, zum Schluss waren AJ und Sunrise allein. „AJ, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir angemessen danken soll, du hast mir eine Chance gegeben die ich eigentlich nicht verdient habe." Sagte Sunrise nach ein paar Augenblicken. „Das brauchst du nicht, streng dich einfach nur an und geh zu den Wonderbolts, lebe deinen Traum." Erwiderte AJ ihr. „Werde ich machen." Versicherte Sunrise ihr. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen." Bat Applejuice sie dann. „Alles was du willst." Sagte Sunrise sofort. „Wenn du stark genug bist, nimm Dash auf den Rücken und flieg eine Runde mit ihr, sie wird sich am Anfang wehren, aber sobald sie den Wind in ihrer Mähne spürt wird sie sich entspannen und es genießen." Sprach AJ ihre Bitte aus. „Geht klar, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen." Sagte Sunrise. „Gut, ich muss dann jetzt los, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich AJ und teleportierte sich davon. Applejuice materialisierte vor dem Palast und ging sofort zum Thronsaal weiter, auf dem Weg dorthin versuchte sie mit ihren neuen Flügeln zurecht zu kommen. „Kaum zu glauben das es so kompliziert ist die Flügel anzulegen." Dachte sie und versuchte mehrmals die Flügel zusammenzuklappen, letztendlich schaffte sie es schließlich. Als sie am Thronsaal ankam, hörte sie das jemand darin bitterlich weinte und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf hinein. Luna lag vor dem Thron und weinte, sie hatte sich nicht ansehen lassen was sie fühlte und als sie dachte ungesehen zu sein, ließ sie allen Gefühlen freien Lauf. „Ich muss etwas tun." Dachte AJ sich und ging wieder bevor Luna sie bemerkte. Applejuice ging direkt zum Krankenhaus und sofort zu dem Zimmer in dem Celestia untergebracht war, davor standen ein paar königliche Wachen und ergingen sich in ihrer Trauer. „Tut mir leid, aber der Bereich ist gesperrt." Sagte einer der Hengst als AJ an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. „Nicht für mich." Erwiderte AJ ihm und zeigte ihm die Marke die Celestia ihr ausgehändigt hatte. „Oh natürlich, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte die Wache zuvorkommend und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus einem Flachmann. „Du kannst damit anfangen das Saufen zu lassen." Befahl Applejuice und schlug dem Hengst die Taschenflasche aus den Hufen. „Ich kann so viel saufen wie ich will, ab heute bin ich arbeitslos und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, Prinzessin Celestia ist tot." Meinte die Wache und hob sein Trinkgefäß wieder auf. „Deswegen bin ich hier." Sagte AJ und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. „Hey, gib das Teil zurück!" Meinte die Wache aufgebracht. „Du wirst jetzt das ganze Krankenhaus räumen lassen, alle Pfleger, Patienten, Ärzte und Schwestern, klar?" Befahl sie ihm streng. „Ja klar, sonst noch was?" Erwiderte die Wache ihr sarkastisch. „JETZT!" Schrie Applejuice und ein gewaltiger Blitz fuhr aus einer plötzlich aufgetauchten Gewitterwolke, erschrocken zuckte der Hengst zusammen und sah AJ schockiert an. „Zu Befehl." Sagte er dann und nur 20 Minuten später befand sich niemand mehr in dem Gebäude, die Wache kam zu AJ zurück und berichtete. „Das Gebäude ist geräumt, aber das Gewitter draußen wird immer schlimmer." Sagte der Hengst ihr. „Gut, geh jetzt." Sagte AJ einfach mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Und was machen sie jetzt?" Wollte die Wache wissen. „Mich mit der Natur versündigen." Antwortete AJ ihm einfach und dem Hengst ließ ein Schauer über den Rücken, sofort machte er sich aus dem Staub und ließ AJ gewähren. Applejuice ging durch die leeren Gänge zu dem Zimmer in dem Celestia verstorben war. „Mal sehen was die Elemente der Harmonie bringen." Dachte sie sich und kam an einer reflektierenden Glasscheibe vorbei, sie blieb einen Augenblick stehen und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. „Na dann, Flamme an." Sagte sie nur und auf einmal erschien ihre Mähne wie lodernde Flammen, ihr Fell wurde feuerrot und eine unvorstellbare Macht erfüllte ihren Körper. In ihrer flammenden Erscheinung ging sie in das Zimmer und stellte sich vor das Bett in dem Celestia noch immer lag, bis jetzt hatte niemand es gewagt sie in die Leichenhalle zu bringen. Die Prinzessin sah nicht gut aus, sie war schließlich auch tot, sie hatte einen Verband um den Körper gewickelt der die Eintrittswunde an der Brust und die Austrittswunde an ihrem Rücken bedeckte. „Ich hoffe dass das funktioniert." Dachte AJ etwas unsicher und entfernte den Verband. Sie warf die Binden weg und legte dann ihren rechten Vorderhuf auf die Wunde an Celestias Brust und den linken auf die an ihrem Rücken. „Celestia, LEBE!" Sagte sie dann und ein Leuchten erschien in ihren Augen. Um Applejuice herum bildete sich ein magischer Wirbel und erfasste Celestia gleich mit, aus den Augen der Prinzessin leuchtete plötzlich ebenfalls ein Licht und zeugte von einer Reaktion. „NA LOS!" Schrie AJ und plötzlich gab es eine Eruption, das ganze Krankenhaus wurde erschüttert. Als alles vorüber war, atmete Celestia wieder und ihre Wunden waren vollständig geheilt. Celestia sah etwas verwirrt auf und entdeckte AJ dann am Boden liegen, sie sprang erschrocken auf und sackte sofort zusammen, sie war trotz allem noch sehr schwach. „Applejuice, was hast du nur getan?" Fragte die Prinzessin als sie das bewusstlose Einhorn sah. Die Rüstung die AJ vorher an hatte, war verschwunden und schlimme Verbrennungen hatten ihren Platz eingenommen. Von der scheinbaren Explosion alarmiert kamen königliche Wachen in das Zimmer gestürmt und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen als sie Celestia sahen. „Prinzessin?" Fragte einer der Hengst unschlüssig. „Steht nicht so dumm herum, holt einen Arzt!" Schrie Celestia die verwunderten Pegasi an, einer der gut ausgebildeten Soldaten sackte einfach besinnungslos zusammen und die anderen sahen die Prinzessin fassungslos an. „NA WIRDS BALD?!" Schrie Celestia aufgebracht und sofort drängten die Soldaten gleichzeitig durch die Tür um endlich einen Arzt zu holen. „Applejuice, was hast du nur getan?" Fragte Celestia das bewusstlose Einhorn nochmals und streichelte ihr sanft über die Mähne, AJ sah wieder ganz normal aus und nicht mehr wie das flammende Gespenst das sie war wenn sie ihrer Magie freien Lauf ließ. „Ich habe dir dein Leben zurückgegeben." Antwortete Applejuice ihr, Celestia hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie antwortete und sah sie verwundert an. „Aber wie?" Fragte sie verblüfft. „Die Elemente der Harmonie, ich habe sie geopfert." Klärte AJ sie auf und verlor das Bewusstsein wieder. „Das hast du für mich getan?" Fragte Celestia gerührt und strich AJ weiter über die Mähne. „Du bist wirklich würdig die Elemente der Harmonie zu besitzen." Sagte sie dann und legte sanft ihren Huf um Applejuice.

Ein paar Tage später kam Applejuice im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich, sie wurde schon erwartet. „Wie schön, du bist wieder wach." Meinte Spike als er bemerkte das AJ zu sich kam. „Wie lange war ich außer Gefecht?" Fragte AJ und sah die Infusionen die an einem Tropf neben ihr hingen. „Drei Tage, aber nachdem was du gemacht hast ist es ein Wunder das du überhaupt wieder wach bist." Sagte der Drache ihr und erhob sich von den Stuhl in dem er saß, seine Gestalt war wirklich eindrucksvoll. Wie immer trug er seine Flügel wie einen Umhang. „Ich muss hier raus." Sagte AJ und zog sich die Nadeln aus den Beinen. „Du solltest dich noch ausruhen." Erwiderte Spike ihr und versuchte sie im Bett zu halten, AJ war nur viel stärker als er. „Aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Wandte Applejuice ein. „Das muss warten, du musst dich erholen." Widersprach Spike ihr. „Kann es nicht." Sagte AJ einfach und ging, Spike blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr zu folgen. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte der Drache als die beiden das Krankenhaus verließen. „Ich brauche einen Zauber, hilfst du mir?" Fragte AJ zurück und drehte sich zu Spike um. „Deswegen bin ich hier." Sagte Spike ihr. „Was für einen Zauber suchst du denn?" Fragte er dann. „Ich möchte jemandem einen Herzenswunsch erfüllen, etwas das dieses Pony verloren hat und nicht anderes zurückbekommen kann." Erklärte Applejuice unbestimmt. „Ich kenne einen Zauber für so was, aber du musst etwas von großem Wert aufgeben um den Zauber möglich zu machen und wirst was immer du aufgibst nie mehr wiederbekommen." Sagte Spike ihr. „Dann zeig mir diesen Zauber." Forderte AJ ihn auf. „Sicher?" Fragte Spike nur. „Sicher." Antwortete Applejuice ihm. „Dann komm mit." Sagte Spike resignierend und ging voraus.

Ein paar Tage später bekam Dash in Ponyville ein Paket, sie wusste nicht von wem es war und sah etwas misstrauisch hinein. In dem Paket befand sich eine kleine Flasche mit einer leuchtenden Substanz darin und ein Brief. „Dash, ich habe beschlossen dir einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, öffne die Flasche und wünsche mit all deiner Kraft, was auch immer du dir wünscht wird passieren." Stand in dem Brief, unterschrieben war von Applejuice. „Einen Wunsch, wie will sie das denn machen?" Wunderte sie sich darauf. „Aber wenn ich das richtig verstehe, könnte ich so meine Flügel zurückbekommen." Dachte sie und etwas Hoffnung kehrte in sie zurück. „Aber da ist noch Pinkie, vielleicht sollte ich ihr besser helfen." Dachte sie weiter und sah sich das Fläschchen etwa eine halbe Stunde an. „Ich weiß was ich machen." Sagte sie dann und griff zum Telephon, sie wählte eine Nummer und wurde sofort verbunden. „Praxis von Dr. Fluttershy, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte eine Stute am anderen Ende. „Mein Name ist Rainbow Dash und ich bin eine alte Freundin von Fluttershy, stellen sie mich bitte durch." Erwiderte Dash ihr. „Einen Augenblick bitte." Sagte die Stute nur und kurz darauf nahm Fluttershy persönlich ab. „Dash, bist du das wirklich?" Fragte sie zögerlich. „Ich bin es wirklich, ich wollte dir nur sagen das wir uns mal wieder treffen sollten." Sagte Dash direkt. „Natürlich, ich werde sofort losfliegen." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Komm zu Sweet Apple Acres, ich wohnen und arbeite jetzt hier." Sagte Dash ihr noch. „Ich bin in einer Stunde da." Sagte Fluttershy und legte auf. Wie sie gesagt hatte kam sie nach einer Stunde in Ponyville an und landete vor dem Farmhaus. „Fluttershy, so gut dich mal wieder zu sehen." Begrüßte Dash sie sofort, sie hatte vor dem Haus auf sie gewartet. „Dash, deine Flügel!" Meinte Fluttershy schockiert als sie das himmelblaue Pony sah. „Ich weiß, ich habe sie mir abnehmen lassen weil ich mich dauernd daran verletzt habe, waren sowieso nutzlos." Erklärte Dash ihr. „Das tut mir so leid, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt. „Fluttershy, lass den Psychologen nicht raushängen, ich bin nicht dein Patient." Sagte Dash darauf. „Tut mir leid, ich dachte nur das du vielleicht darüber reden möchtest." Entschuldigte sich Fluttershy bei ihr. „Ich bin jetzt ein Erdpony, so einfach ist das." Sagte Dash darauf. „Aber zum Punkt, ich möchte das du mit zu Pinkie kommst." Sagte sie dann. „Geht es ihr denn besser?" Wollte Fluttershy wissen. „Lass uns doch auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus darüber reden." Schlug Dash ihr vor und ging los, Fluttershy folgte ihr einfach. „Um auf deine Frage zu antworten, sie liegt immer noch im Wachkoma, aber ich habe vielleicht einen Weg gefunden ihr zu helfen." Antwortete Dash ihr dann. „Ich war so traurig als ich von ihrer Selbstmordversuch gehört hatte, aber das sie ins Wachkoma fällt, das macht mich fast noch trauriger." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Das Twilight Rarity und Applejack umgebracht hat, hat uns alle schwer getroffen und ich hatte selbst oft genug den Gedanken mein Leben zu beenden, ich war nur zu feige dazu." Sagte Dash und gestand ihrer Freundin etwas das sie selbst lange nicht wahr haben wollte. „Twilight hat dir die Flügel und deinen Traum genommen, aber ich bin froh das du das überstanden hast." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Ich habe jemanden gefunden der meinen Traum teilt und trainiere sie jetzt, vielleicht schafft sie es ja zu den Wonderbolts zu kommen." Sagte Dash und lächelte. „Ich habe dich seit Jahren nicht mehr lächeln sehen und ich bin froh das du es wieder kannst." Sagte Fluttershy und sah das Dash sich besser fühlte. Die zwei kamen am Krankenhaus an und begaben sich sofort zu dem Zimmer in dem Pinkie seit vier Jahren lag, das pinke Pony lag mit offenen, leeren Augen einfach da. „Ich kann es fast nicht ertragen sie so zu sehen, das ist wirklich schwer." Meinte Fluttershy als sie Pinkie sah. „Mal sehen ob das funktioniert." Sagte Dash einfach nur und nahm die Flasche zu Hufe die Applejuice ihr geschickt hatte. Sie zog den Korken heraus und schloss die Augen. „Lass Pinkie wieder gesund werden, das ist mein sehnlichster Wunsch, bitte lass sie wieder aufwachen." Wünschte sich Dash eindringlich und die Substanz in der Flasche reagierte darauf, ein schon fast heiliges Licht erstrahlte und erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Fluttershy schloss geblendet die Augen und öffnete sie langsam wieder als alles vorüber war. „Was ist gerade passiert?" Fragte sie verunsichert und sah zu Pinkie, in ihren Augen sah man wieder Leben und sie sah sich verwirrt um. „Pinkie, wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Dash und warf das Fläschchen einfach weg. „Nicht gut." Antwortete Pinkie ihr schwach. „Sie ist wieder wach, wie kann das sein?" Meinte Fluttershy fassungslos.


	6. Chapter 6 The Quest

Dash und Fluttershy hatten Pinkie zu Sweet Apple Acres gebracht und kümmerten sich dort um sie, das pinke Pony hatte die vergangenen vier Jahre im Wachkoma gelegen und musst erst wieder zu Kräften kommen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fragte Fluttershy das ehemalige Pegasus-Pony. „Applejuice hat mir ein Fläschchen geschickt, eine Art Wunsch in der Flasche, sie hat geschrieben das ich mir alles wünschen könne was ich mir vorstelle." Erklärte Dash ihr. „Wie hat AJ denn einen Wunsch in die Flasche bekommen?" Fragte Sunrise verwirrt. „Das kann ich vielleicht erklären." Sagte plötzlich jemand von der Tür her und Dash, Fluttershy und Sunrise drehten sich ruckartig um, sie hatten nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, schon gar nicht mit Celestia die in der Tür stand. „ZOMBIE!" Schrie Sunrise entsetzt und schoss davor, genau gegen eine Tür die Apple Bloom gerade geöffnet hatte. „Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte das gelbe Erdpony als sie Sunrise benommen vor der Tür liegen sah. „Prinzessin, seid ihr das wirklich?" Fragte Fluttershy zurückhaltend. „Ich bin es wirklich." Versicherte Celestia ihr und legte Fluttershy einen Huf auf die Schulter, das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony verdrehte die Augen und fiel besinnungslos um, der Schock war wohl zu viel für sie. „Ich kann euch versichern das ich es wirklich bin, kein Zombie oder Geist, ich bin einfach nur am Leben." Sagte Celestia und legte Fluttershy auf die Couch. „Ich will ja nicht negativ klingen, aber solltest ihr nicht tot sein?" Fragte Dash darauf. „Eigentlich schon, aber AJ hat das geändert." Antwortete die Prinzessin ihr. „Wie?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Lasst mich von Anfang an erzählen." Sagte Celestia einfach nur und setzte sich, die anderen taten es ihr gleich und setzten sich ebenfalls. „Bevor ich euch alles erzähle, ich habe veranlasst das Applejuice hergebracht wird, es müssen nur noch ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen werden." Sagte Celestia dann und auf einmal kamen dutzende Ponys in das Haus. „Was machen die denn hier?" Fragte Apple Bloom aufgebracht, immerhin was es ihr Haus. „Die werden das Zimmer von AJ auf sie vorbereiten, sie ist schwer verletzt und braucht noch medizinische Hilfe." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Sunrise besorgt, sie hatte sich von der Begegnung mit der Tür rasch erholt und zu den anderen gesetzt. „Das wollte ich gerade erklären." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Ihr wisst sicherlich das die Verbindung die ihr zu den Elementen der Harmonie hattet getrennt wurde als Twilight Rarity und Applejack ermordet hat." Sagte sie zu Dash und Fluttershy. „Das haben wir schon lange bemerkt." Sagte Fluttershy nur, sie hatte sich von ihrem kleinen Schock ebenfalls erholt und lauschte gespannt was die Prinzessin zu sagen hatte. „Bevor ich... gestorben bin, habe ich bemerkt das Twilight Kontakt zu Applejuice aufgenommen hat." Sagte Celestia dann und sah noch etwas unwohl aus, das sie vor wenigen Tagen gestorben war fiel ihr schwer verdaulich. „Wie soll sie das denn gemacht haben, sie ist doch tot?" Fragte Dash verwundert. „Inzwischen weiß ich das ihre Verurteilung zu unrecht geschehen ist und musste feststellen das ihre Seele nicht in Frieden ruhen kann." Fuhr Celestia fort. „Und was hat sie AJ gesagt?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Sie hat ihr die Elemente der Harmonie übergeben." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Applejuice hat die Elemente der Harmonie bekommen, etwa alle?" Fragten Fluttershy und Dash einstimmig. „Sie vereint alles was euch ausgemacht hat in einem Pony, außerdem ist ihre Magie stärker als alles was ich je gesehen haben, so hat sie es auch geschafft mich ins Leben zurückzuholen." Sagte Celestia. „Und warum ist sie jetzt verletzt?" Wollte Sunrise wissen. „Sie hat die Elemente der Harmonie geopfert um mich zurückzuholen und dann einen Zauber benutzt den ich strengstens verboten habe." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Sie hat die Elemente der Harmonie geopfert?" Fragte Fluttershy schockiert. „Soll das etwa heißen, das sie für immer verloren sind?" Fragte Dash sofort weiter. „Vielleicht, das kann ich allerdings noch nicht genau sagen." Antwortete Celestia den beiden. „Aber was hat das jetzt mit ihren Verletzungen zu tun?" Fragte Sunrise ungeduldig, Celestia hatte nicht die Möglichkeit ihr zu antworten. „Prinzessin, wir haben alles eingerichtet, wir müssen jetzt nur noch auf die Patientin warten." Sagte einer der Hengst die zuvor durch das Haus gegangen waren. „Danke, ihr könnt dann gehen." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Prinzessin, wenn sie so schwer verletzt ist, sollte sie dann nicht besser im Krankenhaus bleiben?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Unter normalen Umständen schon, aber die Umstände sind durchaus nicht als normal zu bezeichnen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Was meint ihr?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwirrt. „Das werdet ihr sehen wenn sie da ist." Sagte Celestia nur. „Okay, aber was ist jetzt passiert, wodurch wurde sie so schwer verletzt?" Fragte Dash weiter. „Sie hat dir eine Flasche geschickt, richtig?" Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Eine Art Wunsch in der Flasche, ich habe den Wunsch benutzt um Pinkie zu heilen." Antwortete Dash ihr. „AJ wollte dir deine Flügel zurückgeben, das du den Wunsch für Pinkie benutzt, ich glaube das würde Applejuice gefallen." Meinte Celestia beeindruckt und lächelte. „Wie hat sie eigentlich einen Wunsch in die Flasche getan?" Fragte Fluttershy darauf. „Vor sehr vielen Jahren hat Luna einen Zauber entwickelt mit dem man einen bösen Geist aus der Unterwelt rufen kann, AJ hat diesen Zauber benutzt und einen Handel mit dem Geist geschlossen, sie hat etwas aufgegeben um einen allmächtigen Zauber in die Flasche zu bekommen." Klärte Celestia die Ponys auf. „Was hat Applejuice denn aufgegeben?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Sie hat nach dem Prinzip, Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn gehandelt und ihre Flügel geopfert, sie hat noch einer meiner Wachen das Paket übergeben und als die Wache zu ihr zurückkam, lag sie in ihrem eigenen Blut." Erzählte Celestia weiter. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Fluttershy entsetzt. „Der Geist mit dem sie gehandelt hat, hat ihr die Flügel ausgerissen und sie mitgenommen." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Das muss ja höllisch geblutet haben." Meinte Dash mitfühlend. „AJ ist Bluter!" Rief Apple Bloom plötzlich. „Ich weiß, sie wäre beinah verblutet." Sagte Celestia einfach nur. „Können wir irgendwas machen?" Fragte Sunrise darauf. „Ich fürchte nicht." Antwortete Celestia ihr wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber sie sollte besser in ein Krankenhaus, ich möchte nicht das sie stirbt." Forderte Apple Bloom dann. „Ich glaube das es besser ist wenn sie hier ist." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Bei allem Respekt, aber ihr habt euch nicht 17 Jahre um sie gekümmert und für mich ist sie wie eine Tochter!" Wandte Apple Bloom aufgebracht ein. „Da hast du recht, aber ihr werdet meine Entscheidung verstehen wenn sie hier ist, glaub mir." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Wann wird sie ankommen?" Fragte Dash einfach. „Bald." Sagte die Prinzessin einfach nur. Kurz darauf hielt eine Kutsche vor dem Haus und zwei Einhörner gingen an die Türen am hinteren Ende, die beiden öffneten die Türen und holten eine Trage heraus, darauf lag Applejuice. Das rote Einhorn war bewusstlos und hatte einen Verband um den Körper gewickelt, dort wo ihre Flügel einmal waren. „Wie geht es ihr?" Fragte Celestia als die zwei Einhörner AJ in ihr vorbereitet Zimmer brachten. „Der Transport war nicht so angenehm für sie, aber sie hat alles gut überstanden." Sagte eines der Einhörner ihr. „Apple Bloom, du hast sicher ein Zimmer in dem die Ärzte bleiben können, oder?" Fragte Celestia dann. „Wie viele sollen denn bleiben?" Fragte Apple Bloom zurück. „Drei insgesamt, ich möchte das AJ rund um die Uhr beobachtet wird." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Dann mache ich das Zimmer fertig, bin gleich zurück." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf und verschwand kurz, sie kam schnell zurück und sah Celestia dann fordernd an. „Bevor ich euch sagen was mit ihr ist, solltet ihr sie euch mal genauer ansehen." Sagte die Prinzessin und deutete auf Applejuice. Dash traute sich als erstes und ging zu AJ hin, sie sah sie sich genau an und machte eine Entdeckung. „Sie hat die Augen offen." Meinte Dash nachdenklich. „Und sonst ist dir nichts aufgefallen?" Fragte Celestia sie. „Nicht wirklich." Sagte Dash und sah nochmals zu AJ, Sunrise kam jetzt ebenfalls und sah sie sich ebenfalls an. „Das Licht ist an, aber niemand ist zuhause." Sagte das junge Pegasus-Pony. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Apple Bloom und sah sich AJ jetzt auch endlich an. Als Apple Bloom in die Augen ihrer Nichte sah, sah sie nichts, Applejuice hatte kein Leben in den Augen. „Ist sie tot?" Fragte Apple Bloom aufgelöst. „Als meine Wache sie gefunden hat, war sie mehr tot als lebendig und ihre Seele war schon auf eine lange Reise gegangen, da sie allerdings noch lebt, muss sie die Reise anders vollenden als normal wäre, ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig." Erklärte Celestia darauf. „Was meint ihr damit?" Fragte Dash verwirrt. „Wenn man stirbt, dann geht die Seele auf eine Reise, Applejuice war zwar noch am Leben als sie gefunden wurde, aber ihre Seele hat die Reise schon angetreten und auch wenn sie einen anderen Weg geht, muss sie diese Reise beenden." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Sie liegt also im Koma." Schlussfolgerte Apple Bloom daraus. „Nicht wirklich." Sagte jemand und die Gruppe wandte sich zur Tür, darin stand ein dunkelbrauner Einhorn-Hengst. „Und sie sind?" Fragte Apple Bloom ihn. „Ich bin Doktor Brown." Stellte er sich vor. „Und keine blöden Witze bitte, das kenne ich schon." Fügte er hinzu. „Doc Brown, irgendwie witzig." Meinte Dash und sah ihn an. „War ja klar." Meinte der Mediziner darauf. „Was ist denn jetzt mit Applejuice?" Fragte Apple Bloom nervös. „Das kann ich so genau nicht sagen, aber von einem neurologischen Standpunkt liegt sie im Koma." Antwortete Doc Brown ihr. „Sie ist auf einer langen Reise." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Nicht sehr medizinisch, aber eine bessere Erklärung habe ich auch nicht." Sagte Doc Brown nur. „So wie ich das sehe, müssen wir einfach warten." Fügte er hinzu und ging zu dem Bett in dem AJ lag. „Ich muss ihren Verband wechseln, gehen sie bitte raus." Bat er die Gruppe Ponys dann und machte sich einfach an die Arbeit. „Aber..." Wollte Apple Bloom einwenden und wurde von Dash einfach aus dem Zimmer geschoben. Die vier begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer und sahen das zwei andere Ponys dort saßen. „Nicht wundern, wir sind die anderen Ärzte." Sagte die eine Stute unter den Gästen. „Ich habe ein Zimmer für sie bereit gemacht, folgen sie mir bitte." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach und die beiden Mediziner folgten ihr. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Doc Brown aus dem Zimmer geschossen und sah sich hektisch um, er erspähte Dash, Celestia und Sunrise. „Ihr zwei, kommt her, schnell!" Rief er Dash und Sunrise zu und verschwand wieder in dem Zimmer. „Was jetzt?" Meinte Dash verwirrt. „SOFORT!" Schrie Doc Brown aus dem Zimmer und sofort machten sich die zwei Pegasi auf den Weg. Als Apple Bloom wieder zurückkam sah sie nur Celestia und wunderte sich wo Dash und Sunrise waren. „Prinzessin, wo sind die anderen hingegangen?" Fragte sie Celestia. Die Prinzessin brauchte ihr nicht antworten, Dash kam aus dem Zimmer und hatte Sunrise auf dem Rücken, die junge Stute hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. „Dash, was ist passiert?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Sunrise ist umgekippt, war wohl einfach zu viel Blut für sie." Sagte Dash und legte Sunrise ab. „Blut?" Fragte Apple Bloom entsetzt. „Wir haben ein Problem." Sagte Doc Brown und kam ebenfalls aus dem Raum heraus. „Was ist los?" Wollte Celestia von ihm wissen. „Ihre Verletzungen sind wieder aufgegangen und sie hat eine Menge Blut verloren, ich konnte die Blutung stoppen, aber jetzt denke ich das sie eine Transfusion braucht." Erklärte der Arzt ihr. „Sie hat 0Negativ, ich glaube nicht das hier genug vorrätig ist." Meinte die Prinzessin nachdenklich. „Ich habe auch 0Negativ, nehmen sie mir Blut ab." Sagte Apple Bloom darauf. „Bei mir auch, ich habe auch 0Negativ." Schloss sich Dash an. Fluttershy hatte sich um Pinkie gekümmert und bei ihrer Rückkehr ins Wohnzimmer nur das wichtigste mitbekommen. „Wenn ihr Blut braucht, ich habe ebenfalls 0Negativ." Sagte sie den anderen. „Ich weiß nicht ob drei Spender reichen, aber das werden wir ja sehen." Meinte Doc Brown nur. „Wenn es nicht reichen sollte, dann nehmen sie mir ebenfalls Blut ab." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ihr habt auch 0Negativ?" Fragte Apple Bloom verwundert. „Das lasse ich nicht jeden wissen." Sagte Celestia nur. „Warte mal, habe ich das richtig verstanden, wir haben hier vier Ponys die alle 0Negativ haben?" Fragte Sunrise erstaunt, sie war wieder zu sich gekommen und sah noch etwas blass aus. „Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber scheinbar ist es so." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Unwahrscheinlich, soll ich euch jetzt durch die vollständige Kalkulation führen?" Fragte Sunrise noch immer verwundert. „Du hast das ausgerechnet?" Fragte Dash zweifelnd. „Ich kann ein elektronisches Schloss in weniger als vier Sekunden knacken, Mathe war immer eines meiner Talente." Klärte Sunrise sie auf. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Meinte Dash fassungslos. „Aber um das ganze noch unglaublicher zu machen, ich hab auch 0Negativ." Sagte Sunrise dann. „So sieht das schon besser aus, ich glaube wir haben endlich genug Spender." Meinte Doc Brown zufrieden. „Sunrise können wir nicht nehmen, sie ist erst 15 Jahre alt." Sagte Dash sofort. „Eigentlich 16, in zwei Wochen wenigstens." Meinte Sunrise darauf. „Ich glaube das wir eine Ausnahme machen können." Sagte Celestia. „Nicht mit mir, wenn sie noch minderjährig ist kann ich das mit meinem Eid nicht vereinbaren." Sagte Doc Brown entschieden. „Doc, ich schulde ihr eine Menge, wenn ich AJ etwas von meinem Blut geben kann, dann möchte ich das auch." Sagte Sunrise ihm. „Du bist zu jung, tut mir leid." Erwiderte Doc Brown ihr. „Bitte, ich will ihr helfen." Flehte Sunrise ihn an. „Das ist dir wirklich ernst..." Meinte Doc Brown und seufzte. „Na gut, aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei." Stimmte er dann zu.

Während Applejuice dem Tod näher als dem Leben war, brachten Sweetie Belle und Loki ihre Pläne weiter voran. Die zwei hatten dutzende unglückliche Ponys gefunden und sie überzeugen können in ihr neues Reich zu kommen, Asgard wurde langsam aber sicher bevölkert. Die zwei lagen noch am Mittag im Bett, Loki lag hinter Sweetie und hatte sie sanft umarmt als sie erwachte. „Wir haben uns gestern etwas zu sehr hinreißen lassen." Dachte Sweetie sich und dachte an die Nacht zurück, die beiden hatten ein sehr intensives Liebesspiel hinter sich. „Loki, wach auf, wir müssen weitermachen." Sagte Sweetie sanft und rüttelte an ihrem schwarzen Liebhaber, der geflügelte Einhorn-Hengst rülpste nur und drehte sich einfach um. „Komm schon, wach auf." Sagte Sweetie nachdrücklicher als vorher und rüttelte stärker an ihm, diesmal war die Reaktion anders, Loki ließ seinen Darmwinden freien Lauf. „LOKI!" Rief Sweetie darauf und endlich erwachte er, er hob den Kopf und sah Sweetie an, seine rote Mähne hing ihm etwas verspielt ins Gesicht. „Morgen." Begrüßte er Sweetie und gähnte. „Du bist manchmal ein richtiger Penner." Meinte Sweetie nur und stand auf. „Ich weiß, aber so bin ich nun mal." Erwiderte Loki ihr und folgte ihr ins Badezimmer, der Kristallpalast den die beiden sich erbaut hatten war unglaublich luxuriös ausgestattet und Sweetie genoss es sichtlich. Während das weiße Einhorn unter der Dusche war, stand Loki vor dem Spiegel und bürstete seine Mähne durch. „Was sollen wir heute machen, neue Einwohner suchen oder unser Reich erweitern?" Fragte Sweetie. „Weder noch, ich habe Agenten rekrutiert die neue Einwohner suchen und unser Reich ist vorerst groß genug." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Was machen wir dann?" Fragte Sweetie und trocknete sich ab, mit ihrer Magie hielt sie ein Handtuch und rieb sich das Wasser aus Fell und Flügeln. „Ich möchte dir beibringen wie du erweiterte Flugmanöver fliegst, deine Flügel sind immer noch neu für dich." Sagte Loki ihr. „Es macht echt Spaß zu fliegen." Sagte Sweetie einfach nur und lächelte. „Dann lass uns frühstücken." Sagte Loki und ging vor. „Wann werden unsere Körper eigentlich voll funktionsfähig sein?" Fragte Sweetie während des Frühstücks. „Wir haben noch ein paar Monate bis dahin, aber dann werden wir in vollem Umfang funktionsfähig sein." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Werde ich dann auch in der Lage sein Fohlen zu bekommen?" Fragte Sweetie weiter und Loki sah sie etwas erstaunt an, ihm fiel vor Staunen fast das Essen aus dem Mund. „Du willst ein Fohlen?" Fragte er verwundert. „Nicht in näherer Zukunft, aber irgendwann." Sagte Sweetie darauf und lief rot an. „Wirklich?" Fragte Loki nochmals. „Jetzt nicht mit dir... also, was ich sagen will..." Stotterte Sweetie und unterbrach sich dann. „Ich glaube das kam falsch rüber." Sagte sie dann einfach, Loki sah sie nur an und wirkte ernsthaft verletzt. „Verstehe." Sagte er einfach nur und wandte den Blick ab, tief aus seinem Gedächtnis kam eine Erinnerung an die Oberfläche. Loki erinnerte sich daran, das er eine Gefährtin hatte als er noch einen Körper hatte, vor vielen tausend Jahren und das sie einmal genau das gleiche gesagt hatte wie Sweetie gerade. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, das kam einfach so plötzlich." Entschuldigte sich Sweetie darauf. „Schon gut." Erwiderte Loki ihr nur. „Wirklich, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." Versicherte Sweetie ihm und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich, das meine ich ernst." Sagte sie dann. „Ich weiß, ich habe mich nur gerade an etwas von früher erinnert." Sagte Loki darauf. „Soll ich dich erstmal allein lassen damit du darüber nachdenken kannst?" Fragte Sweetie besorgt. „Nein, ich schaffe das schon so." Meinte Loki und frühstückte weiter. Nach dem Frühstück gingen die beiden los und begannen mit ihrem Training.

Inzwischen befand sich Applejuice auf ihrer langen Reise, ihre Seele wanderte durch Raum und Zeit und erreichte schließlich ihr Ziel. Applejuice erwachte wie aus einem langen Schlaf und sah sich verwirrt um, vor sich sah sie eine schemenhafte Gestalt die zu ihr sprach. „Ray, hey Ray, wach auf verdammt nochmal!" Sagte die Gestalt zu ihr. „Sunray, wach auf verdammt!" Schrie das Pony sie plötzlich an und AJ war voll wach. „Wer bist du?" Fragte AJ und statt ihrer eigenen Stimme, hörte sie eine männliche. „Man, jeden Morgen das gleiche, ich bin dein Zimmergenosse High Wind und jetzt steh endlich auf, du hast einen Job zu erledigen." Sagte der Hengst der vor AJ stand, sie war ziemlich verwirrt und sah den Pegasus vor sich entsprechend an. „Ja klar." Meinte AJ nur mit ungewohnten Stimme und erhob sich, sie ging ins Badezimmer und kam am Spiegel vorbei. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, blickte ihr ein blass roter Pegasus-Hengst entgegen und AJ erstarrte. „Scheiße, was ist hier los?!" Schrie sie entsetzt und wieder nicht mit ihrer Stimme. Sie stolperte rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer und stieß den anderen Pegasus, der sich als High Wind vorgestellt hatte, einfach um. „Man Sunray, was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte High Wind verwirrt. „Ist das mein Name, Sunray?" Fragte AJ nur und sah den anderen verwirrt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Fragte High Wind und wurde langsam besorgt. „Ich weiß nicht, ich... also... ich..." Stotterte AJ nur mit der angenehmen männlichen Stimme. „Hast du etwa wieder mit bewusstseinsverändernden Drogen gespielt?" Fragte High Wind und holte eine Taschenlampe mit der er ihr in die Augen leuchtete. „Was soll der Scheiß?" Fragte AJ, oder besser gesagt, Sunray. „Deine Pupillen reagieren normal, hast wohl doch nichts eingeworfen." Meinte High Wind nachdenklich. „Vielleicht solltest du heute nicht zur Arbeit gehen, ich weiß ja wie wichtig es für deine Diplomarbeit ist, aber einen Tag sollte diese verurteilte Mörderin auch ohne dich zurecht kommen." Schlug High Wind dann vor. „Welche Mörderin?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Twilight Sparkle, du schreibst deine Diplomarbeit über sie." Klärte High Wind sie auf. „Wie soll das denn gehen?" Dachte AJ verwundert. „Na ja, ich muss leider los, aber du solltest dich besser ausruhen." Sagte der andere Pegasus und ging. „Ich bin plötzlich ein Pegasus-Hengst und studiere wohl Psychologie." Dachte AJ sich und sah einen Kalender, es zeigte das Datum von vor 17 Jahren. „Das ist 17 Jahre her, kurz vor meiner Geburt." Meinte sie nur und langsam fügte sich das Bild für sie zusammen. „Mal sehen, ich habe mit diesem Geist einen Handel geschlossen und dann hat er mir die Flügel ausgerissen, als nächstes bin ich hier aufgewacht." Fügte sie ihre Erinnerungen zusammen. „Ich, oder viel mehr meine Seele, ist wohl irgendwie in die Vergangenheit geschickt worden und in den Körper von diesem Typen gelandet, nur warum?" Überlegte sie dann und trat vor einen Spiegel, sie sah sich den Pegasus an in dessen Körper sie war. „Der Typ sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus." Meinte sie darauf, langsam gewöhnte sie sich auch an die Stimme. „Warum bin ich nur hier gelandet?" Fragte sie sich dann und durchsuchte das Zimmer, sie fand ein paar Sachen die anscheinend Sunray gehörten und sah sie sich an. Nachdem sie ein paar Seiten im Terminkalender des Pegasus gelesen hatte, war ihr klar was passiert war. „Okay, ich bin anscheinend im Körper von diesem Sunray gelandet, ich kann sein Bewusstsein sogar in meinem Hinterkopf spüren, als wenn er schlafen würde." Meinte AJ und sah dann den Termin für den heutigen Tag. „Er studiert also Psychologie und will seine Diplomarbeit über meine Mutter schreiben." Dachte sie nachdenklich und sah auf die Uhr. „Und er hätte vor 10 Minuten da sein sollen!" Stellte sie erschrocken fest und auch wenn es nicht ihre Aufgabe war, sie wollte unbedingt mit Twilight reden und machte sich auf den Weg. Da sie keine Ahnung hatte wie sie mit den Flügeln umzugehen hatte, galoppierte sie so schnell sie konnte zum Palast und wurde dort schon von Prinzessin Celestia erwartet. „Du bist spät dran." Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Tut mir leid, aber mir ist da etwas wirklich verstörendes passiert." Erwiderte AJ ihr mit der Stimme von Sunray. „Du hast mich angebettelt dich zu Twilight zu lassen, ich erwarte das du in Zukunft pünktlich bist." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ich werde es versuchen." Sagte AJ nur, sie spielte einfach die Rolle die ihr auferlegt wurde. „Komm mit." Forderte Celestia den Studenten auf und ging voran. „Du willst also Twilight interviewen, lass mich dir eins sagen." Meinte die Prinzessin und blieb im Gang zu den Kerkern stehen. „Was denn?" Fragte AJ neugierig. Plötzlich ergriff Celestia den Pegasus-Hengst mit ihrer Magie und drückte Sunray gegen eine Wand, AJ war erstaunt das Celestia so reagierte. „Wenn du das ganze für einen einzigen großen Spaß hältst und irgendwas machst was mir nicht gefällt, dann wird es keine Verhandlung geben, ich werde dich einfach umbringen!" Zischte die Prinzessin ungewohnt aggressiv. „Verstanden?" Fragte sie dann und AJ sah sie etwas ängstlich an, die Prinzessin wusste ja nicht das es nicht das richtige Pony war das ihr gegenüberstand. „Verstanden." Versicherte AJ ihr und konnte hören wie die Stimme ihres Wirtes gedrückt klang. „Gut, du findest Twilight in Zelle vier, lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst." Sagte Celestia und ließ den Studenten allein. „Celestia hat mir ja gesagt das sie etwas für meine Mutter empfand das über Freundschaft hinaus geht, aber das sie so reagiert hätte ich nicht gedacht." Dachte AJ sich und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hals. Nachdem sie sich etwas erholt hatte, ging sie weiter und kam kurz darauf an der Zelle an in der Twilight saß. „Ähm... Hallo, ich bin Ap..." Sagte sie und unterbrach sich um sich zu räuspern, dann setzte sie neu an. „Ich bin Sunray, ich wollte ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen." Sagte sie dann mit der Stimme des Hengstes den sie bewohnte. „Prinzessin Celestia hat mir schon gesagt das du kommst." Sagte Twilight einfach und kam näher an die Zellentür. Applejuice konnte sie jetzt erst richtig sehen, Twilight war hoch trächtig und man konnte deutlich die Rundung sehen. „Zu meiner ersten Frage Miss Sparkle..." Setzte AJ dann an und wurde von Twilight unterbrochen. „Du kannst einfach Twilight sagen." Bot sie dem Studenten an, ohne zu wissen das sie ihrer eigene Tochter vor sich hatte. „Na gut, Twilight dann halt." Sagte AJ nur. „Aber zurück zu meiner Frage, was fühlst du wenn du daran denkst das dein Fohlen ohne dich aufwachsen muss?" Fragte sie dann, sie war einfach neugierig. „Im Grunde genommen nichts, das Fohlen war nur ein Unfall, ich hatte vergessen Kondome zu benutzen und muss jetzt damit zurecht kommen." Antwortete Twilight darauf, sie wirkte erstaunlich gefühllos. „Du hast überhaupt keine Gefühle für das Fohlen?" Fragte Applejuice weiter, sie konnte einfach nicht glauben das Twilight sich so benahm und fühlte sich etwas verletzt. „Nicht wirklich, ich werde sowieso hingerichtet wenn es geboren ist, warum sollte ich mir dann noch Gedanken darüber machen?" Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Weißt du denn schon was es wird?" Wollte AJ dann wissen, sie hatte sich schon sehr gut daran gewöhnt das sie den Hengst praktisch nur benutzte. „Nein, ist mir aber auch egal, ich werde das Fohlen eh nie kennenlernen und mach mir einfach keine Gedanken." Antwortete Twilight darauf. „Ich kann nicht glauben das sie so gedacht hat, vor allem nachdem sie mir die Elemente der Harmonie gegeben hat." Dachte AJ schockiert. „Und was ist mit dem Vater, hattest du Gefühle für ihn?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Die gleichen wie für jeden mit dem ich im Bett war." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Und das wäre?" Wollte AJ wissen, sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Twilight neugierig an. „Das schöne Gefühl als sein Genick gebrochen ist." Sagte Twilight und lächelte, Applejuice entgleiste fast das Gesicht. „Du bist doch ein Monster!" Schrie AJ plötzlich, als sie gerade weiter schreien wollte sah sie das sich der Gesichtsausdruck von Twilight verändert hatte, sie weinte. „Sein Name war Big McIntosh und er war der erste für den ich wirklich starke Gefühle hatte." Sagte Twilight leise. „Warum hast du ihn dann umgebracht?" Fragte AJ darauf, sie hatte bemerkt das Twilight vorher nur eine gute Show abgeliefert hatte. „Weil ich das immer so gemacht habe." Antwortete Twilight. „Und dein Fohlen, hast du wirklich keine Gefühle dafür?" Fragte AJ weiter, sie nahm das Interview sehr ernst weil sie einfach mehr wissen wollte. „Ich mach mir einfach keine Gedanken darüber, ist jetzt nicht so als ob ich an ihrem Leben teilhaben kann." Sagte Twilight und rollte sich in einer Ecke zusammen. „Du weißt also was es wird." Meinte AJ darauf. „Sunray, ich möchte dir etwas sagen, etwas wichtiges." Sagte Twilight dann. „Klar, immer raus damit." Forderte AJ sie auf, auch wenn es ihr noch immer merkwürdig vorkam das sie Sunray war. „Bring morgen eine Kamera mit, außerdem will ich das du bei der Geburt meines Fohlens dabei bist und alles aufzeichnest, ich will dass das alles für die Nachwelt erhalten bleibt." Sagte Twilight. „Wirklich?" Fragte AJ verwundert. „Wer kann schon von sich behaupten bei seiner eigenen Geburt gefilmt zu haben?" Dachte sie dann erstaunt. „Ich möchte einfach das ein Video davon gemacht wird." Sagte Twilight dann. „Kann ich verstehen." Erwiderte AJ ihr einfach. „Dann lass mich bitte etwas allein, ich muss noch nachdenken." Bat Twilight den Studenten dann. „Klar, ich komme dann morgen wieder." Sagte AJ nur und ging. Applejuice verließ den Kerker wieder und entschied sich für den Rückweg die Flügel zu benutzen die sie mit dem Körper geliehen hatte. Sie flog zu dem Studentenwohnheim zurück und machte eine schmerzhafte Bruchlandung. „Nicht so gut wie erwartet, aber immerhin kann ich fliegen." Dachte sie sich. Sie ging in das Zimmer zurück in dem sie erwacht war und dachte über das nach was sie erfahren hatte, sie hatte im Terminkalender ihres Wirts sonst nichts gefunden was sie machen konnte und entspannte sich einfach etwas. Gegen Mittag kam ihr Mitbewohner zurück und fand Sunray auf dem Bett liegen. „Bist du noch da oder schon wieder?" Fragte er misstrauisch. „Wieder, ich habe mich entschlossen meinen Termin wahr zu nehmen." Antwortete AJ darauf, sie hatte sich damit abgefunden das sie zur Zeit ein Pegasus-Hengst war. „Du stehst also wieder mit allen vier Hufen in der Realität?" Fragte High Wind weiter. „Drei ein halb vielleicht." Sagte AJ nur. „Was meinst du damit?" Fragte High Wind verwirrt. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihm alles sagen." Dachte AJ dann und erhob sich von dem Bett. „Ich glaube das ich dir etwas sagen sollte." Meinte sie nur und High Wind sah sie neugierig an. „Dann los." Forderte er seinen vermeintlichen Zimmergenossen auf. „Ich bin nicht Sunray." Sagte AJ dann einfach und fand das es merkwürdig klang mit der männlichen Stimme. „Okay, gut, ich spiele mit, wer bist du dann?" Fragte High Wind und sah Sunray misstrauisch an. „Eigentlich bin ich eine 17 Jahre alte, rote Einhorn-Stute und die Tochter von Twilight Sparkle." Antwortete AJ ihm, High Wind sah sie einen Moment erstaunt an und fing dann an zu grinsen. Plötzlich sackte er lachend zusammen und hörte nicht mehr auf zu lachen. „Das ist einfach zu komisch!" Schrie High Wind amüsiert und lachte sich ausgiebig aus. „Ganz im Ernst Man, meine Seele wurde irgendwie 17 Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschickt und ist in dem Kerl hier gelandet." Sagte AJ darauf und zeigte an dem blass roten Pegasus-Hengst herunter den sie zur Zeit bewohnte. „Das wird ja immer besser!" Schrie High Wind äußerst amüsiert und lachte Tränen, er fand das ganze so witzig das er schon nicht mehr stehen konnte vor Lachen. „Augen nach vorne du Genie, das ist mein Ernst!" Schrie AJ ihn an. Nach einer Weile hatte High Wind sich etwas beruhigt und stand wieder auf, er hatte noch immer seine Schwierigkeiten sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und stützte sich an seinem Zimmergenossen ab. „Weißt du, im ersten Moment habe ich dir das fast geglaubt." Meinte er dann und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Du glaubst mir also nicht." Schlussfolgerte Applejuice daraus und sah High Wind eindringlich an, der hellblaue Pegasus erwiderte den Blick einen Moment und musste sich dann zusammen nehmen um nicht wieder los zu lachen. „Im Ernst, du studierst Verhaltenspsychologie, du kannst sehr gut lügen und das ist nicht das erste Mal das du so was versuchst." Sagte High Wind dann. „Hätte ich mir denken können, er glaubt das natürlich nicht." Dachte AJ resignieren. „Aber wenn es dir wieder besser geht, lass uns doch ausgehen und etwas Party machen." Schlug High Wind vor. „Lieber nicht, ich möchte mich auf mein Treffen morgen vorbereiten und heute früh ins Bett gehen." Erwiderte Applejuice ihm, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihre Rolle weiterzuspielen. „Dann halt nicht, aber deine Freundin wird sicherlich sauer sein." Meinte High Wind nur und machte sich fertig. Gegen Abend ging High Wind los und ließ seinen Mitbewohner zurück, AJ hatte wiederum andere Probleme. „Okay, ich muss pissen gehen, aber wie funktioniert das bei Hengsten?" Rätselte sie nachdem High Wind verschwunden war. Die nächsten 20 Minuten verbrachte Applejuice im Badezimmer und versuchte ihre Hemmungen zu überwinden, sie schaffte es schließlich und kam erleichtert zurück. „Das wäre das, jetzt muss ich für morgen nur eine Videokamera organisieren um das alles aufzeichnen zu können." Dachte sie dann und machte sich am Campus auf die Suche nach jemandem der ihr einen Videokamera ausleihen konnte. Sie fand schließlich einen Filmkunststudenten der ihr eine Kamera auslieh und bereitete sich auf das Treffen am nächsten Tag vor. „Mom wird mir vielleicht Sachen sagen die ich normalerweise nicht zu hören bekommen würde, aber ob ich das hören sollte ist die Frage." Dachte sie und machte sich mit der Kamera vertraut. „Ich brauche noch Speicherkarten." Stellte sie auf einmal fest und suchte in den Sachen von Sunray, sie fand zwar keine Speicherkarten, dafür aber aber seine Kreditkarten. „Ich muss wohl welche kaufen, das Geld werde ich ihm irgendwann zurückgeben, außer es stellt sich heraus dass das ganze nur eine Art Traum ist." Dachte AJ sich und machte sich auf den Weg, sie fand wirklich noch ein Geschäft das offen hatte und kaufte dutzende Speicherkarten, nur um sicher zu gehen. Die Nacht brach hinein und AJ beschloss sich schlafen zu legen, ihr Schlaf wurde nach nur wenigen Stunden unterbrochen als High Wind zurückkam und nicht gerade leise war. „Komm schon Süße, ich kann dir versichern das es dir gefallen wird." Meinte der angetrunkene Hengst und kam mit einer Einhorn-Stute in das Zimmer, Applejuice lag im oberen Bett des Stockbettes und sah genervt herunter. „Entschuldige mal, ich versuche hier zu schlafen." Meinte sie aufgebracht. „Scheiße, hab meinen Zimmergenossen vergessen, wir bringen das später zu ende." Sagte High Wind der Stute und schob sie wieder aus dem Zimmer. „Danke, ich habe morgen etwas wichtiges vor und brauche meinen Schlaf." Sagte AJ darauf und legte sich wieder schlafen. „So wie immer, schon klar." Sagte High Wind einfach nur und legte sich auch ins Bett, sofort schlief er ein. AJ schlief nach ein paar Minuten auch wieder ein und machte eine sehr ungewöhnliche Erfahrung, da sie so etwas schon einmal erlebt hatte vielleicht auch nicht ganz so ungewöhnlich. Sie stand plötzlich als sie selbst in einer schier endlosen Weiße und sah sich verwundert um, diesmal begriff sie was vor sich ging. „Entweder kommt Mom nochmal, oder ich verliere den Verstand, vielleicht versucht Celestia aber auch Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen." Meinte sie und sah sich weiter um. „Keines der genannten, ich wollte nur mal mit dir reden." Sagte ein blass roter Pegasus-Hengst auf einmal und stand plötzlich neben ihr. „Das ist mein Gehirn, du kannst dich nicht so anschleichen!" Rief AJ erschrocken und sprang etwas zur Seite. „Eigentlich ist es ja mein Gehirn, du hast es dir nur ausgeliehen." Erwiderte der Hengst ihr. „Du bist Sunray?" Fragte Applejuice und sah sich den Hengst genauer an, es war wirklich der Hengst in dessen Körper sie zur Zeit wohnte. „Bin ich, ich habe dir meinen Körper geliehen damit du hier etwas erledigen kannst, ich weiß nicht warum dein Zauber mich ausgewählt hat und es ist mir eigentlich egal, aber ich verstehe dass du das machen musst." Sagte Sunray darauf. „Was für ein Zauber?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Soweit ich das verstehe hast du einen Deal mit einem bösen Geist gemacht und etwas verloren, aber im gleichen Moment hast du einen neuen Zauber erfunden um das was du verloren hast zu sichern, so ist das wenigsten in meinen Geist projiziert worden bevor du gekommen bist." Antwortete Sunray ihr. „Weißt du, ich habe meine Flügel, die ich erst wenige Tage vorher erhalten habe, geopfert um einer Freundin zu helfen." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Sehr großzügig, aber ich möchte dich bitten das ganze schnell über die Bühne zu bringen, ich will meinen Körper zurück und meine Diplomarbeit schreiben." Sagte Sunray dann. „Also ist das kein Traum, das ist alles echt hier?" Fragte Applejuice ihn. „Sag du es mir, du bist das Alicorn." Erwiderte Sunray ihr, AJ hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt das sie ihre Flügel hatte. „Was deine Diplomarbeit angeht, ich werde die nächste Zeit eine Menge Videoaufnahmen machen die du benutzen kannst." Sagte Applejuice dann. „Und die Speicherkarten hast du mit meiner Kreditkarte bezahlt." Wandte Sunray ein. „Ich gebe dir das Geld zurück, mit Zinsen." Versicherte AJ ihm. „Das will ich hoffen, aber du solltest jetzt aufwachen und zu deiner Mutter gehen." Sagte Sunray und löste sich auf, kurz darauf erwachte AJ dann. „Das ist also alles echt." Sinnierte sie und bemerkte etwas, etwas das sie noch nie hatte. „Was zum Teufel?" Dachte sie und schaute unter die Decke, sofort bedeckte sie sich und lief rot an. „Ich weiß ja das Kerle das morgens haben, aber das brauchte ich jetzt nicht sehen." Dachte sie beschämt. „Auch wenn er wirklich gut ausgestattet ist." Fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. „Na, wieder fasziniert von deiner Morgenlatte?" Fragte High Wind plötzlich und stand grinsend vor dem Bett, AJ sah ihn erschrocken an und wurde richtig rot. „Musst du das so ausdrücken?" Fragte sie darauf. „Wie denn sonst?" Fragte High Wind zurück. „Halt die Klappe." Sagte Applejuice einfach nur. „Wenigstens eine Verbesserung, du erinnerst dich zumindest an mich." Meinte High Wind nur und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Der hellblaue Pegasus kam nach kurzer Zeit zurück, Applejuice war einfach liegengeblieben. „Wann musst du eigentlich los?" Fragte High Wind. „So gegen 10 Uhr wollte ich los." Antwortete AJ ihm. „Dann hast du ja noch drei Stunden, ich muss dann aber los." Sagte High Wind einfach nur und nahm sich eine Satteltasche. „Und wo willst du hin?" Fragte AJ mit der Stimme von Sunray. „Ich muss heute arbeiten, anders als du habe ich nicht den Luxus das meine Eltern mein Studium bezahlen." Sagte High Wind darauf. „Ich muss jetzt aber los, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete er sich und ging los. „Und ich habe jetzt noch drei Stunden." Dachte AJ nur, sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten liegen und entschloss sich dann duschen zu gehen. „Ich habe eine einzigartige Chance mal die andere Seite zu betrachten, ich sollte vielleicht etwas experimentieren, ich hoffe nur das Sunray nichts dagegen haben wird." Dachte sie neugierig während das Wasser über sie floss. „Da sind so einige Sachen die ich als Hengst gerne mal ausprobieren möchte." Dachte sie weiter und brachte langsam einen der geliehenen Vorderhuf unter die Gürtellinie. „Ich glaube ich mache das einfach." Beschloss sie dann und machte sich daran ein paar Sachen zu entdecken. Applejuice ließ sich unter der Dusche eine Menge Zeit und kam fast zwei Stunden später wieder raus. „Interessant, so fühlt sich das also für einen Kerl an." Dachte sie und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Aber das war schon etwas anstrengend." Meinte sie dann zufrieden. „Ich sollte mich dann los machen." Sagte sie sich dann und suchte die Sachen zusammen, sie überprüfte die Batterie der Videokamera und steckte auch gleich eine der Speicherkarten ein. „Das sollte es gewesen sein." Dachte sie und durch Zufall streifte ihr Blick den Kalender. „Das ist mal ein Zufall, heute ist mein Geburtstag." Dachte sie erstaunt, dann erst kam ihr in den Sinn was das bedeutet. „Wenn heute mein Geburtstag ist und Mom schon fast am Ende ihrer Trächtigkeit ist, dann heißt dass das ich heute geboren werde." Schlussfolgerte sie aus den Informationen. „Ich muss los!" Dachte sie hektisch und packte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. Applejuice benutzte die geliehenen Flügel und flog so schnell sie konnte zum Palast, sie stürmte den Kerker schon fast und Twilight sah sie verwundert an, sie dachte ja immer noch das AJ der Student Sunray sei. „Du hättest dich nicht so beeilen brauchen." Sagte das lila Einhorn. „Ich weiß, ich wollte nur einfach nicht zu spät kommen." Erwiderte AJ ihr und atmete tief durch. „Du bist nicht zu spät." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Na ja, dann sollten wir mal anfangen." Sagte AJ und stellte die Kamera auf. „Nicht hier, die Prinzessin hat zugestimmt das ich einen Raum im Palast bekomme um meine Videobotschaften aufzunehmen." Sagte Twilight. „Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte AJ darauf. „Wachen, ich bin dann jetzt soweit." Sagte Twilight zu den anwesenden Wachen, einer der Hengste kam an die Zelle und schloss die Tür auf. „Streck die Hufe aus." Forderte er Twilight auf und sie hielt ihm die Vorderhufe entgegen, die Wache legte ihr schwere Eisenfesseln an und deutete ihr dann aus der Zelle zu treten. „Ist das notwendig?" Fragte AJ. „Anweisung von Prinzessin Celestia." Antwortete die Wache ihr einfach. Da Twilight mit den Fesseln nicht besonders gehen konnte, ging die kleine Gruppe langsam zu dem Zimmer das für die Videoaufnahmen vorbereitet war. Dort angekommen sah sich AJ zu erst um, es war ein schlicht eingerichtetes Zimmer das aber immer noch ansehnlicher als eine Kerkerzelle war. „Ich stell dann mal die Kamera auf." Sagte Applejuice und tat das auch. „Können wir ihr die Fesseln abnehmen?" Fragte sie dann und sah die Wache bittend an. „Das geht nicht." Sagte die Wache einfach nur. „Sunray, können wir dann anfangen?" Fragte Twilight und setzte sich vor die Kamera. „Ich bleibe an der Tür stehen, sagen sie bescheid wenn sie fertig sind." Sagte die Wache und positionierte sich wie eine Statur neben der Tür. „Na gut, was willst du jetzt machen?" Fragte AJ dann und machte die Kamera fertig, sie nahm dem Deckel vom Objektiv und schaltete auf Stand-By. „Ich möchte gerne eine Nachricht für meine Tochter aufnehmen." Antwortete Twilight. „Weißt du denn schon wie sie heißen soll?" Fragte Applejuice darauf, sie musste die Rolle die ihr aufgezwungen war einfach weiterspielen. „Noch nicht." Sagte Twilight nur. „Dann starte ich die Aufzeichnung, fang an wenn du bereit bist." Sagte AJ nur und drückte einen Knopf an der Kamera. „Na gut." Meinte Twilight nur und atmete tief durch, dann sah sie genau in die Kamera. „Ich weiß nicht was man dir über mich erzählt hat, aber ich bin Twilight Sparkle, deine Mutter. Ich weiß das ich dich nie kennenlernen werde und wollte dir nur sagen das es mir leid tut. Ich habe schreckliche Sachen getan und musste einfach dafür bestraft werden, deshalb auch die Fesseln." Fing Twilight an und hielt kurz die Ketten in die Kamera. „Ich wünschte das ich für dich da sein könnte, aber ich hoffe das du auch ohne mich gut aufwachsen wirst." Fuhr Twilight fort. „Ich frage mich warum ich diese Aufnahme nie gesehen habe." Rätselte Applejuice während Twilight ihre Botschaft aufnahm. Twilight brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde um alles zu sagen was sie sagen wollte und wurde endlich fertig, Applejuice hatte alles mitgehört und ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Und das sind nicht mal meine Augen." Dachte sie sich und wischt sich über die Augen. „Hat dich das wirklich so sehr ergriffen?" Fragte Twilight verwundert als der Student die Kamera ausschaltete. „Ich fand es einfach schön was du gesagt hast." Erwiderte Sunray, oder besser, Applejuice ihr. „Danke, das bedeutet mir viel." Sagte Twilight darauf und lächelte. Auf einmal veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie sah etwas erschrocken aus. „Ich glaube es geht los." Sagte sie nur. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Applejuice. „Das Fohlen, ich glaube es kommt heute." Antwortete Twilight. „Hey, Wache, wir müssen Twilight ins Krankenhaus bringen." Rief AJ dem Pegasus-Hengst zu. „Das muss ich erst mit meinen Vorgesetzten besprechen." Sagte die Wache nur. „Dann los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Forderte AJ aufgebracht. Der Hengst ging los und nur wenig später wurde Twilight mit einer Eskorte ins Krankenhaus gebracht. „Bleibst du bei mir?" Fragte Twilight auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. „Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist." Erwiderte AJ ihr, auch wenn sie zur Zeit nicht so aussah, war sie immer noch Twilights Tochter. „Bitte, ich will nicht allein sein." Bat Twilight weinerlich. „Na gut, ich bleibe bei dir." Willigte AJ schließlich ein. Twilight kam im Krankenhaus an und sofort wollten die Ärzte das der Student verschwindet. „Ich möchte das er dabei ist und alles filmt." Sagte Twilight und nach kurzem Überlegen durfte Sunray bleiben. „Seine eigene Geburt sehen, das ist mal interessant." Dachte AJ darauf und blieb an der Seite ihrer Mutter. Nach insgesamt 14 Stunden war alles vorbei und Twilight hatte das Fohlen in den Hufen ruhen, sie hatte es sauber geleckt und hielt es jetzt einer Krankenschwester entgegen. „Bitte bringt sie einfach hier weg." Sagte Twilight und wandte ihren Blick von dem schreienden Fohlen ab. „Du solltest sie dir ansehen und sie noch etwas halten, sonst wirst du es wohl den Rest deines Lebens bereuen." Schlug AJ ihr vor, mit dem Körper von Sunray hatte sie zwar mehr Ausdauer, aber trotzdem waren die letzten Stunden sehr anstrengend gewesen. „Nicht so als ob das lange wäre." Meinte Twilight sarkastisch. „Trotzdem." Beharrte Applejuice. „Denkst du wirklich?" Fragte Twilight dann und sah den blass roten Pegasus an, sie sah wie der Student einfach nur nickte und lächelte. Twilight strich dem Fohlen sanft über die Mähne und sah sich ihre Tochter an. „Sie sieht aus wie Big Mac." Meinte Twilight und konnte nicht anderes als zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid das ich nicht für dich da sein werde, ich hoffe du verstehst das irgendwann." Sagte sie dann und strich dem Fohlen über die lila Mähne. „Ich hoffe du wirst ein starkes und selbstbewusstes Einhorn." Flüsterte sie dann und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wissen sie schon wie sie sie nennen wollen?" Fragte die Hebamme dann. „Sie soll... sie soll Applejuice heißen." Antwortete Twilight darauf. „Dann trage ich das so ein." Meinte die Hebamme nur und machte das auch. „Du solltest dich dann ausruhen." Schlug Applejuice ihrer Mutter vor und ging in ihrem Wirtskörper davon, als sie den Raum verlassen wollte kam ihr Prinzessin Celestia entgegen. „Prinzessin, was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte der scheinbare Student erstaunt. „Danke das du für Twilight da warst, das werde ich dir nicht vergessen." Sagte Celestia nur und betrat das Zimmer. „Du hast erledigt was du erledigen wolltest, jetzt hätte ich meinen Körper gerne zurück." Ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Sunray in ihrem Kopf und auf einmal wurde Applejuice aus dem Körper heraus gedrängt.

Applejuice fand sich plötzlich in einer Art U-Bahnstation wieder und sah sich verwirrt um, sie hatte auch wieder ihren eigenen Körper und ihre Flügel. „Was das wohl jetzt ist?" Dachte sie verwundert und sah das ein einzelner Hengst an der Station saß. „Ich verstehe das hier nicht, ich verdrück mich." Beschloss AJ und ging einfach in die Röhre an der einen Seite, plötzlich kam sie aus der Röhre auf der anderes Seite wieder in die Station. „Sehr merkwürdig." Meinte AJ verwirrt. „Das funktioniert so nicht." Sagte der Hengst und AJ nahm sich endlich die Zeit ihn sich anzusehen. Er war ein ungewöhnlich kräftiger Erdpony-Hengst mit rotem Fell und blonder Mähne. „Und wo bin ich hier?" Fragte AJ dann. „Eine Art Zwischenwelt wo die Toten auf andere warten können." Antwortete der Hengst ihr. „Und du wartest hier auf jemanden?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Eeyup." Sagte der Hengst nur. „Wenn ich fragen darf, auf wenn wartest du?" Fragte AJ dann und setzte sich neben ihn. „Auf die Stute in die ich mich verliebt habe." Sagte der Hengst nur, AJ fiel jetzt erst das cutie mark an seiner Flanke auf, ein halber grüner Apfel an dem man die Kerne sehen konnte. „Twilight Sparkle, du wartest auf Twilight." Meinte AJ gedankenverloren. „Stimmt." Bestätigte Big Mac ihr einfach. „Das heißt du bist Big McIntosh." Sagte AJ und sah ihn verwundert an. „Das bin ich." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Erst filme ich meine eigene Geburt und dann treffe ich meinen Vater in einer Zwischenwelt." Sagte AJ fassungslos. „Was redest du da?" Fragte Big Mac verwirrt. „Das mag schwer zu verstehen sein, aber ich bin deine Tochter, Applejuice." Stellte sich AJ dann vor. „Applejuice, du bist wirklich meine Tochter?" Fragte Big Mac erstaunt und sah sie sich genau an. Big Mac stand auf und besah sich das rote geflügelte Einhorn genau an, AJ stand ebenfalls auf und Big Mac stellte fest das sie nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als er war. „Apple Bloom hat mir nicht gesagt das du Flügel hast." Meinte er nur. „Die sind auch erst vor kurzer Zeit gekommen, lange Geschichte." Erwiderte AJ ihm. „Du bist es wirklich, ich erkenne es an deinen Augen." Sagte Big Mac und umarmte sie. „Aber wenn du hier bist, dann heißt dass das du tot bist." Sagte er dann bedauernd. „Nicht unbedingt, ich weiß nicht genau was hier abgeht, aber tot bin ich bestimmt nicht." Sagte AJ darauf. „Von hier geht es nur in eine Richtung, ins Jenseits." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Bevor ich versuche hier raus zu kommen, ich weiß was mit Twilight passiert ist und kann dir versichern das sie in Ordnung ist, na ja, so in Ordnung wie man sein kann wenn man nicht in Frieden ruhen kann." Sagte AJ ihrem Vater dann. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Big Mac verwundert. „Lange Geschichte, aber noch was, sie hat dich wirklich geliebt und wollte dich eigentlich nicht umbringen, da war nur dieser Geist der von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte und sie dazu gebracht hat." Sagte AJ dann. „Ich weiß das sie mich geliebt hat, ich habe sie auch geliebt." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Und deshalb wartest du hier." Meinte AJ. „Ich habe mir zur Aufgabe gemacht dafür zu sorgen das Mom in Frieden ruhen kann, dafür hat Celestia mich trainiert und ich werde es schaffen." Sagte AJ dann. „Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von dir." Bedankte sich Big Mac bei ihr. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, ich will hier nicht festhängen und sollte mich auf den Weg machen." Sagte Applejuice und sah sich um. „Ich hatte gehofft das ich etwas über dich erfahren könnte, aber du hast recht." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Na dann, ich versuche mich dann mal weg zu teleportieren." Sagte AJ und konzentrierte sich. „Ich werde Twilight von dir erzählen." Sagte Big Mac zum Abschied. „Sie wird dir viel mehr von mir erzählen können, immerhin hat sie mir die Element der Harmonie gegeben." Erwiderte AJ ihm und lächelte. „Ich hatte gehofft das ich dich kennenlernen kann, aber so viel Zeit habe ich leider nicht, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sie sich und teleportierte sich davon. Applejuice erschien nur wenige Meter entfernt wieder und sackte zusammen. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, ich fühle mich als ob ich von einen Amboss getroffen wurde." Jammerte sie. „Vielleicht hast du ja doch Zeit mir etwas von dir zu erzählen." Meinte Big Mac und half ihr, er legte sie auf die Sitzbank auf der die beiden vorher gesessen hatten. „Ich kann schon das eine oder andere erzählen." Sagte AJ dann und erzählte ihm alles, was ihr mit Loki und Sweetie Belle passiert war, ihre Zeit im Gefängnis, das Training mit Celestia und wie sie die Prinzessin ins Leben zurückgebracht hat, das ganze dauerte ein paar gefühlte Stunden. „Du hattest es wirklich nicht leicht, aber so wie ich das verstehe bist du eine selbstbewusste junge Stute." Sagte Big Mac und AJ konnte deutlich hören wie stolz er war. „Ich bin ohne Mutter oder Vater aufgewachsen, auch wenn Apple Bloom immer für mich da war und sich um mich gekümmert hatte, es ist einfach nicht das selbe." Sagte AJ darauf. „Tut mir leid das ich nicht für dich da war, aber du weißt ja was passiert ist." Entschuldigte sich Big Mac bei ihr. „Und trotzdem wartest du hier auf Mom, das ist wirklich niedlich." Sagte Applejuice und lächelte, sie fand es wirklich schön das Big Mac Twilight trotz allem liebte. „Na ja, ich habe mich jetzt genug erholt, ich sollte nochmal versuchen hier raus zu kommen." Sagte sie dann und erhob sich, auf einmal bildete sich ein magischer Wirbel um sie und hob sie an. „Scheint so als ob du wirklich hier raus kommen würdest." Meinte Big Mac erstaunt. „Scheint so." Stimmte AJ ihm zu. „Applejuice, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, vergiss das nicht." Sagte Big Mac und AJ fing an zu verblassen. „War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben." Erwiderte AJ ihm und verschwand. „Sie wird es schaffen und Twilight kann endlich in Frieden ruhen." Dachte Big Mac und wartete weiter.

Inzwischen waren in der wirklichen Welt fast drei Wochen vergangen und langsam fing Apple Bloom an sich wirkliche Sorgen zu machen, Applejuice war noch immer nicht wieder wach und ihre Verletzungen wollten einfach nicht heilen. An diesem Tag wurde sie in die Schule von Sunrise gerufen und kam im Büro von Miss Cheerilee an, auf einer kleinen Couch lag Sunrise und wirkte etwas blass. „Apple Bloom, ich weiß ja das es Teil ihrer Bewährungsauflagen ist, aber ihr könnt sie nicht so hart arbeiten lassen, sie ist erst 16 Jahre alt." Sagte Cheerilee vorwurfsvoll nachdem Apple Bloom sich gesetzt hatte. „Das ist es auch nicht, Rainbow Dash und ich machen die meiste Arbeit." Sagte Apple Bloom ihrer alten Lehrerin. „Warum ist sie dann im Unterricht bewusstlos geworden?" Wollte Cheerilee wissen. „Das ist eine interne Sache und ich habe keine Zeit das alles zu erklären." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr. „Der Arzt den wir gerufen haben sagte das sie an Blutarmut leidet, wenn sie krank ist musst du sie schonen." Sagte Cheerilee aufgebracht. „Schon gut, ich habe etwas wenig Blut weil ich für Applejuice spende." Mischte sich Sunrise ein. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Cheerilee erschrocken. „Sie ist verletzt und braucht gelegentlich Bluttransfusionen." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach nur. „Und ich hätte fast das Jugendamt eingeschaltet weil ich dachte das ihr sie irgendwie misshandelt." Warf sich Cheerilee vor. „Schon gut, aber wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, ich muss auf die Plantagen zurück." Sagte Apple Bloom einfach nur. „Dann will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten, Sunrise ist bis auf weiteres vom Schulbesuch befreit, sie muss sich erholen." Sagte Cheerilee darauf. „Danke, das hilft ihr bestimmt." Bedankte sich Apple Bloom bei ihr. „Komm Sunrise, lass uns nach hause gehen." Sagte sie der jungen Pegasus-Stute und Sunrise erhob sich, kurz darauf sackte sie wieder zusammen. „Kannst du gehen?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „Ich glaube schon." Antwortete Sunrise ihr. Die zwei gingen zu den Farmen zurück und gingen ihrem üblichen Tagesablauf nach, am Abend waren alle ziemlich erschöpft und legten sich schlafen. Während Apple Bloom in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie nach. „AJ ist seit Wochen in diesem Zustand, ich hoffe das sie bald wieder zu sich kommt." Dachte sie besorgt, sie sorgte sich um Applejuice als wenn sie ihre eigene Tochter wäre. „Ich sollte aufhören mir Gedanken zu machen, Prinzessin Celestia hat mir ja versichert das es ihr gut gehen wird." Meinte sie resignierend und drehte sich auf die Seite um endlich zu schlafen. Die nächsten Stunden verlief die Nacht ruhig und alle konnten gut schlafen, bis plötzlich eine nicht unerhebliche Erschütterung durch das ganze Gelände ging und das ganze Haus erschütterte. Alle wachten auf und kamen im Wohnzimmer zusammen, außer Dash und Fluttershy, die beiden kamen erst kurz nach Apple Bloom und Sunrise aus dem Zimmer von Dash. „Was geht hier ab?" Fragte Dash und musste sich anstrengen von den Erschütterungen nicht umgeworfen zu werden. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." Antwortete Apple Bloom ihr. „Ihr seht euch etwas um, ich werde nach AJ sehen." Sagte Sunrise und alle verteilten sich. Als Sunrise in das Zimmer von Applejuice kam, sah sie einen gewaltigen magischen Wirbel um AJ. „Leute, hier geht etwas vor sich!" Rief Sunrise und kurz darauf kamen die anderen in das Zimmer. „Was passiert hier, wo kommt dieser Wirbel her?" Fragte Fluttershy verunsichert. „Was fragst du mich?" Fragte Apple Bloom erstaunt zurück, auf einmal gab es eine heftige Explosion und alle wurden gegen die Wände oder Möbel geschleudert. Als alles vorüber war standen alle wieder auf und sahen erstaunt nach AJ, sie hatte sich erhoben und stand vor dem Bett. „AJ, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Dash verwundert. „Alles bestens, aber meine Flügel jucken." Antwortete AJ ihr und kratzte sich mit dem linken Hinterbein am Flügelansatz, sie hatte ihre Flügel zurück und schien auch nicht mehr verletzt und schwach. „Dir geht es wieder gut, ich war so besorgt." Sagte Apple Bloom und umarmte sie. „Apple Bloom, du zerquetscht mich." Meinte AJ scherzhaft und befreite sich von ihrer Tante. „Dir geht es also gut?" Fragte Apple Bloom besorgt. „So gut wie noch nie." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Dash und sah Applejuice neugierig an. AJ wandte sich dem himmelblauen Ex-Pegasus zu und bemerkte etwas merkwürdiges, wie als wenn ein zweites Bild über sie gelegt wurde hatte Dash Flügel, die Flügel waren halbtransparent und wirkten wie Geister. „Dash, ich kann deine Flügel sehen." Meinte AJ verwundert. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Dash verständnislos und sah sich die Stellen an wo ihre Flügel waren, außer den Narben sah sie nichts. „Wie Geister, Phantome, irgendwas." Versuchte Applejuice zu erklären was sie sah. „Okay..." Meinte Dash verunsichert. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte Apple Bloom um von dem etwas unangenehmen Thema abzulenken. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich war in der Vergangenheit und habe meine eigene Geburt gefilmt, dann war ich in einer Art Zwischenwelt und habe Dad getroffen." Erklärte Applejuice stichpunktartig. „Was?" Fragten Sunrise, Dash, Fluttershy und Apple Bloom gleichzeitig verwirrt. „Ich bin im Körper von einem Hengst gelandet und war Zeuge meiner eigenen Geburt." Sagte AJ darauf. „Voll krass." Meinte Sunrise beeindruckt. „Aber ich kann euch das später alles erzählen, jetzt muss ich zu erst nach Canterlot." Sagte Applejuice und konzentrierte sich. „Ich komme bald wieder." Sagte sie und teleportierte sich weg. „Was hat sie wohl damit gemeint als sie sagte das sie meine Flügel sehen kann?" Fragte Dash unschlüssig.

In Canterlot war es ebenfalls mitten in der Nacht und Celestia lag in ihren Gemächern im Palast. Celestia schlief friedlich und hatte einen blass roten Pegasus-Hengst umarmte, als Alicorn war sie größer als er und ließ ihn fast wie eine Stoffpuppe wirken. Applejuice materialisierte vor den Gemächern der Prinzessin und klopfte hektisch an, die Prinzessin erwachte erschrocken und weckte ihren Liebhaber ebenfalls. „Ray, du musst gehen, schnell!" Sagte Celestia dem blass roten Pegasus und rüttelte an ihm, nach kurzer Zeit wachte er endlich auf. Das Klopfen wurde AJ langsam zu viel und sie wollte den Raum einfach betreten. „Celestia, ich komme jetzt rein." Sagte AJ und drückte die Tür auf. „Ich bin noch nicht soweit!" Rief Celestia fast schon panikartig und warf sich vor die Tür, mit ihrer Körper hinderte sie Applejuice daran in ihr Schlafzimmer zu kommen. „Hättest du nicht einfach deine Magie benutzen können?" Fragte ihre Verabredung und lächelte, so wie Celestia vor der Tür lag wirkte sie unvorstellbar lächerlich. „Ich musste schnell reagieren." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Und jetzt geh durch den Geheimgang." Fügte sie hinzu. „Ich finde du solltest der Welt endlich sagen das du einen Freund hast." Meinte der Pegasus-Hengst und drückte einen versteckten Knopf an der Wand, eine genauso versteckte Tür öffnete sich und entblößte einen verborgenen Gang. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür." Sagte Celestia unsicher. „Tia, wir sind seit drei Jahren zusammen, ich finde du solltest wenigstens deiner Schwester und engsten Freunden etwas sagen." Schlug der blass rote Pegasus ihr vor. „Vielleicht hast du recht, ich werde darüber nachdenken." Sagte Celestia nur. „Ich komme morgen wieder, lass uns was essen und nochmal darüber reden." Erwiderte der Pegasus ihr. „Können wir machen, komm gut nach hause Sunray." Verabschiedete sich Celestia von ihm und Sunray verschwand in dem Geheimgang, nachdem die Geheimtür sich geschlossen hatte öffnete Celestia die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer endlich. „Was hat das denn so gedauert?" Fragte AJ als sie den Raum betrat. „Applejuice, du bist wieder wach?" Fragte Celestia erstaunt zurück. „Offensichtlich." Antwortete AJ ihr. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Celestia von ihr wissen. Applejuice erzählte ihr alles über ihre Reise, sie hielt nur das eine oder andere Detail zurück. „Was ich nur nicht verstehe, ist, warum ich überhaupt in die Vergangenheit geraten bin." Sagte AJ abschließend. „Hört sich an wie eine Kausalitätsschleife." Meinte Celestia nachdenklich. „Würdest du mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen?" Fragte AJ verwirrt. „Du hast die Vergangenheit geändert, da sich für dich nichts geändert hat, war das aber anscheinend unumgänglich, es sei denn du hast irgendwelche Änderungen wahrgenommen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Bemerkt habe ich nichts, aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Art Traum." Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Ich glaube es bringt nichts wenn wir uns darüber Gedanken machen, dein Zimmer hier ist noch so wie du es verlassen hast, geh schlafen und morgen fangen wir an dich wieder zu trainieren." Sagte Celestia dann. „Besser übermorgen, ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen." Widersprach AJ ihr. „Dann übermorgen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen." Sagte Celestia dazu. „Wir haben schon mal auf die Schnauze bekommen, wir sollten lieber alles genau planen und uns gründlich vorbereiten." Widersprach Applejuice ihr nochmals. „Ich weiß was du meinst, aber wir müssen die beiden aufhalten, koste es was es wolle." Sagte die Prinzessin entschlossen. „Aber wenn wir wieder komplett planlos angreifen, dann werden wir verlieren." Sagte Applejuice darauf. „Wir müssen dich so schnell wie möglich ausbilden und dann zum Angriff übergehen." Beharrte die Prinzessin auf ihrem Plan. „Das ist Wahnsinn!" Schrie Applejuice einfach nur. „Aber notwendig!" Erwiderte Celestia ihr lautstark, AJ seufzte einfach nur. „Celestia, das letzte mal als wir die beiden angegriffen habe bist du gestorben, ich will das nicht nochmal erleben." Sagte sie dann und schloss kurz die Augen, Celestia sah wie sehr sie das belastet. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass dich das so sehr mitnimmt, das nächste mal machen wir es besser und besiegen Sweetie Belle und Loki." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Dann machen wir es so wie ich will?" Fragte AJ. „Wir machen es so wie du willst, das ist sowieso besser." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Dann will ich dich nicht weiter wach halten, morgen erledige ich was ich vorhabe und dann machen wir uns an meine weitere Ausbildung." Sagte Applejuice und ließ die Prinzessin allein. „Das was sie erlebt hat, scheint sie innerlich reifer gemacht zu haben." Dachte Celestia beeindruckt und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett. „Sie hätte nur bis morgen warten sollen, Sunray schläft immer sehr schlecht wenn er mitten in der Nacht geweckt wird." Dachte sie dann noch und schlief wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Applejuice auf und fühlte sich einfach nur gut, sie spürte eine Energie und Leistungsbereitschaft die sie noch nie hatte. „Ich sollte die Energie die ich heute habe gut nutzen." Dachte sie sich und machte sich an die Arbeit, sie begab sich in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Nachdem sie das Frühstück bereitet hatte, stellte sie alles auf zwei Tablette und brachte zu erst Luna das Essen. „Morgen Luna, hab dir Frühstück gemacht." Sagte sie dem dunkelblauen Alicorn einfach nur und stellte eines der Tablette auf den Tisch. Luna hob schlaftrunken den Kopf und ihre zerzauste Mähne hing ihr ins Gesicht. „Was jetzt?" Fragte sie verwundert und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht, Pfannkuchen und frisch gepresster Orangensaft." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Es ist erst 9 Uhr Morgens, ich stehe nicht vor 12 auf." Sagte Luna und ließ den Kopf wieder auf das Kissen fallen. „Luna, du musst früher aufstehen, du hast Verantwortung." Sagte Applejuice, sie befahl es ihr praktisch schon. „Ist ja gut, ich steh schon auf." Sagte Luna resignierend und erhob sich. AJ ging weiter und ließ das zweite Tablett vor sich schweben, sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch im Zimmer von Prinzessin Celestia und weckte sie dann. „Celestia, Frühstück." Sagte Applejuice in einer melodischen Art und Weise und Celestia erwachte etwas unschlüssig. „Du hast gute Laune." Meinte sie misstrauisch und sah AJ an. „Nur etwas zu viel Energie, iss erstmal und macht dich dann frisch an die Arbeit." Sagte AJ nur und ging wieder. „Sehr merkwürdig." Dachte Celestia verwundert und frühstückte. Applejuice hatte sich wieder in ihr Zimmer begeben und schrieb einen Brief, als sie fertig war ging sie zu einer königlichen Wache. „Bring diesen Brief nach Ponyville zu Apple Bloom auf den Sweet Apple Acres." Sagte sie dem Pegasus-Hengst und reichte ihm den Brief. „Sofort." Sagte der nur und flog los. Als nächstes nahm AJ sich das Telefonbuch und suchte einen Adresse, schnell fand sie was sie suchte und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie begab sich zur Praxis eines Psychologen und ging direkt zu der Sprechstundenhilfe. „Ich mach die Praxis heute zu, jeder finanzielle Ausfall wird von Prinzessin Celestia ersetzt." Sagte sie der Stute hinter dem Tresen und hielt ihr die Marke entgegen die Celestia ihr gegeben hatte. „Aber warum?" Fragte die Stute und scheuchte die restlichen Patienten davon. „Ich muss mit dem Doktor reden." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Dann gehen sie durch." Erwiderte die Sprechstundenhilfe ihr und deutete auf eine Tür, AJ ging ohne zu klopfen einfach in den Raum und sah den blass roten Pegasus hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. „Hallo Applejuice, hatte mich schon gefragt wann du kommst." Begrüßte Sunray sie einfach. „Ich war also wirklich in der Vergangenheit und in deinem Körper?" Fragte AJ und Sunray nickte einfach. „Aber nur so als Frage, war es wirklich notwendig unter der Dusche an meinen privaten Auswüchsen herumzuspielen?" Fragte Sunray und lächelte, AJ wurde einfach nur rot. „Also... ich... ich wollte nicht..." Stotterte sie dann verlegen. „Du wolltest einfach nur ausprobieren wie sich Masturbation für einen Hengst anfühlt und hast die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt." Sagte Sunray zu ihrer Beruhigung. „Ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel." Sagte AJ darauf. „Schon gut, das sollte man vielleicht mal genauer untersuchen." Sagte Sunray darauf. „Hättest du an meiner Stelle nicht das selbe gemacht?" Fragte sie ihn dann. „Wahrscheinlich, aber das werden wir wohl nie erfahren." Antwortete Sunray ihr. „Aber du bist sicher wegen der Videoaufnahmen hier, ich habe alles die ganzen Jahre aufgehoben." Sagte er dann und reichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel. „Ich habe das alles Live gesehen, eigentlich brauche ich die nicht, aber trotzdem danke." Sagte AJ und öffnete die Schachtel, darin fand sie die Speicherkarte die sie benutzt hatte. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch das mit dem Geld erledigen." Meinte Sunray und nahm sich einen Taschenrechner, er tippte etwas darauf herum und wandte sich dann wieder an Applejuice. „Du hast meine Kreditkarte mit 144 Bits belastet, 17 Jahre Zinsen, du schuldest mir insgesamt 479 Bits." Sagte er ihr. „Was für einen Zinssatz hast du denn dafür benutzt?" Fragte das rote Alicorn verwundert, durch die Flügel war sie ja jetzt eines. „Wir hatten nichts festes ausgemacht, also habe ich einfach meine Fantasie etwas spielen lassen." Sagte Sunray darauf und lächelte. „Können wir nicht mit der Zeit rechnen die für mich vergangen ist, das wären nämlich nur ein paar Stunden?" Fragte AJ scherzhaft. „Lassen wir das einfach, du schuldest mir nichts, durch die Videos hatte ich das beste Material um meine Diplomarbeit zu schreiben, ohne dich hätte ich Twilight nicht so kennengelernt und hätte nicht die emotionale Tiefe entdeckt die sie hatte." Sagte Sunray darauf. „Danke, ich wüsste auch nicht wie ich das Geld beschaffen sollte." Bedankte sich Applejuice bei ihm. „Du hast Sonderrechte von Prinzessin Celestia, die hast du ja auch benutzt um meine Praxis zu schließen und um eine Entschädigung für die entfallene Arbeitszeit zu leisten." Meinte Sunray nur. „Das hast du mitbekommen, Mist." Sagte AJ nur, Sunray lachte ausgiebig darüber. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, aber wenn du zu Celestia zurückgehst, gib ihr das bitte von mir." Sagte Sunray und reichte ihr einen Briefumschlag. „Kann ich machen." Sagte AJ etwas verwundert und nahm den Umschlag entgegen. „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen und mich meinen freien Tag genießen lassen." Forderte der Psychologe sie dann auf und drängte sie aus seinem Behandlungszimmer. „Und unterlasse es bitte den Brief zu lesen." Sagte er dann und schob sie weiter aus seiner Praxis heraus. „Dann geh ich wohl einfach zum Palast zurück." Dachte Applejuice unschlüssig und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie entschloss sich ihre Flugfähigkeiten zu verbessern und flog zum Palast zurück, sofort ging sie ins das Arbeitszimmer von Prinzessin Celestia und übergab ihr den Brief. „Ein Brief, von wem ist der denn?" Fragte Celestia verwundert. „Sunray, der Typ dessen Körper ich in der Vergangenheit benutzt hatte, er wollte das ich dir das gebe." Antwortete Applejuice ihr. „Du hattest mir gar nicht gesagt wie der Hengst hieß." Meinte die Prinzessin erstaunt. „Schön und gut, mach den Brief auf, ich sterbe fast vor Neugier!" Sagte AJ ungeduldig, Celestia öffnete den Brief und las die einzige Zeile die darin stand. „Sag es!" Stand nur in dem Brief. „Er ist hartnäckig, das muss ich ihm lassen." Dachte Celestia nur und seufzte. „Und, also, was jetzt?" Fragte AJ und wurde immer unruhiger. „So sehr die Erfahrung sie auch hat reifen lassen, sie ist immer noch erst 17 Jahre alt." Dachte die Prinzessin sich und lächelte. „Machst du das absichtlich?" Fragte AJ aufgebracht als die Prinzessin ihr noch immer nicht antwortete. „Sag Luna das ich euch beide im Thronsaal treffen möchte, da erkläre ich euch dann etwas." Sagte Celestia endlich und sofort schoss Applejuice davon um Luna zu holen. AJ erreichte das Zimmer der Prinzessin und musste feststellen das Luna sich nach dem Frühstück einfach wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte. „Luna, Celestia will uns etwas sagen, steh auf und komm in den Thronsaal." Sagte Applejuice ihr und zog ihr einfach die Decke weg. „Ich versuche hier zu schlafen, Prinzessin der Nacht, schon vergessen, ich heiß ja nicht umsonst Luna!" Schrie Luna sie an. „Klappe zu, deine Schwester will uns etwas sagen und ich glaube das es wichtig ist." Erwiderte AJ ihr respektlos. „Mir egal, ich will einfach nur pennen." Erwiderte Luna ihr und schnappte sich die Decke die AJ in einem rote Feld schweben ließ. „Ach komm schon, das ist bestimmt wichtig." Flehte Applejuice sie an. „Du kannst einem echt auf die Nerven gehen, genauso wie Celestia." Meinte Luna geschlagen und erhob sich endlich. „Darf ich mir wenigstens noch die Mähne kämmen?" Fragte sie dann, ihr Mähne sah aus wie ein benutzter Wischmop und stand ihr chaotisch vom Kopf ab. „Mach aber schnell, ich habe das Gefühl dass das wirklich wichtig ist." Antwortete AJ ihr und half ihr mit ihrer Mähne zurecht zu kommen. Nachdem Luna ihre Mähne unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, ging sie mit AJ zum Thronsaal und fand Celestia auf ihrem Thron sitzen. „Ich hoffe es ist wichtig." Meinte Luna ungehalten. „Was stand denn jetzt in dem Brief?" Fragte Applejuice die Prinzessin. „Was für ein Brief?" Fragte Luna unwissend. „Applejuice war bei einem Psychologen, sein Name ist Sunray und hat mir einen Brief von ihm mitgebracht." Erklärte Celestia ihrer Schwester. „Und was stand da jetzt drin?" Fragte AJ nochmals. „Seht selbst." Sagte Celestia nur und reichte den beiden den Brief. Luna und Applejuice lasen die zwei Worte die darin standen. „Sag es!" Stand nur auf dem Papier. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Fragten AJ und Luna gleichzeitig und sahen Celestia verwirrt an. „Er will das ich euch endlich sagen das wir eine Beziehung haben, ich bin seit drei Jahren mit ihm zusammen." Klärte Celestia die beiden auf. „Mit einem Kerl, ich dachte du stehst auf Mädels?" Fragte Luna verwundert. „Ich habe keine eindeutige Präferenz, außerdem habe ich mehr als 10 Jahre Twilight nachgetrauert und erst als ich Sunray kennengelernt habe, habe ich mich wieder verlieben können." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Irgendwie beneide ich dich, der Typ ist echt gut ausgestattet." Meinte AJ und lächelte. „Was jetzt?" Fragte Celestia erstaunt. „Hey, ich war zwei Tage in seinem Körper, meinst du das ich die ganze Zeit nie pissen musste?" Erwiderte Applejuice ihr. „Jetzt habt ihr mich verloren." Sagte Luna und blickte überhaupt nicht mehr durch. „Aber es ist wirklich schön das du jemanden gefunden hast, ich freue mich für dich." Sagte Luna ihrer Schwester dann. „Und warum sagst du uns das jetzt?" Wollte AJ wissen. „Ray wollte das ich der Welt endlich davon erzähle, aber ich habe ihn herunter handeln können, so das ich nur meiner Schwester und meinen engsten Freunden davon erzählen musste." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Du zählst mich zu deinen engsten Freunden?" Fragte Applejuice erstaunt. „Du hast ein großes Talent darin Freunde zu gewinnen, sieh dir Sunrise an und deshalb sehen ich dich als Freundin." Erwiderte Celestia ihr.


	7. Chapter 7 Corruption

Einige Monate waren vergangen seit Applejuice ihre geistige Reise hinter sich hatte und war mit ihrem Training sehr weit gekommen, Prinzessin Celestia erfüllte es mit unvorstellbarem Stolz das sie sich so gut entwickelte. Am Morgen erwachte Applejuice mit einem fürchterliche Muskelkater und hörte Musik und Jubel vom Palasthof, sie stand auf und sah auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. „Verdammt, warum hat mich keiner geweckt, es ist schon 12 Uhr!" Rief sie entsetzt als sie die Uhrzeit sah, sie kämmte sich schnell ihre inzwischen längere Mähne und galoppierte in den Thronsaal, sie hoffte Celestia dort zu finden und fand mehr als nur die Prinzessin. „Celestia, warum hat mich keiner geweckt?" Fragte AJ unschlüssig und sah dann erst die anderen Ponys in dem Saal. Neben Celestia standen Luna, Apple Bloom, Dash, Sunrise, Starshield, Thundercloud, Fluttershy und Pinkie, die Gruppe stand vor einem Tisch und verdeckte was darauf stand. „Ich wollte dich noch etwas schlafen lassen, du hast dich gestern etwas überanstrengt und warst sehr erschöpft." Antwortete Celestia auf die Frage. „Und warum seid ihr alle da?" Fragte Applejuice ihrer Familie und Freunde. „Du weißt nicht was heute für ein Tag ist?" Fragte Cloud zurück. „Ähm... Dienstag?" Erwiderte AJ ihrem Freund zögerlich. „Dein Geburtstag." Sagte Apple Bloom und die Gruppe gab den Blick auf den Tisch frei. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sagten alle dann und AJ sah die 18 Kerzen auf dem Kuchen der auf dem Tisch stand. „Danke, ich hatte echt meinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen." Meinte AJ gerührt und ging auf den Kuchen zu. „Ich hoffe doch das Luna den nicht gemacht hat." Sagte sie scherzhaft. „Diesmal nicht, ich habe den Kuchen gebacken." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. „Ich wusste nicht das du backen kannst." Sagte AJ verwundert. „Ich habe geholfen." Sagte Apple Bloom ihr. „Na los, puste die Kerzen aus und wünsch dir was." Forderte Starshield sie auf und AJ holte tief Luft, einen Augenblick wartete sie noch und pustete die Kerzen dann aus. „Würde schon gerne wissen was du dir gewünscht hast." Meinte Thundercloud neugierig. „Sag ich aber nicht." Erwiderte Applejuice ihm. „Na ja, ist ja auch egal." Sagte Cloud darauf. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Freund?" Fragte AJ ihn dann. „Konnte nicht kommen, sorry." Antwortete Cloud einfach nur. „Schade, ich hätte ihn gerne endlich kennengelernt." Sagte AJ etwas enttäuscht. „Er ist ein netter Kerl, mach dir keine Gedanken um Cloud." Sagte Starshield ihr. „Und was ist mit Ray, wollte er nicht kommen?" Fragte AJ die Prinzessin. „Einer seine Patienten brauchte ihn, ich soll dir sagen wie sehr es ihm leid tut." Entschuldigte Celestia ihren Freund. „Und die Party draußen, hab ich was verpasst?" Wollte AJ dann noch wissen. „Das ist der nächste Punkt, komm einfach mit." Antwortete Celestia ihr und führte AJ auf den Balkon, Applejuice sah das der gesamte Palasthof mit Bürgern aus ganz Equestria angefüllt war. „Alle sind wegen dir gekommen." Sagte Celestia ihr und AJ ließ fassungslos die Flügel hängen. „Wegen mir, warum?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Warte kurz." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und trat zu einem bereitstehenden Mikrophon. „Wenn ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte, der Moment auf den ihr alle gewartet habt ist endlich da." Sagte die Prinzessin und ihre Stimme schallte über den ganzen Hof, sofort verstummten alle und sahen zu dem Balkon hoch. „Mit großem Stolz präsentiere ich Equestrias neuste Prinzessin, Applejuice." Sagte Celestia dann und zog AJ etwas hervor damit die Menge sie sehen konnte, sofort brach lauter Jubel und Applaus aus. Aus der Menge erhoben sich Plakate und Banner die alle Prinzessin Applejuice willkommen hießen. „Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Meinte AJ und wurde etwas rot, eigentlich mehr rot als normal. „Ich hatte dir ja schon erzählt das deine Mutter ebenfalls eine Prinzessin war und du deshalb auch eine bist, bevor ich dem Rest von Equestria das allerdings mitteilen wollte, wollte ich warten bis du erwachsen bist." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Und du dachtest das mein Geburtstag eine gute Gelegenheit ist das zu machen." Schlussfolgerte Applejuice daraus. „Du bist jetzt 18 Jahre alt, seit ich dich trainiere hast du dich sehr gut entwickelt, du hast in viel kürzerer Zeit gelernt als Twilight und hast sie schon jetzt übertroffen." Sagte Celestia und lächelte wohlwollend. „Danke, aber du hast mich hart rangenommen." Sagte AJ nur. „Du solltest noch etwas sagen, die Menge wartet schon ungeduldig." Sagte Celestia und schob Applejuice vor das Mikrophon. „Ich weiß nicht, vor großen Gruppen kann ich nicht so gut reden." Meinte AJ etwas unsicher. „Du solltest trotzdem etwas sagen." Erwiderte Celestia ihr. Applejuice sah auf die Menge hinunter und bemerkte das alle gespannt warteten. „Also... ich weiß das eine Prinzessin eine menge Verantwortung trägt und geben mein bestes um den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin das ich bereit dazu bin und ich danke euch allen das ihr mich so herzlich als Prinzessin willkommen geheißen habt." Sagte AJ dann und ihr Stimme hallte über den Hof. Applejuice ging wieder in den Thronsaal und ließ den Jubel hinter sich. „Hey Star, unsere beste Freundin ist eine Prinzessin, was sagst du dazu?" Fragte Thundercloud und stieß Starshield sanft an. „Ich wusste schon immer das Applejuice die größte ist." Sagte Starshield und lächelte amüsiert. „Ha ha, sehr witzig." Meinte AJ sarkastisch, da sie jetzt ein richtiges Alicorn war, war sie sogar noch größer als vorher und überragte alle außer Celestia um ein gutes Stück. „Du solltest deine Feier jetzt genießen, morgen musst du wieder weiterlernen." Sagte Celestia und reichte ihr einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen darauf. „Danke Celestia, das werde ich." Sagte AJ darauf und ließ es sich wirklich gut gehen.

Loki und Sweetie Belle hatte die letzten Monate eine Menge erreicht, sie hatte etwas über 6000 Ponys aus allen Winkeln von Equestria in ihr neues Reich geholt und weitere Soldaten gezüchtet. Zusammen gingen die beiden in die Baracken in denen die Soldaten untergebracht waren und begutachteten sie. „Wie viele haben wir jetzt genau?" Fragte Sweetie ihren schwarzen Liebhaber. „Etwas mehr als 10000, aber wir brauchen mehr." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Dann sollten wir noch ein paar Ponys holen." Sagte Sweetie darauf, die beiden gingen durch den großen Raum der mehr Lagerhalle als etwas anderes war und sahen sich die Soldaten an. Die identische aussehenden Scheinponys standen nebeneinander wie Staturen, Loki blieb vor einem der Soldaten stehen und betrachtete ihn. „Ist der fehlerhaft?" Fragte Sweetie als sie erkannte das dieser spezielle Soldat anders aussah. „Das nicht, er ist ein Königssoldat, wenn wir ihn mit Energie aus unserem Kristall versorgen, dann kann er aus sich heraus neue Soldaten erschaffen." Sagte Loki ihr und wandte sich an den Soldaten, die Scheinponys hatte nur eine begrenzte Eigenintelligenz und verließen sich ansonsten auf eine Art Kollektivbewusstsein. „Du, tritt vor." Befahl Loki dem andersartigen Soldaten und sofort machte der einen Schritt nach Vorne. „Wie ist deine Bezeichnung im Kollektiv?" Fragte Sweetie dann. „Die Bezeichnung dieser Einheit lautet 8144, meine Königin." Antwortete der Soldat mit verzerrter Stimme. „Ab jetzt nicht mehr, deine neue Bezeichnung ist Alpha." Sagte Loki ihm. „Wie ihr befehlt." Erwiderte der Soldat ihm. „Komm mit." Befahl Loki und ging mit Sweetie Belle weiter, der Soldat folgte den beiden einfach. „Wir werden ihn an den Kristall anschließen und so hunderttausende neue Soldaten bekommen, das wird zwar etwas Zeit brauchen, aber wir haben es ja nicht eilig." Sagte Loki an Sweetie gewandt. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Fragte Sweetie. „Ist wohl besser, so sind wir schneller fertig und ich muss noch etwas wichtiges mit dir besprechen." Antwortete Loki ihr, die beiden brachten den Soldaten in den Raum wo sie den Kristall aufbewahrten und schufen eine magische Verbindung zwischen dem Soldaten und dem Kristall. „Alpha, sobald dein Körper sich umgestaltet hat, produziere so viele Soldaten wie möglich." Sagte Loki dem Soldaten während sich der Körper des Scheinponys schon veränderte. „Zu Befehl." Erwiderte der Soldat ihm einfach. Loki und Sweetie gingen wieder aus dem Raum und setzte sich in das großzügige Wohnzimmer das sie sich eingerichtet hatten. „Was wolltest du denn jetzt besprechen?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Ich war die letzten Wochen und Monate gelegentlich in Canterlot und habe nachgesehen wie sich Applejuice entwickelt, sie wird noch ein Problem darstellen." Sagte Loki ihr. „Dann sollten wir sie vernichten." Schlug Sweetie vor. „Celestia hat ihr Zauber beigebracht die du nicht für möglich gehalten hättest, wir haben schon mal versucht sie aus dem Weg zu räumen und haben versagt, jetzt ist es nicht mehr möglich." Erzählte Loki weiter. „Ich bin unsterblich und beherrsche schon fast allmächtige Zauber dank dir, wenn wir sie mit einem apokalyptischen Zauber angreifen, dann können wir sie vernichten." Erwiderte Sweetie ihm. „Unwahrscheinlich, wenn wir Apokalypse auf sie niederregnen lassen, antwortet sie höchstwahrscheinlich mit Ragnarök und ich möchte es vermeiden von einem Wolf verschluckt zu werden." Sagte Loki nur. „Was sollen wir sonst tun damit sie uns nicht dazwischen funkt?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Wenn du sie nicht besiegen kannst, sorge dafür das sie sich dir anschließen." Meinte Loki einfach. „Wie willst du sie dazu bringen sich uns anzuschließen?" Fragte Sweetie verwundert. „Sie hat überall im Körper Kristalle, in den Muskeln, Knochen und im Gehirn, dadurch ist sie stärker, robuster und schlauer als es normal wäre, aber es gibt mir die Möglichkeit sie zu manipulieren, zu beeinflussen und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, kann ich sie dazu bringen sich uns anzuschließen." Klärte Loki sie auf. „Das wird aber Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, wie lange meinst du wird das dauern?" Fragte Sweetie darauf. „Nicht sehr lange, ich werde heute Abend wieder nach Canterlot gehen und ihr zuflüstern." Sagte Loki darauf. „Komm aber schnell zurück, unsere Körper funktionieren jetzt richtig und ich möchte das gerne testen." Sagte Sweetie und küsste ihn. „Versprochen." Sagte Loki ihr und lächelte. Den restlichen Tag über sah Loki immer wieder nach dem Soldaten und überprüfte seine Transformation, am Abend teleportierte er sich dann nach Canterlot und machte sich unsichtbar um unbemerkt in den Palast eindringen zu können. Unbemerkt von allen Wachen schlich er sich zu dem Zimmer in dem Applejuice wohnte und teleportierte sich hinein, sofort sah er das rote geflügelte Einhorn in dem Bett liegen und schlafen. „Sie hatte wohl eine schöne Geburtstagsparty." Dachte Loki sich und stellte sich neben das Bett. „Wollen doch mal sehen ob ich dich nicht überzeugen kann." Flüsterte er und legte ihr einen Vorderhuf an die Stirn. Loki transferierte seinen Geist in den Traum den AJ gerade hatte und erschien plötzlich auf den Plantagen, wie ein Geist schwebte er transparent daher und sah Applejuice vor sich stehen. Applejuice war damit beschäftigt Äpfel zu ernten und schien ziemlich entspannt. „Sie vermisst wohl ihr zuhause, wie niedlich." Dachte Loki sich. „AJ, bist du dir sicher das Twilight nicht freiwillig für Loki gearbeitet hat?" Flüsterte er dann und AJ sah sich verwundert um. „Komisch, ich dachte ich höre jemanden." Meinte sie unschlüssig. „Du weißt das deine Mutter nicht so einfach zu beeinflussen war, sie hat das ganze freiwillig gemacht und es hat ihr Spaß gemacht." Flüsterte Loki weiter. „Wer ist da?" Fragte AJ verwirrt und sah sich um, sie fand natürlich niemanden. „Ich bin die Stimme der Vernunft, die dir sagt das du falsch liegst." Erwiderte Loki mit seinem Geflüster. „Falsch womit?" Fragte Applejuice, sie schien zu glauben das es wirklich ihr Unterbewusstsein war. „Mit diesem schwarzen Hengst, er ist nicht böse, nur etwas fehlgeleitet." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Das sollte eigentlich die richtige Vorgehensweise sein." Dachte er sich. „Er hat mich gefoltert und missbraucht, wie soll so einer nicht böse sein?" Fragte AJ aufgebracht. „Er ist fehlgeleitet, vielleicht kannst du ihn auf einen anderen Weg leiten." Flüsterte Loki weiter. „Fehlgeleitet am Arsch!" Sagte AJ und versuchte die weiteren Einflüsterungen zu ignorieren, Loki ließ nicht locker und machte weiter wie er geplant hatte. Am Morgen wachte AJ auf und sah etwas unsicher aus. „Was war das denn für ein Traum?" Fragte sie verwirrt, sie bemerkte gar nicht das Loki im Raum war. „Sie denkt also dass das ein Traum war, gut so." Dachte er sich und beobachtete sie weiter, er wollte sichergehen das er schon einen gewissen Erfolg hatte. AJ machte was sie jeden Morgen machte und ging dann zu Prinzessin Celestia, sie bemerkte noch immer nicht das Loki anwesend war. „Ist alles in Ordnung, du siehst irgendwie beunruhigt aus?" Fragte Celestia als sie AJ sah, das rote Alicorn hatte einen besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht stehen. „Kann es sein das sich jemand in meinen Geist projiziert, ist das möglich?" Fragte AJ zurück. „Sehr interessant, sie hat Zweifel." Dachte Loki sich. „Das ist nicht möglich, die Barriere im Geist eines Ponys ist unüberwindbar, bei dir ist das sogar noch unmöglicher da du so stark bist." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Für mich ist das nicht unmöglich." Dachte Loki überheblich. „Dann war das also wirklich nur ein Traum." Meinte Applejuice nachdenklich. „Willst du darüber reden?" Fragte Celestia. „Nein, schon gut, war nur ein blöder Traum." Sagte AJ ausweichend und ging weiter trainieren und studieren. „Scheint so als ob ich weitermachen kann." Dachte Loki siegessicher und machte sich auf den Rückweg in sein Reich Asgard. „Wie ist es gelaufen?" Fragte Sweetie als er zurück war. „Ganz gut, aber ich glaube ich sollte sie direkter manipulieren." Antwortete Loki ihr und legte sich gemütlich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. „Was meinst du damit?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Ich kann versuchen sie ehrlich auf unsere Seite zu ziehen, sie überzeugen das unsere Pläne gerecht sind und wir Erfolg haben werden." Sagte Loki darauf. „Du willst ihr also ganz offen sagen was du bezweckst?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „Warum nicht?" Erwiderte Loki ihr einfach. „Dann solltest du aber auch sagen warum wir sie gefoltert haben." Schlug Sweetie vor und legte sich zu ihm, die Couch war groß genug um zwei Ponys Platz zu bieten. „Gute Idee, vielleicht hilft es ja auch wenn ich mich bei ihr entschuldige." Sagte Loki zustimmend. „Dann lass uns jetzt etwas entspannen." Meinte Sweetie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Lass uns einfach etwas schlafen und dann ein paar Sache vorbereiten." Sagte Loki darauf und umarmte sie.

Ein paar Tage später waren Dash, Fluttershy, Sunrise und Apple Bloom auf den Farmen zurück und kümmerten sich um die Ernte, Pinkie hatte sich von ihren vier Jahren Wachkoma sehr gut erholt und war in eine andere Stadt gezogen, sie konnte einfach nicht in Ponyville bleiben. Dash stand vor einer Kiste und rüttelte an dem Vorhängeschloss daran. „Mist, verdammt auch, warum musste der verdammte Schlüssel abbrechen?" Fluchte sie ungehalten und versuchte das Schloss einfach abzureißen. „Yo Dash, was machst du da?" Fragte Sunrise die zufällig vorbeikam. „Ich wollte gerade meine Andenkenkiste aufmachen, da ist der beschissene Schlüssel abgebrochen, verdammtes Mistding." Sagte Dash und trat kräftig gegen das Schloss. „Warte kurz." Sagte Sunrise nur und verschwand, sie kam kurz darauf zurück und hatte ein kleines Kunstlederetui dabei. „Was ist das?" Fragte Dash als Sunrise das Etui aufschlug und eine Ansammlung kleiner Werkzeuge sichtbar wurde. „Das ist meine, ähm... Ausrüstung." Antwortete Sunrise zögerlich und nahm zwei der Werkzeuge heraus. „Und damit kannst du das Schloss knacken?" Fragte Dash während Sunrise die Werkzeuge benutzte. „Schon fertig." Sagte Sunrise noch bevor Dash richtig ausgesprochen hatte und legte das offene Schloss auf die Kiste. „Das waren nicht mal vier Sekunden!" Meinte Dash fassungslos. „Ich weiß, ich bin langsamer geworden." Sagte Sunrise beschämt. „Willst du mich verarschen?" Fragte Dash erstaunt. „Ich war früher mal schneller, so ein Schloss hätte keine Sekunden standgehalten." Sagte Sunrise und deutete auf ihr cutie mark, es zeigte ein offenes Schloss und zwei Werkzeuge. „Ist immerhin mein besonderes Talent." Fügte die junge Pegasus-Stute hinzu. „Das ist echt unglaublich." Meinte Dash beeindruckt. „Was wolltest du jetzt eigentlich an der Kiste?" Fragte Sunrise neugierig und packte ihr Werkzeug zusammen. „Ach ja, fast vergessen." Sagte Dash erschrocken und öffnete die Kiste, sie holte einen Fliegeranzug heraus der denen der Wonderbolts ähnelte. „Ich war vor Jahren mal eine Zeit lang an der Wonderbolts Akademie und habe letztens einen Brief von denen bekommen, die haben jetzt ein Programm für jungen Flieger und ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen dich da anzumelden." Sagte Dash und reichte den Anzug an Sunrise weiter. „Ehrlich, das hast du gemacht?" Fragte Sunrise erstaunt. „Du willst doch immer noch zu den Wonderbolts, oder?" Fragte Dash zurück. „Natürlich!" Antwortete Sunrise sofort. „Dann sieh mal ob der Anzug dir passt, so sparst du dir die Gebühr für den Anzug." Sagte Dash darauf. Sunrise probierte den Anzug an und stellte fest das er perfekt passte. „Du siehst gut aus, wie ein richtiger Wonderbolt." Sagte Dash und zupfte den Anzug zurecht. „Wann geht es los?" Fragte Sunrise energiegeladen. „Nächste Woche, pack schon mal deine Sachen." Antwortete Dash ihr, Sunrise schoss davon und blieb plötzlich wie festgewachsen stehen. „Aber was ist mit Schule?" Fragte sie. „Die Zeit an der Akademie zählt als Schulbesuch, mach dir keine Sorgen." Beruhigte Dash sie. „Dann werde ich packen gehen." Sagte Sunrise und schoss endgültig davon.

Loki hatte die vergangenen Wochen jeden Tag Applejuice zugeflüstert und langsam zeigte sich Erfolg, sie fing an die Motive von ihm zu verstehen. Da sie immer noch nicht gut auf Loki und Sweetie Belle zu sprechen war, sorgte Loki mit einem Zauber dafür das sie sich damit abfand von den beiden gefoltert und missbraucht worden zu sein. Loki hatte inzwischen einen Plan aufgestellt um mit ihr persönlich zu sprechen und diesen Plan in Bewegung gesetzt. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie ich konnte, was ist passiert?" Fragte AJ als sie hastig in den Thronsaal kam, Celestia hatte sie zu sich gerufen. „Vor zwei Wochen wurde ein Zug entführt und ist spurlos verschwunden, du erinnerst dich sicher." Sagte Celestia ihrer Schülerin. „Zug Nummer 82 soweit ich mich erinnere." Sagte AJ darauf. „Mir wurden Informationen zugetragen, das dieser Zug Ponys in das Reich von Loki und Sweetie Belle bringt." Sagte Celestia. „Weiß der Geheimdienst auch wie viele, oder warum?" Fragte AJ. „Ich fürchte das diesen Ponys ein furchtbares Schicksal bevorsteht, wir müssen sie retten." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg." Sagte AJ und wollte sich davon teleportieren, Celestia hinderte sie daran. „Warte, da ist noch etwas das du wissen solltest." Sagte die Prinzessin ihr. „Dann los, ich sollte mich beeilen." Sagte Applejuice ungeduldig. „Das Reich das die zwei sich geschaffen haben heißt Asgard und die haben tausende Soldaten, außerdem soll Loki selbst in dem Zug sein und den Transport persönlich überwachen." Sagte die Prinzessin ihr. „Er wird also selbst da sein, vielleicht kann ich mit ihm reden." Dachte AJ sich. „Der Zug ist unterwegs, nach unseren Berechnungen sollte er in etwa 20 Minuten an dieser Stelle sein." Sagte Celestia und zeigte ihr die Stelle auf einer Karte. „Ich werde mich da hin teleportieren und den Zug stoppen, mit allen Mitteln." Sagte AJ entschlossen und teleportierte sich weg. Applejuice materialisierte mitten in der Wüste und sah sofort die Eisenbahnschienen unter ihren Hufen. „Das sind die Schienen die Sweetie und Loki mit ihrer Magie umgesetzt haben." Dachte AJ sich und sah in der Ferne schon den Zug ankommen. „Und da ist die Lokomotive 82, genau nach Fahrplan." Sagte sie zu sich selbst und sah sich den ankommenden Zug genau an. Sie stellte fest das es nur die Lokomotive und der dazugehörige Kohlewagon war, keine Abteile oder Frachtwagons. „Da stimmt was nicht, die können doch keine Gefangenen transportieren ohne Wagons." Dachte Applejuice misstrauisch. An der Lokomotive erschien der Kopf eines Ponys und sah in ihre Richtung, AJ erkannte das es Loki war. Der schwarze Hengst trug eine Mütze wie der Eisenbahningenieur sie sonst trug und lächelte. „Hallo AJ!" Rief Loki ihr zu und verschwand wieder im Führerhaus. „Er scheint allein zu sein, gut, so kann ich mit ihm reden." Dachte Applejuice und machte sich bereit den Zug abzufangen. Applejuice blieb einfach auf den Gleisen stehen und ließ den Zug kommen, Loki sah das und machte nichts um das Fahrzeug zu verlangsamen. „Mal sehen wie sie mich stoppen will." Dachte er sich und rückte die Mütze zurecht. Als der Zug AJ traf, hielt sie einfach stand, sie wurde von der Lokomotive vor sich her geschoben und ihre Hinterhufe bohrten sich in den Boden. Mit den Vorderhufen klammerte sie sich an der Lok fest und bremste sie drastisch ab. Loki sah aus dem Führerhaus und erkannte was sie vor hatte. „Das kann sie unmöglich schaffen!" Dachte er erschrocken und als AJ genug Standfestigkeit hatte, stemmte sie sich gegen den Zug und hob ihn von den Schienen. „AAAHHHHH!" Schrie AJ und schmetterte den Zug auf den Boden, mit dem Dach am Boden und vollkommen verbogen lag die Lokomotive da und qualmte. „Heilige Scheiße, du bist ja richtig gut geworden." Meinte Loki und stieg aus dem Trümmern des Zuges, er hatte noch immer die Mütze auf. „Du bist allein?" Fragte Applejuice einfach nur. „Selbst wenn jemand bei mir gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt allein." Antwortete Loki ihr und warf die Mütze weg, er schüttelte seine rote Mähne aus und wischte sich ein paar verbleibenden Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist dein Plan, was bezweckst du mit all dem?" Fragte Applejuice einfach. „Eine bessere Welt, ich bin in Armut und Elend aufgewachsen und wollte das schon immer ändern, dafür muss ich aber die alte Ordnung auslöschen." Sagte Loki ihr. „Du willst also einfach nur dafür sorgen das alle in Frieden leben können." Meinte AJ darauf. „Mein Plan sieht vor das ich die alte Ordnung ablöse und innerhalb der nächsten 5000 Jahre langsam die Rechte des einzelnen Bürgers erweitere, wenn alles so läuft wie ich das will, dann werden nach insgesamt 10000 Jahren alle Grenzen und Begrenzungen aufhören zu existieren, jeder wird so leben können wie er will, alle werden sich verstehen und teilen, und Streitigkeiten werden der Vergangenheit angehören." Erklärte Loki ihr alles genauer. „War es wirklich notwendig mich zu foltern und zu missbrauchen?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Das war ein Fehler, tut mir leid, aber Sweetie hat dich damals wirklich gehasst weil deine Mutter ihre Schwester vor ihren Augen ermordet und geschändet hat, sie wollte nur Rache und hat sich nicht abbringen lassen, glücklicherweise konnte ich sie von ihrem Hass befreien." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Sie war also einfach nur starr auf ihre Ziele fixiert." Meinte AJ gedankenverloren. „Ich habe sie besser kennengelernt und sogar lieben gelernt, sie ist nicht mehr so wie du sie kennengelernt hast, sie hat sich verändert." Sagte Loki dazu. „Und warum hast du meine Mutter zur Mörderin gemacht?" Wollte Applejuice wissen. „Ich wollte nicht das sie hingerichtet wird, ich brauchte nur Energie um meine Kräfte zu erneuern, diese Energie konnte ich ausschließlich von anderen Ponys bekommen und dafür waren ein paar Opfer notwendig." Klärte Loki sie auf. „Die ganzen Ponys die ihr entführt habt, sind das auch notwendige Opfer?" Fragte AJ weiter. „Das Wohl vieler, wiegt mehr als das Wohl weniger." Sagte Loki darauf. „Du hast zwar gute Absichten, aber du hast das alles falsch angefangen und musst dafür bestraft werden, ich werde dafür sorgen." Sagte AJ und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich dachte wirklich das ich sie überreden kann, aber ich muss wohl doch versuchen ihren Geist zu manipulieren." Dachte Loki als er erkannte das Applejuice sich nicht überzeugen ließ. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, ich muss meine Pläne voran bringen." Sagte er dann und schoss plötzlich einen magischen Blitz auf AJ ab, sie schaffte es nicht auszuweichen und wurde direkt getroffen. AJ stellte fest das nichts passiert war, sie war vollkommen unverletzt. „Was war das denn jetzt?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Nur eine Warnung, halt dich aus unseren Plänen heraus." Sagte Loki und teleportierte sich davon. „Er ist entkommen." Meinte AJ nur, sie schien das ganze unglaublich gelassen zu nehmen. Sie stand noch ein paar Minuten neben dem dem Wrack des Zuges und dachte über das nach was Loki ihr gesagt hatte, dann teleportierte sie sich zurück nach Canterlot und berichtete Celestia das Loki ihr entkommen ist, sie sagte ihr allerdings nicht das sie mit ihm geredet hat. Loki war inzwischen wieder in Asgard und berichtete seinerseits Sweetie wie es gelaufen war. „Sie wird sich uns also doch nicht anschließen." Schlussfolgerte Sweetie aus seiner Erzählung. „Vielleicht doch, ich habe sie mit einem Zauber belegt der langsam ihre Persönlichkeit umschreibt, sie wird sich uns anschließen, auch gegen ihren Willen." Sagte Loki darauf. „Und was hast du mit ihr vor wenn sie sich uns angeschlossen hat?" Fragte Sweetie. „Ich denke das wir sie als Kommandant unserer Armee einsetzen können, oder als Agenten für Sonderaufgaben." Antwortete Loki ihr. „Wenn wir sie als Kommandant einsetzen, dann müssen wir sie in das Kollektivbewusstsein einbinden." Dachte Sweetie laut nach. „Das hatte ich nicht bedacht, dann nehmen wir sie besser als Agenten." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Wenn sie sich uns anschließt, wie wird sie Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen?" Fragte Sweetie darauf. „Sie wird wissen wie." Antwortete Loki ihr einfach. „Ein Problem haben wir noch." Sagte Sweetie dann. „Und was?" Fragte Loki sie. „Celestia." Antwortete Sweetie ihm nur. „Da hast du recht, die Prinzessinnen müssen aus dem Weg geräumt werden." Stimmte Loki ihr zu und dachte kurz nach, plötzlich stand ein dämonisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Und ich weiß schon genau wie." Sagte er und lächelte bösartig.

Sunrise war inzwischen seit zwei Wochen an der Wonderbolts Akademie und musste sich an einen vollkommen anderen Tagesablauf gewöhnen, die Umstellung fiel ihr nicht leicht und so geriet sie in gewisse Schwierigkeiten. Aufgrund ihrer Probleme wurde sie ins Büro des Kommandanten gerufen und stand etwas nervös vor der Tür, sie zögerte noch damit anzuklopfen und dachte kurz nach. „Spitfire, ich habe gehört sie ist ein wirklich harter Ausbilder." Dachte Sunrise verunsichert. Endlich fand Sunrise den Mut zu klopfen und wurde sofort von Spitfire hereingebeten. „Sie wollten mich sehen, Ma'am?" Fragte Sunrise und nahm Haltung an. „Du hast dich einem Befehl widersetzt und deshalb wurde jemand verletzt, willst du irgendwas dazu sagen?" Fragte Spitfire sie. „Das war nicht meine Absicht, ich hielt den Befehl nur für sinnlos." Antwortete Sunrise ihr. „Dein Teampartner hat sich den Flügel gebrochen und ich weiß nicht was ich mit dir machen soll." Sagte Spitfire darauf. „Ich akzeptiere alles was sie als Strafe vorsehen, Ma'am." Sagte Sunrise ihr. „Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als dich von der Akademie zu werfen, räume dein Zimmer bis spätestens 13 Uhr, du wirst dann nach hause gebracht." Sagte Spitfire dann. „Ich verstehe." Erwiderte Sunrise ihr einfach nur. „Wegtreten." Sagte Spitfire und Sunrise drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Tut mir leid Dash, ich habe es versaut." Meinte Sunrise traurig und musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Sagtest du Dash, meinst du damit etwa Rainbow Dash?" Fragte Spitfire sie plötzlich. „Sie ist mein gesetzlicher Vormund." Antwortete Sunrise ihr. „Und sie hat mich trainiert damit ich irgendwann zu den Wonderbolts gehen kann, sie wollte mir helfen meinen Traum zu verwirklichen weil sie ihren nicht mehr wahrmachen kann und jetzt habe ich sie enttäuscht." Fügte sie hinzu. „Kein Wunder das du so rebellisch bist, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Dash." Meinte Spitfire und kam zu Sunrise. „Sie kennen sie?" Fragte Sunrise verwundert. „Wir sind gute Freunde, als ich gehört habe das sie nicht mehr fliegen kann, das war echt schwer zu verdauen." Sagte Spitfire ihr. „Und jetzt habe ich sie enttäuscht." Sagte Sunrise nur dazu. „Eigentlich sollte ich objektiv bleiben, aber ich gebe dir noch eine Chance." Sagte Spitfire auf einmal. „Wirklich, warum?" Fragte Sunrise erstaunt. „Du hast den selben Traum wie Dash und sie hat dich auserwählt damit du ihren Traum für sie leben kannst, ich will einfach nicht das es so endet." Erklärte Spitfire ihr. „Ich weiß nicht womit ich diese ganze Nettigkeit verdient habe, danke." Erwiderte Sunrise ihr. „Du hast in deinem Leben eine menge Mist gebaut, aber so wie ich das sehen, willst du dich wirklich ändern und ich will dir die Chance dazu geben." Sagte Spitfire ihr. „Aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als dich trotzdem zu bestrafen, du wirst die nächsten drei Wochen Küchendienst haben." Fügte sie hinzu. „Danke." Bedankte sich Sunrise einfach nur bei ihr.

Applejuice hatte die Begegnung mit Loki gut überstanden und dachte über all das nach was er gesagt hatte. „Das ist jetzt vier Tage her und ich bekomme das alles immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf." Dachte sie genervt und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit Celestia darüber reden." Meinte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich, es war schon spät am Abend und sie hatte wieder den ganzen Tag mit der Prinzessin ihre Magie trainiert, Luna hatte ihr zusätzlich dazu auch noch Flugunterricht gegeben. „Man bin ich kaputt, der Unterricht, der Papierkram und dann noch das ganze Zeug das ich lesen muss, das Leben als Prinzessin ist nicht leicht." Sagte Applejuice und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, durch ihr Gewicht fing die ganze Konstruktion an zu knarzen und zu knacken. „Morgen werde ich mit Celestia reden, das hätte ich von Anfang an machen sollen." Beschloss sie dann und schlief ein. Wie sie es schon mehrere Male erlebt hatte, stand sie plötzlich in einer unendliche Weiße und sah sich verwirrt um. „Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen." Meinte sie einfach nur. „Musst du aber, du wirst nämlich eine sehr lange Zeit hier bleiben." Sagte auf einmal eine verstörend vertraute Stimme und AJ drehte sich erschrocken um, ihr gegenüber stand sie selbst. Die andere Applejuice hatte eine etwas andere Fellfarbe und wirkte insgesamt dunkler. „Wer bist du?" Fragte AJ die andere. „Du, sozusagen." Sagte die andere darauf und besah sich ihre Vorderhufe. „Weißt du, ich glaube das blutrot uns besser steht, nicht diese rot wie du es hast." Sagte die blutrote Applejuice dann. „Wer bist du?" Fragte AJ nochmal und machte sich für alles bereit. „Das sagte ich doch schon, du, oder besser gesagt, eine verbesserte Version von dir." Sagte die andere darauf. „Und was willst du?" Fragte die echte AJ weiter. „Loki hat versucht dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, du hast zwar verstanden das er nicht wirklich böse ist, aber willst ihn noch immer aufhalten, ich bin hier um das zu ändern." Wurde AJ von ihrem Ebenbild aufgeklärt. „Viel Glück dabei, du bist auf meinen Spielfeld hier." Sagte AJ höhnisch. „Das stimmt so nicht ganz." Erwiderte die andere ihr. „Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" Fragte AJ ihr Spiegelbild. „Loki hat bemerkt das du dich ihm nicht anschließt und einen Zauber auf dich angewandt, der Zauber hat deine dunkle Seite, alles was du verdrängst und zurückhältst in einer neuen Entität vereint und mich erschaffen, ich bin also du." Sagte die andere ihr. „Wir sind also gleich stark." Schlussfolgerte Applejuice daraus. „Und da liegst du falsch." Erwiderte die andere ihr und plötzlich schloss sich ein Käfig um die echte Applejuice. „Ich übernehme jetzt unseren Körper, mein Meister erwartet mich." Sagte die blutrote darauf und verschwand. „Ein Käfig, wie niedlich." Meinte AJ kopfschüttelnd und wollte die Stäbe einfach verbiegen. Als sie die Gitterstäbe berührte, wurde sie von einem heftigen elektrischen Schlag getroffen und zurückgeschleudert, sie traf auf der anderen Seite gegen die Stäbe und erhielt einen weiteren Schlag, geschwächt blieb sie am Boden liegen. „Jetzt habe ich ein Problem." Meinte sie nur und blieb liegen.

In der echten Welt war es inzwischen schon Nacht geworden, Prinzessin Celestia und Sunray saßen noch beim gemeinsamen Abendessen und waren beim Nachtisch. „Hast du es der Welt endlich gesagt?" Fragte Sunray einfach nur. „Das ist nicht einfach für mich, versteh das doch bitte Ray." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Tia, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, du musst Equestria endlich sagen das du einen Freund hast." Sagte Sunray darauf. „Ich weiß, aber ich weiß nicht wie die Ponys in Equestria darauf reagieren werden." Sagte Celestia einfach. „Ich weiß ja das du unsicher bist, aber wir sind seit drei Jahren zusammen, sag es der Welt endlich." Erwiderte Sunray ihr. „Du hast ja recht, deshalb habe ich auch schon eine Pressemitteilung vorbereitet die ich morgen an die Zeitungen geben werde." Sagte Celestia schließlich. „Ich glaube das du diese Mitteilung noch etwas modifizieren musst." Sagte Sunray plötzlich und schob eine kleine Schatulle zu Celestia herüber. „Was ist das?" Fragte Celestia ihn und öffnete die Schatulle, darin befand sich ein goldener Ring mit einem dezenten Diamanten daran. „Ich verstehe nicht, was soll das?" Fragte Celestia etwas verwirrt. Sunray stand auf und stellte sich vor der Prinzessin auf, dann nahm er den Ring heraus und hielt ihn Celestia entgegen. „Ich möchte unsere Beziehung erweitern." Sagte Sunray und ging etwas in die Knie. „Du willst... wirklich...?" Stotterte Celestia unsicher. „Das ist meine Absicht." Erwiderte Sunray ihr. „Willst du mich heiraten?" Fragte er dann. „Das ist dein Ernst." Stellte Celestia fest und sah Sunray erstaunt an. „Ist es." Bestätigte Sunray ihr das. Celestia sah ihn ein paar Augenblicken an und zog Sunray dann zu sich, sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Heißt das jetzt Ja, oder nicht?" Fragte Sunray nachdem sie von ihm abließ. „Das heißt es." Antwortete Celestia ihm und zog ihn zum Bett hin. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und zog den kleineren Pegasus-Hengst einfach auf sich herauf. „Lass mich dir den Ring noch aufsetzen." Sagte Sunray und setzte den Ring auf ihr Horn. „Ich werde morgen die Pressemitteilung ändern, lass uns aber jetzt erstmal etwas Spaß haben." Sagte Celestia dann, Sunray ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und schon bald waren die beiden mit einem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel beschäftigt. Nach einiger Zeit wurden die beiden unterbrochen, aus dem Gang vor den Gemächern der Prinzessin ertönte ein fürchterlicher Lärm und die zwei unterbrachen sich. „Was ist da denn los?" Fragte Sunray verwundert und sah zur Tür. „Vielleicht haben die Wachen vor meinen Gemächern einen Streit angefangen." Meinte Celestia. „Du hast Wachen vor deinen Gemächern?" Fragte Sunray sie. „Ich wollte das wir ungestört sind." Antwortete Celestia ihm, plötzlich wurden die Türen aufgestoßen und einer der Wachhengste wurde quer durch den Raum geschleudert, der anscheinend verletzte Pegasus durchschlug das große Fenster hinter Celestias Bett und stürzte schreien am Palast herunter. Celestia und Sunray sahen dann auch wer für den Aufruhr verantwortlich war, Applejuice kam in den Raum und lächelte, als Celestia ihr Lächeln sah lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Irgendwas stimmt mit ihr nicht." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Ihr Fell sieht anders aus." Sagte Sunray und sah sich das Alicorn an. Das Fell von Applejuice war blutrot und sie wirkte insgesamt etwas dunkler. „AJ, was machst du hier?" Fragte Celestia dann und erhob sich aus dem Bett. „So so, die Prinzessin und ihr Stecher, das ist sehr praktisch euch beide hier zu finden." Sagte AJ nur und kam weiter in den Raum. „Hast du meine Wachen zusammengeschlagen?" Fragte Celestia als sie den zweiten Wachhengst im Gang liegen sah, der gepanzerte Pegasus war schwer verletzt. „Die beiden standen mir im Weg." Sagte AJ einfach nur. „Was soll..." Setzte Celestia an und plötzlich biss AJ ihr ins Horn, sie schleuderte die Prinzessin mit einer leicht erscheinenden Bewegung heftig auf den Boden und hob sie sofort wieder an, als nächstes schmetterte sie Celestia auf das Bett das unter dem Belastung zusammenbrach, Sunray war im Letzten Moment aus dem Bett gesprungen und stand entsetzt an der Wand. „Was zum Teufel ist denn jetzt los?" Fragte der blass rote Pegasus schockiert. „Geht dich nichts an." Erwiderte Applejuice ihm und ließ einen Speer neben sich entstehen, die Spitze des Speer zeigte auf Sunray. „AJ, was machst du?" Fragte Celestia und erhob sich unter Anstrengungen, Applejuice ignorierte sie einfach. „So, an meinem Geburtstag warst du nicht da, aber hier bist du gekommen, ja?" Fragte sie ihn und sah sich den Hengst genau an. „AJ, nur deshalb bist du doch nicht so sauer auf mich." Sagte Sunray darauf. „Denk nochmal nach." Erwiderte AJ ihm und holte mit dem Speer aus, urplötzlich schleuderte sie den Speer nach ihm und Celestia konnte nichts anderes tun als die Augen schließen. Als sie endlich wieder hinsah, hing der Speer an der Wand und hatte Sunray daran festgenagelt, die Waffe hatte ihn einfach durchbohrt. „Oh man, das tut wirklich weh." Meinte Sunray schockiert und hustete etwas Blut. „AJ!" Schrie Celestia außer sich vor Wut und griff das rote Alicorn an. Die Prinzessin griff absolut rücksichtslos an, sie hatte die Absicht Applejuice zu töten und das sah man ihr auch an. AJ wich allen Angriffen einfach aus und lächelte überlegen. „Du denkst wirklich das du mir gewachsen bist?" Fragte sie höhnisch und schlug von unten her nach Celestia, der Schlag kam so schnell das die Prinzessin nicht ausweichen konnte und wurde von der unbeschreiblichen Wucht gegen die Decke geschleudert. Ein paar Sekunden hing Celestia an der Decke und stürzte dann herunter, als sie am Boden aufschlug spuckte sie Blut. „Bleib liegen, ich will dir nicht weh tun." Sagte AJ und stellte sich neben der Prinzessin auf. „Wirklich?" Fragte Celestia sarkastisch und sah zu Applejuice auf. „Eigentlich schon." Antwortete AJ und trat zu, sie traf das Horn von Celestia und zerbrach es einfach, Celestia schrie aufgrund der unvorstellbaren Schmerzen die sie empfand. „Damit hätten wir dich ausgeschaltet." Sagte Applejuice und ging auf die Tür zu, plötzlich erschien Luna in der Tür und sah schockiert zu ihrer Schwester. „Applejuice, was machst du?" Fragte Luna entsetzt. „Schön das du da bist, so ersparst du mir die Suche nach dir." Sagte AJ einfach nur und schlug die Flügel auf. „Luna, du musst fliehen, alleine hast du keine Chance gegen sie!" Rief Celestia ihrer Schwester zu. „Ich schaffe das schon Schwester." Sagte Luna selbstsicher. „Erstmal sehen." Sagte AJ darauf und schlug mit den Flügeln, von den Spitzen ihrer Federn ging eine Energiewelle aus und schnitt durch alles durch das ihr im Weg stand, Luna wich einfach aus und die Energiewelle ging links an ihr vorbei, dachte sie wenigstens. Luna sah an ihrer linken Seite entlang und musste feststellen das ihr linker Flügel fehlte, ihr abgetrennter Flügel lag in einer kleinen Blutpfütze und zuckte noch etwas. „Mein... Flügel..." Meinte Luna schockiert und sah zu wie ihr Blut aus der Wunde strömte. „Du hast größere Probleme als das." Sagte AJ darauf und stürmte auf Luna zu, das dunkelblaue Alicorn sah sie kommen und reagierte überhaupt nicht, sie stand unter Schock. Applejuice schlug Luna mit voller Wucht gegen den Hals und die Prinzessin röchelte nur noch, als nächstes packte AJ sie am Hals und schleuderte sie über die Schulter auf den Boden, auch dann ließ sie Luna noch nicht los. „AJ, hör auf!" Schrie Celestia verzweifelt. „Nein." Erwiderte AJ ihr einfach nur und drückte fester auf Lunas Hals, das dunkelblaue Alicorn keuchte und rang verzweifelt nach Luft. „Bitte!" Flehte Celestia sie an als Luna die Augen verdrehte und kurz vor dem ableben stand. „Na gut, weil du es bist." Sagte AJ höhnisch und verringerte den Druck auf Lunas Hals. „Auf der anderen Seite..." Sagte AJ plötzlich und drehte Luna mit einem Ruck den Hals um, ein ekelerregendes Knacken ertönte und Celestia sah Applejuice schockiert an. „Warum?" Fragte Celestia und musste die Tränen zurückhalten. „Ihr ward mir einfach im Weg." Antwortete AJ ihr und lächelte fies, sie ließ Luna einfach zu Boden poltern. „Oder besser gesagt, ihr ward UNS im Weg." Korrigierte sie sich. „Uns?" Fragte Celestia entsetzt und plötzlich kam ihr ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Du hast dich mit Loki und Sweetie Belle zusammengetan." Stöhnte sie fassungslos. „So kann man das auch sehen, aber die beiden sind in der Nahrungskette etwas höher als ich und meine Meister warte auf mich." Sagte AJ nur und sah noch kurz zu Luna, das dunkelblaue Alicorn lag bewegungslos am Boden. „Nur um sicher zu gehen." Meinte AJ und zerschmetterte Lunas Horn, dann ging sie auf Celestia zu und nahm ihr den Ring vom Horn. „Den brauchst du wohl nicht mehr." Sagte Applejuice und ließ den Ring zu Boden fallen, dann trat sie zu und zerstörte den Ring einfach. „Ich sollte dann jetzt gehen, man sieht sich." Verabschiedete sich AJ und teleportierte sich davon. Celestia war einfach nur entsetzt und schaffte es auch nicht nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erhob sie sich auf wackligen Beinen und sah sich um, an der Wand hing Sunray, aufgespießt von dem Speer und Luna lag bewegungslos im Gang. „Ray, Luna, was soll ich nur tun?" Meinte Celestia unschlüssig, sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte und sah hektisch zu Sunray und zurück zu Luna. „Geh zu Luna." Sagte Sunray ihr auf einmal. „Was ist mit dir?" Fragte Celestia ihn. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, solange der Speer da ist, ist die Blutung sehr gering." Sagte Sunray und hustete etwas Blut. „Mach aber bitte schnell." Sagte er dann noch. Celestia ignorierte die Schmerzen die sie empfand und stolperte zu Luna herüber, bei ihr angekommen sah sie das Luna noch lebte. „Sie lebt noch!" Meinte sie erstaunt. „Sie lebt noch!" Schrie sie überglücklich und sackte zusammen. „Ich bin so froh das du noch lebst." Sagte Celestia ihrer Schwester und weinte vor Glück. Kurz darauf kamen dutzende Wachen und kümmerten sich um die drei, Celestia, Luna und Sunray kamen ins Krankenhaus und wurde sofort behandelt. Am nächsten Tag kam Apple Bloom aufgeregt in Canterlot an und ging sofort zu Prinzessin Celestia. „Prinzessin, ich habe gehört das ihr angegriffen wurdet, geht es AJ gut?" Fragte das gelbe Erdpony besorgt. „Ich dachte mir schon das du sofort kommst wenn du das in der Zeitung ließt, das war mein Plan." Sagte Celestia nur und kratzte sich an der Stirn, sie hatte eine Kunststoffhaube über dem Stumpf ihres Horns und hatte noch immer starke Schmerzen. „Kannst du mir bitte die Dose von dort bringen?" Bat Celestia Apple Bloom und deutete auf eine Tablettendose auf ihrem Nachttisch. Apple Bloom brachte ihr die Dose und sofort nahm Celestia ein paar Pillen. „Was AJ angeht, sie war es die uns angegriffen hat." Sagte Celestia dann einfach. „Bitte WAS?!" Rief Apple Bloom entsetzt. „Applejuice hat eine königliche Wache getötet, eine weitere schwer verletzt und dann mich und meinen... Verlobten in meinem Schlafzimmer angegriffen, dann hat sie Luna auch noch lebensgefährlich verletzt." Erzählte Celestia ihr dann. „Ihr Verlobter?" Fragte Apple Bloom und sah Celestia fassungslos an. „Ich bin auch nur ein Pony!" Sagte Celestia errötend. „Ja, ja natürlich." Meinte Apple Bloom erstaunt. „Wie geht es eurer Schwester und eurem... Ähm, Verlobten eigentlich?" Fragte Apple Bloom unsicher. „Luna ist schon seit 17 Stunden im OP und mein Verlobter ist auf der Intensivstation." Antwortete Celestia ihr. „Und ihr seid euch sicher das Applejuice euch angegriffen hat?" Fragte Apple Bloom und sah Celestia ungläubig an. „Sie hat sich irgendwie verändert, aber sie war es." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Was meint ihr damit das sie sich verändert hat?" Wollte Apple Bloom wissen. „Ich fürchte das Loki sie irgendwie manipuliert hat, ihr Fell war blutrot und ihre Augen... ihre Augen haben mir Angst gemacht." Sagte Celestia ihr. „Ich kann nicht glauben das sie so etwas tun kann." Meinte Apple Bloom entsetzt. „Du solltest wieder gehen, hier kannst du eh nichts mehr machen." Sagte Celestia ihr und Apple Bloom ging wieder, es gab wirklich nichts was sie tun konnte und das wusste sie auch. Ein paar Minuten saß Celestia noch aufrecht in ihrem Bett und entschloss sich dann sich hinzulegen, trotzdem sie sich gemütlich hingelegt hatte fühlte sie sich ruhelos und fand es unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Prinzessin stand wieder auf und wanderte durch das Krankenhaus, ihr Weg führte sie zur Intensivstation und sie entschloss sich Sunray besuchen zu gehen, einer der Ärzte hinderte sie daran. „Prinzessin, ihr könnt nicht auf die Intensivstation, nur Fachpersonal darf da hin." Sagte der Arzt ihr. „Ich möchte nur einen Patienten besuchen, sein Name ist Sunray." Sagte Celestia und wollte einfach an dem Arzt vorbeigehen, wieder hinderte er sie daran. „Ihr könnt da wirklich nicht rein." Sagte der Arzt nochmals. „Ich will Sunray sehen, jetzt!" Sagte Celestia bestimmt. „Wenn er hier ist, dann muss er sich bestimmt ausruhen." Erwiderte der Arzt ihr. „Lassen sie mich sofort durch!" Befahl Celestia dem Hengst darauf. „Das kann ich nicht tun." Sagte der Arzt nur. „Aber ich bin mit ihm verlobt!" Schrie Celestia auf einmal und alle Ponys im Umkreis sahen sie erstaunt an. „Bitte, lassen sie mich zu ihm." Flehte die Prinzessin den Arzt an. „Das hättet ihr auch vorher sagen können, folgt mir einfach." Sagte der Arzt und ging voran. Als Celestia den blass roten Pegasus sah, stockte ihr der Atmen, Sunray war mit Verbänden umwickelt und von einer Maschine beatmet. „Warum muss er denn künstlich beatmet werden?" Fragte Celestia entsetzt und der Arzt sah auf das Krankenblatt. „Hier steht das er bei seiner Operation dreimal wiederbelebt werden musste, außerdem war seine Lunge schwer verletzt." Sagte der Erdpony-Hengst ihr dann. „Wird er sich von den Verletzungen wieder erholen?" Fragte die Prinzessin weiter. „Es ist noch unsicher ob er die nächsten Tage überlebt, tut mir leid." Antwortete der Arzt ihr. „Verstehe." Sagte Celestia traurig, sie holte scheinbar aus dem Nichts die Tablettendose und nahm ein paar der Pille daraus. „Ihr solltet wirklich nicht so viele Schmerzmittel nehmen." Sagte der Arzt darauf. „Wissen sie wie schmerzhaft es ist das Horn abgebrochen zu bekommen?" Fragte Celestia aufgebracht. „Ich bin ein Erdpony, also nein." Sagte der Mediziner einfach nur. „Dann halten sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus." Sagte Celestia schroff und ging weiter, sie konnte es nicht ertragen Sunray so zu sehen. Celestia ging weiter durch das Krankenhaus und erreichte den OP-Bereich, sie ging einfach weiter und suchte den OP in dem Luna lag, ihre Schwester wurde noch immer operiert. Am Beobachtungsfenster sah sie zu wie die Ärzte Luna behandelten. „Prinzessin, kann ich euch helfen?" Fragte eine OP-Schwester als sie Celestia bemerkte. „Ich wollte nur sehen wie es Luna geht." Sagte Celestia einfach nur. „Soll ich den Arzt holen damit er euch erklärt was alles passiert?" Fragte die Schwester darauf. „Wenn das keine Umstände macht." Erwiderte Celestia ihr und sofort holte die Krankenschwester einen der Ärzte. „Wie sieht es aus?" Fragte Celestia den Mediziner. „Wir haben ihre Halswirbelsäule verstärkt damit ihre Knochen heilen können und sind gerade dabei ihren Flügel wieder anzunähen, aber ich muss schon sagen, sie hatte einen Menge Glück, die Nerven in ihrem Hals sind alle intakt und der Schnitt der ihren Flügel abgetrennt hatte, war sehr glatt, das alles erleichtert uns die Arbeit." Sagte der Arzt ihr. „Sie wird sich also vollkommen erholen?" Fragte Celestia hoffnungsvoll. „Ich sehe keinen Grund warum sie sich nicht erholen sollte, nur mit dem Flügel bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, möglicherweise wird sie ihn nicht mehr richtig bewegen können, aber es ist zu früh um das zu wissen." Antwortete der Arzt ihr. „Ich sollte dann jetzt aber zurück und meinen Kollegen helfen." Sagte er dann und ging zurück. „Danke Doktor." Sagte Celestia ihm hinterher und begab sich wieder in ihr Zimmer. „Ich hoffe das die beiden wieder auf die Hufe kommen." Dachte sie sich. „Warum hat AJ das nur getan?" Rätselte sie dann, sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen warum Applejuice das gemacht hat. „Ob Loki sie wirklich überzeugen konnte sich ihm anzuschließen?" Fragte sie sich und dachte darüber nach.

Inzwischen materialisierte Applejuice im Reich von Loki und Sweetie Belle, sie ging direkt zum Palast der beiden und wurde schon von Loki erwartet. „Da bist du ja, hast du Celestia und Luna neutralisiert?" Fragte Loki sie. „Ich habe den Freund von Celestia mit einem Speer durchbohrt und ihr das Horn abgebrochen, Luna habe ich das Horn ebenfalls abgebrochen, ihr einen Flügel abgehackt und das Genick gebrochen." Berichtete AJ ihm. „Gute Arbeit, hätte ich selbst nicht besser machen können." Sagte Loki zufrieden. „Danke Meister." Sagte AJ unterwürfig. „Komm rein und zolle deiner Königin Respekt." Forderte Loki sie dann auf und ging zu Sweetie zurück. „Du hast es wirklich geschafft, sie hat sich uns angeschlossen." Meinte Sweetie verblüfft als sie AJ sah. „Das habe ich, meine Königin." Sagte Applejuice und verneigte sich vor ihr. „Warum ist sie so unterwürfig?" Fragte Sweetie an Loki gewandt. „Das ist die Persönlichkeit die ich ihr implantiert habe, sie ist darauf programmiert allen meine Befehle zu befolgen." Klärte Loki sie auf. „AJ, sei doch mal etwas nett zu Sweetie." Befahl er AJ dann. „Ja Meister." Sagte AJ nur und ging zu Sweetie herüber, sie wusste genau was er damit meinte. Bei Sweetie Belle angekommen, ergriff Applejuice Sweetie sanft am Kopf und küsste sie, Loki konnte sogar das intensive Zungenspiel beobachten. „Ich hoffe das hat euch gefallen, meine Königin." Sagte Applejuice nachdem sie von Sweetie abließ. „Sie tut wirklich alles, das gefällt mir." Sagte Sweetie nur und lächelte. „Aber als was benutzen wir sie?" Fragte sie dann. „Sie wird erstmal ein paar Ponys aus dem Weg räumen, dann sehen wir weiter." Sagte Loki darauf. „Aber vorher, komm mit AJ, ich möchte das du den Kerker saubermachst, das sieht da unten aus aus wie ein Schlachthaus." Befahl Loki ihr. „Ja Meister." Erwiderte AJ ihm einfach und folgte ihm. „Was hast du mit der anderen gemacht?" Fragte Loki auf dem Weg nach unten. „Ich habe sie in einen Kerker in unserem Geist gesperrt, da wird sie nicht herauskommen." Antwortete Dark Applejuice ihm. „Und was sagt sie?" Wollte Loki wissen. „Sie schreit die ganze Zeit herum, wenn sie mich in die Hufe kriegt wird sie mir den imaginären Arsch aufreißen und ich soll nur warten bis sie die Elemente der Harmonie zurückbekomme, so etwas alles." Erzählte Dark AJ was die echte sagte. „Lass sie alles beobachten, sie soll sehen was hier draußen passiert." Sagte Loki darauf. „Wie ihr befehlt Meister." Erwiderte Dark AJ ihm einfach. Die beiden erreichten die Kerker und Dark AJ blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sie sah sich verwirrt um und schien andere Ponys zu beobachten. „Was ist los, was siehst du?" Fragte Loki sie. „Schemenhafte Gestalten, wie Geister, oder Phantome." Antwortete Dark Applejuice ihm. „Interessant, woher diese Fähigkeit wohl kommt." Meinte Loki nachdenklich. „Vor einiger Zeit waren wir mehr tot als lebendig, vielleicht ist aus dieser Begegnung mit dem Tod etwas in uns zurückgeblieben und wir können jetzt die Grenze zwischen dem Reich der Toten und dem Reich der Lebenden überblicken." Vermutete Dark AJ darauf. „Sieht die andere das auch?" Fragte Loki nur. „Ja, ich denke das sie es auch sieht." Antwortete Dark AJ ihm. „Na gut, da kümmern wir uns später drum, mach erstmal hier sauber und komm dann wieder hoch, dein erster Auftrag wartet auf dich." Sagte Loki und ging wieder. „Ja Meister." Sagte Dark Applejuice nur und fing an die blutverschmierten Wände und Böden zu reinigen. Als Loki wieder bei Sweetie war, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm ein Blatt Papier aus einer Schublade. „Was hast du jetzt genau mit ihr vor?" Fragte Sweetie und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Sie hat schon Luna und Celestia ausgeschaltet, aber das ist noch nicht alles." Sagte Loki ihr und zeigte ihr das Papier. „Was ist das, wer sind die?" Fragte Sweetie als sie die Liste mit Namen und Adressen sah. „Jedes Pony auf dieser Liste, ist ein Alicorn." Klärte Loki sie auf. „Wo hast du die Liste her?" Wollte Sweetie wissen. „Die hab ich im Palast ausgedruckt, wenn die ganze Alicorns in Equestria zusammenarbeiten, könnten sie uns aufhalten und das möchte ich verhindern." Sagte Loki darauf. „Du willst das AJ sich die ganzen Ponys vornimmt?" Fragte Sweetie weiter. „Sie wird unser Attentäter, unsere Spezialagent." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Du willst das sie die alle umbringt, aber wird das nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen?" Fragte Sweetie besorgt. „Celestia ist schon von uns besessen, ich glaube nicht das wir mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommen können als wir jetzt haben." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Wir sollten sie dann zu erst hier hin schicken." Sagte Sweetie und zeigte auf eine Adresse im Kristallkönigreich. „Gute Idee, wenn sie Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza ausschaltet, sollte das für die andere Grund zur Sorge sein." Stimmte Loki ihr zu. „Aber vorher musst du mir noch helfen etwas zu erschaffen." Sagte er dann und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Was willst du denn erschaffen?" Fragte Sweetie darauf und folgte ihm in einen anderen Raum. „Du weißt von den Elementen der Harmonie?" Fragte Loki zurück. „Natürlich, Rarity hatte eins davon, Großzügigkeit." Antwortete Sweetie ihm. „Applejuice ist noch in unserem neuen Agenten und sie hat die Elemente der Harmonie, wenn sie sich irgendwie befreien kann, dann kann Dark Applejuice nichts dagegen tun und ich will ihr eine bessere Waffe geben." Klärte Loki seine Gefährtin auf. „Dark Applejuice?" Fragte Sweetie skeptisch. „Ich dachte dass das einfach passend ist." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Okay, aber wenn AJ die Elemente der Harmonie hat, was sollen wir dagegen machen, nichts ist stärker als die Elemente der Harmonie?" Fragte Sweetie dann. „Wir erschaffen für sie eine neue Waffe, die Elemente der Disharmonie." Sagte Loki ihr und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes in den die beiden gegangen waren. „Stell dich bitte da hin." Bat er Sweetie und deutete auf eine Stelle vor sich. „Okay, und was soll ich jetzt machen?" Fragte Sweetie nachdem sie sich gegenüber von Loki aufgestellt hatte. „Wir müssen uns konzentrieren, gibt es jemanden den du abgrundtief hasst?" Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Twilight." Sagte Sweetie darauf. „Gut, bei mir ist das Eclipse, er hat mir damals meinen Körper genommen." Erwiderte Loki ihr. „Konzentriere dich auf diesen Hass, lenke all deine Gedanken da hinein und projiziere sie auf einen Punkt, etwa in der Mitte von uns." Wies Loki sie dann an und deutete auf einen Punkt zwischen sich und Sweetie. „Ich werde das selbe machen." Fügte er hinzu und schloss die Augen, Sweetie tat das selbe und konzentrierte sich. Zwischen den beiden fing die Luft an zu flimmern und Sweetie und Loki musste sich wirklich anstrengen.

Celestia hatte sich inzwischen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen und war in den Palast zurückgekehrt, sie ging tief in Gedanken versunken zu ihren Gemächern und musste dort feststellen das ihre Räume unbewohnbar waren. „Warum hat sie das nur gemacht?" Fragte sie sich und sah an die Wand, die Spitze des Speeres mit dem AJ Sunray aufgespießt hatte, steckte noch immer darin. „Wo soll ich heute nur schlafen?" Rätselte sie dann und ging etwas ziellos durch den Palast, ohne Luna wirkte das ganze Bauwerk für sie leer und gefühllos. Celestia wanderte bis spät in die Nacht durch den Palast und kam schließlich am Zimmer von Luna an, sie sah in die leeren Räume und dachte kurz nach. „Luna wird wohl nichts dagegen haben wenn ich eine Zeit lang in ihren Räumen bleibe." Dachte sie sich und legte sich einfach in das Bett ihrer Schwester. Die Prinzessin deckte sich mit der weichen Decke zu und kuschelte ihren Kopf in das gemütliche Kissen. „Das Kissen riecht nach dem Parfüm das Luna immer benutzt." Dachte sie sich und erkannte den Duft dann. „Das ist der selbe Duft den Twilight immer bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen aufgelegt hat." Murmelte sie leise und nahm den Duft auf. „Ich sollte Luna bitten einen anderen Duft zu benutzen, der hier erinnert mich sonst immer an Twilight." Dachte sie. „Twilight... mit ihr hat das alles angefangen, wenn ich sie nicht dazu gebracht hätte auszugehen, dann hätte sie diesen Hengst nicht getroffen den sie dann getötet hat und Loki hätte sie nicht ans Morden bringen können." Dachte sie traurig und seufzte. „Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte, aber ich kann nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen und das ganze ändern." Dachte sie resignierend und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, plötzlich erstarrte sie und richtete sich auf. „Ich kann nicht durch die Zeit reisen, aber ich kann jemanden anderen durch die Zeit schicken." Sagte sie dann leise. Die Prinzessin sprang aus dem Bett und galoppierte aus den Räumen ihrer Schwester heraus, sie galoppierte so schnell sie konnte durch den Palast und suchte eine ihrer Wachen, am Ende eines Ganges sah sie dann endlich einen der gepanzerten Pegasi und rief ihn zu sich. „Was kann ich für euch tun Prinzessin?" Fragte der Hengst pflichtbewusst. „Geh los und lass Vega zu mir kommen, so schnell wie möglich." Befahl Celestia ihm. „Aber Prinzessin, es ist mitten in der Nacht." Wandte der Hengst ein. „SOFORT!" Schrie Celestia nur und der Hengst machte sich etwas verschreckt auf den Weg. Celestia ging in den Thronsaal und nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam das Pony das sie sehen wollte, ein junger hellblauer Pegasus-Hengst. „Ihr wollte mich sehen Prinzessin?" Fragte Vega und gähnte. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich." Sagte Celestia darauf und reichte ihm ein paar Akten. Der junge Pegasus sah sich die Akten an und wirkte dann etwas verwirrt. „Warum gebt ihr mir die Akten von Twilight Sparkle?" Fragte Vega. „Sie hat angefangen zu morden als sie 22 war und ich möchte das ändern." Sagte Celestia direkt. „Einen Augenblick, ihr wollt die Vergangenheit ändern?" Fragte Vega entsetzt. „Genauer gesagt, du wirst die Vergangenheit ändern." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, während meiner Ausbildung habt ihr mir gesagt das die Vergangenheit unantastbar ist." Meinte Vega unsicher. „Du gehörst zu meinen Elitewachen, wenn ich dir einen Befehl gebe, dann führst du den auch aus." Sagte Celestia streng zu ihm. „Wie ihr meint." Sagte Vega einfach nur. „Vega, wie alt bist du jetzt?" Fragte Celestia dann. „Ich bin 23 Jahre alt." Antwortete Vega ihr. „Gut, ich werde dich 24 Jahre in die Vergangenheit schicken und du wirst Twilight davon abhalten zu einer Mörderin zu werden." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Wie soll ich das machen?" Wollte Vega wissen. „Ich schicke dich zu einem bestimmten Tag in der Vergangenheit, ich hatte Twilight befohlen auszugehen und sie war in einer Kneipe, dort hat sie jemanden kennengelernt und aus dem Affekt hat sie ihn umgebracht, das sollst du verhindern, mit allen Mitteln." Klärte Celestia ihn auf. „Und wie soll ich sie daran hindern?" Fragte Vega darauf. „Ihr seid im gleichen Alter, geh mit ihr aus, bereite ihr einen schönen Abend und lass ihr nicht die Gelegenheit auf irgendwelche schlechten Ideen zu kommen." Schlug Celestia ihm vor. „Wo genau werde ich sie finden?" Fragte Vega weiter. „Die Kneipe heißt Moonwalker, dort wirst du sie finden." Sagte Celestia ihm. „Und wie werde ich in unsere Zeit zurückkommen?" Fragte Vega dann. „Überhaupt nicht." Erwiderte Celestia ihm. „Ich verstehe." Sagte Vega einfach nur. „Ich bin bereit." Sagte er dann entschlossen. „Viel Glück." Sagte Celestia und benutzte ihre Magie, da ihr Horn abgebrochen war musste sich sich wirklich anstrengen und die aufkommenden Schmerzen ignorieren. Der hellblaue Pegasus wurde von einem magischen Wirbel umfasst und fing an zu flimmern, langsam verschwamm er und dann gab es einen hellen Lichtblitz, als Celestia wieder richtig sehen konnte, war Vega verschwunden. „Ich hoffe er schafft es." Meinte Celestia und sah sich die Akte nochmal an.

Vega materialisierte inzwischen 24 Jahre in der Vergangenheit in einer Seitenstraße. Alles in seinem Sichtfeld drehte sich und er musste sich an einer Wand anlehnen. „Zeitreisen sind beschissen." Meinte Vega und musste sich übergeben. „Das hat geholfen." Sagte er nur und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach der Kneipe. Schnell fand er die besagte Lokalität und dachte dann etwas nach. „Ich werde den Rest meines Leben hier bleiben müssen, aber zu erst sollte ich mir ein Hotel suchen." Dachte er und sah sich um, genau gegenüber der Kneipe war auch schon ein Hotel. In dem Hotel nahm er sich ein Zimmer und bezahlte gleich für eine ganze Woche im Voraus. „Nette Bude." Meinte er und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, ein Bett, Schreibtisch und ein kleiner Fernseher stand darin. „Aber die Deko hätten die besser hinkriegen können, man sieht deutlich das die Blumen unecht sind." Sagte er sich und besah sich einen Blumenstrauß in einer schweren Steinvase. „Na ja, ich sollte dann jetzt in die Kneipe und meine Mission erfüllen." Dachte er dann und ging in die Bar. „Mal sehen..." Meinte er und sah sich um, Twilight konnte er allerdings nicht finden. „Ist wohl noch nicht da, das heißt dann warten." Dachte er sich und setzte sich an die Theke. „Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Fragte der Barkeeper ihn. „Scotch." Sagte Vega einfach nur und der Barkeeper stellte ein Glas vor ihn und schenkte ein. „Lassen sie die Flasche hier." Sagte Vega als das Glas voll war. „Harter Tag?" Fragte der Barkeeper darauf. „Noch nicht." Sagte Vega darauf. Die nächste Stunde wartete Vega dann das Twilight auftauchte und schließlich kam sie dann. „Und da ist meine Mission." Dachte Vega sich und beobachtete Twilight eine weile, das lila Einhorn setzte sich an einen Tisch am Rande und wirkte nicht unbedingt glücklich. „Dann sollte ich sie mal beschäftigen." Meinte er nach etwa 10 Minuten und ging zu ihr herüber. „Hallo auch, ganz allein hier?" Fragte Vega sie und setzte sich einfach zu ihr an den Tisch. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht ausgehen heute." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Und was hat deine Meinung geändert?" Wollte Vega wissen. „Die Prinzessin, sie hat mir befohlen auszugehen und mich zu amüsieren." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Meinst du Prinzessin Celestia?" Fragte Vega mit gespieltem Erstaunen. „Sie ist meine Lehrerin." Sagte Twilight dem hellblauen Pegasus. „Das ist echt cool." Meinte Vega nur und lächelte, Twilight sah das und musste ebenfalls lächeln. „Ich bin Twilight, und du?" Stellte sie sich dann vor. „Jet, schön dich kennenzulernen." Stellte er sich unter falschem Namen vor. „Also, die Prinzessin hat dir befohlen dich zu amüsieren, du solltest dich einen Befehl der Prinzessin nicht widersetzen." Sagte Vega dann und ließ noch ein Glas kommen, als das Glas dann da war schenkte er ihr etwas von dem Whiskey ein. „Was machst du bei der Prinzessin eigentlich so?" Fragte er Twilight dann. „Sie unterrichtet mich in Magie und ich assistiere ihr im Palast." Antwortete Twilight ihm. „Und was machst du so?" Wollte sie dann wissen. „Dies und das, nichts besonderes." Antwortete Vega ihr. „Und was machst du zur Zeit?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Zur Zeit mache ich nichts, aber ich suche demnächst nach einem Job." Sagte Vega ausweichend. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen." Bot Twilight ihm Hilfe an. „Zerbrich dir deinen hübschen Kopf nicht darüber, ich komme schon klar." Sagte Vega darauf. „Du findest ich bin hübsch?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Nicht so hübsch wie deine Tochter." Dachte er sich und erinnerte sich kurz an Applejuice. „Natürlich, du bist ein sehr hübsches Einhorn." Antwortete er ihr dann. „Danke, du bist aber auch nicht unbedingt hässlich." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und wurde etwas rot. „Ich trainiere auch um so gut auszusehen." Sagte Vega einfach nur und lächelte. Die zwei flirteten noch den ganzen Abend weiter und kamen sich immer näher. Als die Kneipe zumachte mussten die beiden gehen und Vega bot Twilight an sie nach hause zu bringen. „Gehen wir lieber zu dir, ich will die Prinzessin nicht wecken." Sagte Twilight und lächelte hintergründig, Vega wusste genau was sie meinte. „So kommt sie wenigstens nicht in Schwierigkeiten." Dachte er sich nur. „Findest du nicht das du besser nach hause solltest?" Fragte er sie trotzdem. „Ich möchte aber noch etwas bei dir bleiben." Sagte Twilight und küsste ihn plötzlich, sie war ziemlich betrunken und hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Hufen zu halten. „Du bist betrunken." Sagte Vega einfach nur. „Nicht so wichtig." Erwiderte Twilight ihm. Vega brachte sie in das Hotel wo er sich ein Zimmer gesucht hatte und ging mit ihr auf sein Zimmer. „Sei aber zärtlich, das ist mein erstes Mal." Bat Twilight als er sie auf das Bett niederdrückte. „Versprochen." Sagte Vega und küsste sie. „Ich werde zärtlich sein, das wird dir gefallen." Sagte er dann und sank an ihr tiefer. Die zwei brauchten die ganze Nacht und schließlich lagen beiden erschöpft nebeneinander und schliefen ein. Am Morgen wachte Twilight wieder auf und hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. „Morgen, gut geschlafen?" Fragte jemand sie von der Seite her und Twilight erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht. „Sehr gut sogar." Antwortete Twilight dem himmelblauen Hengst und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Gut, dann kannst du ja gehen." Sagte Vega einfach nur und erhob sich. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwundert. „Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen und du störst jetzt nur." Sagte Vega unsensibel. „Ich kann ihr ja schlecht sagen das ich aus der Zukunft komme und sie nur diese Nacht beschäftigen sollte." Dachte er sich. „Und was war mit letzter Nacht?" Fragte Twilight enttäuscht. „Scheiße, jetzt muss ich mir was überlegen." Dachte Vega darauf. „Ich hatte nur mit ein paar Freunden gewettet ob ich dich ins Bett kriege, Ziel erreicht und jetzt Tschüss." Sagte Vega und deutete auf die Tür. „Was?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt und ging etwas auf ihn zu. „Das war alles, man sieht sich." Sagte Vega darauf. Twilight ging verletzt auf die Tür zu und sah aus den Augenwinkel wie der himmelblaue Hengst lächelte, das war zu viel für sie und eine Sicherung brannte bei ihr durch. Sie war außer sich vor Wut und packte eine steinerne Vase mit Kunstblumen darin, sie warf die Vase nach dem hellblauen Pegasus und traf ihn direkt am Kopf. „Arschloch!" Schrie sie und sah dann das der Pegasus-Hengst regungslos am Boden lag und stark blutete. Was sie nicht bemerkte, war das sie beobachtet wurde, eine körperlose Seele schwebte in dem Raum und sah sie sich an. „Ich habe wohl mein Gefäß gefunden." Meinte sie Seele und schwebte zu Twilight hin. Twilight sah das der Pegasus verletzt war und fühlte nach seinem Puls, er hatte keinen mehr. „Er ist tot!" Dachte sie entsetzt. „Ich habe ihn umgebracht!" Meinte sie schockiert. „Das ist nicht schlimm." Hörte sie plötzlich Celestia in ihrem Kopf sagen. „Prinzessin, wo seid ihr?" Fragte Twilight verwundert und sah sich um. „Das tut nichts zur Sache, du musst den Körper entsorgen und das ganze einfach vergessen." Sagte die Stimme darauf. „Wie?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Teleportiere dich mit der Leiche zum See außerhalb von Canterlot und versenke den Körper darin, beschwere ihn vorher mit Steinen." Wies die Stimme sie an. „Wenn ihr das sagt." Meinte Twilight und tat das dann auch, sie versenkte die mit Steinen beschwerte Leiche im See. „Du darfst keinen Wissen lassen was wir hier gemacht haben, rede nicht mal mit mir darüber." Sagte die Stimme dann. „Wie ihr wollt, Prinzessin." Erwiderte Twilight der Stimme.

Zurück in der Gegenwart waren Sweetie Belle und Loki mit ihrer Arbeit fertig und hatten eine schwarze Rüstung erschaffen. An der Brustplatte der Rüstung waren drei Edelsteine, ein runder der ganz in Rot gehalten war und wie ein Auge wirkte, ein zweiter der einen schwarzen Blitz darstellte und der letzte hatte die Form eines Pony. „Die Elemente der Disharmonie, sehr beeindruckend." Meinte Sweetie und sah sich die Rüstung genauer an. „Hass, Neid und Selbstsucht, wir haben gute Arbeit geleistet." Sagte Loki darauf. Dark Applejuice kam zu den beiden und berichtete das sie mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig war. „Loki, ich bin etwas müde und leg mich schon mal hin." Sagte Sweetie und ließ ihn mit Dark AJ allein. „Was soll ich jetzt machen, Meister?" Fragte Dark AJ dann. „Zieh erstmal die Rüstung an." Befahl Loki ihr. „Ja Meister." Sagte AJ und zog sich die Rüstung an. „Das sind die Elemente der Disharmonie." Sagte Loki ihr dann. „Ich verstehe." Erwiderte AJ ihm einfach nur. „Gibt es jemanden auf den du neidisch bist?" Fragte Loki Dark AJ dann. „Meine Cousine weil sie Eltern hatte." Antwortete Dark Applejuice ihm. „Gibt es jemanden den du wirklich abgrundtief hasst?" Fragte Loki weiter. „Euch, mein Meister." Sagte AJ darauf. „Das war zu erwarten, du bist immerhin aus Applejuice hervorgegangen." Meinte Loki nur. „Wenn ihr das sagt." Sagte Dark AJ nur. „Und wer ist das wichtigste Pony auf der Welt?" Fragte Loki weiter. „Ich und nur ich." Antwortete AJ darauf. „Gut so, jetzt weißt du wie du die Elemente der Disharmonie benutzt, nutze sie weise und zerstören jeden den ich dir nenne." Sagte Loki und reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier. „Cadance." Sagte AJ nur als sie die Adresse erkannte. „Ich will das du sie vernichtest." Sagte Loki ihr. „Soll ich Shining Armor und Serenity auch töten?" Fragte Dark Applejuice. „Wenn es dir Spaß macht." Sagte Loki nur. „Das wird es." Sagte AJ und lachte fies. „Dann geh jetzt los, es warten eine Menge Alicorns darauf von dir umgebracht zu werden." Befahl Loki ihr. „Ja Meister." Erwiderte Dark Applejuice ihm und teleportierte sich davon. Das rote Alicorn materialisierte genau im Wohnzimmer von Shining Armor und Cadance und sah sich um, alles sah aus als ob längere Zeit schon keiner da gewesen wäre. „Sie sind nicht da." Meinte Applejuice aufgebracht und sah sich um, das ganze Haus wirkte etwas verlassen und sie fand auch keine Sachen der drei Bewohner. „Dann nehme ich zu erst den nächsten auf der Liste." Sagte Dark AJ sich und teleportierte sich wieder weg, sie sammelte die Energie und als sie sich teleportierte, entstand eine Explosion die das ganze Haus zerstörte. Applejuice materialisierte in einer anderen Stadt und suchte dann nach einem Alicorn, sie fand es sehr schnell. „Du bist Nightfall?" Fragte sie den dunkelblauen Alicorn-Hengst. „Das bin ich, und du bist Applejuice... richtig?" Erwiderte er ihr. „Stimmt." Sagte Dark AJ nur. „Was soll die Rüstung, ist irgendwas los?" Fragte Nightfall darauf. „Nicht wirklich." Antwortete AJ ihm. „Na gut, was kann ich dann für dich tun?" Wollte Nightfall wissen. „Sterben." Sagte AJ einfach und packte ihn, einen Moment zappelte er noch und dann brach AJ ihm einfach das Genick. „Einer erledigt, bleiben noch 40." Sagte Dark Applejuice und ließ den leblosen Körper einfach fallen.


End file.
